


Ode to the Strongest

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Androids, Angels, Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Blind Character, Bondage, Cats, Cheater, Deaf Character, Death, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Depression, Dolls, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fairytale Alternate Universe, Fatherhood, Ghosts, Grief, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injured Character, Insanity, Insomniac, Inventor, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Motherhood, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pornstar Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostitute AU, Protective Dad, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Writers, Yandere, cystic fibrosis, incubus, thug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 88
Words: 117,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: All the one shots I have ever written for Levi Ackerman....send help.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Wake Up

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!reader]

"Damn it, woman, stop elbowing me in the side."

You rolled over on your side, making sure you pierced your husband with your death glare...but that proved futile since his eyes were still closed. Regardless of his warning, you nudged his forearm again and again until he backhanded your face.

"Ouch."

"You deserved it."

You just coughed and rolled your eyes. "Do we have to get up now? It's too early," you grumbled, pulling the protective sheets over your shoulders. 

"I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't dug your knife of an elbow into my side, you moron."

You scoffed, collapsing on your back again, praying sleep would graciously grant you serenity and relaxation. With a tired exhale, you nestled into the pillow.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and tiny footsteps pattered across the wooden floor. Your heart filled with dread. Well, you could throw the hope of extra sleep out the window.

The springs of the bed groaned as the weight of two extra bodies pushed it further down. Suddenly, you felt hot, quickened breath against your face. A tiny hand touched your cheek.

"Mommy?"

"Nnnfff," you replied.

"Mommy!"

With every bit of strength you could muster, you slowly lifted your eyelids as if they weighed a million pounds. Two, steely blue eyes, wide and innocent, gazed at you with curiosity.

"What are you doing, you devil?" I glowered.

"Mommy," the little girl whispered. "Wake up!"

"No," you hid you face.

"Ugggh," Levi moaned behind you as Leon crawled over him like a Titan at damn Wall Maria. "Get off me, child."

"Daddy! Get up!" soon, the bed shook at a rhythmic pace. The creaks became more and more desperate as the little bastard bounced up and down on his back. "Get up, Daddy!"

"Stop. That. Now," he grunted at every jump.

Faith grabbed a fistful of blankets and attempted to toss them away. Tightening your grip, you initiated the greatest struggle known to humanity - a tug of war with your daughter.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyy," she whined. "Come on! It's time to wake up."

"Noooo, I'm sleepy," you mocked her, defying her requests.

"Mommy! Let go!" she demanded, now using both of her hands and pulled back with all her might.

Replying with a anguished moan, you remained still as a statue-save for Leon's insistent bouncing. You shuddered as a low growl resonated behind you. This wouldn't end well.

"Get off me, you little shit," Levi seethed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy," he sang back never subsiding.

Levi had enough. After one more aggressive bounce on his poor spinal chord, his father reached behind him, grabbed the boy's bony shoulder and dragged him into the abyss of blankets. Before he protested, he was trapped in his father's grasp, unable to escape.

"Daddy!!" he exclaimed, squirming.

"Hmm," he replied with a low hum, obviously feigning his slumber. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Leon even tighter.

"Da-daaaaaaaddy!" he wheezed.

After one more pull from the determined little girl, you lunged at her and captured her in your arms under the blankets. She squealed with surprise and giggled when she found herself wrapped like a mummy. You couldn't help but smile. Finally, a dark mess of hair peaked out and emerged from the warm depths. Face red, she grinned back at you.

"What's so special today that you want us to get up so bad?" you asked, propping your head up against your arm. "Is it a holiday?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you and Daddy get to stay home today."

Processing the information, you blinked stupidly for two seconds.

"You're back safe from another mission," she edged closer to you until she pressed up against you, head huddling into your chest.

On the other half of the bed, Levi stared at his now motionless son who bestowed on him a similar smile of contentment.

"We heard from Eren that a lot of people died on this last mission," he murmured, allowing his father's embrace to glue him to his chest. "It was so scary without you guys..."

Your heart twisted into a knot at their words. Being a child during such a dark time was a heavy burden for weak, little shoulders. They were blessed with each other, however, they witnessed so many things. In fact, they absorbed almost too much for the little minds to take.

"You can trust us," you said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll come back to you no matter what."

With a slow nod, she melted into your arms, folding her hands beneath her chin. Levi drifted away into dreamland again with little Leon at his side, their breaths deep and calm. He held the lad protectively as if to shield him away from the world's troubles, the evils that waited with open jaws, and the boy knew that.

You, too, held your little girl as if letting go would cause her to float away. You knew very well what strange parents you both were compared to most. You talked rougher. You bantered with them. You allowed them to occasionally steal from the Military Police if they pissed off Levi that day. You taught them how to fight then how to read, how to wield a sword then how to draw. You taught them how to obey orders but You also taught them how to distinguish the corrupt and the good and to appreciate those who survived hell and back again-like their father. More importantly, you created a tight bond than anyone outside your little world wouldn't understand. You were proud of your little family, and nothing could shake that pride.

Before your mind traversed another rabbit trail of thought, sleep returned with its gentle touch, allowing all of you to return to a state of rest.


	2. Protection

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

Little Faith, watching her mother and brother at the quiet window side, wrapped a piece of her long, dark hair around her little finger. Occasionally, you and he would catch her staring and wave, earning a half hearted wave in reply. The chilly air seeped through the glass and cooled her skin. Her eyes glazed over the longer she watched. The sunlight streamed through illuminating her soft, pale face. Embedded in her left cheek, an ugly, purple bruise hid itself behind the curtain of her hair. Her lips pressed into a thin line, and her free hand gripped the fabric of her pants. She dared not say what happened.

It would only worry them...

Sliding from her seat, she crept out of the room, out of anyone's sight. The door already cracked open, she slipped through and made her way down the grand foyer. Her thin, tiny shadow stretched along the brick wall, accompanying her on her journey.

Holding her wounded cheek, her mind wandered back to this morning. How did one small adventure outside the perimeters of Headquarters end so poorly? Her father often expressed his distaste of the Military Police. Now she understood. Her heart pounded her rib cage, almost bruising her chest. Should she say anything? The Military Police were so powerful, so revered. Would it cause a commotion?

Halted in front of the tall, wooden portal, she listened to the familiar voices: Commander Smith, Aunt Hanji and the Captain, her father. Probably discussing more strategies. It didn't matter; Just hearing her Daddy's voice was enough to comfort her. As she leaned against the door, she hugged her knees to her chest. With a few slow breaths, she rested her head and waited.

"I'm gonna tell him...," she told herself. "I'm gonna tell him...I'm gonna....." Before she finished her last thought, she drifted in and out of the realm of slumber.

Images surfaced to the front of her mind; she saw herself and her brother, breaking away from the walls of the fortress. In the rush of adventure, she broke away from him and explored the city. The buildings towered over her like trees, concealing her from the heat of the sun. She saw the soldier as he watched the stream of the fountain glisten in the light. She knew very well not to talk to strangers but....why? What made her break away from her senses? Maybe it was the shiny dagger on his belt... She never knew it'd turn out this way. Before she reacted, his fist was in the air, flying at her at the speed of light. The pain engulfed her face at a blinding speed. Her chest and throat tightened, and her eyes burned with tears. Every breath trembled. Her stomach churned. The faster her heart raced, the stronger the anxiety grew.

With a gasp, Faith jolted her head knocking it against the door. She cried out weakly and scrambled away as best as she could. To her despair, the door creaked open.

"Faith? Is that you?"

She froze then slowly turned; it was the man she came to see, the love of her life.

"D-daddy?" slowly rising from the cold floor, wringing her hands, she bowed her head.

"Tsk, you brat, what are you doing here?" Levi crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"U-umm," her hands slid up her arm as she held herself. Her dark hair fell in her face. "Is your meeting over?"

His face softened a little. Much like you, her mother, Faith always rubbed her self when nervous, disturbed or upset. He knelt down to her eye level.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked, moving strands of hair from her eyes.

"Um-uhhh," she turned to leave. "N-no, it's okay. I can wait."

After glancing over his shoulder, gesturing to Erwin and Hanji, he followed her.

"Come here." With a light brush of her shoulder, he turned her around. "What's the matter?"

Already, some of the anxiety melted away at her father's touch. At once, she glued herself to his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. Levi felt no surprise at this, but something wasn't right.

"Baby, what's wrong?" his arms wrapped around her. "Why are you shaking?"

She latched herself onto him. "Daddy...." her voice quivered. "Daddy.....I'm scared."

Standing to his full height, he carried her down the hall, gently stroking her back. "Damn it, Faith, please tell me what's wrong," not often did one hear his voice strain with worry but anything concerning his children was a priority that could not be ignored.

"Daddy," she lifted her head back so she could see his sharp, light eyes. Though often striking fear into every person that looked into them, they were a sign of comfort and hope for her. Lowering her head again in shame, she pulled back her hair enough for him to see the ghastly bruise. "Someone hit me."

Ever so slightly, his breath hitched in his throat. He carefully examined her cheek. Slowly, his brows furrowed, his lips tightened, and his eyes narrowed. The rage began to boil.

"Who did this to you?" his voice was quiet.

Her little fists clenched in his pristine shirt, wrinkling it ever so slightly. Tears rolled down her face. He tenderly cupped her face in his free hand.

"I don't know his name," she whispered, voice choked with sobs. "It was someone in the city, someone from the Military Police."

He sighed and shook his head. "You and Leon escaped AGAIN?"

She squeezed her eyes together. "Y-yes, we did. I'm so sorry, Daddy-"

He pressed her face into his shoulder again, holding her tightly. "Fucking hell, baby, I thought I told to be more careful about that!"

"I know, I know!" her cries became more desperate. "I-I-I'm so sorry-"

"No," he said, silencing her.

Great, she was in for it now. She knew she'd either get in trouble or you and Levi would worry so much, she'd be confined to her room for days. But, she felt his affectionate strokes down her hair and back.

"No, I'm sorry," he said in her ear. "I was upset. I'm not mad at you, okay?"

With a sigh of relief, she nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck. He continued his path down the long foyer. When she opened her eyes, she was taken aback when she found them outside.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Faith asked timidly.

"I want you to show me who hit you," he replied.

"Wh-what?!" she hid herself in his arms. "No! I don't want to see him again! I was so scared!"

"I know, baby girl, but you gotta learn to face what you're scared of," he sounded so monotone.

She pounded his back with her fists. "Daddy, please! Don't make me!"

"Tell me what he looked like."

"H-huh?"

"Tell me what he looked like," he ran his fingers tips through her scalp and down the long tresses.

Her nerves subsided. "Uhhh.....ummm....Tall and skinny.....Umm....small beard....blonde....U-uhhh....he was staring at a fountain, and he had a really shiny dagger."

"Hmm," he continued the rest of their journey in a ponderous silence.

As she waited, her heart pounded so fast, she was afraid a rib might break for sure. Every footstep just made her muscles tense more. She perceived the noises from the city; people chattering, horses whinnying, carts clicking on the brick pavement, animals howling and screeching. Slowly, Levi placed her on the ground behind a pillar and knelt before her. Nervously, she began wringing her hands again.

He pointed to the man in front of her. "Is that him? That guy in front of the fountain?"

At once, she cringed and looked away. Yes, it was the same. He was in the same spot, only visiting with a few people.

Levi gripped her shoulders. "Just watch Daddy, okay? Tell me what you learn from it."

Folding her hands under her chin, she nodded. With that, he calmly strolled up to the man and cleared his throat.

"Hey you," he said, folding his arms.

The Military police raised his eyebrow, staring down at the short man. "Yeah, whaddya want?" He glanced at his companions who both snickered.

"Hey, lookit the dwarf man."

"Ooo, a little fairy. I'm so scared."

He remained unmoved. "You didn't happen to see a little girl this morning maybe?"

He scoffed. "I don't know. I see kids running around here every day. What difference is it to me?"

"Did she have, oh I don't know, long, dark hair, light blue eyes. Did she happen to come up and talk to you?"

The man raised an eyebrow in thought. "Oh yeah! I kinda remember that. Yeah, I did. So, what's it to you, Scout?"

Reeling his leg back, Levi swept it across the ground, knocking the man to the ground. With the culprit's face now buried in the brick, the Captain initiated a series of sharp, aggressive kicks, all the while his expression remaining unchanged.

"Stop! Stop!!!" he begged. "What the fuck is your problem, you bastard!"

Before Levi struck him once more, he glowered down at him. "If you so much as breathe on that little girl, I will reach down your throat and rip out every last of your insides and feed them to the Titans."

Faith watched, hands clamped over her mouth.

After kicking his head once more, the policeman staggered to his feet to his horrified companions.

"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded in terror.

The Lance Corporal raised an eyebrow. "I'm her father, you low life, scum sucking pig," he sauntered towards him with every intention of tearing him to shreds. In a fit of utter fear, the trio stumbled away, shrieking at the top of their lungs. He simply watched in satisfaction. After clearing his throat, and brushing himself off, he turned back to his stunned daughter, gathered her up in his arms and carried her straight home without another word.

Little Faith found herself in her chair again, in front of the same window, watching the same people, her mother and brother, simply sitting in the grass, talking together. She ruminated over her father's actions, his words. She almost couldn't believe it! Why had she not said anything? Most likely from shock, and as soon as they got home, he placed her down, kissed her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom, probably to bathe. She had to thank him.

You and Leon finally entered the sanctuary of your house.

"Ah, there you are, Faith!" you said, cheerfully. "Been in here all this time?"

"Ummm," she kicked her feet against the leg of the chair. "Yes."

"Where've you been?"

"Just," she smiled a little. "Spending time with Daddy."

Your smile broadened. "Well, I'll be starting dinner soon. Can you go get him for me?"

She nodded in reply. Once more, she got down from her seat and made her way to her parents' room. Slowly and carefully, she pushed open the bathroom door. Indeed, as she predicted, there he lay, head back, eyes closed, perfectly limp like a rag doll. With one more push, she slipped through. After quickly undressing herself, she tossed aside the clothes and apprehensively approached the tub. She reached in the water and splashed it to get his attention.

He snapped himself awake. "Who's there?"

"Um, Daddy?"

"Faith? What are you doing?" he sat himself up.

"Umm, is it," she twiddled her thumbs. "is it alright if I get in with you?"

He blinked for a second. "I don't know if that's a good-"

"Please, Daddy?" she raised those sparkling eyes of hers. "Please?"

Being Humanity's Strongest soldier, Levi possessed the strength of an entire army all on his own. He single handedly brought down more Titans than he could count. He terrified people with his mere presence and brought strong men to their knees with one stare. However, there was no amount of power he could possibly muster to say no to his little girl, peering up at him with that sweet little face.

With a sigh, he nodded. She sunk inside the warm water most eagerly. He took a clean rag and washed away the dirt and grime on her back, shoulders, neck and face. She smiled and leaned into his touch. Her eyes filled with nothing but love and admiration border lining worship. His heart ached upon seeing her bruise. She had been exposed to more of the bad things of this world. He hated it so much. Though he himself was used to the struggle, the darkness, the thought of sending one of his children, especially this delicate girl out here made him sick. How he wished this nightmare would end. Though she contained a great desire to become a cadet, to become strong like her parents, he hoped the war would end soon enough, so he could further hide her in his embrace.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, voice light as a dove's.

"For what?" he began working out the dirt in her hair.

"I was angry because I didn't know why you were taking me to someone that scared me," she tilted her head down. "But, I realize you wanted to protect me, to show me you'll protect me always."

A quick breath of air escaped his nose.

"You looked so cool," she crawled into his lap, resting her chin on his abdomen.

"Nah, not really," he smoothed down her hair.

"Uh-huh! You did too! That bastard didn't know what hit him!"

He lightly batted the side of her head. "Watch your mouth, punk."

She only laughed in reply.

"I just wanted to show you that anyone who tries to hurt you will pay for it," his arms rested on either side of her and pulled her closer to his face.

She grinned, tiny tears shimmering at the corners of her eyes.

Returning with a smirk, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Because you're my girl, and you mean the world to me."

With a little giggle, she pressed her moist cheek into his chest. "I love you, Daddy."

Resting his head against hers, he tightened his embrace. No matter what the coming years would bring, he would protect her. Even on the heat of battle, he would shield her under his wings.

"I love you too, baby girl."


	3. A Boy's Hero

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

Matthias twisted and turned in the confinement of his sheets. Sweat trickled down his delicate brow, and his eyes squeezed together as if in physical pain. His throat closed despite his attempt to scream, and only weak whimpers escaped his lips. The longer he slept, the more vivid, the more intense his dark visions became. Even in his state of unconsciousness, he prayed for some form of relief, hoped something could jolt his senses back into place. But, he only sank deeper into his dreams, those horrid memories that would forever be engraved into his mind, the plastered grins of the Titans, the blood of civilians and Scouts dripping down their chins and staining their hands, the smell of decay and fire.

He'd seen it. He'd seen it all.

He bit his lip harder, his groans turning into frantic cries for help. The weight of anxiety weighed down his chest, shortening his breaths. With every bit of strength he could possibly summon in this state, he shrieked, his little voice breaking and trembling,

"Daddy!! Mommy!! Help!"

At once, you woke from your slumber. Your blood ran cold, and your heart sank.

"Not again," you whispered in despair.

For the past week, your youngest son, little Matthias, had been experiencing these violent night terrors. One night like this was a stab to your heart but an entire week? Oh, how you prayed you could reverse time and change your fatal mistake, bringing your babies with you and Levi to the city? Then again, you couldn't predict the invasion. You did your best to protect him in the midst of chaos. You had know way of knowing what a fragile, sensitive little mind he possessed. Frankly, and though you hated to admit, it reminded you of your own. You hated to admit it to yourself when one look at a certain Titan or a mangled corpse caused your stomach to churn. Thankfully, serving as a Scout desensitized you to a needed degree, but you were aware of the mild nausea that intruded your stomach every now and then.

Compared to Leon and Faith, who managed to recover faster, he seemed so....frail and pitiful.

"No," you whispered to yourself. "He's not weak; he just...perceives things differently."

With a low groan, you tossed your legs over, pressing your feet into the cold floor. Though a wave of dizziness overtook you from the obvious lack of sleep, your baby was in trouble. One's bed should be a place of peace and serenity, a place where one could relax and sleep their troubles away. But, Matthias's morphed into a battle ground of inner demons and nightmares. Just the act of walking into his bedroom struck fear into his heart.

Before you departed, a calloused hand caught your wrist.

"I'll go," came the low, tired voice of your husband.

"But-"

"You did it last night," slowly, he emerged from the comfort of his pillow, black hair disheveled. "I'll go to him."

You furrowed your brows a little, and he simply stared back with sleep-ridden eyes. You watched him pull himself out of his beloved nest of warmth, brush himself off and vacate the room before you could protest. You said nothing. Instead, a content smile rested on your lips. Even if Levi wasn't the warmest, fuzziest person in the human race, he had a special way of dealing with those children that they loved...and damn it, it melted your heart in every sense of the word.

Rubbing his forehead, Levi trudged to his youngest's bedroom, nearly tripping over the rug in the living room. Slowly, he cracked open the door. Just as he expected, he found his son, squirming and writhing, tangled in his own blankets, sobbing and crying for either of his parents. Matthias was a male version of you both in appearance and personality, and even now, he saw you. He experienced nights with you, crying for a rescuer in that same way. Soon, with a violent shake of his head, he broke himself from his bewildered state. His eyes glazed and red-rimmed, he stared into oblivion, unable to fathom what happened. Now was the right time. Levi finally slipped through the door, his footsteps grabbing the boy's attention.

"D-Daddy?" he whimpered, clutching his favorite blanket to his chest.

"The hell's going on here, little cadet?" Levi crossed his arms and tilted his head.

Any normal mother would scold the Captain for his horrible language around his children. They'd probably scold you for NOT scolding him for such horrible language around the children. But, you all knew very well that he just talked in this fashion; no hidden insults, nothing degrading, no bite to his words. That was just how he talked.

"Umm, did I wake you?" Matthias's voice quivered as he buried his face into his blanket.

He glanced at the hunter green fabric. Embroidered right at the center were none other than the Wings of Freedom. It was one of Levi's old cloaks, and you just removed the hood to give it that "blanket" appearance. He dragged it with him everywhere. He cuddled with it when sad or distressed. He slept with it every night. It was his. It carried his symbol of hope. Better yet, some of his Daddy's scent lingered within the tapestry, bringing him even greater comfort and strength when he needed it most.

But, why have just a small emblem when his hero stood before him right there?

"Yes, you did," he took a seat at the side of his bed, eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Levi sighed. "Don't be. I'm just worried about you," he began sliding his fingers through the lad's hair. "Tell me what happened."

Another whimper resounded in his throat, and he squeezed his eyes together, as if the words physically stabbed him.

"I dreamed about the Titans attacking us again!" he nearly yelled into his blanket.

Levi didn't know why he bothered asking. He knew exactly what it was. But, hearing his little boy say it with such agony caused him to mumble, shaking his head,

"Fucking hell."

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know why it keeps happening!" tears streamed down his face. "I-I don't want to think about them! They're scary! But, it's like....my mind keeps replaying it over and over! I can't stop, Daddy!" he withered into his father's shoulder and sobbed. "I can't stop it! I think I'm going crazy, Daddy!"

Despite Levi's lack of expression, his heart nearly burst from his son's panic. Gently, he cupped his tiny face in his hands.

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "You are not crazy. Far from crazy. Everybody has gone through what you're going through," he softly wiped the tears with his thumbs. "Damn it, don't ever let me hear you say that about yourself again."

He sniffed. "I...I'm not crazy?"

"Hell no," he released him and crawled into bed at his son's side. "Lots of people out there are a lot more obsessed with the Titans than you are," he opened his arms to Matthias, a silent command to come. The boy shuffled over to him and melted into his embrace. "Your mom went through the exact same thing you're going through right now."

He gasped lightly. "Really?"

"Yes," he continued petting his hair. "The nightmares, thinking she's crazy, everything, but she managed to kick its ass just fine, right?"

He chuckled lightly. "Y-yeah! You're right." 

He smirked a little at his son's laughter. "Now, I want you to do something for me."

"O-okay?"

"Close your eyes."

He popped his head up. "What?!"

Levi's expression remained unaltered. "Close your eyes."

"B-but, Daddy!" he concealed his face in his green treasure. "What if they come to my mind again? What if I see them again when I don't want to?"

He shook his head and pressed the boy's head to his chest again. "Just let it happen."

With a choked cry, he rubbed his eyes into his father's shirt. "But, I'm scared!"

Suddenly, Levi's grip around his little shoulders tightened. "I'm going to show you something that will kill those bastards even in your mind."

He grew very quiet. Despite his fear, he knew his Daddy, his hero, his idol would never lie to him about such things. With a shaky sigh, he held onto his waist and let his eyelids envelop his sight in darkness.

"What do you see?"

Every muscle in his body clenched as the images filtered through his brain. "I-I see....burning houses....dead people....I see a Titan eating a screaming lady. I-I see one looking at me w-with blood all over his face-!" the panic level began to rise. "Oh, Daddy-!"

Levi pulled him closer, his lips almost brushing against the lad's ear. "Damn it, little cadet, don't panic. I'm here right now. Keep listening to me."

"I-I will!" Matthias grabbed the fabric of his shirt.

"Use every bit of strength you have and imagine this," he stroked the back of his soft head. "It should be easy. You've seen me do this a thousand times. Imagine me. You know, on the 3D gear. Can you see me?"

Sure enough, just as he mentioned, he could see the image of his father, flying through the sky with speed and grace envied by all.

"Yes, Daddy! I...I can see you!" his body relaxed against Levi a little more.

"Good boy," he continued his gentle pets. "Now, just imagine me slaying every one of those fucking Titans. All of them. Imagine me slicing their necks and killing them right there, so that none of them are left."

Matthias grew very still. The thought of his father eliminating the things which scared him most circled through his mind, all of those hideous, grotesque, seemingly all powerful giants falling at the hand of Lance Corporal Levi. The more he pictured and remembered, the more peace that entered his heart.

A tired sigh escaped his nose. This was what raising a child was like in the world they lived in. No matter how hard one might try to shield his precious one from the terror outside the walls, it always found a way of seeping in whether by surprise or the horror stories of those around him. Levi hated to even consider this, but there were times where he wondered if you and he should have ever had children. What was the point of exposing these fragile, little human beings to such dread and hopelessness, knowing full well that the weight would damage them? Why bring them into a nightmare instead of a happy, peaceful childhood? These dreams of his were real. These were things he had seen for himself, and it was a cut that reached into the depths of Levi's seemingly jaded heart.

As he lay there, his baby wrapped in his arms, clutching a token of his life as the Lance Corporal, dependent on his strength, and a little heart so full of love, it out-shined the majority of his scouts, Levi never denied the light this child, all of his children, brought to his own grim world. That you brought to his world. Despite the chaos and madness outside, he could at least take comfort in the fact that he possessed something he could fight for.

And he'd defend it with every last breath.

"I will always protect you," Levi's voice became a whisper. "Whenever those bad dreams bother you again, just think of me, and I'll kick their asses for you."

With a light hum, Matthias raised his head, resting his chin on his chest. Though his eyes were still puffy and darkened with the shadows of insomnia, he seemed content and at peace. After nodding in reply, he groggily inserted his thumb into his mouth and sucked away.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I just poured my damn heart to you, and you still choose your stupid thumb?"

The lad giggled. "Noooo, of course not Dad-!"

"Put that back in your mouth," he took his tiny wrist and pressed his thumb back to his lips. "You're getting spit on my shirt."

His giggles increased slightly in volume. What a relief it was to finally see his cheek-splitting smile back on his face; your smile.

With another relaxed sigh, Matthias nestled his head into the crook of his father's neck and curled up, determined to stay there. Once again, he closed his eyes, automatically sucking away at his little digit. Knowing well he would be glued there for the rest of the night, Levi adjusted himself comfortably on the pillow and draped a blanket over himself and the boy.

"Thank you, Daddy," Matthias whispered, almost inaudibly. "You're my hero."

"A hero, huh?"

"Yeah, my hero."

He clutched him tightly as if letting go would make him float away. Somehow, despite all his past mistakes, despite the hellhole in which they lived, no matter what happened, there were still people deeming him worthy of the title "hero," more importantly, this little boy, this fragile thing, whom he simply saved from another night of bad dreams.

After everything inside him unwound into a pleasant drowsiness, Levi gently kissed the top of Matthias's head.

"Sweet dreams, little cadet."


	4. Get Up

[Levi x Anxious!Reader]

“Get up.”

You rubbed the sweat from your brow. Another embarrassing incident in training, and who stood before you? None other than that prodigy, Levi, with his two thug friends behind him. You just happened to be close by when the wires in your 3D Gear snapped and sent your body slamming into the nearest tree without warning. The collision felt almost bone crushing from the momentum, and your head certainly spun from every fluid in your skull jostling about, but it wasn’t enough to keep you down.

It was not that you doubted your own abilities. Considering you trained your ass off as long as Commander Smith would allow, your improvements were finally beginning to show. However, these street rats made the skills you took so long to salvage and refine crumble before you.

However, Levi, by chance, witnessed the entire failure first hand. He was grounded anyway, so he casually made his way over to you and held out a hand.

“Get up,” he said, bluntly. “Off your ass.”

You almost opened your mouth to protest, hopefully saving what little dignity you had left. But, that would be pointless. He went out of his way to assist you, and you’d look like a bitch refusing. Swallowing the last bit of pride you carried, you took his offer and pulled yourself to your feet.

“Thanks,” you half-way mumbled, brushing the leaves and grass from your wrinkled uniform.

With nothing more than a “tch” for a reply, he turned back on you and strode to his companions, the little red-headed waving at you happily. You half-heartedly returned the favor, your chin still ducked. With a short huff, you released your wires and jolted through the air again, utterly determined to get it right. You were focused and ready.

“Get up.”

There you lay, tired and aching, leaning against the wall of the foyer. Your legs, drained of all their energy, couldn’t even carry you to the girls’ bunker. Instead, you pressed your back into the wall and hugged your knees to your chest. It was quiet, secluded, no one ever bothered you, allowing the torturous cycle of your mind to real through repeatedly.

Except that midget thug, Levi.

What was he doing here so late, breaking you from your train of thought? It wasn’t like you owned the place, but the one night you really wished for solitude, he shattered it. Standing before you, pale eyes, devoid of all emotion, he held out a pale hand.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” he demanded. “Get up.”

Pressing your lips together, you resisted the urge to snap at him, spit at him, anything just so you could return to your rumination. But, the longer you stared him down, the less you felt like doing so. Perhaps he thought you were sore, or tired or even shit-faced and needed some help. Either way, you took his hand and allowed him to pull you up. Before you replied, he brushed by you, too lost in his own thoughts to even acknowledge your attempt to speak to him. As your stomach churned, you lowered your head, hair concealing your face. You couldn’t decide if you were irritated or disappointed. Sure, you were relatively used to people walking on by when you suffered, and you felt a little gratitude towards the soldier for even acknowledging your existence. However, he should at least stick around long enough for you to express it. It took what? A mere second?

After watching him disappear into the shadows, you inhaled deeply and shuffled your way back to the comfort of your bed. Not that you wanted to anyway. When was the last time you even slept properly?

“Damn it, Levi,” you mumbled. “You should’ve let me be.”

“Get up.”

The heavy rain droplets battered the contours of your hollow face. Another expedition gone wrong. Another friend devoured before your eyes. You saw it clearly; the horror in his eyes as he dangled from the Titan’s mouth, reaching for any possible rescue that never came. No, you were not close, but you shared a few conversations in the dining hall, exchanged dreams, swapped light-hearted stories about your families. He told you about his girl, the love of his life that he would marry later this June.

You shuddered at the thought of a messenger knocking on her door and passing her whatever remained of him now, whether it be an arm or a leg or just the tattered patch from his uniform.

You stared up at Levi, barely able to comprehend those two simple words. The screams of your comrades still echoed in your mind, and flashes of red tainted its windows. Gripping the shallow cut in your abdomen, you wondered again why he even bothered. You saw the rage and sorrow dominating everything inside him, and you were fully away of the reason why.

He witnessed the death of his companions-Isabel and Farlan. No, they were his only friends, his family. A cheerful, energetic tomboy and a level-headed, focused lad. Both so young, both never receiving a chance to live a better life, facing the jaws of death all too young. He watched it all, calling his name, muttering their last good-byes. If it had been you, you never would have blamed him and yet, Erwin condemned him for his pride, burdening him furthermore with guilt along with the grief and fury.

No, his feelings were perfectly explained.

So, why did he bother offering his hand?

“Get up,” he almost growled, still reaching his hand out to you.

Finally, trembling mildly, you grasped his bloodied hand and stood before him, a rush of blood to your head, causing you to lose your balance. For just a moment, you gazed into his colorless eyes, losing yourself in the depth of emotion hidden behind them. After speaking with the Commander, he silenced himself. But, his eyes still cursed everything in their wake, and the more you stared, the more you felt their stab.

Still, you felt no resentment.

Once you regained some composure, he released your hand and passed on by you without a word. After his presence disappeared from your senses altogether, your mind trapped you in a reel of memories.

“Get up.”

Time continued on, and you trained harder and harder. At last, you reached your goal of becoming a Squad leader with a team of fine young soldiers following behind you. While you were sure of your benefits to the human race, worries never left the back of your consciousness.

“Am I doing this right?” you asked yourself. “Am I really qualified to do this? What if I lead my Squad to their deaths?” 

You had seen many young and capable men and women die cruelly between then and now, and you sure as hell weren’t ready to witness anymore. But, these lives were in your hands. Yours. Were you really strong enough to do this?

After another long session of training, you pressed your back into the tree and sunk to the ground, your thoughts revolving tumultuously. As another worry passed through, your heart increased in speed.

“Wasn’t exercise supposed to relax me?” you grumbled.

Slowly, you brought a hand to your scalp and scratched at it mindlessly. Though no itch resided there, you felt the need to do this whenever worrying thoughts plagued you. You never really understood why but it always seemed to help. After a few rough abrasions through your locks, you dragged your nails down your head, over your face, down your neck and down the tender flesh of your forearm, leaving read trails behind. Quietly, you counted.

“1...2...3.” And just as you hoped, the anxiety eased away. Three seconds was all you needed. With a deep sigh, you rested your head against the bark of the tree, relaxing in the shade, allowing the chilly wind to cool you down.

Until...

“Get up.”

Levi’s low, monotonous voice snapped you from your trance.

“Lazy ass,” he muttered under his breath.

You smirked in reply. Just as you expected from him. Once a scruffy ruffian of the streets, he rose to the level of Lance Corporal. However, he became known as Humanity’s strongest soldier, a fighter with the strength of over a thousand men. Overtime, you grew to enjoy his company, along with the other Squad leaders of the Survey Corps. Still, out of all of them, you felt the smallest, the weakest, as if your acceptance as a Squad leader added little to nothing to the amazing set of soldiers they currently possessed. You were no genius, no prodigy, just an unusually hard worker, willing to give up meals and sleep just to further improve your skills. At the very least, they recognized this.

You became relatively good friends, including the foul mouthed, irritable Captain Levi. It was no surprise for him to stop in front of you in your current state and throw a smart crack.

“You gonna sit and rot all day or get up?” he asked, hand out stretched.

With a quick eye roll, you clutched his hand and practically jumped to your feet. “Anything to see your bright, smiling face,” you chuckled deviously.

His face remained unmoved...and completely unamused. “Tch, brat.”

Suddenly, your smile faded as his eyes landed on the long red marks along your arms, little white flecks of skin erect from being torn by your nails. Your heart raced, but you still thought fast.

“Just ran into another damn tree branch,” you forced out a laugh and rubbed your head.

He seemed unconvinced and stared you down.

“You know me,” you continued, perfectly concealing your nervousness. “Always getting into fight with inanimate objects!”

Though, this was true; despite your grace and capability with your 3D gear, you possessed a knack for bumping into almost everything (and everyone) lying in your wake. Anytime you arrived to a meeting covered in bruises or red marks, your companions laughed, dubbing you “the epitome of elegance.” You never meant to. Your mind always seemed locked away in cycles of thought, busying and occupying you to the point of disregarding anything on the outside world. You could still laugh about it though. Your friends, never outright mocking you, laughed with you.

Still, Levi bore you with his stare, as if he refused to believe your flimsy excuse. Tiny beads of sweat seeped through the pores of your forehead, praying that he’d turn away. Your heart sighed with relief as he pivoted away and mumbled,

“Clumsy bitch.”

Taking a few shaky breathes, you acknowledged your safety. After he walked a bit a head, you followed. No one could learn your secret. No one could know about your inner struggles. What if they thought you were crazy? What if they deemed you unworthy of your title? What if they decided to send you to a mental ward? You’d become friendless, alone, with only your demons to accompany you.

“Shut up,” you hissed to yourself as you vigorously scratched at your head. Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, your tongue still clicked as you softly spoke your mantra:

“1...2...3...1...2...3...”

All the way, unbeknownst to you, Levi’s pale eyes shifted back at you and your desperate actions.

“Get up.”

Another exhausting expedition. The fight to take back Trost. Had the Scouts not intervened, these young trainees might have been wiped out, despite their potential, their skills. The odds were still against them. Even with the Recon assisting them, great casualties were unavoidable. Rico Brzesnka of the Garrison watched her Squad perish today as they bravely protected Eren Jaeger, that boy who could transform into a Titan. They defended someone who could possibly kill them all or shine a new ray of hope on humanity. Would that be you one day? One of your Squad members nearly died. His head literally grazed against the Titan’s teeth, and in a fit of rage, you lunged towards its mouth and pulled him out, jamming your sword in the back of its throat before it could respond.

It was a rash move, one that nearly cost your own life. But, was that not the job of a Squad leader? Protecting his or her subordinates? Leading them home safely? You swallowed hard, remembering the soldiers diving to their deaths to save their comrades, rocks crushing them and their blood splattering on the nearby buildings, Titans swallowing them whole or biting them in half. Lives were lost and what for? A mere sliver of hope, one that you couldn’t fully depend on.

Shoving your hands in the basin, you rubbed your fingertips over the protruding veins, the cuts, the scrapes. You felt your own blood and the blood of others crawling along your skin, sending shivers up your arm, down your spine. The cold water didn’t seem to help. The more you rubbed, the only difference you noticed was the rawness forming between your knuckles.

“1...2...3,” you counted almost silently. “Damn it, I can still feel it...1...2...3. No, I didn’t do it right,” you bathed your hands in the cold water, massaging them over and over.

Finally, your heart felt some relief. Now, your hands were red and stinging. With a deep exhale, you leaned against the stone wall. You sank to the floor and closed your eyes. Sleep escaped you for the past few nights since the rescue. Perfectly understandable; everyone suffered from insomnia after a nerve rattling mission. Damn, you needed sleep. Resting your head against the back of your knees, you sighed deeply and closed your eyes. To your dismay, memories filtered through the surface of your mind. Slowly, your chest began to tighten; your stomach began to clench. The rushing blood burned through your veins, your pounding pulse pushing it through faster and faster. Your lungs constricted, shortening your breath. Sweat glossed over the skin of your cheeks and forehead. Instinctively, you brought shaky fingers to your temples and scratched.

“1...2...3...1...2-ah, fuck. 1...2-”

The anxiety refused to subside, so your breaths quickened.

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Why isn't this fucking working?! 1, 2-"

“Get up.”

Startled, you jumped back a little and glanced up. Captain Levi stood before you, outstretched fingers waiting for your response.

It was as if he possessed some kind of sixth sense. Anytime you collapsed, no matter what the reason might be, an injure, an accident, simply tripping and falling, or sinking in defeat as you gave in to the monsters in your head, he always appeared ready to pick you up from where you fell.

Today was one of those days you especially appreciated it.

Little tears brimming and burning the rims of your eyes, you took his hand and stood before him. With your other hand still in a clawing position at your head, you smiled at him, filled with gratitude. His face stayed vacant, unreadable. Suddenly, causing you to yelp, he batted your hand away.

“Wha-?! What was that-?”

“Don’t do that,” he commanded. “Hurting yourself isn’t gonna get you anywhere. “

A blush painted the apples of your cheeks. How long had he noticed this? “Uh-”

“If you need to bitch about something,” he folded his arms across his chest. “you can come to me. I’m not one to hide what’s on my mind. If you don’t get some of that shit out of your system, you’re gonna explode.”

He did have a point. On the other hand, you were the type to conceal your emotions and thoughts at all costs. What was the point of vocalizing them? Everyone else had too much too worry about. Plus, there was that endless imaginations of the Recon Squad leaders dragging you to the nearest mental hospital.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You should at least say ‘thank you.’”

“Ah-!” you snapped out of your train of thought. “Sorry, thanks! Thanks a lot, Levi.”

He clicked his tongue and gestured to you. Rubbing the back of your head, you followed.

“Where are we going?” you asked almost mindlessly.

“Where the hell do you think?” he raised an eyebrow. “My office. I told you to tell me what’s going on. I don’t like being curious, and don’t you dare try to bullshit your way out of it.”

You chuckled at his words. “I guess I’m not as good a hider as I thought.”

A quick breath of air escaped his nose. “Not from me, idiot.”

"But, you might think I'm," you paused and gulped. "kinda crazy."

He shook his head lightly. "You moron, we're all nuts. Besides, with all the shit we've been through, you think we're gonna come out perfectly sane. If so, you need your brain checked."

Your quiet laugh increased in volume. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, you truly felt relief. He was right. Your thoughts and emotions were on the edge of boiling over inside of you. Had you gone on like this any longer, you might have burst, resulting to even more desperate measures for consolation. Levi was not one to put up with bullshit or nonsense, but since he offered a listening ear, you took that offer. If he grew tired of your complaints, you could make up for it later - ten fold, if needed.

You quickened your walk, so you strolled right at his side. The silence between you was comfortable, peaceful. Your tightened nerves began to unravel despite the endlessly repeating thoughts. You possessed a little ray of hope you could clutch and hold close. You mentally slapped yourself for continuing to smile at the Lance Corporal. Clearing your throat, you glanced away resting a hand on your hip. Still, your eyes shifted back to him, scanning for any kind of reaction.

To your surprise, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a crooked smirk, the first hint of a smile you ever witnessed from him.


	5. Just Like You

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

Leon peaked over his shoulder through the shattered window. What a hell hole. The screams of terrified citizens echoed along the walls of the broken buildings. Dark fumes concealed little pieces of the sky, further sinking those below into a blindness. With every step from the Titan, the earth trembled in their wake, reflecting the trembling of the limbs of fearful humans. The stench of death violated his nostrils, and his eyes burned. Leon looked back at his siblings, Faith and Matthias, their eyes wide with fear. Choking back a sob, he approached them and pulled them close.

“Don’t panic,” he mumbled, voice shaking. “We have to get out alive.”

Faith clutched his shoulder. “But, what if-”

“No, shut the hell up,” he gripped her hair, staring into her pale, swollen eyes. “We can, and we will.”

Matthias muffled his sobs into his big brother’s chest. Leon would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t scared. No, he could barely stand due to the weight of his fear. But, someone had to stay strong. Someone had to be thinking clearly.

He took it upon himself to be that person.

With a quick breath, he glanced around the cluttered room. For the past hour, the three Ackermans took refuge behind a large bookshelf, out of any Titan’s sight. This particular street was clear for the time being, and the time to act finally arrived. Leon crept towards the door and checked his surroundings; he only spotted the very tops of the Titans’ heads behind far off buildings. The whirring of the 3D gear was faint but audible nonetheless, so they were obviously too distracted by the Scouts to pay any attention to them. When he speculated to the left, he only saw the rising smoke, building and piling to the heavens. There were only two other streets that split down the middle. He’d have to calculate just right in order to save his little siblings and himself.

Sharply exhaling, he pressed his thumbs into his forehead and pondered. He knew that Headquarters resided at closer to the right from where they were now. If they at least ran in that general direction, it could at least increase the safety percentage. He gestured to Faith and Matthias, and they cautiously followed.

Back at home, in the safety of their yard, the kids always enjoyed pretending to fight Titans and rescue each other from danger. It was different in the midst of the real thing. He never imagined the gravity of terror or the weight of someone else’s life on one’s shoulders. Yes, one wrong move, and his little siblings could die a cruel, torturous death.

With one nod, he sprinted, clasping their hands tighter than ever before. He knew they were slower, but he only pulled and tugged at their wrists harder. He lead them up the street, avoiding any flying debris along the way. Matthias and Faith suppressed their cries and screams with desperate breaths for air. With a loud gulp, Leon hoped and prayed with every fiber of his being that his feeble plan would succeed. At last, they turned.

For a few moments, their pathway to safety ran smoothly. But, it didn’t last long. Of course, it didn’t. When did plans ever execute properly? About halfway down the road, the three siblings stumbled upon a smaller Titan, thirsty for more blood. It didn’t take long for it to spot the fresh, little humans nearby. Leon’s blood literally froze, but his heart pounded vigorously nearly breaking all the bones in his chest. He nearly sunk into a black terror until the whimpers of his dear brother and sister snapped him back into reality. Quickly, he checked his surroundings.

“Aha! A broken door!” he thought.

Giving no warning or command, just as the Titan paced its way towards them, Leon practically flung the frightened children over on the side where the broken door, creaked opened due to the vibrations. But, before Leon could conceal himself, the giant was already reaching for him. Jumping back as far as he could, the boy turned a heel and sprinted as faster as his legs could carry. As expected, it pursued with a low groan, its disturbing grin forever plastered to its face.

“Escape” was the only word circling through his mind. He refused to so much as shift his back. The vibrations indicated the on-going chase, and a head turn could easily throw him off. He needed to lure the Titan away from Faith and Matthias. Nothing was going to harm them. No matter what the cost, they were going him alive and well.

All he had to do was run.

He darted through each alleyway at a speed even members of the Recon would envy. But, his tiny legs were no match for the long strides of a giant. He refused to give in. Despite his stinging throat and aching lungs, he pushed himself forward. Tired was not an excuse when the possibility of death lay so close at hand.

One last turn, and hopefully, he would be safe. The Titan still gave chase.

“Damn, it won’t leave!” he thought. “Did Faith and Matthias get out safe? Where are they? Ugh, my side hurts....”

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. Everything inside him almost collapsed and gave up. His breath caught in his throat, and his pale eyes burned with tears.

A dead end....a fucking dead end.

No doors to hide behind, no windows, nothing. Just a damn brick will. Hobbling towards the filthied stones, he scratched his nails over the cracks and grooves. With an enraged growl, he threw his head back, calling out to someone, anyone.

To his dismay, the quaking from the Titan’s footsteps ceased altogether. The sound of its labored breathing reached his ears, and its body heat invaded his own.

“No,” he whispered. “Hell no...”

Slowly, he turned his head. There it stood, grinning stupidly, excited at its new catch. Its greasy, dirty blonde hair covered its hollow eyes. Despite its constant feeding, as made obvious by the blood splattered on its cheeks, teeth and lips, he could still see the black hole of bloodlust in its vacant eyes. As it reached down for him, Leon snatched a loose brick and literally chunked it at the giant eyeball peering at him. The Titan released a low drone and covered the injury with a palm. As it remained distracted, the boy made a dash between its legs, the only opening for escape. However, the street became an open ground for Titans looking for one last snack. A wave of nausea washed over his stomach. The Titan behind him rose to its full height, once more looking for its prey. Suppressing a cry, he ran for any clearing, barely paying attention to where he was going. Now, he couldn’t think of Faith. He couldn’t think of Matthias.

He was terrified.

Occasionally, he jumped and rolled out of the way of a large hand, reaching for him. He weaved around the rubble, the enormous limbs, the remains of humans. Oh, how wanted to fall over. He doubted the remainder of his energy, but he wasn’t even close to being safe, nowhere near it.

One more step, and a crushing pressure around his ribs and abdomen encircle him. Slowly, the bottom of his feet left contact with the ground as he was lifted to the Titan’s face.

This was it. He was going to die. This was the end.

Leon gave it his all. Screaming, thrashing, punching, digging his nails into its thick skin, biting, anything. But, all was futile. He stared into the jaws of death. Mind completely blank and nerves completely disconnected, he broke into desperate sobs. He knew it meant nothing. The Titan certainly wasn’t going to take pity, and the Scouts couldn’t hear him over the constant shouts and growls they were surrounded by. No, if he was going to die, he would do it bravely. Squeezing his eyes so hard, his eyelids ached, he bit his lip and waited. The pain wouldn’t last long....

Suddenly, the Titan unleashed a horrid groan. In a flash, it released its grip in order to cover its now vacant eye sockets.

“You fucking bastard!” a familiar voice reverberated along the walls.

One more blood curdling groan was released from its slashed throat before meeting with the ground. A cloud of dust filled the air.

Leon fell. However, the cold air meant he was never swallowed. Something encircled his wrist and jerked him from the sight. Soon, he was engulfed in a familiar warmth, a familiar scent. A low voice repeated his name, almost angrily:

“Damn it, Leon, wake the fuck up. You’re killing me kid. WAKE UP.”

Weakly, his eyes fluttered open. Wincing at the pain, he carefully leaned back. Pale but filthied skin. Blue eyes filled with panic and rage. Jet black hair brushing against his sweaty forehead.

“D-” he grimaced. Damn, it even hurt to talk. “Da-addy?”

Levi’s breath hitched upon the weak child’s voice. He glided through the air, sword in one hand and his boy in the other.

“Hang on, kid,” he muttered before Leon slowly sunk into unconsciousness.

The infirmary was especially loud today. The air reeked of blood, and moans of pain resounded in the rooms as an injured Scout took up every bed.

To think that his eldest son, a boy not even ten years old, rested in one of these beds was almost too much for Levi’s mind to wrap around.

As he watched him slip in and out of consciousness, he scanned the thin visage. A few bones had been broken, and his abdominal muscles suffered severe bruising. He could have suffered much worse.

So, why did Levi feel like breaking the nearest object in sight?

Was this rage? No, it couldn’t have been. True, he utterly despised the damned Titan that nearly devoured his son, but he sliced the thing to ribbons. Leon was not at fault. No one predicted the attack. He might yell at Erwin for his shitty speculations but he always found excuses to gripe at him. So, what was the force pulling and tugging at his nerves? Why was his heart beating so fast, it danced along the lines of literally exploding from his chest?

He was terrified.

It didn’t matter that Leon lay here before him alive, still breathing. It never really hit him in the heat of battle, the primary goal being to save the lad. But, as he sat there, elbows resting against the edge of his bed, mentally counting the scratches in his forehead, it finally hit him: he nearly watched his son die. He was almost swallowed, bitten, crushed. Though he witnessed many friends and companions perish in unthinkable manners, this was different. This was his son, his own flesh and blood. He strived with his might all to protect him, and all those efforts were almost in vain.

Levi’s mind sunk into that black abyss that every mind suffers after such trauma, the endless, torturous cycle of what ifs.

"What if I had not gotten there in time? What if I was too late? What if the Titan got to him? What if his injury was too serious for him to recover?"

It was basically different versions of the same question over and over: what if Leon died?

The anxiety grabbed every fiber of his being; the rapid heart rate, the nausea, the cold sweat. He remembered Leon’s expression as the Titan brought him close to its mouth. No fear lingered. He seemed ready, that he willingly embraced death.

A fucking nine-old boy was ready for death.

What would he have done? If the next death he ever witnessed was one of his children? The thought itself was enough to kill him.

While rubbing his face with his palms, a cracked voice called him:

“Daddy?”

His heart leapt in his throat. Almost awkwardly, he fell to his knees, getting close to his son’ face.

“L-Leon!”

He was barely audible. “Daddy?”

He lifted his trembling hand to clutch the slender, scraped fingers, gently, as if any harder would cause them to splinter.

“I’m right here, kid,” he whispered.

The boy wiped his eyes with a sleeve. “Are....are Faith and Matthias......”

“Yeah, they’re safe,” he replied. “Mommy found them and brought them home.”

Slowly, biting his lip to suppress a cry, Leon turned his head to meet his father’s eyes. “I’m so glad.”

The pain so etched into his face shattered Levi’s heart into a million pieces. He brushed away some of his black tresses to stare into his blue eyes; yes, he could see the physical and emotional damage, but to his surprise, he could see relief, relief that he was safe here next to his father. He wondered if he even processed what happened properly.

Lowering his head, Levi side. “You’re going to be staying here for a little while. ‘Til your injuries heal. I’m sure you’ll be fine-”

Leon suddenly tightened his grip. “Wait, D-Daddy! Are you leaving?!”

Damn did his cry stab his heart. “I didn’t say that-”

He jerked his arm, urging him closer. Once he was within reach, he latched his arms around his father’s neck. Carefully, as not to trigger more pain, Levi lifted his wounded body towards him, allowing the boy to lean against him.

Burying his face into his neck, Leon sobbed. “N-no, I can’t-! I can’t cry!”

He softly rubbed the back his head. “Why the hell not?”

“I don’t,” he sniffed. “I don’t want to be weak. N-no, I can’t be weak!”

“What?”

“I want to-” he hiccuped lightly. “I wanted to be strong....just like you, Daddy.”

For the first time, in what seemed like ages, tears threatened to escape his orbs. “Kid, you’re a damn nine-year old, and you’re stronger than many of the brats in the Recon. Don’t ever say that about yourself again,” his arms encircled him tighter.

“But-but I started crying-! When the Titan was about to eat me-! I-I-!” he nuzzled his face into his sleeve.

Every heartbeat became a throb. “It’s okay, kid,” he swallowed hard. “It’s okay to cry when your scared or sad.”

“But, you never cry, Daddy,” slowly, he pulled away a little to look into his face. “You’re always so strong. I want to be like you.”

With a sigh, Levi closed his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’m not crying on the inside,” he chuckled lightly. “Sometimes, I wish I could cry like you or Mommy or your siblings,” he slid his fingers through his hair. “I was scared shitless today.”

His eyes widened. “R-really?”

“I almost lost you,” at last, a tiny tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. In some strange way, it felt cathartic. Leon’s mouth nearly dropped upon seeing it. Hesitantly, he reached a small hand and pressed his palm against his father’s cheek.

“D...Daddy,” he bit his lip in attempt to hide another sob only to fail.

“Sometimes,” Levi’s voice quivered, and another tear dropped, soaking into his sleeve. Yet, his expression remained the same. “You actually feel better when you cry. You’re getting all those shitty emotions out....At least, that’s what your mom always says.”

Softly crying again, Leon rested his head against his shoulder again. Finally, the tears poured down Levi’s placid face. With a sharp inhale and quiet sniffles, he rested his chin in the crook of his son’s shoulder, faintly weeping, which was more than he had done in years. He hugged the boy tighter to his chest despite his injuries. All that pain he bit back finally surged through him, all brought out by this.

“You were strong today, kiddo. You saved Faith and Matthias,” he whispered with a clenched throat.

No reply, except for his cries.

“You damn well did your best out there,” he gulped. “I-” finally, a little relaxation settled in his chest. He sighed. “I’m proud of you.”

The boy silenced but he remained glued. Right now, the warm embrace and low voice of his Daddy were the only thing able to comfort him in anyway.

“You’re going to be a great Captain one day,” Levi said.

“You...you think so?” he closed his drowsy eyes in hopes of sleep.

A quick breath of air escaped his nose, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile:

“You bet.”

You paced the stone foyers, your nerves making every muscle in your body ache and tremble. You knew your son was alive. You knew he was well, but watching one’s child almost perish so horribly was enough to bring any parent to his knees.

Thank God Levi saw him just in time.

So many Titans overran the city. So few people resided inside that hardly anyone even considered looking for survivors. But, all the while, you knew your children were down there. You knew they wandered smack dab in the middle of the chaos. However, breaking your formation meant a death sentence to you and your Squad.

It ripped you in half.

That’s when you heard him screaming, and when you made eye contact with your husband, an unfamiliar expression dominated his entire being: fear. You knew he heard it too. With no consideration for Commander Smith’s orders, he bolted, searching for Leon. Once he located the Titan so close to swallowing him whole, that was the end. His eyes flaming, he nailed his swords right in its eyes. Before you could even blink, gashes and slices lay open in its arms and head. Levi wasn’t just killing this Titan. Oh no, he was torturing it. He made it pay for his son’s suffering before finally jabbing it in the nape of its neck.

As sadistic as it sounded, you smirked at the thought.

You stood at the opening of the hallway, watching your shadow dance along the walls with the light of the torches. The air was a little chillier than you expected, so you tightened your cloak around your shoulders.

“He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay,” you said to yourself almost ritualistically.

However, that didn’t ease you enough. At once, you made your way to the infirmary. One more quick check wouldn’t hurt, would it?

You nearly gagged at the stench of blood and infected injuries as you opened the door. The moans and wails from your comrades sent shivers up your spine. To keep yourself from staring, you flipped your head and ducked your chin, strolling until you came to Leon’s current quarters. You began rubbing your arm, afraid of what you might see. Seeing their child suffer was one of the worst things a parent ever had to witness, emotionally, physically, psychologically. It didn’t matter. You were scared the reality would crumble you to the floor. Finally, you stopped. Bracing yourself, you raised your eyes.

What you saw brought tears to your eyes.

Squished on the narrow bed, Levi wrapped the boy in his cloak, pressing him tightly to his chest. Both slept peacefully, despite the woeful cries of those around them. He remained there all day, just waiting, waiting for Leon to awaken of his troubled slumber. You could only imagine that what came after encouraged and strengthened the lad.

And Levi too.

With a deep sigh, you sat on the bed next to your boys, draping the sheet over their shoulders. Leon stirred lightly but returned to a comfortable stillness. You smiled and brushed aside his dark hair to reveal his pale face: sharp features, feline eyes, a tight mouth, the same strength, the same initiative, the same lousy attitude in the mornings, the same care and love for his family Levi possessed.

“It never really hit me, Levi,” you mainly said to yourself, rising from your seat and watching the two sleep undisturbed and safe.

“He looks just like you.”


	6. Forward I

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

The disapproving whispers of the citizens seeped through the ears of the Scouts as they trudged through the city. From the look of the mud crusted on their foreheads, blood smeared on their necks and faces, the bandages wrapped around various limbs and the pathetic moans of the crippled soldiers from the carts, they knew this expedition failed miserably. They doubted the mere existence of the Scouting Legion altogether. What was the point of sending their own out their own when less than half returned with little to nothing to show for it? No one spoke. All eyes simultaneously gazed in one direction:

Forward.

It was too painful to look back, to painful to face the death of more friends, to painful to wonder if their sacrifices meant something. Moments like these left them questioning what their “Wings of Freedom” really meant, if they truly believed that were fighting for something tangible or Tonight, the Headquarters would be quieter, emptier. Sleep would evade most of soldiers that night as memories, guilt and grief filtered through them.

The thought of sleeping alone in his bed twisted Levi’s heart.

He didn’t see what happened. He only heard what the remainder of your Squad witnessed; the group of deviants breaking your formation, the panic and how you took the initiative to save a comrade from a Titan, giving chase. Where did it go wrong? What could you have done differently to prevent your bones from getting crushed into the ground? Why didn’t you just save yourself?

Levi knew why; because you cared about your Squad as a Squad leader should. You made it your priority to bring every one of these young Scouts home safe. You tried. You tried with everything you had to offer. Still, he couldn’t decide whether or not he was angry for this. You just left him alone, alone with three young children eagerly awaiting your return.

But, who was able to predict such things? Maybe he was angry at fate for deciding to take you so soon. Maybe it was those damn things and their pointless bloodlust they fought day in and day out. Maybe it was their creator. Then, of course, there was the terrible question he knew there was no answer: why? Why did it have to be you? Why wasn’t he there? Why did have to lose someone else? Why did it have to be one of the most important people in his life? The more he tried to answer his own questions, the more overwhelmed he became.

They continued on, growing closer to Headquarters. His eyes were wide and unblinking and his face placid. Though he sensed the regret in Commander Smith’s expression, he was completely ignorant of something like this. He never held someone as dear to him as you were to Levi. He didn’t suffer the pressure of crushing the hopes of three, precious little children.

The Recon finally arrived at their base when the soft colors of twilight brushed the tips of the horizons. Even the glimmer of the stars seemed a little dimmer than normal. While the others dismounted and unloaded the cargo, assisting the injured to the nearest bed, Levi remained fixed, staring into the window of his room: three little faces pressed up against the window, scanning for their loved ones, their eyes wide with a mixture of worry and excitement.

That was when everything inside him shut down completely.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t muster the strength it took to tell his kids Mommy was killed. Sure, she died bravely. But, what use was that to them? She was gone. She wouldn’t be there to kiss and hug them when they needed it. She wouldn’t be their to cook for them or ruffle their hair or dress them or sing for them or encourage them or teach them quiet, small hobbies to cheer them in these dark days.

When Leon turned away from the door, Faith and Matthias still pressed into the glass, waving at their father. Levi suppressed a sob threatening to escape out the back of his throat. One step towards the doors of the fortress was out of the question, proving to be worse than the mouth of a Titan. Death seemed to be a far better option than breaking his children’s hearts.

For a moment, his mind reverted back to the other soldiers behind him. How many people just lost sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, wives, husbands and so on? How many fiances would be crushed with the news that no future laid wake for them and their significant others? How many children would say good-bye to their heroes and heroines? How many parents and grandparents would be forced to bury their offspring? He hated to admit it but he took strange comfort in the fact that there were other out there suffering as he did. He wasn’t alone.

Finally, with a deep breath, he began his journey back to his corridors, the longest few minutes of his entire life.

He watched as the torches flickered and jolted down the foyers, lighting his black pathway. Every footstep that reverberated along the walls only reminded him more of the emptiness he would feel that evening. Despite his perfectly deadpan appearance, he screamed and howled inwardly. What would he say? How would he even tell them? The closer he approached the door, the more his anxiety and pain increased.

Yet, no one would have ever known.

With a trembling hand, he reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed it as if it weighed a million pounds.

Faith and Matthias turned their heads almost simultaneously from the windows, and Leon stared into the fireplace, legs dangling from the sofa. Levi’s heart ached upon seeing the darkness in his eldest son’s eyes.  
He knew.

However, the younger siblings weren’t far behind. They were well aware something was wrong. Even when they pissed each other off, Mommy was never far behind Daddy. They always entered together. True, sometimes you tripped in a few minutes later, but still, you arrived together. Usually, Daddy would come in, snapping “you shitheads, give me a hug now” or “you didn’t miss me,” something riddled with sarcasm usually hiding the love he held for his kids.

But, he uttered not even a sound. As if chains latched around his ankles, he shuffled over to the couch and sunk into the cushions. Leon didn’t even look at him.

“Daddy?” came Faith’s lilting voice.

Her presence almost surprised him as he was too lost in his thoughts. Matthias sat at his feet, his thumb in his mouth and clutching his father’s old cloak to his chest. He gazed at the Wings of Freedom embedded in the cloth then at the innocent eyes of the child grasping it. This boy, these children, looked up to him and admired him. Would that admiration disappear when they learned that he couldn’t bring home their mother?

She gripped his jacket. “Daddy?”

After a moment of heavy silence, he replied, finally,

“Yes, baby girl?”

“Where’s Mommy?”

It was as if someone reached in his chest and ripped out his heart and lungs-his breath caught in his throat, and his heart nearly stopped at her words. He remained silent. Her pale eyes nearly bulged.

“Daddy, where’s Mommy?!” she asked, now panicked.

Matthias repeated the question, tugging at his pant leg. “Where’s Mommy?”

“Daddy, why isn’y Mommy here?”

“Where’s Mommy?!”

Still, he stayed quiet, gazing forward. Slowly, the desperate cries abated. They watched him with trembling hearts, waiting for some kind of reply, any sign, a word, maybe even a twitch.

“D-Daddy-?” her voice cracked. She sat next to him and pulled his arm to her.  
His eyes shifted to Leon, whose head remained lowered. His black hair shielding his eyes, shadows concealed his otherwise unreadable face expression. Though Levi opened his mouth to speak, a painful knot prevented any sound from escaping. The two youngest waited on pins and needles for his answer.

Before he could reply with a labored inhale, Leon solemnly inquired,

“Mommy’s not coming home, is she?” 

Just as he expected. The boy was almost too intuitive for his own good. Faith and Matthias bore their father with their terror-stricken eyes, hoping for an answer otherwise.

Levi glanced away, unable to take it anymore.

“No,” he said, his teeth sinking into his, cracked lip. “Mommy’s not coming home...”

Deep down, Leon knew he was right. Just hearing it confirmed from his own father ripped him to shreds-he hoped, just a little, that his deductions were wrong. Swallowing hard, he jumped from the couch and sauntered toward the fireplace, staring mindlessly into the incomprehensible patterns embedded into the ashes. Soon, whatever was left of you would become no less recognizable than these. He curled his fists, and his back became rigid.

Tremors peeling throughout her entire body, Faith buried her face in Daddy’s jacket, muffling her gentle sobs. It was impossible for her to imagine her tough, beautiful mother falling into death’s embrace. As much as she loved her brothers and father, she loved having another female in the house, one who could help with problems only a woman would get. Who could understand a daughter better than her mother? What would she do now without this strong but tender influence to guide her along?

Matthias crawled into the couch, laying his head in his father’s lap. Every heartbeat became a throb. Mommy? Gone? One of the greatest lights in his little life aside his father? You were the one who first initially fathomed his plaguing nightmares and ran to his side that first night. You shared his anxiety and guided and comforted him when times were unbearable. You were dead? The thought was too much for his fragile, little mind to take in.

In fact, he couldn’t bear it.

With a shaking inhale, he plastered his face into the comforting scent of his blanket, wailing bitterly. Levi snapped into his senses, now witnessing the two youngest sobbing their hearts out. When such situations happened, you always knew how to bring them under control. But, now, he had to figure it out on his own. Almost uncertainly, he wrapped an arm around their tiny shoulders, pulling them close. Still, not a muscle in his face change, except for a slight enlarging of his eyes. As he bit his lip, repressing any escaping sounds, Leon’s fists quivered, and tears streamed down his white face. He pivoted ready to engulf himself in the warmth of his family. However, he paused upon witnessing his father’s empty face, no tears, no indication of sadness.

Just hollow.

His little brows furrowing, he spoke up,

“Daddy? Why aren’t you crying?”

No response, except for a tighter squeeze around his despondent children. Kneeling before him, Leon lightly placed his palms atop Levi’s knee, peering into his face. However, he stayed frozen in this position.

“Daddy?” the boy’s voice almost became a whisper.

Nothing. Like everything inside him broke.

“Daddy!”

Suddenly, he snapped to his senses. He blinked for a moment almost dumbfounded. With a sad smile, Leon brushed his hand against cheek.

“L-Leon?”

“Daddy,” he replied. “Remember that day when you saved me from the Titan?”

His head cocked slightly. “Yeah? What about that?”

“You told me,” he paused and lowered his head. “that it was sometimes good to cry. You know, to let out all the ‘shitty’ emotions.”

A quick breath of air escaped his nose.

“Don’t you think it’d be alright if you just cried with us? You loved Mommy,” he rested his head against his leg. “You’re still strong. Let’s cry together.”

Leon’s words opened a door to his trapped emotions. He glanced down at little Matthias and Faith as they latched on to him tightly, grieving for their mother. Salty droplets still escaping his eyes, Leon watched his father, patiently.

Finally, without him even realizing, tears viciously burned the rims of his eyes, begging for escape. A single stream flowed down his cheek but he still pressed his lips together withholding any noises.  
With a gentle smile, his eldest son whispered,

“It’s okay, Daddy.”

His sobs were quiet, nothing more than a few light gasps and chokes. But, it was enough. His contorted with all the agony and turmoil he suffered within. He held his children tighter than he ever had.

You were gone. You were dead. One of the few people who truly knew him, who accepted every flaw, all his weaknesses, his humanity. You were torn from his grasp, leaving him with an empty hole in his chest. You provided half of the foundation for this family, if not, the majority. How was he going to survive without you?

Leon rose from the ground and latched his arms around Levi’s neck. Faith practically glued herself into his side, and Matthias stayed curled in his lap, despite the intrusion of his oldest brother. Leaning back into the couch, he pressed those dear ones to his heart as if letting go would make them disappear. He felt hair sticking to his soaked cheeks. He felt their warm breath against him.

Despite the loss his family endured, he still had to live for their sake. He needed to be strong for them. He had to care for them as you would. If that meant taking over both parental roles and still keep his reputation as Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, he was more than willing to.

After all, it was what you would have wanted.

The aching in his chest diminished enough for him to speak:

“I’m sorry, kids. I wasn’t there when she died,” he swallowed a hard mass forming in his throat. “But, she protected her Squad. She fought bravely. She didn’t....die for nothing.”

At last, their whimpering and wails subsided.

“I promise,” he continued, shaken. “I will fight for her. I will fight for you,” his fingers were tangled in Faith’s long locks as he stroked her head. “We can’t fall apart now, so let’s stick together. We can’t get hung up in the past, so let’s move forward and stay strong.”

He felt their heads nodding in approval. With a strange sense of relief, he sighed. Suddenly, Faith spoke up:

“Can we burry her under that tree behind the gate?”

“Hm?”

“Mommy and I would sometimes sit out in the grass and sketch the flowers and branches of that tree,” she lifted her face to meet his. “Can we bury her under there?”

He pushed a lock of hair sticking to her cheek behind her ear. “Yeah, we can. I like that.”

Matthias rolled on his back, allowing him to be seen. “Then, all the flowers would then fall on her, making it really pretty!” he waves his arms accordingly.

Levi chuckled and brushed his thumb against the boy’s forehead. “You’re right, little cadet.”

Leon’s eyes landed on the patch on the light brown jacket, the Wings of Freedom. “Can we at least save the patch from her jacket or something? Just something we can keep to remind us of her?”

Once more, each pulse from his heart became a twinge. “Yeah, sure we can, kid.”

His body weighed down from exhaustion, he stretched out along the sofa, bring his kids with him. Matthias still rested his head on his stomach. Leon wedged himself between him and the back cushion, and Faith curled up on the opposite side, head placed upon his shoulder. Yes, this burial was much more desirable than watching her corpse burn away into nothingness. At least then he and the kids would have a grave they could visit.

Now, however, was not the time to worry. His mind and body could no longer withstand more troublesome thoughts and worries. Closing his eyes, he memorized the weight of his little ones on him, the warmth of their delicate bodies encircling him, their soft hairs brushing again his calloused and bruised skin. This was all he needed right now. To ease the torture inside, he focused on these precious, young lives that pined for his strength. As much as it mortified to think of fighting for the rest of his life without you at his side, he at least had a reason for striving so hard.

After closing his eyes, drifting away into a dreamless sleep, he concentrated on one thing, the one thing that would at least ease the impending sorrow that would prey at the back of their minds:

Moving forward.


	7. Forward II

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

Nine years. Nine long, demanding years, and the memory of your passing still clung to Levi’s mind like a parasite slowly draining his life. Instead of finding any healing from his grief, it seemed as though it burrowed further inside, cycling in his mind over and over, replaying, sometimes visualizing what your death was like. He never saw your corpse. He did not dare answer that question, knowing well the guilt would torture him more if that was even possible at this point. Still, the horrendous images of your fragile bones being crushed, your life being snuffed away in an instant when you managed to preserve yourself so strongly for so long twisted his insides.

How merciless the fates were: lives were so difficult to protect and keep but so disturbingly easy to destroy.

The ride across the open plains was weighed by a silence. His original Squad weren’t there to lighten the mood with their chatter. You weren’t there to comfort and cheer up the scared, new cadets. The quietness was induced by a choking fear.

Except for a few young cadets; his children, Leon, Faith and Matthias.

Leon, now going on eighteen, possessed the most potential out of his siblings. He trained the hardest. He stayed out in the fields. He sparred with companions, and he inherited the piss poor attitude of his father. Though he withheld his tongue better than he could, Leon was the spitting image of Levi. But, unlike him, he worked better with his Squad, instilling in him the makings of a great, future Captain. During any feuds between the family or his cadets, he was the voice of reason. Even if his wording wasn’t the most eloquent, he still possessed insight and an ability to read those close to him that to this day marveled Levi.

Just turning sixteen, Faith’s ever growing, ebony hair lifted with the breeze. Just like her father, her light, silvery eyes and pale skin complimented her sharp features and of course, her sassy attitude. However, to contrast her tomboyish qualities, she still isolated herself from everyone, under a tree, out in the grass, locked in her room, head lowered in her sketchpad. Even as a soldier, she still found time to enjoy her favorite hobby. She conversed when needed but she much preferred staying in her own little world, thinking, daydreaming. Even then, she broke away to tend to the house, replacing the role of her beloved mother. He hated to brag, but she grown to be such a strong, beautiful woman, just like you.

Despite only closing in on fifteen, Matthias had grown to be the tallest of the family, most likely inheriting some hidden genes in your family. He sure as hell didn’t get them from him. Thankfully, he showed no fear but the sadness apparent in his slanted brows, swollen, red eyes and lowered head. He was you from the hair color, your eyes to your personality. But, just like you, he struggled most with his emotions. Every night, since your passing, he crawled into the empty space in your bed to snuggle with his father. But, now that he was older, a soldier, a defender of humanity, he sealed everything inside. He wanted to be just as strong as his older siblings.

Levi swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Despite the warm breeze, rustling the trees and bending the long strands of grass, he was cold. The sun peered behind the clouds. The grass across the open field curved as the breeze carried it, a green streak of light flowing with their waves. No, not even the sunshine could reach the chill in his bones. His mind drifted to last night, for what seemed to be the thousandth time:

No one could sleep last night but the house still filled with a tense, uncomfortable quietness, borderline suffocating. Levi tossed and turned, his mind focussed only on you; your scent, the highlights of your hair in the morning light, the pressure of your arms circling around his waist, countless happy memories that brought him peace in a troubled world. To think that you were gone for nine years seemed impossible to imagine. You still remained so close. He obsessed over what he had lost, day in, day out. Had it not been for his children, he would have plunged head first into the open jaws of madness. The pain your loss left everything inside him trembling, and what disturbed him most was how real you still felt to him. His memories were so strong, so vivd, almost tangible, as if he could reach into the corridors of his crumbling mind and pull you out.

A piercing cry tore out of Matthias’s dry throat. He dreamt of you. He reached out into the thick darkness, aching for your comforting scent, your sweet voice telling you that his nightmares would pass, that his chaotic mind and twisted feelings did not make him crazy, that he would wake up and his pain would magically disappear. When he opened his eyes to find only the empty room to greet him, he buried his face into the pillow, sobbing.

Faith, in the room next to him, tossed and turned, tangling herself in her sheets. She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t relax. Midnight came, and the only thought reeling in her mind was her father shuffling into your home, bloodied and exhausted, and you didn’t accompany him. Attempting to take over your role as such a young age, longing to help Levi in his state of single fatherhood, seemed hopeless to her. You were always her angel. She could never live up to you.

Leon leaned back in his father’s chair, inhaling the scent of ashes and warm charcoal. A few, tiny, orange sparks struggled to keep alive bounced from the fireplace onto the cold bricks, extinguishing in an instant. Though the expedition was tomorrow, his mind wouldn’t shut down. He fully understood now what his father endured every night. Being alone with nothing but his thoughts to accompany him was a sure sign of the coming insomnia he would share. Still, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore disorder within.

“Levi!”

“H-huh?” his heart leapt in his throat at the Commander’s booming voice.

“You take the left! Hanji, the right!”

“Yes, sir!” the woman replied, redirecting her horse’s path, her Squad following close behind.

With a hard swallow, he followed his orders.

“Matthias, I don’t want you going out there tomorrow.”

Somehow, his already exhausted eyes managed to produce more tears. “Dad, I promise I’ll be fine!”

Leon and Faith listened uncomfortably on the couch.

“If I had my way,” the short man continued. “You would all stay here, where it’s safe.”

“Dad, why the change?” the girl’s voice came in soft like a feather’s.

The words that were about to come stabbed his already broken heart. “You know what tomorrow is...I don’t think-” he groaned, grabbing a fist full of his black hair. “I don’t know what I’d do if something bad happened to any of you.”

With a loud gulp, Matthias replied, wiping his eyes on his sleeve,

“We understand that. But, it’s not like it’s gonna happen again. We can protect each other. We always have!”

“But, what if it doesn’t?!” he snapped. The volume caused the boy to jump back.

“There’s always that possibility, Dad,” Leon inserted, folding his arms over his chest.

“We can handle ourselves fine,” his sister added.

“No,” he circled about the living room, one hand on his side the other viciously pulling at his locks. “Any other day, I could tolerate, but not tomorrow. It’s final. I’m not letting you go.”

“Dad!! What about the other cadets?!” the youngest cried, clutching his stomach. “They need us. Without us, they’re dead!”

“We make up a good piece of our Squad,” Leon, though irritated, kept his voice level.

“Matthias, I fucking heard you screaming in there,” his voice caught for a minute, a sob threatening to escape. “You were screaming for your mom.”

“I promise, I’m okay.”

“Are you really? Look at you. Look at all of you! You look terrible!”

Faith sighed. “And what about you, Daddy? Ever since Mom died, you’ve never been the same.”

Levi’s eyes widened.

“You get angry so easily,” as she lowered her head, her thick tresses concealed her face. “You hardly talk to anymore...I mean, it’s not that we haven’t shared good memories...but you still seem so distant. It’s been hard.”

Leon rose from his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We can still contribute. We are strong together. Just let us-”

He shook his head. “No, Any of you could just as easily get fucking crushed like your mom!” he buried his face in his hands as the memories swirled uncontrollably. “I can’t let you go. I can’t let that happen again.”

“Dad,” Leon’s voice rose. “That could be at anytime! We’re always taking chances here-”

“I’m fucking sick of chances and bullshit like that! I can’t afford anymore choices I know I’ll regret,” a muffled cry seeped through Matthias’s clamped hand as Levi spoke.

“Daddy...,” Faith’s whisper trailed off.

“I was stuck with my Squad,” Levi’s voice was no more than a murmur. “I wanted to go find your mom....but I trusted her instead...I stayed with my group. Not a day does by when I don’t feel regret for that.”

“So,” the youngest’s voice cracked. “Are you saying...it’s your fault? That you could have saved her?!”

Once again, Levi was snapped from his train of thought when the tremors of the Titans’ footsteps. Half heartedly, he commanded the positions of his subordinates and took his stand.

“Dad, why didn’t you save her?”

“I trusted in my own abilities. I trusted in your mother’s, but no one can ever predict the outcome. You’ll never know how it will turn out.”

“And....you made the wrong decision?”

Leaping from his horse’s saddle, he rammed the wires into his target and sliced the vulnerable area of his foe.

“Yes, I did.”

He finally admitted it out loud. Though painful, it felt strangely relieving to finally say it, to unleash all of those pent up emotions. Now that the flow started, they fueled his body to slay more of the bastards responsible for your death.

But, the whereabouts of his children tugged at the back of his mind.

He scanned the area; two on the left and one deviant headed towards him and his Squad. Already taking action, two soldiers wrapped around the legs of the bigger one, twist and tangling him. Levi glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

“Damn,” he muttered. “The kids aren’t used to facing deviants...Shit, where are they? Where did their Squad go?”

“Captain! Hurry! Behind you!!”

Again, he kicked himself back into reality and turned to face the Titan, crawling on all fours at a rapid pace. With a grunt, he swerved to the side and pierced its skull. Once more, he jolted back in the air and dug his blades into his neck.

Where are they? The question wormed its way to the front of his brain, practically screaming at him.

As soon as he remounted his horse, Levi dug his heels into its flank and followed his way to the center.

“Wait!! Captain! You’re breaking formation!!”

“Captain, come back!!”

Matthias’s body pressed against the tree, his shoulder pulled out of place and digging into the sensitive nerves of his skin. Legs quivering, he pulled himself to his feet.

“Matthias!! Hurry! Its legs!” his older sister cried.

He shook his head. Once gaining enough momentum, he ran and twisted himself around the fourteen meter Titan’s giant legs. The two younger siblings trapped it, and Leon, lunging from his horse’s saddle, rocketed towards its neck. Once this one collapsed, they moved on to the next one.

Their Squad broke. Two members perished in action. The others fled in fear, most likely killed in the process. Now, they were left on their own, overwhelmed, terrified, but never backing down. Matthias had been thrown to the side, but thankfully, the impact was not enough to kill him. Faith had fallen multiple times, leaving her bruises and jostled. Despite Leon remaining unscathed, his constant concern for his siblings kept his adrenaline rushing must faster than the average cadet.

“Another one, closing in!” he yelled.

“Ah, damn it,” Matthias whimpered, clutching his stomach.

“Calm down, Matt,” the older said. “We’re not out of this yet!”

“Where’s Daddy...?” Faith whispered, half to herself.

“Probably with his Squad, Faith,” he replied. “That’s his job as the Captain.”

Matthias winced and lowered his head, the bouncing of the horse intensifying the sharp pain. In fact, it hurt to even take a breath.

Once the next Titan approached them, they took their formations once more.

Levi road onward, closer to the forest, closer to what felt like the end. The fate of his children, his blood, the only reminder of your existence in this world, hovered at the brink of his horizon: would he be granted with the morning light or a setting sun that brought eternal darkness?

He urged his horse forward as fast as he could force it.

Suddenly, he finally caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. The sight caused a spur of terror so great, the joints in his fingers barely clasped the leather reigns:

Faith and Matthias attempted to wrap their target’s legs, but the angered beast kicked and struggled, jerking their bodies about. Leon’s strike was thwarted when it pivoted and snatched the wires in his gear. Their screams of horror pierced Levi’s heart even deeper.

In a fit of unadulterated rage, the Captain burst forward with energy that burned every muscle, every bone in his body.

Kill was the only thing he lived for at that moment.

With the Titan now distracted with its new playthings, the man roared as he sliced the arm trapping Leon clear off its shoulders. The howl of pain from the Titan seemed to shake every tree in the woods.

The boy pried himself from the fingers. He managed to find a branch to land on. With a light gasp, Leon watched as his father cut off the next arm, the legs beneath it, including Faith and Matthias’s wires. Ribbons of red were embedded into the Titan before it finally met its end, crashing to the ground.

“D-...Dad?”

Sure enough, the familiar facade landed almost softly on its head. Slowly, he turned back to meet his face, the rage now gone, leaving nothing but that inexpressive face that still reminded him that everything would be alright. Almost in an instant, tears welled in his eyes, the bizarre combination of relief, admiration and love tearing through him.

The weak moans of Faith and Matthias grabbed their attention. Leon dropped from his branch, and Levi sprinted over to their side. As the eldest brother pulled his sister close, examining the bruises and cuts, his father pulled his youngest son into his lap.

With a dry cough, Matthias’s glazed eyes grew. “D-Dad?”

“Where does it hurt?” he demanded.

“Nn,” he slowly traced his hand over his shoulder. “I think it’s out of place.”

He nodded then glanced over at Leon.

“She’s fine,” he said. “Just really bruises. Some cuts. But, really, they’re both damn lucky to be here.”

As he said this, she carefully pulled herself up. Much like Leon, her expression was full of an eternal and tender thankfulness.

The alleviation he felt in just that moment nearly took his breath away.

“Dad?”

Circling his head softly in his arms, Levi bent closer to his youngest son’s face.

“You...you chose to come for us?” he whimpered, tears streaking down his filthy cheeks.

He brushed away a few locks of hair off the boy’s forehead. “And it’s one I’ll never regret.”

With more involuntary sobs, Matthias, just as he always had done in his younger days, latched his arms around his father’s neck. Not long after, the other two leaned against him, encircling him with their heat, their love.

The ache in Levi’s chest spread down his arms, his palms as he held his children tightly against him. He was drowned so much in their love, it was all he could breathe, and it was a sensation he never wanted to leave.

Even more still, he could feel you there. He could sense you smiling down on him, on your little ones. He knew that you were smiling in approval.

He could hear you whisper, as light as a dove’s mournful cry,

Thank you.

After reliving this trauma and managing to change the outcome with his children, perhaps, he decided, it was time to forgive himself. His children were wrapped safely in his arms because of his decision.

Perhaps, at last, he could finally move forward.


	8. Shadows

[Blind!Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

“Nn, get off me, woman.”

With nothing more than a whimper for reply, you rolled over on your side, relieving your husband’s squished arm. Flecks of her hair still draped over the tingling skin, but he honestly didn’t mind your closeness. He knew dawn approached from the twittering of the birds in the rustling trees and his own body clock. For a majority of his young adult life, he awoke twice regularly each night: once, at one o’clock, the second, just at daybreak, when the sun turned the bridge of the horizon a soft pink, purple and deep blue. Sometimes, a nightmare triggered his waking. Other times, it was his hyperawareness.

His face was still close to yours. Your slow, relaxed breaths warmed his chilled face. The tips of your fingers lightly brush against his cheek as you curled next to him. Slowly, he raised his index and followed the outline of your face, then your neck, your shoulders, your arms. Levi sometimes liked to imagine what you might have looked like before you met; soft, round, a dainty little thing that a breath might have shriveled you. Ever since you joined the Scouting Legion, those feminine touches had been replaced with a harsher leanness and a sharp muscularity, a body scarred, bruised and roughed up from battles against Titans and other humans, a body used to discomfort such as the constant rubbing of the leather straps, leaving those permanent impressions into your skin. Not that it mattered to him anyway. You were his. He loved those imprints. They were a symbol of your journey from a lowly trainee to a Squad leader.

With the tip of his index, he traced over the wrinkled skin along your arm; he remembered you received this from the long branches of a tree in an attempt to escape the grasps of an eleven meter. You survived, so this little scar was the far better option.

It broke his heart that he could no longer take in your form with his eyes. If he wanted to see you, he was forced to utilize his other senses-touch, taste, audial perception and smell. It had only been a week since his sight faded away from a ghastly injury. He may be Humanity’s Strongest soldier but that never meant he was perfect. If rescuing you meant sacrificing his ability to see, then it was worth it.

Too bad the last thing he’d ever see was the fist of a Titan colliding into his skull.

This was the first night home. He stayed in the infirmary that entire week, recovering from the wounds to his head and the rest of his body. Any normal soldier would have died from this collision. But, there was a reason he was dubbed Humanity’s Strongest. The aches and pains were nothing compared to the sadness he felt losing the ability to see his friends. He didn’t realize how much he depended on sight to distinguish others. He recognized Hanji’s energetic tone, Erwin’s low, commanding voice, but he still found it troublesome distinguishing the voices of the younger cadets, eve Eren Jaeger.

They all became faceless shadows in an endless darkness.

You explained to your children the rather, and you hesitated to use this word, delicate condition their father was in. Of course, the idea of their father in any kind of weakened state was nearly impossible for them to fathom. But, Mommy would never lie about such a grave matter. You brought him home late, while they slumbered. You decided to bring them in quietly and supervise them. You predicted the coming excitement of finally seeing Daddy home safe and sound, and it was up to you to restrain their cries of joy and urges to lunge at him.

Levi heard your quiet moans. Then, part of your warmth left him as you sat up to stretch your stiff limbs. His now clouded eyes gazed into your general line of sight. You turned to meet him. With a benevolent smile, you bent down and kissed his forehead, brushing your thumb along his brow. Tentatively, he reached up and cupped your face. Hovering a little closer, you cradled his head with the crook of your elbow, continuing your soft touches along his scratched face. A thin, grey film dusted over his pupils, a response to the trauma these sensitive organs endured. But, despite this closed off appearance, you saw right through them. You could still see the melancholy, the suffering, the slight instability, the profound love beyond anyone’s understanding locked behind them. Even if he became nothing more than another damaged soldier in the eyes of others, to you, he was still your guardian angel. Maybe more of a thuggish midget bastard, as you jokingly called him from time to time, but yours all the same. He could come to you missing every limb, deaf, mute, deformed in unimaginable ways and you’d take him in. He was still beautiful in your eyes.

“Morning” you murmured, sucking his top lip into your mouth.

He groaned irritably in reply, earning a throaty chuckle from you.

“The kids will be wanting to see you,” you pushed an ebony lock behind his ear.

He paused a moment. “I know.”

Your heart stung at the hint of sadness in his face. “Can I bring them in?”

Again, a moment of silence before his answer:

“Yes, go ahead.”

The bed creaked lightly as you rose from your spot. It must have been close to morning, and the kids were known to wake at the ungodly hours of the morning. Your heat still lingered a bit on his skin even after your departure. His mind drifted towards Leon, Faith and Matthias, wondering what their response would be to his condition. Would they cry? Stare in horror? Ask a million questions? With a click of his tongue, he pushed his pillows into the headboard to sit himself up. He listened, listened to the singing of the birds, the breeze bending nearby tree branches against the window pane. He perceived your muffled voice through the walls, calmly coaxing the children.

How would he respond to his children’s entrance? In the state he was in, they were nothing but shadows, voices, a warm body. He’d never see Faith’s long, ebony tresses cascading down her back, Leon’s ponderous, pale eyes or Matthias’s constant blanket clutching and thumb sucking. He’d never again see the three wrestling in the courtyard, stealing each other’s food or sneaking about Headquarters. Faith’s sketches, Matthias’s little block towers, Leon quietly rocking in his father’s chair, reading at the fireplace. These little delights, which seemed so meaningless to most, meant the world to him-he would only be able to watch them in his mind’s eye, watch them grow and mature, play and cry, fight and love.

His heart twisted uncomfortably behind his ribs.

The creak of the door and the pattering of light footsteps demolished his train of thought. Arms folded over his chest, he stared into the impending darkness, waiting for anything.

“Be careful,” you whispered. “He’s still really sore.”

As the uncertain footsteps grew closer and closer to his bed, Levi found himself wanting an enthusiastic cry, a shrill, a cheer, anything.

Instead, he received awkward silence.

Perplexed, he trio observed him. They noticed the odd, whitish coating over his eyes. They spotted the bandages covering his cuts. They could barely take in the sight of their hero in such a vulnerable state.

Finally, he pursed his lips and clicked his tongue disapprovingly:

“You little shitheads, I’ve been gone a week, and you don’t even give me a hug?”

Ah, there was the father they all knew and loved.

Peels of giggles erupted from them as they broke every boundary you just set for them, climbing into the bed and latching themselves to their Daddy, like ticks on a dog. Concealing the rupturing joy in his heart, Levi scoffed.

“You’re all worthless brats, I hope you know that,” he said as each of them claimed a spot connected to him. “No respect for your mother’s rules.”

“Yeah, we know,” Matthias giggled, plopping his head in his lap.

“But, you still love us,” Faith teased, resting her chin on his shoulder while Leon took the other.

“Tch, yeah, and it’s a damn pain in the ass,” contradicting his words, he wrapped his arms around each little body and pressed them closer to his side.

He could hear you chuckle at the doorway.

“You’re still a shitty brat too,” Levi arched an eyebrow. "I don't know why you're laughing." The kids snickered.

“Oo, Mommy’s in trouble!”

“Daddy’s gonna get you later, Mommy!”

Your face ached from the amount of grinning. “Oh, dear! I’m sooooo scared.”

“Stop mocking me, and get your useless ass over here,” he pointed in your direction-well, basically.

“Yes, Captain Asshole,” you replied with a wink. Again, the kids snickered. You crawled onto the bed, wrapping your arms around Matthias and laying your head on Levi’s stomach.

“Daddy, are your eyes broken?” your youngest asked, innocently. Still, you cringed at the question.

Closing his lids and sighing deeply, he replied,

“Yes, they’re broken.”

“So,” Faith’s brows furrowed with concern. “you can’t see us anymore.”

He shook his head. “No, I can’t.”

Tiny fingers brushed over his eyelids. “Does it hurt?” it was Leon’s.

“Only a little,” he laughed sadly to himself and lowered his head. “Just that I can’t see you three or Mommy.”

He felt another little hand pat the top of his head. Sensing the wetness on one finger, he guessed it was Matthias, that little thumb-sucker.

“Don’t worry, Daddy!” he chirped. “We’ll help you see!”

You widened your eyes, and so did Levi.

“Yeah! We can tell you where things are and what things look like-!”

“We can hold your hand around places when you need it-!”

“Should he get a cane?”

“No! A cane is for really old people!”

“No, no! Not that kind of cane!”

While they intensely argued over ways to assist their blinded father, small tears rolled out of the corner of your eye. This response was better than you could even imagine. You glanced up at Levi as a crooked smile etched across his thin, dry lips. His face seemed perfectly relaxed.

Despite this darkness plaguing his eyes now, this warmth immersing him in nothing but love, these precious (though sometimes obnoxious) voices ringing in his ears, the constant tugging and touching brought his little family perfectly in his vision. He saw you and your sweet smile, Matthias clutching his blanket, arguing with his thumb in his mouth, and Faith and Leon sandwiching him and talking over him. These were the people he loved dearest, his flesh and blood.

They were no longer shadows.


	9. Solo

[Daddy!Levi x Injured!Mommy!Reader]

“Matthias, get off the fucking table NOW.”

“But, Daddy! Look! I’m a Titan!”

Leon and Faith circled the area, kitchen utensils in hand, preying on the monster. Undaunted by their father’s angry words, they continued these motions, as their youngest brother covered his entire being with his green blanket, emitting over the top roars. Every now and then, one of the little Scouts attacks with a wooden spoon with an angry shout.

Day five, and Levi was still going solo with these rascals. You were still in the medical center, unconscious. Though this last expedition could be identified as a success in the loosest sense of the word, casualties were still faced. As you guided your own Squad, he didn’t witness what happened, but you came back scratched up, a fractured arm and a blow to your head knocking you completely unconscious. Levi’s stomach turned to rot the longer he watched your sleeping face that night. He knew you were alive. He felt the hot blood rushing through your veins beneath your heated skin, but the anticipation was killing him. How long were you to stay asleep? Worse still, the kids asked to see you themselves, and he agreed to it. He didn’t know why he allowed more torture to his already anxious heart. He’d never forget the looks of horror on their faces upon seeing your comatose state. Clutching at his pants and cloak, they asked if you were still alive, when you’d wake up, Truth be told, Levi didn’t even know if you would awaken or not. The doctors had been informing him so, but he always braced himself for the worst. He was trained to do that. 

At least he could hold onto a shrivel of hope.

However, that left him caring for his three children. At first, he assumed things would be easy. You trained them to be polite, to obey, to help around the house. Sure, as expected with most kids, they had their crazy moments, but overall, anyone would call them good kids.

That was what he thought anyway. Damn, his respect for any lone father out there grew a hundred fold.

After about the second day, cabin fever sunk into their little heads, and the madness ensued. He gave them nothing that could possible unleash this energy, but they were bouncing off the walls, escaping and following him to Headquarters in order to prank anyone in their wake. Was this their way of grieving the hole you left behind?

Levi just about reached his limit.

Growling his loudest one more time, Matthias lunged at his siblings, tackling them with a loud thud. A chair collapsed at the impact. Soon, the three were tangled in a wrestling match to rival the strongest of men. Matthias rolled over his big brother, while Faith tugged at his precious blanket. The screams and laughs resonated throughout the entire house, but he was sure people inside Wall Sina could hear their noise. He was stressed enough as it was dealing with his higher ups in Headquarters, occasionally the Military Police, the equivalent of the shit on his shoes, and of course, he missed you so much, it physically hurt him. He always enjoyed spending one on one time with his little devils as a father, but that emptiness still lingered in the back of his mind. It hung over him day in and day out.

He didn’t need three, insane children refusing to listen to him.

Sinking his canine into his lower lip, Levi roughly pried the children apart from each other. Faith and Matthias yelped at the harsh grip around the wrists. Three pairs of eyes widening in horror reached his quietly fuming ones. No, his expression didn’t change much, but the anger was obvious. They grew silent as the tension filled the air.

In almost a growl, he finally seethed,

“Bed. Now.”

They gasped in unison.

“But, it’s still kind of light outside!” Leon protested.

“We’re not sleepy!”

“Just a little longer?”

“Please, Daddy?”

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. “I said it’s time for bed, damn it. Get on with it.”

Seeing all hope was lost, they brushed themselves off and sulked to the restroom to begin their nighttime ritual. Levi followed close behind, of course not trusting whatever antics lurked in the back of their mind. They glowered in front of the mirrors and cleaned their teeth while their father prepared a hot bath for them. Being the neat freak that he was, he always made sure each of them were shining when put to bed. When they finished, they stood in a row before him, waiting for his command. He gestured to the now filled tub, steam emitting from the rippling water.

“Strip down and get in, all three of you,” he snapped.

They pressed their lips together. Faith finished a little faster and melted into the water before her brothers, smiling with glee. Out of all the three, she loved bathes the most. Perhaps it was in her feminine nature. But, her brothers soon followed. Levi passed them each a rag, lathering each of them equally.

As soon as they began washing themselves, the mischievous glint flashed in their eyes.

Levi took his leave from the small bathroom in search for some towels. Leon started with a light splash at his little sister’s face. She snickered silently and returned the favor. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Matthias thumped his fist at the water, right at the center splashing them both. Soon, their lips could no longer hide their giggles. Using their rags as whips, they attacked each other viciously, splashing soapy water into each other’s hair and faces. After one more fisted splash from Matthias, Leon and Faith tackled him with tickles, sloshing water over the rims.

Levi’s ears pricked at the sound of laughter, never a good sign. Turning a heal, he bolted back as quickly as possible. A ring of water encircled the rim of the tub. The kids, once again, were pulling and tugging at limbs and locks of hair. They froze upon their father’s entrance.

He buried a face in his free palm. “Get out now.”

In the blink of an eye, they did as they were told and grabbed a towel from his hand.

“Damn, what a mess,” he grumbled, drying the excess water with the remaining towel. “You little shitheads better be dressed and ready for bed in two minutes tops. Got it?”

Defeated, the three trudged to their general destination. That was, until Leon smirked at his siblings. They were now determined to make their father pay for forcing to bed this early. After a quick nod from Leon, the children dispersed in all directions. They each located a hiding spot and took cover. When Levi checked their room, they were, in fact, no where to be seen.

“Ah, fuck me,” he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

With another curse, hissing between his teeth, he pivoted and began his search. He wasn’t sure if they inherited his criminal instincts, but they were damn good hiders. He looked under the tables, behind chairs, bookshelves, anywhere a small body could fit.

Suddenly, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. A wave of long dark hair flowed behind the counter.

Faith. Her extraordinarily lengthy tresses always gave her away. With an eye roll, he came after her.

“Got you, you little punk,” he said, cornering her in the kitchen.

Eyes wide in false terror, she curled up into a ball, uncontrollably giggling. Even he was relatively close to breaking something, she looked so adorable like this, hair still sopping wet, her towel wrapped tightly around her like a little dress and laughing until her cheeks were tinged. Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her.

“No!! Daddy!!” she laughed, beating his shoulder.

“I win,” he retorted. “Deal with it.”

“Daddyyyyyy!!!”

He pushed open the door to their room and plopped her on her bed. He pinned her down with one hand while she squirmed and writhed. He grabbed her nightgown and forced it over her head.

“Ugh, knock it off, you brat,” he grumbled, pulling her arms through the sleeves.

She continued laughing hysterically.

He finished, panting quietly. Who knew getting one’s children dressed for bed could be such a damn workout?

“Don’t move,” he commanded and pointed a long finger at her.

With a snicker, she pulled the covers over her head.

Levi roamed his fortress in search of his little cadets-or rats at the moment. Carefully, he hunted in every little nook and cranny. These boys were masters at the art of camouflage.

“Where are you?” he grumbled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. “I’ll end you both if you don’t cut this out NOW.”

Snickers suddenly emitted behind him. Small heated waves pooled over him. Narrowing his eyes, he pivoted to find the two boys, peaking through a closet, daring him to chase them down, something he did not have the patience for right now.

“Leon. Matthias,” one fist whitened from the pressure of his clench. “Get the hell out now.”

The hinges of the door creaked as they pulled it closer. Snarling quietly, the short Captain stomped his way over.

All hell broke loose.

Zipping in both directions on either side, the boys ran passed him, dodging his grabs. Matthias bellowed at the top of his lungs, and Leon laughed in a sinister fashion.

“Those little fuckers-! I’m gonna-!” Levi charged after them.

Leon lunged over the couch, while his little brother made a dash for the table. Levi attempted to grab the youngest but only thwacked his head in the process. Cursing and rubbing his head, he pulled out. The two then formed a barrier with the chairs underneath the dining table. He saw their playful eyes peering at him between the legs of the chair.

“You’re gonna get it,” he threatened.

They giggled in reply. Knowing well this plan would fail, he reached in between two chairs to at least send them out. Sure enough, they stumbled out and bolted. Poor Matthias was not fast enough, his ankle immediately constricted. Squealing with excitement, he was dragged out and carried in the crook of one arm, towel and all.

“DADDY!!!” he cried, squirming.

“Quit it, you rat,” Levi replied, thumping his head with his index. He laughed in reply.

Leon concealed himself behind the closet. He believed, being distracted by Matthias, his father wouldn’t notice him.

Oh, how he was wrong.

In a flash, a strong, pale hand reached inside and grabbed his skinny wrist.

“What!? Awww, Daddy!” he whined, pulling and struggling.

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Levi replied. “It’s time for bed.”

“But, Daddy-!”

“No, it’s passed now,” he shot a cold glare at the boy. “You made sure of that.”

Protruding his bottom lip and hanging his head, he sulked close behind, utterly defeated. Matthias still hung from his father’s arm, giggling. After reaching their room, he let one prisoner go and dropped the other on his bed. Faith completely hid herself under the blankets. Shutting the door behind him, Levi leaned against it and crossed his arms.

“Get dressed and get in bed,” he said, seemingly for the millionth time.

“Yes, sir,” Leon replied.

Matthias rolled around on his bed, still laughing. This time around, Levi watched his eldest dry and dress himself, knowing full well he could make another run for it. Once he nestled under his covers, he dressed his youngest accordingly and wrapped the comforter around his shoulders. 

Suddenly, Matthias grabbed Levi’s cheeks and planted a loud kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Daddy!” he chirped before shoving his thumb into his mouth.

He blinked in surprise. His boiling fury died down, slowly but surely. It didn’t matter how insane those kids drove him. The little moments like these reminded him how much he really loved them.

Rumpling the boy’s hair, he shook his head. “I love you too, little cadet.”

He grinned in reply.

“We’re sorry, Daddy,” a thin whisper resounded from Leon’s bed. “We knew you were sad, so we wanted to play with you.”

“Sad?” he tilted his head.

“Yeah, because you’re worried about Mommy,” Faith finally emerged and sat up.

He raised an eyebrow. “You drove me batshit insane....because I was sad?”

“Ugh, no,” the eldest buried his face in his hands. “That’s not what we meant.”

“Well, you did want to get revenge on Daddy for making us go to bed,” the girl chuckled.

“Shut up, Faith!”

“Leon, be nice!” the youngest shouted.

And they were at it again, spatting insults and arguments at each other. Levi finally gave up. He pressed his back into the wall and sunk into the floor. He didn’t care anymore. Resting his forehead against his knees, he lightly chuckled to himself. They could piss him off, disobey, run from him, yell, scream, argue, laugh obnoxiously. Every bit was worth it.

He wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	10. Snowfield

[Blind!Levi x Reader] AU

“I’m freezing my ass off, [Name.] Come on.”

You gripped Levi’s red and raw hand tighter. “You said you wanted some fresh air! And we only got started!”

He thumped his cane against the crunching, brown grass. “I said I wanted to walk, not turn into a damn ice statue.”

You rolled your eyes and yanked him closer. “Aw, come on. I’m enjoying this! Just a little more.”

He raised an eyebrow, still gazing forward. “You enjoy watching me suffer? You sick motherfucker.”

“Oh, knock it off,” you nudged his shoulder.

You and Levi had been dating a year and a half now, but you were so comfortable with him, it felt as though it had been years on end. It started off as a simple (simple being a relative term), volunteer job as a caretaker. He worked you to death keeping his home clean and organized. Somehow, despite his blindness, he knew when something was off. Despite his rotten attitude and foul mouth, you still felt drawn to him. The more you stared into his clouded, steely eyes, you noticed a depth hidden behind that white film, sadness and suffering that you never experienced. Whenever he griped, insulted you, you never took it personally. That was just how he conducted himself. You found your levels of patience growing boundless. You even asked to spend weekends with him, claiming to just help him around the house more.

It was on one of those weekends that he finally confessed to you. Was it the most extravagant? Was it the most romantic? No, far from it, in fact. All you got was swaying back and forth, a thwack on your head, and the eloquent speech,

“I....uh....okay, so....fucking hell, can’t you just read my mind?” then, he cast his gaze to the floor, a blush tainting his cheeks and tips of his ears.

You’ve been together ever since.

After a pleasant dinner and a quiet evening in front of the fire, Levi grew a little edgy and asked you out for an evening stroll. You warned him of the cold, but as usual, he was determined and refused to listen. You just chuckled and followed him out.

He pulled his black coat around him tighter, shuddering at the light breeze. As mean as it was, you forced him to walk longer just as a subtle “I told you so!” You smiled as he grumbled and swore under his breath. After you snickered, he hissed,

“Shut up.”

“Sorry.”

You laced fingers with his and continued your walk. Winter was your favorite. The air felt so crisp and clean. The breeze, though biting at times, awakened you. But, to be honest, you loved it more since you started dating Levi; the strange sensation of his warmth mixing with the stinging of your hand, those long nights spent watching the flames dance and his head eventually falling onto your shoulder, sitting at those warm cafes, partaking of your favorite hot beverages and warm foods, not to mention the holidays that fell around this season, one of them being Levi’s birthday.

Your heart soared every time you felt that first day of crisp, cool air.

You stopped at a tall lantern close to the center of the field. You guessed because of the freezing temperatures, everyone resided in the comfort of their homes. Everything was perfectly still and quiet. As he waited, Levi tapped his cane against the metal lamp post.

Suddenly, something glittering in the light caught your eye. When you glanced up, you noticed tiny flakes of snow twirling down. Your eyes widened.

“Oh-!”

“What now?” he smirked. “Damn, you get distracted easily.”

“It’s-” you held out your free hand. “It’s starting to snow!”

He raised his head. Being blind, he hardly gazed anywhere but forward. But, he wanted to see what you were seeing. This small gesture at least helped him pretend that he could. After a minute, the snowflakes thickened and multiplied. He could sense the frozen specks, tickling the sensitive nerves of his face, sticking to his dark lashes and tresses.

“Ah, I know now,” he said with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

You were so caught up in your childish excitement, you almost forgot about your lover’s faded eyes. He’d never admit straight to your face, but you could feel his mourning over this lost sense, one that played more in one’s life than ever realized.

You would help him see.

With a smile, you crept up behind him and rested your chin on the top of his head.

“[Name]? What are you doing?”

“Just a second. Can you put your cane aside?”

He grunted in reply and did so.

You placed your palms on the back of his hand, knotted your fingers with his and held them up towards the sky.

“The flakes look a little like blue crystals because of the street lights,” you explained. “The clouds are reflecting some of the light of the moon, so they have a silvery hue, just around the rims. Since the snow is softer, it kinda looks like they’re dancing,” you snickered. “They twirl around as they fall. Slowly.”

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. Though your own hands were nearly numb, he could still feel the heat prickling his skin. The white flakes softly landed into his hand and melted into the creases and calluses. The ends of your hair were carried by the wind and tickled his forehead, and the innocent joy you found in this radiated off you. You did everything you could to understand and connect with him in his endless darkness, and that was what he loved about you. He never asked you to, but you took it upon yourself to become his eyes, his light, to fill a hole he didn’t realize was there until you came in. You reached out and touched a part of his psyche that heightened his perception, and he knew you’d be there to perfect that every step of the way.

“You’re so corny,” he said with a low chuckle.

You scoffed. “Wow, way to ruin the moment, Levi.”

“Whatever. One of those damn snowflakes got in my eye anyway.”

“Huh?” you turned him around. “Let me see,” immediately, you rubbed both of his eyelids with your thumb. “You creep, it melts on contact!”

He smirked. “Isn’t that a relief?”

You stared at him, narrowing your eyes. “Alright, what is it?”

With his now freed hand, he tapped his dry, cracked lips.

You groaned. “Oh, alright,” so, you complied, pecking him on the lips. “There.”

“Wait,” his finger returned. “Again. More.”

“Picky, huh?” this time, you touched his cheek, kissing him a tad longer but still not to his satisfaction. “There?”

His dark brow arched. “No, deeper.”

“Ugh, you creepy midget,” you shook your head.

“Get on with it, bitch.”

“Bastard,” with that, you leaned in one more time, closing the small space between you and him, gently touching the tops of his arms.

A low hum of approval vibrated against your lips as he initiated a slow movement. Cupping your cheek with his hand, he pressed his chest closer to yours, swallowing your senses in nothing but his scent and his warmth. But, when you felt the tip of his tongue graze your bottom lip, you pulled away.

“Gah, not here,” you said, ready to turn and walk away.

Levi’s grip around you only tightened. “Did I say you could leave?”

“Damn, you’re so bossy,” you chuckled. Then, you wrapped the flaps of your long coat around him, practically gluing him to your frame. “You know, you’re the perfect size for this.”

He shrugged his shoulders, planting his chin on your chest. “Whatever. I could get used to this.”

“You like being in my coat?” you grinned.

Suddenly, you felt his palms slowly traverse down to the small of your back. “Well, it certainly has its advantages.”

“Oh, no you don’t.”

“What?” With that, he pinched your left hip.

“Levi! You creep! You never listen to me!”

Of course, why would he listen to you in that regard? But, it didn’t matter.

You never really minded to begin with.


	11. Ripples

[Levi x Deaf!Reader] AU

The rain pattered against the window. Slowly, you raised a hand and traced your fingertips on the frigid glass, feeling the delicate batters from every droplet. You watched as the sprinkles melded together and formed one large teardrop. Your eyes followed the wet trail it made as it reflected the muted light and its bluish hue. Slowly, it traveled down the pane until it landed in a small puddle. 1. 2. 3. 4. You counted each ripple until they overlapped into a blur. With a melancholy sigh, you shifted in your chair and let your hand fall in your lap.

A few feet away from your seat, a piano rested in a small circle of dim light, the top board and music rack mirroring the frames of the window. The rest of the large room being dark, Levi concealed himself in the shadows as his long, slender fingers weaved across the piano. His back slightly hunched, his face though stoic secreting a hint of sorrow, each key was pressed with deliberation. It was your favorite piece, so every note mattered. Every sound echoed within the vicinity of the room.

But, all you heard was silence.

Levi never knew why you still asked him to play. Every struck key that fell on your broken ears stabbed him in the heart. But, despite his pain, he would do whatever you asked him. Even if he rolled his eyes or retorted with a smartass comment, he still complied.

It wasn’t always like this. In the early stages of your relationship, it was actually a running gag amongst your friends that your ears were too good. You perceived every whisper, every door creak, every chirp from a nearby bird.

And oh, how you loved music.

If Levi had a dime for how often he’d try calling you only to find you nonchalantly bouncing along to whatever tune your headphones engulfed your eardrums in, he would have more money than he would know what to do with. You always listened to something. Even at night, you produced a peaceful selection of music to ease away the worries of that day. When you found out he knew how to play the piano, you nagged him at least once to play you at least one song. Unfortunately, you knew how to dig under his skin, so you’d at least annoy him into saying yes.

You rose from your seat and stretched your limbs. Lazily, you sauntered up beside the piano and dragged your fingers along the black rims. Levi watched you out of the corner of his eye. He loved it when you did this; you pressed one side of your face onto the rims and splayed your hands across the strings. Closing your eyes, you savored each little vibration from the music, in your cheeks, your head, through the bases of your fingers. They began strong, and as they shuddered through your skin. Just like ripples in water, they gently faded away before another one started again. Despite your condition, you heard the music vibrantly in your mind.

The corners of Levi’s thin lips curved into a crooked smile as he watched you drowning in your serenity. He never understood how you remained so hopeful. Of course, those first few weeks, when your illness began to finally take away your hearing, you shut down. That light in your eyes diminished entirely, but the tears refused to come. Until that first morning, you awoke to dead silence, you never cried. That disturbed him more than the actual sickness, seeing you almost wither away, as if you had given up entirely. It took him a while to snap you back into your senses. With him at your side, you better prepared for what was to come. When you asked him why he stayed with you, he merely thwacked your forehead and said,

“Everyone’s got shit to deal with. You helped me with mine. I’ll help you with yours. Besides, you’re the only one who can deal with my asshole personality.”

Despite the tears you shed that very morning your ears finally gave way, a little ray of hope still shown for you, and he created it. He helped keep things smooth for you. He helped incorporate the new rituals into your daily life to make things easier for you. Soon, that glint slowly returned to your irises. Sure, it was a little dimmer, a little sadder, but you were finally back.

As Levi continued your piece, you rose from your spot and crept up behind him. Too focused was he on the music that he failed to notice. Warmth encircled him as you slid your arms on top of his and placed your palms on the backs of his hands. With a satisfied exhale, you rested your head against his soft, black hair. His smile returned, feeling you so close to him. He curled his fingers a little higher and allowed you to better feel his movements across the instrument. The faint tremors of the strings, his scent and body heat, the diligent motions, the music ringing in your mind, you were perfectly at peace.

He would be lying to himself if he claimed that he did this only for you. No, some of this was for him too. You were the only person patient enough to tolerate and even enjoy his foul mouth and hardass attitude. You were the only one there for him at night when he jolted awake from terrifying nightmares, listened to him curse and growl until he drifted away again, even if it costed you a proper night’s sleep. You filled his life with music when he only knew a dead quietness.

Finally, he finished the arrangement. His arms slid to the bench. He stared quietly at his distorted reflection on the black keys. You took a seat next to him, a content smile gracing your features. When he caught your attention, you held up your hand up to your chin and curved it towards him in one smooth motion.

Thank you, you said.

He scoffed a little and shook his head.

“You’re damn spoiled rotten,” he vocalized and signaled back with his fingers.

Pursing your lips, you nudged his shoulder with your knuckles.

Levi just grunted. Then, he turned, took your chin in his hand and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. You gently placed your hands on his arms, urging him to lengthen it. With a quick inhale, he engaged your mouth in slow, tender movements, sending a wave of heat across your cheeks. He parted with you only to trail light, butterfly kisses down your jaw, down the line of your neck. You pressed your palm against the front of his neck. You could feel the quivering resounding in his chest as he hummed in pleasure. You loved that he let you touch him like this to help you remember what his low, sultry voice sounded like. You’d never forget it.

He smirked against your throat upon hearing your relaxed sigh. Lifting his head, he pulled you close to his chest and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. Your heart soared as you felt his pulse beat against his ribcage as a reminder of the feelings behind the steady rhythm. His head lowered, the rims of his lips brushing against the shell of your ear, he slid his fingers in your palms. You felt the heat of his whisper, sending shivers down your spine.

“I love you,” he spelled into your hand.


	12. A Day At Work

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

Quieter than a mouse, Faith peered through the bushes, watching her father, Levi, trudge his way to Recon’s Headquarters. You specifically told her to remain at home, since her father had quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on. (Naturally, you knew this since he’d been complaining about it every night.) But, she couldn’t resist. She wanted-no, she needed time with her Daddy. The boys had been dragging him inside and forcing him into roughhousing and wrestling. She couldn’t ignore her own tomboyish tendencies. She loved getting dirty, fighting and bruising as much as her brothers did. On certain days though, she enjoyed her quiet hobbies like watching the clouds, drawing pictures, reading or daydreaming. She spent all this time with her Mommy, so she wanted Daddy now.

At every crackle of a leaf or snapping of a stick, Levi glanced over his shoulder. Though he had not even seen the filth of the underground in years, little motions like this became reflexive. Back then, he never knew who could be after him, so he was always checking behind him. When he spotted nothing, except the rustling trees, he scolded himself for being overly paranoid. He continued onwards into the stone fortress, weaving through the halls and into his perfectly clean, organized office. He took a deep breath inhaling the lemon oil he used the day before. With one swoop, he pulled his coat from his shoulders and draped it over the back of his chair. His lips curled into a sneer. Stacks of neatly organized papers patiently waited for him to complete them. With a quiet “shit” and an eye roll, he sat down, ready for a long, undisturbed day, where he would finally catch up on all his work.

That was what he liked to think anyway.

The rusty hinges of the wooden door creaked open ever so slightly.

“Damn, I thought I closed that all the way,” he grumbled, pushing himself up.

Before he moved, however, a pair of pale eyes peered at him through the cracks. A little gasp, and the door was closed again. He arched a brow.

He recognized that long mess of hair anywhere.

“You’re real shitty and hiding, Faith,” he said, rapping his fingernails against the desk.

No response.

“Faith?”

A muffled giggled seeped through the wood.

“Faith,” he straightened up and crossed his arms.

Silence.  
“Faith, get your little ass in here now.”

Defeated, the girl slipped her head through the door, chin tucked and hair covering her face. He could still see that impish smile.

He tilted his head. “Does Mommy know you’re here?”

She shook her head.

He sighed. “What are you doing here?”

She shifted her weight back and forth on the balls of her heels. “I wanted to see you, Daddy.”

He came around and knelt in front of her, gazing at her with a blank face. “You couldn’t wait ‘til I got home?”

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

He groaned and pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index. “Baby girl, I’m gonna be working my ass off most of the day. I can’t really play with you.”

She grinned. “I don’t care,” and placed a delicate palm on the top of his head. “May I please stay with you today, Daddy?”

“Baby, I-”

She folded her hands beneath her chin. “Please, Daddy? The boys have played so much with you. I just want to be with you.”

It didn’t matter that Levi was Humanity’s Strongest. It didn’t matter that he felled the most Titans or could take on an army by himself. The little girl reached into his chest and pulled out every organ in his body with her sweet smile and light eyes that reflected his own.

He just couldn’t say no.

Levi slapped his palm against his forehead. “Ah, fuck it. You kids drive me insane.”

With a soft giggle, Faith threw her willowy arms around his neck. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Clutching her tightly, he rose from his knee and walked over to his desk. “But, try not to be too distracting, okay?”

“I promise!”

For the majority of the morning, Levi slaved over his paper work, filing everything accordingly while Faith remained glued to his lap and happily drew pictures. Every now and then, his eyes shifted to her work: a sketch of the family, a portrait of her brothers, her father, her mother, her parents slaying Titans.

He had to admit, she was a pretty good little artist.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door.

“Oh, Leeeeeevi?”

Damn it; Hanji.

“Go away,” he retorted.

“I can’t! Mike and Erwin are here. In case you forgot,” she peeked her head through the door, the rims of her glasses glimmering. “we had a meeting?”

“Ah, fuck me,” he shook his head. Soon, the two, tall leaders followed behind her. “I forgot.”

Erwin’s normally hard stare softened. “I see we have a visitor.”

The little girl awkwardly fidgeted with her hair.

Gasping, Hanji clasped her hands together and halfway sprinted to Levi’s chair.

“Oh, my goodness!” her voice was shrill. “Hello, pretty girl!”

Although Faith tried to look away, she couldn’t help but return the smile.

Immediately, the scientist brushed her fingers through the ebony locks. “You’re so big! I remember you when you were just a baby! You’re beautiful!”

“Thank you,” her voice was nothing more than a thin whisper.

Mike snickered. “She looks just like her dad.”

Levi just grunted in reply.

After a quiet chuckle, Erwin suggested,

“If you prefer, Levi, we can stay in here with your little girl.”

“I-”

He suddenly felt her tug at his arm. She stared up at him with a nervous expression.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “That’d probably be best.”

Hanji clapped and cheered. “Can I hold her? Pleaaaaaase?”

Faith blinked back in surprise, then glanced up for any kind of signal from her father. He pressed his lips into a thin line; he didn’t dislike Hanji. He trusted her as well. She was just...the epitome of spastic.

Finally, he groaned,

“Go ahead.”

“Yes!” in an instant, she ripped the little girl from her father’s lap and held her tightly. “From now on, you call my Aunt Hanji, alright, sweetie?”

With a quiet giggle, the girl nodded. The older woman nearly flopped in her seat in between the Commander and her fellow Squad leader. With a ponderous grumble, Mike leaned in and sniffed the top of the girl’s head. She gasped and looked up. He gave her a half smirk.

“Hey, little lady,” he greeted.

After staring at him in utter confusion, she smiled back and waved.

Levi watched, eyes widened.

The meeting did not go quite as Erwin hoped. Anytime he attempted to redirect their conversation to tactics and strategies, Hanji returned to playing hand games with Faith or playing with her hair. Mike was too busy watching to focus on anything that was said. Folding his arms on the table, Levi’s shoulders slumped. He still had yet to figure out how exactly he felt about Hanji and Mike, two of the strangest humans on the earth’s surface, growing attached to his baby girl.

On the other hand, he couldn’t blame them. She grew comfortable enough around them that a part of him didn’t really care. She was having fun. That was all that mattered.

After another half hour, Erwin finally rose from his chair and cleared his throat.

“Seems like this was bad timing after all,” he said, staring down Hanji and her new companion.

“Oh, whatever, Erwin!” she chirped, braiding the thick, black mane for the millionth time. “How often do we get to see sweet, little angels like her?”

The girl blushed and hid her face.

“How often to we get to see kids at all?” Mike mumbled, slumping into his chair.

“That’s what I meant, Mike.”

The blonde commander observed the little girl, as she played with her aunt’s hair. It was true. The world they lived in was not meant for children. With the danger, the bloodshed and death, raising a child to lead a good life was a feat harder than even slaying a Titan. But, the little ones, ones like this delicate girl, would be the ones to carry on humanity’s legacy.

With a small smile, he placed his large hand on her head and dragged his thumb across her forehead.

“I’ll let it slide for today,” he said finally.

Her smile crinkled her nose ever so slightly, and she gripped his hand. A deep, throaty chuckle resonated in his chest.

Hanji grinned from ear to ear. “See? Even the Commander can’t resist her charms!”

At once, he coughed and returned to his rigid state. “I have work that needs to be done,” with that, he left.

“Pfft, whatever!” she called after. “You ALWAYS have work to do!”

Levi suppressed a snicker. It pleased him to see his daughter utterly ruin Commander Smith. With a grunt, Hanji jumped to her feet, still holding Faith.

“We should take her to the lunch hall!” she cheered. “She could meet lots of nice, new friends!”

“Yeah, it’d be fun for her,” Mike rose and lazily stretched his long, stiff limbs.

Levi pursed his lips. “I dunno...”

“Aw, come on, Levi! Don’t be such a spoiled sport!”

“We can help keep an eye on the little lady.”

“PLEEEEEEEASE, Levi?”

“Damn, Hanji, you’re like a giant baby,” his palm collided with his forehead.

Then, he noticed Faith, nodding excitedly. Great....

“Please, Daddy?” she murmured, batting her long, dark lashes.

He merely groaned. “Go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.

With an excited cheer from Hanji, she immediately turned, Mike close behind and shut the door behind them. Levi narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

“Time with Daddy, my ass,” he grumbled. “They’re stealing her from me.”

The afternoon hours crept up behind him. Levi found himself growing more irritated at the solitude in his office. Faith had been gone over an hour, and he missed her warm presence weighing in his lap and her ridiculous amount of hair tickling his face.

Damn, to think she was charmed by the idiocy of Hanji...

After sticking one more piece of paper into his drawer, he groaned and cracked his neck.

“Where the hell are they?” he hissed, straightening his cravat.

Finally, he rose from his desk chair and left the room. As the heels of his boots clacked down the hall, he listened close. It was a little too quiet for his liking. He never imagined himself being an overprotective parent. He always thought he’d be the type to let his kids roam free as often as possible. But, as soon as he laid eyes on that first, fragile little bundle, sleeping in his arms, his expectations were completely thwarted. Now, anytime Leon, Faith or Matthias left his line of sight, a certain amount of nervousness, whether big or small, would always hang on him like a damn parasite.

Sensing that increase in heart rate, he growled. “Damn it, Levi. Get a hold of yourself.”

One more turn, and he stared into the dining hall, bustling with noise and movement. The young cadets sat at their designated tables, eating, visiting and laughing. He scanned each table. Faith was nowhere to be seen.

His mild annoyance grew dangerously close to downright irritability.

Finally, he spotted the back of Hanji’s dark head. Her back a little hunched, she giggled and whispered like a damn teenager. Mike sat across from her, watching with a smile. Erwin, hiding behind the guise of work, veered his gaze in their direction. Eren sat on the other side of Hanji, speaking softly, a bright smile enlightening every feature. Planted right in between them, Faith placed her ivory little hands in his, playing some bizarre hand game he taught her. They would wait for a few seconds, and then Eren would jerk, triggering a small giggle from her. Then, he’d flip his hands over and bat the top of hers before she could blink. She giggled uncontrollably every time.

“Aw, I got you again!” the green eyed boy chuckled.

“I’ll get you this time!” she assured and placed her palms on his again.

“Come on, sweetie! You can do it!” Hanji said.

Before they started another round, Levi strolled towards then. “What’s going on here?” he raised an eyebrow.

He jolted from his concentration, smiling almost nervously. “Oh, hello, Captain! I was just teaching Faith a little game.”

“It’s fun, Daddy!” she chirped. While she looked away, Eren thwacked her fingers. “Hey! That’s cheating!”

“What? You looked away!”

“Hey,” Levi extended a finger at him. “Watch it, brat.”

“Eh-sorry, sir.”

As the older soldiers drifted away into their own conversations, save for Hanji randomly stroking the girl’s hair, Eren and Faith concentrated on their game. She was determined to win, but he took advantage of her distractible nature. But, she was never angry. She just laughed and tried again.

It warmed Levi’s heart to see her so happy, even if it never reached his face.

“There you are, Eren,” a soft voice caught his attention.

When he turned, Mikasa was standing behind him, a gentle hand draped over his shoulder. Despite her withdrawn and stoic nature, the prodigy softened around Eren, Armin and others she cared about. Though she didn’t smile, her black eyes held nothing but mildness.

“Oh, hey, Mikasa!” Eren greeted. “I’ve just been playing a game with my new friend here!”

Growing more comfortable around all these new people, seeing new faces, she smiled. “Hi!  
Her foe clapped her hand. “H-hey!”

Mikasa snickered and placed herself behind Eren. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Faith! What’s your name?” she attempted to strike but missed.

“Mikasa. Where did you come from?”

She pointed over at the short man, leaning against the wall, half glowering as usual. “I’m here with Daddy!”

Her eyes widened just a little. “D-Daddy? You mean-”

Eren nodded. “Captain Hardass himself.”

She pressed her fingertips to her lip, stifling a laugh. “But, she’s just so sweet.”

“I know-!”

“Excuse me,” he cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. “I’m standing right here, you morons.”

They clamped their lips together. Eren simply returned to his game. But, Faith was too busy gazing at Mikasa behind him.

She tilted her head. “Yes?”

The little girl crawled onto Eren’s lap and held out her hands to the cadet. He adjusted himself accordingly. 

“Wanna play?” she asked, eyes sparkling.

She gave her a shy smile in return. “I haven’t played this in a well.”

Her breath hitching with excitement, she stared at the long, pale fingers. Every now and then, she twitched her hands, making the little girl gasp.

“Watch closely,” Eren whispered.

“Okay!”

Mikasa’s smile broadened a little more. Again, she teased the girl with quick jolts but never struck her. They both remained perfectly still. At last, Faith attacked.

The young lady feigned a surprise gasp. “Oh no! You got me!”

“Aha! I won!”

With a laugh, Eren rubbed her head. “You did it! That was great!” Then, he shot a wink at Mikasa who returned the favor.

Levi found it difficult to hide a smile. He removed himself from the brick wall and approached them.

“Daddy!” the little girl cheered. “I won!”

“I knew you would eventually,” he nodded at the two cadets. “Mind if I take her? She is mine after all.”

“Ah! Of course not!” Eren always made his slight fear of the Lance Corporal painfully obvious.

Before he released her, Faith turned and threw her arms around the boy’s neck. “Thank you, Eren!”

After blinking a little in surprise, he gently stroked her hair. “Aw, any time, princess!”

Then, she reached for Mikasa, who tentatively took the tiny body in her arms. “Thank you for playing with me, Mika! When I come back, will you play with me again?”

Meticulously, as if the girl was entirely composed of glass, she ran her palm down the back of her head, over her long, black hair. Her exposure to children remained minimal to none at all throughout her entire lifetime. Feeling this sweet creature wrapped in her arms, expressing a pure, innocent form of affection, after witnessing so much evil and corruption, her protective instincts not just for her friends but the small and weak suddenly tangled together within her.

“Of course,” she said softly. “I would love to.”

With one more content smile, she slipped from her lap and clutched her father’s outstretched hand. Eren and Mikasa were left watching them disappear down the foyer.

“Wow,” he said once they were out of sight. “You hardly ever see children anymore, unless we’re returning from an expedition.”

Silently, she agreed.  
Suddenly, he chuckled. “Still can’t believe she belongs to the Captain.”

She replied with a quiet smirk. With a tug of his shirt, she signaled him to return to the company of his waiting friends.

The evening came to a close, and Levi and Faith strolled their way down the rocky path. The sun slowly made its way behind the hills, further chilling the air and descending all into the shadows. Carrying her stack of drawings in one hand and tightly holding his hand in the other, she smiled brightly, quietly humming to herself.

“Did you have fun, baby girl?” he asked.

“I did!”

“Good, because you’re gonna have to explain this to your mother.”

She protruded her bottom lip. “Aw, Daddy!”

“What? You sneaked off without asking, right?” he used his free to flick her head. “She’s gonna be pissed.”

She only responded with a groan and head rub to the inflicted area. He snickered but not loud enough to catch her attention.

“But,” she protested. “I bet she’ll like all the new friends I made!”

After coming across a few steep hills, Levi scooped her up in his arms. She pulled away to look into his face.

“Mommy’s really close with some of them too,” he explained, wrapping a hair around the shell of her ear.

“See? She’ll be happy!”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, quiet, brat.”

There was really no point in arguing further. Grunting in approval, she laid her head against his shoulder. True, you would be furious to find the girl with him. After disobeying your commands, vanishing seemingly off the face, naturally, you would be worried. However, would he agree with you? Would he drive her to some sort of discipline or punishment? No. Mostly likely not.  
All she wanted was to spend the day at work with Daddy; what was wrong with that?

“Daddy?” her breath was warm against his neck.

“Yeah, baby girl?”

She pulled back to gaze into his deadpan face. Lovingly, she touched his cheeks and pressed a kiss onto his nose.

He raised his eyebrow. “What is it?”

Again, no words but returned to her relaxed position against his shoulder. He supposed that was all she wanted. Though he’d never outright say it, he hoped Faith would follow him again. It brightened his and everyone else’s lousy and droll days, including the Commander’s. Plus, it distracted them from bugging him: an added bonus. Besides, she was his baby girl. He couldn’t say no to her.

With a content sigh, he rested his cheek against her head and enjoyed her scent and warmth as they returned to the comfort of their home.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby girl?”

“Can I marry Eren when I grow up?”

“Oh, fuck no.”


	13. Still

[Levi x Reader] AU

As the sun peeked out from behind the horizon, spying on the city, a few strands of its golden light seeped through the thick clouds. A heavy wind bent the trees to its will, sending the crusty leaves swirling helplessly into the open. The streets still remained peaceful, save for a few cars and the cheerful twitter of the few birds remaining at home for the winter mildly disturbing that peace. The citizens were now waking up from their slumber, rubbing the crust from their eyes, stretching their stiff limbs and laying out their clothes for the day. With a quick cup of coffee and some breakfast, they would be fueled and ready to go.

The sun managed to penetrate a frosty window, lightly touching Levi’s eyelids. With every bit of effort he could muster, he managed to flutter them open, allowing his pupils to adjust to the intrusion. Nothing but warmth enveloped him. The back of her head still rested against his chest, her hair awkwardly draped over her shoulder. A weary smile graced his lips. One arm tightened around her waist, pulling her body protectively towards him. His other slid through the small opening between her neck and the pillow and was captured by hers. She gripped his hand close to her, her lips almost brushing against his knuckles. Her slow, steady breathing indicated she was still submerged in sleep. With a quiet groan, he shuffled to his back, pulling her towards him and placing her cheek against the curve in his neck, cradling her carefully. She stirred a little but instantly stopped, letting her arm rest in its new placement around his waist. Sighing deeply, he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes again. The heat from her skin against him, the sound of her rhythmic breathing put him at ease and allowed him to drift away...

The sun rose higher, once again reminding the city’s inhabitants that life was ready to begin again. The light attacked him with greater force, compelling him to awaken. As he slowly pulled himself into consciousness, a painful throb circulated around his head. With an irritated moan, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the small, black alarm clock on his dresser, vision still cloudy:

11:05 AM.

Sliding his fingers through his black hair, he aggressively threw the wool blankets off, tossed his legs over and buried his face in his hands. His eyes still burned from the previous night, and he was pretty sure they had swelled to the size of jumbo marbles. For a moment or two, he remained in this position, face completely blank, until regained the energy to at least stand and walk towards the window. He watched the people turn into blurs and specks, going about their day. Cars and taxis filled the streets as they transported them to their destinations. A bird landed on the balcony in front of his window and quickly preened itself before continuing its flight.

Just another day. Not like any other. His shoulders drooped a little. With a deep sigh, he shuffled to his bathroom, lazily switched on the light switch. He gripped the edges of the sink and raised his head to meet the face in the mirror; pale and washed out, a perfect sign of the restless nights for the passed few weeks. Prominent, dark circles, outlining his hollowed, stoic eyes with swollen veins creeping over the ends. The tops of his cheek bones protruding just a little more than they would, hair disheveled and unkempt. He saw no reason to go out today.

In one fluid motion, Levi pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in the nearby laundry basket. The rest of his clothes were soon to follow. He turned on his shower, letting the water run over his fingertips, testing the heat. He got inside and allowed it to warm his entire body. He inhaled deeply, the steam clearing his sinuses. He wouldn’t close his eyes, afraid he might fall asleep and collapse on the floor. However, his lids were low and heavy, lost in a fog of reminiscence. His pulse slowed to a steady rhythm. His headache eased back a little.

Showering always calmed him. He guessed it was the thought of washing away all the excess filth or maybe a symbol of washing away bad feelings or memories he couldn’t seem to shake off. He wished he could remain here just for the relaxation he never seemed to get from the outside world. Here, time stopped. The world stood still, and he was able to forget everything.

Alas, time cannot halt for anyone. After a half hour or so, he turned of the water, dried himself off and pulled out his clothes for the day. Try as he may, he couldn’t drown out the nagging in the back of his head, the facts or memories he couldn’t change. As he dragged himself into his kitchen, he pressed his lips into a thin line. He turned on his coffee machine and placed himself in a seat next to the counter. Rubbing his forearms roughly, he watched the black fluid fill his pot drip by drip, the remaining glass distorting the black pattern against the wall behind it.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the palm of his hand. Fatigue still lingered so close, his eyelids were unable to fight them anymore. Just as he had dreaded, images began to flash through the front of his mind:

She approached the table with the small mug, the coffee a light brown from the cream and sugar. With a yawn, she sat down and leaned into the crook of her arm, closing her eyes. After he completely prepared himself for the day, he wandered into the kitchen. Once he found his lover there, he sneaked up and yanked the ends of her hair.

“Hey,” she muffled into her sleeve.

“Wow, [Name],” he said, claiming a seat next to her. “You look shitty. You still tired, lazy ass?”

“Not necessarily,” her eyes rolled over to meet his. “It was just so warm and cozy.”

“Yeah, yeah, pathetic excuses,” he took a hold of her shoulder and pulled her over to him.

Cupping her face in his hands, he gazed into the sleepy face looking up at him. Her hair was still frizzy, her lids half closed, and the breath from her nostrils slow and steady, the same as if she had been asleep.

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yikes.”

She snickered, stealing a light kiss from his lips. “Good. I love you too.”

The coffee pot beeped loudly in his ear, forcing him to wake up. It was full and ready to be poured. He jerked the cabinet open, gripped a cup and slammed it on the countertop.

Pandora’s box had been opened, and now, every one of those images replayed vividly. He clenched his teeth and dug his teeth into his bottom lip. With his arms slinking to his side, he shuffled over to the couch and collapsed like a rock. He wished he slammed his head hard enough against the arm-at least he would be completely unconscious.

Levi saw no reason to fight his brain anymore. With a tired exhale, he closed his eyes:

Returning home after a long day only to be greeted by her happy smile and an excited embrace. Locking sweaty fingers together after a run or a walk. Watching her write in heavy concentration, chewing the inside of her cheek, her eyebrows furrowed and the corners of her eyes slightly crinkled. Cooking small meals together in her cramped kitchen.

A small, crooked smile perched on his lips, altering his usually impassive expression, and he rested an arm across his forehead, blocking out the light from the rest of the world:

Taking her home after a date while rolling the windows down, getting stuck in the rain but only for her to run and jump in every puddle spotted, lying across the couch wrapped in a blanket and each other’s arms, watching the snow fall through a frosty window, the delicate skin of her lips meeting his then their passions slowly intensifying.

Slowly, he lifted his other arm and rubbed the back of his hand over his lips. He felt her arms circling about him so tightly. He felt her fervent lips, traveling up and down his neck and over his chest and face. He was engulfed by the heat of her skin against his body as he settled on top of her, their legs entwining together in order to meet in fullest.

He caught himself wrapping an arm around himself, allowing the other hand to slip under his shirt, trailing a finger over the cold skin he found there. His eyes were still closed, as if he was lost in a trance no one could break him from. Moans barely audible escaped through parted lips.

A heated fight, tears, faces red with fatigue and anger, long nights spoiled away with cursing and alcohol.

He shook his head violently in attempt to drive them away. Each image stabbed his heart, bringing him back to the reality he so wanted to ignore.

A desperate reunion full of shirt tugging and clumsy kisses, awkward but heartfelt apologies, nights spent in tighter embraces.

“F-fuck,” he grumbled, still stuck in that spinning limbo.

A hospital bed, muted, flickering lights, the lifeless beeping of the machinery, frozen fingers linked together, a package dripping fluid into tired veins.

Levi jolted upward and looked at the clock:

12:05 PM. Another hour wasted away. No point leaving now.

He was late and couldn’t muster any strength to face anyone. Time can’t stop for anyone. The world turns just as it always has. Day and night come and go, nothing different. People go on with their daily lives, unperturbed.

Just another day, not like any other.

Gathering what energy he contained left, Levi hauled himself back to the bedroom, his passive expression concealing the inward crumbling. After closing off the light blasting through his window, he turned back to his bed, the only other place he seemed to find serenity. He crawled under the blankets and settled into the pillow. With one last deep exhale, he closed his eyes:

“A lazy day, huh?” she said, pulling the covers over her head.

“Why not?” he tossed his jacket and tie aside and started to unbutton his shirt. “Erwin can’t bitch at me. I got more vacation than most of those idiots anyway. I can take the day off if I damn well please.”

She chuckled. “Whatever, I’m not arguing,” the coffee failed to work on her, so it didn’t take long for her to fall into another state of drowsiness.

Once he lazily drooped his suit over the baseboard and returned to his baggy, warm pajamas, Levi slipped in bed and nestled himself as close to her side as he could. He took a moment simply to gaze into his lover’s peaceful face, eyes heavy and glazed over. With a weary smile, she leaned in to kiss his mouth, sluggishly but profoundly all the same. Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her head into the groove of his neck. his muscles gave out and relaxed as he approached the edge of sleep. Once again, he found himself lost in a dream, one that never seemed to end.


	14. Sing For Me

[Levi x Ghost!Reader]

_~”Yes, I am one who seizes their dreams, I stain my sword red for my ambitions Because this is a world of warring states, I will take the earth no matter what I have to sacrifice_

I reflected on nothing, I wrote no letters even to my mother in my hometown. When I came to know my own immaturity, my body was stained in blood.

The scars of a cruel battle- We are the defeated There is not even salvation for the vanquished. The rain pours down heartlessly.  
Our dreams scatter as dew on our gravestones.”~

Levi recalled it all too well: the fading, widened eyes of each dying Scout, hot breaths against my face as his sword slid through the necks of the monsters he faced, the smell of smoke, blood and iron, patches of dirt and sweat crusting his face, shrieking and shouting echoing across the battlefield, adrenaline coursing through his vessels. He remembered the day perfectly, the day he was forced into the life of a Scout, ripped away from his only companions, his family. He was forced into becoming a tool for the Glory of Humanity. Nothing mattered to me anymore. He only strove for a future that they most likely would never reach.

He lay there, blood staining the green of his cloak, body seemingly pinned down to his bed. A heavy weight burdened his chest. Every inch of his physique ached-even his soul cried out in despair. Yet, no one would have ever known. Life slowly slipping away, his eyes glazed over, and his head spun. The dark corners of his room filled with a deathly silence. A slight breeze delicately seeped through the parted window, and dark, sorrowful clouds concealed the mournful moon.

Life was vanquished in this hopeless fight. He believed they were defeated, no matter how hard they strove. In a fleeting moment, the lives and hopes of so many young men and women extinguished, like a flickering candle.

_~”As I head far away, the sound comes to me A gentle, sad melody  
It's like a young girl is singing somewhere A crystal clear voice resounds. Suddenly, my tears welled up and fell Thoughts of my hometown floated up That voice made me realize that peace is most important.”~_

Suddenly, a gentle thunder rumbled. A rain storm washed away the blood shed that day across the ravine. Certainly, the time Levi possessed on this earth dwindled quickly. Tears streaked through the blood and dust, cracking and moistening the grotesque, molded clay, as images of you floated to the surface of his mind; the smile that brightened his day, the calming words that soothed his anxious spirit, your hair hiding your cheeks as you lowered your head in concentration, your zeal, the courage you possessed in the heat of battle, your gentle touch across his heated forehead as he fought for sleep with his troubled mind. Your blood mingled with the other deceased. He watched your body burn and crumble into unrecognizable specks of ash, floating away into the heavens where you now resided.

What he wouldn’t give for a chance to go back and pull you from your fate.

Just as he closed his eyes, ready to surrender his will, a soft voice caught his attention. His failing heart leapt. The voice was that of a woman, soothing and tranquil. At the end of his bed, through the mist of tears, he observed a girl, dressed in the uniform of the Recon. Her [h/c] hair was neatly tied back into a pony tail. Her pools of [e/c] magnified through her tears, and circles deepened the orbs. Scars and cuts imprinted into the hollows of her cheeks.

But, a peaceful smile etched across her lips.

“[Name],” his voice quivered.

Your ghostly aura traversed silently over to his bedside and rested next to his pillow. Your transparent fingers traced the outline of his face. Cold shivers shot down every disc of his spine.

“[Name],” every muscle in his face ached, producing a tear to role down his face.

“Hello, Captain,” your hand remained on his cheek, and your thumb dusted over the blood from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. “Were you looking for me?”

More tears streaked through the filth of his face. Slowly, her smile faded.

“[Name]-” his voice was nothing more but a whisper. “I fucked up. I should’ve gone with you. I-I need you,” his breath hitched. “It’s like everything went dark when you left. I-”

Softly, you cupped his face.

“Don’t punish yourself,” you said, sweetly. “You did what was right at the time,” she smiled. “You had to make a choice.”

“It was the wrong choice,” he mourned, squeezing his eyes together and turning away. “It was wrong, and I regret it every damn hour of every fucking day.”

As you had done many times in the past, you cradled his head in your lap. Frigid finger tips dragged across his sweaty forehead. “Your sacrifice will not be in vain, nor will the lives of all these courageous men. You’ll be able to rest peacefully,” Carefully, you bent over his face and kissed his forehead. “Perhaps, I can help ease your pain a little? I don’t have much to offer, but I can try.”

Levi breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted, and it would heal him more than any medicine.

“Sing for me,” he murmured.

You tilted your head questioningly.

“Your song,” he sighed. “That stupid song you sang everywhere,” he looked at you and with trembling hands, he clasped yours. “I miss it. Please sing it for me.”

You seemed somewhat surprised at the simplicity of his request. But, after a moment, you nodded, the corners of your mouth twitching ever so slightly to bestow that sweet smile on him once more.

“If that is what you wish,” you replied, taking one of her blossoms and placing it between my wounded fingers.

The wind gently bent the cool rain towards the open window, washing away the cobwebs sticking to the edges. As soon as your crystal clear voice was released, beautiful as a nightingale’s call, ringing in his tired ears, Levi exhaled and closed his eyes yet again. His entire being seemed to completely relax. He relinquished every bit of his power just to appreciate your song. Even as the weariness caused him to drift into unconsciousness, he listened.

Then, as his soul obtained that peace and forgiveness it so ached for, he smiled.

_~”If I can be reborn, like the girl who sang with that voice, I want to become someone who can save people with my song.  
If I were able to take someone's burdens away, as mine are taken now!”~_

To the sorrow of the citizens, their family and friends were slain in the hopeless battle. They located the sad scene, burying the hundreds of zealous young cadets now perished. However, the body of Humanity’s Strongest was buried next to another strong Squad Leader, his death a secret to all but the Scouts.

One hazy afternoon, a little boy wandered outside his hometown into the forest, hoping to escape his troubles. As he played around in his little sanctuary, he suddenly perceived a voice- a man’s voice, clear and powerful-echo through the branches, emitting a beautiful, melancholy, but heartfelt song. Adding to the melody was a woman, harmonizing and enriching the tune. The boy peered through the dew-studded shrubbery to find a Scout with [h/c] hair, sitting on the soft grass, singing. At her side, beneath the trees and singing along with her was Captain Levi himself, untouched and untainted by the world, serene and unburdened from his worries.

Touched by the sight, the boy smiled. Slowly, his own agitations released. He watched and watched the angelic pair, standing like marble statues, emit their message ti the world. Finally, he lay his head against the moss, closed his eyes and listened.


	15. Escape

[Levi x Depressed!Reader] AU

It was that time of year when everyone packed the icy streets, viciously shoving each other, swearing at one another, and racing to reach the shelves in all the stores. Santas flocked stood in front of each door, monotonously ringing their bells. Snow fell nearly everyday, keeping you locked in most of the time, and forcing me to work over the phone.

Being a detective, you tended to look at Christmas as a bittersweet holiday. On one side of the coin, you saw it as the sweetest, kindest time of year. Families and friends gathered together to express their love and support for one another. They give and receive. They celebrate and enjoy every festivity this holiday brought. On the other hand, it was the darkest time of year, where the demonic greediness of a person surfaced. If kids didn’t get what they wanted, they’d scream and cry. People fight and argue, because of heightened stress. Depression and anxiety seem to weigh heavier on them.

Worse still, criminals did not take Christmas vacation off. Thieves were especially active this time of year. Sometimes, murderers took this time to come up with the most perverted, disgusting killings you had ever seen take place. Rapists often took the time to harass vulnerable, lovesick females.

It was nauseating really. Sometimes, it was harder to focus on the happy, joyful side of Christmas.

For growing up, you always loved Christmas. No matter what ailments came, you could not help but entrance yourself in the sparkling lights, delicious food and beautiful music. But, recently, you both loved and despised it. Because of your job, you had not been sleeping well at all, if ever. If you did sleep, it would be an extremely uncomfortable one, filled with disturbing, horrific nightmares. The cheery decorations of your house in no way reflected the dark chaos inside your head.

“[Name]!” you’d say to myself. “Pull yourself together, damn it!”

Instead of listening to Christmas music and watching Christmas movies, I tended to blast the Beatles, Guns N’ Roses, Michael Jackson, David Bowie, or whatever the hell you were in the mood for most of the time. Most genres contained a song to fit your taste, and they tended to make you feel a little better. Since you moved, you missed your family and friends so desperately during this time. It made you all the more excited to see them though. It was just getting through the first part of the holidays that was hard.

At around 7:00 PM, after work, you made your way back home, when freezing rain started to wash your windshield, making it harder to see. Your hands and toes were almost numb as you drove. The Christmas lights around the buildings twisted and distorted through the ice. Things were so bright, you sometimes thought it was lighter during the night than the day. The streets were crowed with cars and people. The honking from all around was beginning to piss you off. The only thing you could was sit back and turn your music up louder.

After another forty five minutes or so, you finally got to your tiny apartment at the other end of town. Your mom left a few messages on your answering machine, asking about Christmas presents and the food you would bring and so on. Erwin’s voice soon followed, demanding the reports from your last few cases.

Damn it, you grumbled, slapping your hand on your forehead. You knew you were forgetting something.

“There goes the rest of my evening,” you moaned.

One more press of the button, and another voice seeped through the speaker, one that you both loved and dreaded:

“Really? I’m fucking tired of getting your damn machine all the time. Where the hell you’ve been, [Name]? You didn’t really disappear off the face of the earth, did you?”

Beep. “Hey, you brat. Not answering my call? What, are you avoiding me now? Pick up the fucking phone.”

Beep. “[Name], seriously. Where are you? Is something going on?”

Your heart sunk: Levi Ackerman, your partner at work, probably the best at his job in the entire damn world, and most importantly, your boyfriend. Usually, when you got down like this, you isolated yourself from others, and he respected that. He knew you needed time alone just like anyone. He never noticed anything unusual.

This time around, he did, and you panicked. What if he came after you? What were you supposed to say? How would he reply? You visualized this scenario in so many different ways, and all of them ended horrifically. You prayed that the answering machine was as far as he got.

Time passed on, and thankfully, you finished the reports-if thankfully meant at 3 AM, then you supposed you were. Barely able to move, you lay here like a slug, as soft music played peacefully in the background. You watched the droplets of sleet hit the window. Your mind drifted to all the murderers you had seen this passing year, all the people who had to suffer this year losing a beloved family member or friend. They must be so miserable right now, knowing the bastards still lived in prison. The impressions of their faces as you explained to these sufferers what was going on would haunt you, their despair, anger, sadness. You bit your nails as the images of the bloodied, disfigured bodies came into the surface of your head, the murderers sneering contently at their deeds even in the face of justice.

Your heart pounded, and your blood ran cold.

Every now and then, drowsiness weighed down your eyelids but your brain was throwing too many memories and disturbances at you. Sometimes, the images in your head made no sense in the least, just shadowy, psychedelic confusion. It had been this way for almost a year now. Little things like colors and shapes would cause the memories and images to come back, even if they had no connection in the least. Happy things would cause intense anxiety, because you were afraid they would start turning into triggers! It was an endless cycle of despair and chaos. Everyone around became suspects to you. Even at home, you didn’t’ feel safe, unless you locked all the windows, closed the curtains, fastened all the doors, and the checked them all about five times to make sure they were secure. You couldn’t sleep in the dark anymore, because your mind constantly played tricks on you. You rolled back and forth on your bed, unable to retain peace of mind.

“Damn it,” you moaned, squeezing a tear out of you eye as you finally regained your consciousness.

Everything around you was, untouched, unaltered. Your Christmas tree still sparkled. The quiet music resounded in the little apartment just as before. Piles of laundry wavered like towers on your table.

With an exasperated sigh, you rubbed your forehead. You needed to get out. This enclosed space did nothing for you. In fact, you just made your nerves and emotions feel all the more trapped with no medium of escaping. With a short breath, you half jumped from your sofa, snatched the coat off the rack and nearly slammed the door behind you. You were fed up. Your rituals didn’t matter. The concocted fears in the back of your mind didn’t matter. Nothing did.

You needed to escape.

You never thought below zero temperatures would be such a welcoming feeling to you: the wind, biting harshly and reddening any exposed skin, the sleet beating the fabric of your hat, the stinging of your frigid nerve endings, the burning encompassing your throat as you breathed.

You enjoyed those discomforts. They reminded you that you were alive. This was the reality your physical form dwelled in, not the chaos and hell you created for yourself.

You strolled the frozen sidewalks, as if every step mattered. Occasionally, you glanced over at the shop windows. The Christmas trees twinkled. The teddy bears, elves and Santas greeted the world with happy smiles, inviting any passerby to join them in the holiday cheer. Garlands and lights strung across doorways and lamp posts, further illuminating the dark, winter night. Cinnamon and gingerbread wafted from every cafe and bakery.

For once, you felt your mind abandon your hell and absorb the cheerful sights around you.

At last, you came across a tall street lamp, eyes drifting across the icy streets, not necessarily waiting for cars. It was too late for anyone to be out, too icy and dangerous. Just a habit that made you feel normal, like any other person. After wrapping your coat around you even tighter, you continued your aimless journey.

“[Name.]”

You didn’t even pass one white square before you stopped. Why? Why here? Why now? Was your luck really this rotten? Immediately, without even raising your head, you turned a hall.

A strong hand grabbed your wrist. “What the fuck is this, [Name]?”

“Levi-”

How long had he been waiting at the other side of the street? He was concealed in the darkness of the night and the umbrella to protect him from the sleet like a shadow always following you. You hadn’t seen him in seemingly ages, so it startled you to face his steely, intimidating eyes, nearly stabbing you at the other end.

Before you could even compose a sentence, he whipped you around and forced you to face him. He looked angry. Then again, he always pissed about something, but his brows furrowed, and his feline eyes narrowed, intensifying that anger.

“Where have you been?” he demanded, his grip tightening. “You don’t call. You don’t come to work. You don’t reply to any messages?” he raised an eyebrow. “You too good for me now?”

“No! Don’t even suggest that!” you couldn’t keep eye contact with him.

“Then, you mind explaining yourself?” he took your chin and pulled you back.

You lowered your eyes. No matter how many times you pondered this scenario, the thousands of time of moments you wasted visualizing and replaying, you weren’t prepared for this.

I’m depressed? I’m insane? I’m in the process of losing my mind? You had no idea what to say.

Instead, you hung your head.

He stared at you, long and hard. He could be a hardass, maybe even a jerk at times, but he wasn’t stupid. He saw the circles under your eyes, the white orbs swollen with red, the loss of color in your cheeks, your slumped shoulders. He knew you were struggling. He knew you were fighting. But, that was what made him so furious.

Why didn’t you say anything?

“Levi,” you muttered. “I’ve just been in a bad place. I don’t know why or how. I don’t know, but it’s just been,” suddenly, your throat constricted, and your eyes burned. “Ah, shit...”

With a sharp exhale, he removed the free hand from his coat pocket and flicked your forehead. “I know that, you idiot. That’s why I’m pissed. Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?”

His words hurt harder than the freezing wind. “I thought maybe I could work it out on my own. But-”

“Don’t you think after a few months you should’ve taken the hint that you needed help?”

You nervously scratched the side of your face. “I didn’t want to bother-”

He roughly grabbed your cheeks. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare go there.”

Your heart nearly burst, but you couldn’t tell if it was from fear, sadness or guilt. His eyes were flaring, and his breath came in hot against your nearly numb face. However, he suddenly closed the space between you, his dry, chapped lips desperately claiming yours.

Damn, you missed this, his scent, his warmth, his hard kisses, the way he snagged the back of your head to yank you to his mouth. Until your reunion, you didn’t realize the hole you tore in your life, segregating yourself from him. His movements over your lips weren’t as skillful or sensual as they were in more intimate situations, but you didn’t care. You were just happy even relieved to have him back in your arms.

Using every last breath he possessed, Levi pulled away with a long exhale. His hand still gripped a fistful of your hair, the other holding his umbrella a little higher for you. His expression softened a little, watching for your reaction.

With a weak smile, you slid your fingers through his dampened locks.

“Your lips are really chapped,” you said with a tired chuckle.

He simply rolled his eyes. “It’s winter. Whaddya expect?”

Snaking your arms around his neck, you pulled him as close as humanly possible. Grunting in approval, he pressed his hand into the small of your back.

“How long were you out here?” you asked. “Three in the morning? That’s kinda creepy.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “You should know better than anyone what an insomniac I am.”

You giggled. Before you could make another comment, he stole another quick peck from your lips.

“Don’t ever cut me off again,” he whispered against your mouth. “I missed you like hell.”

You swallowed a lump forming in your throat. “I’m so sorry, Levi. It won’t happen again.”

Causing you to yelp, he flicked your temple. “You better not, bitch.”

“Wow, way to ruin the moment,” you groaned, clicking your tongue.

Without another word, Levi slid his hand around and clutched your red and raw hand, as if letting go would cost him his life. He adjusted his umbrella high enough to conceal your head from the beating of the ice crystals. Your arms entwined, and your fingers laced as if sown together. He gazed forward, leading the way down the frosted streets.

You meant it. Even if his touch wasn’t the magical button to make all your horrible thoughts and feelings disappear, it certainly eased the pain. Despite his rough nature, he possessed the tolerance to guide you through your darkness until you saw a ray of light again.

He was your escape.


	16. Heart of a Soldier

[Levi x Insomniac!Reader]

In times of war, a soldier possess no time to grieve over his fallen comrades. In the heat of battle, a warrior cannot afford to stop and grieve over the lost and departed. It is not until the quiet of sleep or the peace earned from a long struggle do the memories weigh his tired mind and wrestle with his bruised emotions.

2:30 AM, and [Name] engaged in such a battle. She counted the grooves in the stone ceiling. She listened to the sorrowful moan of the autumn wind rustling the bare trees. The tired rays of the pale moon glowed behind dark, billowing clouds. She figured a storm was brewing. She perceived the calm breaths of the slumbering soldiers in the darkness. Despite the serene setting, every time she closed her heavy eyelids, her mind reeled through memories of her childhood, those grueling days of living in poverty, rejected by society. She remembered her first encounter with the Titans, those first few weeks of agonizing training in which her body nearly broke from the strain. Memories of the soldiers she watched die, those poor lives she could not save, flashed through the surface of her mind as clear as day.

With a quiet groan, she jolted from her pillow and rubbed her eyes.

“Why now?” she whispered, then looking to see if anyone stirred. She breathed deeply. Slowly, she lowered herself back on the pillow. Again, she closed her eyes.

“[Name]!” a familiar voice cried, faint and echoing in the back of her mind. “We need to go gather food before the sun rises!”

“What? Now?”

Two eyes peered down at her. A hand reached for her. “Yes, we can’t let anyone see.”

The hand was callused and rough but so warm and gentle. The tall silhouette lead her from the wooden shelter carefully hidden in the little niche. She stepped over a few sleeping bodies before entering the quiet streets of the city. The images faded into a blur of oranges and gold from the morning sun. The figures crept through the sleeping city, picking up every scrap of food they could find. They sneaked through the markets and stores, swiping what little was left behind. The strong hand encircled hers every step of the way.

With a quick breath and a flutter of her eye, she stirred a bit. In quick flashes, she heard angry shouts, perceived obscure figures throwing assorted objects, scaring away the battered orphans. She felt blunt forces meeting with her shoulders while she encircled the young ones of her group.

“Get away from here, you rats!”

“Thieves!”

“Leave, you filth!”  
“Hurry, [Name]! Run!”

She squeezed her tired eyes together, rolling on her side.

“[Name]? [Name], are you okay?”

She looked up to see those soft eyes, carefully scrutinizing her. Her back and shoulders ached and stung.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, rubbing her neck. “Just a little sore. You okay?”

It was him...

He smiled and sat next to her. “Yeah, I’m okay,” gently, he stroked the inflicted areas. “Good job. That supply should keep us going for nearly a week.”

She sighed and leaned back, savoring each touch. His hair shadowed his forehead and strong brows. Every muscle relaxed. His assuring smile remained.

“Thank so much, [Name],” he whispered. “Your help means so much to us.”

His defined outline faded into nothing more than an impression of light and shadow.

“Thank you, [Name]...” his voice faded away.

With another groan, she twitched and turned. Her face twisted into a grimace.

Warms lips trailed across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her face taking her mouth into his, moving it slightly against hers. 

“I-” her breath caught as he skimmed down her neck. He tugged down at the sleeves of her blouse, exploring the new, exposed skin with his lips and tongue.

“Ah-!” she muffled into his shoulder, barely able to speak from the dizziness of her heated body. Everything prickled and burned. “I had no idea,” her voice trailed off into quiet moans.

He softly circled the small of her back with the palm of his hand. He pulled away, gazing into her eyes.

“I’m sorry I never told you before, [Name],” his eyes were pools of amber in the dim light. A small rim of light formed a golden halo around his head.

Perfect. Like an angel.

“[Name], I’ve lo-”

“Come on! Hurry! They’ve found us! We gotta move now!” A frantic shout jolted them from their intoxicated state. 

Her mind fogged again, only making out the profiles of the small gang escaping another city. Everything else was nothing more than a monochrome haze.

But the strong hand still clutched hers tightly.

A light flush tinting her face, she rolled on her back, arm sliding over her eyes. Each recollection now were fast paced, hindering her from focussing in on anything: her orphaned friends, the townspeople that threw them out every time, soldiers that beat them, all a strange mixture of pain and pleasure, good times and bad.

Then, she saw it, humanity’s greatest enemy. Lost in a giant forest, where the trees loomed over them like a magnificent fortress, there they stood, blood dripping from their plastered grins, feasting on another life.

As often as they heard of the Titans, the orphans had never witnessed their kind up so close. Lacking any experience, their weak hearts sunk, and their mind shut down. All at once, they flew into a frenzied panic, fleeing as fast as they possibly could from their grounds.

[Name]’s heart pounded in her ears. The sticks and thorns jabbing the bottom of her bare feet were nothing compared to her fear, and it only fueled her to run as fast as she possibly could. Everyone dashed in front of her, shrieking as they went.

Suddenly, her ankle caught against a jagged vine. While it happened so fast, time seemed to stop. One second, she ran. The next, her face was implanted into the ground, her foot numb. A Titan of about ten meters loomed close behind them. With all her might, she pulled and struggled to free her injured leg.

“Hold on!” she screamed until her throat was dry. “Guys! Wait! Wait! I’m stuck!”

Her love pivoted to see her caught in a web of vines. His eyes widened in shock.

“[Name]! I’m coming! Hold on-!”

Just as he turned to save her, he immediately halted when he caught sight of the Titan. Its seemed to stare down at him with a forever amused and ghastly smile as if greeting its next meal. Everything inside the boy seemed to drop to his feet. All of his insides grew stiff and cold. His face paled.

The Titan only grinned.

As [Name] strived with all her might to pull away, she gasped when she caught him turning to run after the scattered members of their group.

“No, wait!!” she called desperately, tears streaming from her eyes. “Come back!!”

The ground shook beneath her. When she glanced over her shoulder, the Titan already began reaching for his next treat. In a fit of rage and panic, she took the spiked vines and dug them as hard as she could into the giant hand reaching for her. Although it didn’t jolt back as far as she wanted, it gave her enough time to break free.

She groaned lightly, gritting her teeth and her brow moistening with sweat.

She dare not look back. She only ran.

Flashes of bright green flew by her. Streaks of light seemed to strike from heaven itself, but she could only run. Harsh commands and bellows from the Titans shook the forest, yet she dare not stop.

A bead rolled down her forehead. Her consciousness floated in a fevered state between sleep and awareness. She recalled the face of Commander Erwin Smith reaching for her as she hid, the sleek figure of Corporal Lance Levi effortlessly bringing down the foe that sent her friends fleeing, the faces of her trainees, and the long and painful nights spent in the training grounds: practically torturing herself, falling to her knees, silently sobbing and beating herself, counting down what comrades she had left as they died.

The images flew by so quickly that she could no longer focus:

“I’m Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouting Legion. You’re safe now.”

“Where are my friends? I need to find them!”

“I-I’m sorry, miss. You’re the only one we found.”

“I want to join the Scouting Legion.”

“In the state you are now, you are no more than Titan food!”

“I won’t sleep ‘til I get this right!”

“That’s Humanity’s Strongest.”

“Fuck you! I’ll kill you for leaving me behind!”

“I can’t trust anyone anymore.”

“If you’re scared of seeing others die, then why bother becoming a soldier?”

“You can’t give up now.”

“Get up, you coward.”

Finally, [Name] jerked from her pillow, light eyes wide, lips parted as she panted. Her blood rushed in her ears. With a loud gulp, she buried her forehead in her palm in an attempt to compose herself.

“Why?” she said to herself. “Why now, you stupid brain?” she slapped the side of her head.

She glanced around. Nothing changed; the same still and quiet darkness from before. Only this time, the light of the moon was completely engulfed. She yanked her hair tie away, letting her dark tresses rest over her shoulders. Then, she pulled off her jacket. Her muscles finally relaxed, she rose from her bed and left the chamber.

The halls were still dimly lit by torches lining the walls. She occasionally watched her slanted shadow quiver and bend against the stones. She half chuckled to herself; her body used to be so round, soft and delicate, something beautiful, something a man could burn for and hold. But now, it was replaced with a sharp muscularity and harsh angles, a body that scarred and bruised from countless battles, a body used to roughness and discomfort, like the constant rubbing of the leather straps, jerking of the 3D Gear, scraps from trees, leaving their permanent impressions into her skin. Though not very desirable, it served as a symbol of her journey. It was something she could show a little pride in despite its lack in feminine charm.

[Name] turned a few corners before she found herself in the main atrium where everyone gathered to eat or share past experiences. That wooden table was the witness of many hilarious incidents and precious memories with her Squad. In a small bowl at the center, some bread left over from dinner still lingered. A pitcher still filled lay next to it. Her stomach suddenly growled.

“Oh, right,” she said. “I forgot dinner. Well then, how convenient.”

After sitting herself down, saying a silent prayer, she munched away at the scraps from before. Her brows furrowed in thought. It seemed so long since she even thought about Jade and the gang. After the way they panicked and abandoned her that day, she harbored a bitterness so painful, she simply locked it away-like most of her bereavement.

Why did her mind spill them out now? There was still so much to be done. Showing any sign of weakness now would only be a burden, especially now with Eren Jaeger to watch over, a walking, breathing mystery.

She took a moment to swallow then inhale deeply. Just like she learned to face Humanity’s worst enemy, she needed to learn to face the war within her mind sooner or later. Now was just as good a time as any:

That boy who graciously lead the young wayfarers she grew up with many a time, a tall, seemingly angelic being, watching over the orphans as they gathered food. He always appeared perfect in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to serve and help him in anyway possible. He was one of the few boys in her life that was close to her age and (even better) taller than her. She shook her head and sighed, thinking about the night she would have confessed her love for him only to be a tangled in interrupted passions. Was he about to admit his love for her too? Only God knows now. Oh, what a coward that boy turned out to be, to flee and hide from a Titan, one measly Titan, one she could have easily brought down, adding to her killing streak.

If she had known then, she would not have wasted so much emotionally energy loving such a weak-hearted lad.

Closing her eyes, she focused on images of the beautiful boy, her feelings of devotion and love for him, his betrayal in the forest, leaving her for dead. She breathed again, as if acknowledging the existence of those memories rather than pushing them away.

Though her heart ached and twisted, a sense of calm swept over her, a sense of satisfaction for at least facing this dreaded poison of a history she so wanted to ignore. With a weak smile, she stuffed another piece of bread in her mouth.

“For the hundredth time, [NAME].”

She gasped and jumped in her seat. When she broke from her intense pondering, she noted a dark figure lurking around the corner. When he entered the foyer, the orange light of the torches cast over the pale, stoic face of the Lance Corporal himself. His arms were crossed, head slightly tilted. The shadows cast by his bangs made his feline, colorless eyes all the more intimidating.

Nonetheless, she was used to it.

“Oh, hello, Captain,” she replied, returning to her meal.

“You know, when you’re off staring off into space like that,” he practically slung a chair over, collapsed in it and rested his elbow, making it easier to stare her down. “You’re a pain in the ass to talk to.”

“It’s ‘cause I’m busy thinking, sir,” she slugged down her drink.

“Thinking, huh? You’ve always got something to think about. What the honest hell are you doing up this late?” he swiped a slice of the new bread from her hands.

Undaunted, she took another loaf. “What the hell are YOU doing up this late, sir?”

He paused a moment. “I get up whenever I want really. If I can’t go back to sleep, I stroll around ‘til I feel tired again. Is that so unusual?” Before he took a bite, he froze. “Your hands are clean, right?”

“Yes, they’re fine.”

With that, he bit off the end.

“No, walking around to feel tired again isn’t weird,” she replied to his former question. “I do the same. That’s why I’m up now. Then, I forgot I didn’t eat dinner, so I came here.”

“You can’t do that, [Name],” he said. He took a minute to chew. “You have to at least eat when your sleep schedule’s fucked up. You need some way to keep up your stamina, otherwise, you’re own body will suck you dry. I can see your collarbones more than normal,” he pointed at her with his snack. “You’re looking ghastly. The Titans probably wouldn’t bother eating you.”

She snickered to herself. Despite his abrasive behavior and insults, everyone knew deep down how much he cared about the welfare of his subordinates. “Yes, sir. I grew up going for days without food. I forget sometimes.”

“You can’t do that anymore.”

“Yes, sir,” she glanced down at herself, slipped her thumb under one of the leather straps and pulled. They were loose again. “I suppose I have gotten a little underweight,” she adjusted them accordingly.

“What kind of sick childhood did you have, going that long without food?” he took another bite.

“I was orphaned when I was really little,” she said, tracing the rim of her glass with the tip of her finger. “A group of other orphans I stayed with lived out on the streets.”

“I see.”

With another tired sigh, [Name] rested against the back of her hand, almost wrapping herself in a web of thought. A silence overtook the room as both she and Levi took a moment to gather their contemplation.

“What’s bothering you, sir?” she asked, quietly, watching the ripples in her glass.

“Do I look bothered?” he retorted as he poured himself a glass.

“Not particularly, but I thought it’d be polite to ask, anyway. With your position, it’d be natural to always be pondering about something.”

He stifled a laugh. “True, maybe that’s why I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in ages,” he took a sip. “But, it’s been that way for so long, I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.”

Her heart sunk a little at that statement. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he placed his goblet down. “It’s not anything to concern yourself over.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

She lightly shook her head.

“What about you? Something plaguing your mind? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

“Oh,” she shrugged her shoulders. “My brain was being a bastard to put it lightly. I kept thinking about old memories I thought I locked up.”

“Mmhmm,” he nodded as if waiting for a follow up.

“You want me to explain?”

“Do we have anything better to do at this god-forsaken hour?” he sipped the red wine.

“If you say so, sir,” she slumped on the table, playing with the handle of her glass. “There’s not really much to say. I helped take care of a group of orphans when I was younger, down in the underground at first. I always referred to it as a gang, because we were usually resorting to questionable methods to get what we needed to survive: theft, fighting, that sort of thing.”

When she looked up, Levi was perfectly still and closing his eyes. She smiled, assuming he had dozed off. Figures. Who’d want to listen to an old sob story? Everyone here had sad tales to tell. She was just another needle in the haystack. It was still nice having a warm body there, easing her loneliness as she talked:

“The leader of our gang was this boy... He oversaw everything and helped take care of us. He was a couple of inches taller than me,” she laughed tiredly. “Hard to believe, right? He was alright looking. Of course, I thought he God’s gift to, hurrmmm, mankind, I guess,” she shook her head. “Ah, brother, I was such an idiot. I really fell hard for the kid though, and I thought he did me. We almost slept together once but it never went anyway,” she sighed and slid her fingers through her hair. She normally wouldn’t talk so openly, but what did it matter? “We faced a lot of tough times. Townsfolk calling us names, military beating us up, but we always stuck together. It didn’t seem so bad, especially when we really came through,” she glanced at him again. His breathing was slowed and rhythmic-Yup, definitely sleeping. “Anyway, one day, we were going from one town to another and along the way we encountered some Titans. Though we heard about them, we never saw one. As you can guess, everyone pretty much pissed themselves and bolted,” she closed her eyes. “Even my weakass crush. I called out to him, but seeing the Titan was just too much, so there I was, injured and abandoned having to fend for myself,” her eyes seemed to glaze over. “I guess that’s why I try to save as many people as I can when fighting. I know how it feels to be left for dead, hopeless. No one should have to go through that,” she paused a minute, letting the heaviness lift off her heart a little. “Anyway, I was a stupid, naive kid. I learned my lesson. If I didn’t get the reality check then, I’d be dead. That’s life for ya.”

Breathing through her nose, savoring the scent of the wine, the rich fluid trickled down her throat. She leaned back and gazed into the ceiling, arms now limp at her side.

“When the Commander found me that day,” she continued, mind coasting along. “I was so traumatized, I never thought I’d ever be joining the Recon Core. I just wanted to hide or kill myself,” she shook her head. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so humiliated. Well, maybe outside my first day at training,” she laughed a little loud than before. “Damn, I was terrible. I amazed the instructor didn’t send me to gather food immediately. Ah well,” she rubbed her eyes. “God in heaven, those long nights out in the training field; those were the days. I got no mercy, which is how it should’ve been for someone like me. It was sure satisfying my hard work paid off,” she looked at him again-still as a marble statue. “Honestly best thing that ever happened to me. When I think about it now, I appreciate every injury, every lecture, every insult,” her head sunk. “It was rough. I won’t lie; I wanted to punch a few people,” she snickered, resting her head back again. “Boy, when I first met you, I wanted to throttle you. You were such an asshole.”

His eyes shot open.

“Oh well,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I deserved it. Plus, the more I saw you in action and the way you dealt with the Squad and everything--I mean, I was so wary of you,” she paused. “We could not have asked for a better captain,” she smiled fondly as memories of the Squad legion replaced those ghastly recollections of her past. As anyone would come to expect, she clashed violently with the Corporal. She even crossed the line by arguing back, earning herself a few kicks or bats upside the hide. But, even then, she knew she was being hard-headed. As the years dragged on, her admiration for him grew. He finally respected her as a proper subordinate, an official Recon soldier, and soon, every bit of tension withered and dried away. She was able to finally work her way to becoming a Squad leader.

[Name] possessed no words to express her joy when the others accepted her as one of their own. To this day, it filled her heart to the brim with nothing but delight and euphoria.

“What the hell-?!” she slipped from her chair almost collapsing on the hard floor, but she steadied herself.

The fierce eyes of Levi coldly stared her down as he hovered over her face. His black hair darkened his keen features. His face remained at its usual forbearing expression but it suddenly looked so frightening.

[Name] blinked, her stomach churning. Heart racing, she was not sure whether to run and hide or assert herself and continue to stare him down. Eyes wide yet blank, she froze.

A weird silence hung in the air.

“Captain,” she mumbled. “You were awake?”

She yelped when he grabbed the back of her head and yanked it back.

“Obviously, you still have balls to call me names right in front of me,” he seethed. “Are you asking me to beat the shit out of you again like back then? I am more than ready to at any second.”

“Captain! Geez,” she gripped his wrist. “The only thing you can focus on is the insult?” he pulled. “Aaah! I thought you were asleep!”

With one shove, he sent her and the chair sliding across the floor. A few stars danced in front of her eyes before she rubbed her head.

“Damn it, that was uncalled for,” she grumbled.

Her breath hitched when he stepped in front of her. Even though she trounced him in height, his personality compensated for every single inch he lacked. He raised a foot and pressed it into the center of her chest. Out of reflex, she grabbed his ankle.

“Listen, cadet, you scrawny brat,” he murmured. “Just because you’ve come this far and have earned your place here in the Recon, there are still lessons to be learned, and some to jog back into that worthless brain of yours.”

“Okay, okay!” she wheezed. “I get it! You’re right, Captain! Lay off, will ya? Do a few pointless memories earn someone a ruthless beating?”

Levi pressed even harder, crushing her sternum.

“Shit, Captain!” she attempted to shove him off. How could someone so short hide so much strength and density? “That’s just how I felt at the time! I was just stupid and jealous!”

“Hmm, jealous, you say?” the pressure lightened a bit but remained firmly in place.

“You bet your ass I was jealous,” she managed to lift it off her chest at last. Finally, she breathed deeply. “Here I was, new to the scene. You hadn’t been there that long either. I was terrible at it, and you were over there, completing every single bloody session without even batting an eyelash, bringing down Titans quicker than any soldier in existence! You got appointed Captain so fast, and I was still out in the training field.”

He folded his arms.

“Not to mention your personality made it seem all the worse,” she coughed and mumbled to herself. He kicked her in the head in response. “Shit!! Well, it did!”

“You’re not making it any easier on yourself,” he stated bluntly.

Massaging the side of her bruised skull, she eased herself up. With a rough sigh, she glared up at him. He gladly returned the favor. She had no idea why she even bothered. She never won any staring contests she randomly initiated with him, and his face never changed.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You didn’t even let me finish my thought.”

No response.

“I was going to say that you inspired me to dedicate my whole life to the Survey Corps, to become a better soldier, a better person. You and the Squad taught me to take value in purpose far beyond just slaying Titans,” she clenched a fist. “We’re fighting for humanity as a whole, creating a future full of hope, glory and peace. Joining,” she lowered her head for a second. “was the best decision I ever made. No matter what happens, no matter what tragedies we face, the suffering I endure. Even if I can barely walk a few years from now, I will never regret it.”

[Name] raised her eyes. Her heart sunk a little when she saw literally no change, not one reaction in the slightest. She hoped that maybe he’d appreciate that much.

Guess I should’ve known better, she thought. She chuckled a little. “Fine then. Do you want me to apologize?”

“I don’t need your washed up apologies.”

What the hell is his problem?! “Then-!” she nearly jumped to her feet as if ready to fight.

“I need you to always remember what you just said, right here and now,” gripping her shoulder, he pushed her back down on her knees. “Never lose that sense of determination. If I could list a few things you have right, they’re an unparalleled work ethic, the best of any soldier I’ve seen, and resolve that outweighs even your worst of anguishes and flaws,” his clutch tightened a little.

She widened her eyes in shock.

“You also withhold a value and understanding for human life due to trial and error” he continued. “One of the only scouts who will turn back for the lost or injured in the midst of chaos without a second thought,” he leaned closer to her face. “That’s why you deserve the respect from me and the other troops.”

It proved difficult not to utterly beam with happiness. Every subordinate wants to hear from their leader not that they’re the greatest in the world or the best of the best-only that they have done well. No more, no less. She pressed her lips together into a thin line and swallowed hard. Tears burned the rims of her eyelids.

“C-Captain, I-”

He suddenly bumped the side of her head with his knuckle.

“Ouch!”

“And this is where you’re an idiot,” he said, finally releasing her. “You don’t value your own life well enough to take care of yourself. Selflessness is an admirable trait in normal, everyday life but this isn’t normal, everyday life,” he crossed his arms and continued stabbing her with his gaze. “You can’t go screwing around, playing the hero or neglecting your health.”

After brushing herself off, she scratched the back of her head, mumbling,

“I never played anything, Captain.”

He bat her head again. “I know that but you still can’t always go embarking on little side missions like that. You need to be more adept at assessing situations, knowing when it’s really a hopeless cause or not,” he sighed and shook his head. “You’re normally pretty alright in that department, but if someone’s alive and left behind,” his voice trailed off.

She lightly bit her lip and looked away.

“However,” he raised her face to meet his. “I’m going to tell you something; I understand where you’re coming from. I care for my troops, and I can’t bear the thought of leaving even so much as one. You don’t always have to rely on what I say or you can trust in my advice. Believe in yourself or in me and the survey corps,” his arm slid to his side but he remained close. “The unfortunate thing about what we do is that we can never predict the outcome of our decisions. That’s just how it is. We may have a general idea of what’s the right or wrong choice but that’s not always the case.”

She nodded.

“So,” he stood upright again. “when those times come around again, and you’re stuck with two different options, don’t worry about the outcomes. Make the decision that you’ll least regret.”

She stayed silent, allowing Levi’s words to process and sink in. She glanced back up at him; he never ceased to amaze or surprise her.

She found herself quite thankful for her wretched insomnia.

Finally, [Name] stood before him in full height. Despite towering over him, his strong, confident stance really defined who was in authority here.

“Thank you so much, Captain,” she clenched her fist over her heart and saluted. “I will never forget that.”

“You’re welcome.”

Although tiny, almost none existent, she was positive that she perceived the corners of his slender mouth twitch upwards.

“But, damn it, woman,” he suddenly shoved her head down, the moment instantly ruined. “would you fucking eat properly? You’ll be a sack of bones by the time our next mission comes around, and you’ll be crushed into nothing but dust. Hell, a dog could probably break you in half.”

“Geez! Would you stop that?!” she hobbled back in her chair, soothing the new bruise in the making.

“You don’t question my form of discipline,” he made he way back to his seat. “Besides, I’ve got too much shit to deal with to start monitoring your eating habits. I’m a captain not some doctor,” casually, he sipped his drink.

“Pfft, you’re not smart enough to be a doctor,” she retorted while placing her arms and chin on the table.

He eyed her darkly. She flinched. He then took a loaf of bread and pressed it as hard as he could right between her eyes.

“Eat this,” he ordered. “You’ll need as much as you can.”

“Alright, alright! I will!” instantly, she sat up and ate. “Tsch, Captain Asshole,” she muffled with bread in her mouth.

Just before he took another slug, his eyes seemed to jab needles through her skull.

“You know,” he hissed. “the fact that, even after hitting you in the head, you’re still ballsy enough to call me names proves that you’re more of an dumbass than I thought.”

How does he always managed to hear me? she wondered.

Regardless, she smiled at the Captain. Despite her intense focus on the past, his words pushed her to look in the only important direction: forward. What was once the passion of a quivering maiden was the heart of the soldier, scarred and bruised but growing in strength with each passing day.


	17. Take My Love

[Neko!Levi x Reader] AU

“Levi, what the actual hell is this?”

A moment to yourself; that was all you wanted. Your parents pressured you day in and day out about your stupid, upcoming semester. Your friends bombarded you with parties and dinners that finally repelled you. Even your best friend started to irritate you with her constant texts and calls. Turning off every device you owned, you broke out of your cage of an apartment just to run by the grocery store to buy some well deserved Chinese food and ice cream.

And what were you greeted with? The cheery atop this sundae of madness you had been doubled dipped in headfirst? Your damn cat, Levi, left your new couch in ruins. It just arrived yesterday, one that had been put on back order multiple times. The left arm rest was covered in scratch marks, and little white pieces of stuffing scattered about the wooden leg.

Of course, the little bastard was no where to be seen. This moment just defined your entire week right there.

Half slamming your groceries onto the counter, you turned a heel and searched for him.

“Levi!” you growled. “Get your ass out here NOW.”

There was no response. Just awkward silence. You checked under the chairs, under the table, behind every piece of damn furniture that you owned. It was as if the little bastard disappeared altogether. You always joked to your family and friends that Levi was a secretly trained ninja cat with the soul purpose of driving you insane.

Today, that joke lost every humorous edge it contained before.

“Levi!” you called again, more desperately than angry now.

You searched through your room, the last spot he could possibly be hiding. Every bend of the neck added to your crick. Ah, another item to add on your shit list for the week. This was Friday for heaven’s sake! A peaceful time where you could plaster yourself to your deliciously, comfy, new sofa, stuff your face with all the junk food your stomach could hold and watch Netflix into the small hours of the morning, cut off entirely from the outside world! Your traitor of a pet didn’t even leave you be.

Crawling on your hands and knees, you peered into the shadows of your closet and desk with no success.

And then, you came upon the bed: a low, threatening hum resonated from the darkness, and two glowing eyes pierced the very depths of your soul. You spotted the silhouette of the demon furball curled in the farthest corner from you. Mustering your courage, you reached under.

A sudden hiss and a quick slash to your hand, you recoiled back with no success. Little red marks now etched into your skin.

“You little-get over here!” you lunged yourself at him as best as you could. “You’re in trouble!”

His hiss escalated into a terrifying yowl. Responding to your movements, he latched himself onto your arm, sinking his fangs into your arm. With a cry, you pulled out your injured limb, the parasite still attempting to bring you to your knees. Containing no patience, you grabbed the scruff of his neck and pried him off you. He dangled helplessly in your grasp, accepting his defeat rather sourly. Pale eyes stared you down.

“You and I are going to have a little talk,” you grumbled, shuffling your way to the living room.

Promptly, you planted yourself in front of the destruction he created. His initial rage melted away into his usual stoic face. that famous “I don’t give a fuck” expression that drove you nuts...and he knew it.

“Mind explaining this to me?” your eyes shifted over to him.

He jerked his head towards you. “No.”

You waited in the tense, awkward silence. You could already predict you’d disapprove of his answer.

“...Well?”

He shrugged his tiny shoulders.

Instantly, you smacked your hand to your forehead. “Damn it, Levi! This couch was so expensive! I’ve been waiting for months-MONTHS-for it to come in! It’s ruined now!”

You placed him back on the floor. In dismay, you plopped yourself on one of the cushions, buried your face in your hands and just cried. This was the last straw to topple over the stack, the one little thing that triggered the nuclear bomb of emotions you hid every day this week. The little fiend simply watched, appearing completely unaffected.

“I hate school,” you moaned into your palms. “I’m tired of everyone’s damn pestering! I can’t get a minute to myself to just breathe! I can’t seem to fully satisfy anyone! I can’t make a fucking decision without someone disagreeing or questioning me!” following a few more shivering cries, you exhaled sharply. “I just wanna curl up somewhere and sleep forever...”

Slowly but surely, your frantic sobs quieted down to little sniffs. You stayed frozen in that position as silence overtook the room again. Finally, you felt a little release.

Suddenly, something soft and warm brushed against your bare foot. When you glanced down, Levi draped himself over your frigid toes, staring up at you, tail twitching. Even when he pissed you off, you found it difficult to stay angry at him. Every time he looked up at you like this, you couldn’t help but think of when you found him, stranded in the filthy alley as a tiny kitten, the runt of his litter, abandoned, unwanted, matted and fending for himself. Sure, the leg of your sofa was destroyed but you found yourself scooping the little bundle in your arms, holding him to your chest.

Levi narrowed his eyes. “I was jealous.”

“Huh?” you blinked back.

“You were gone all the time,” he grumbled, stretching his little limbs up to your neck. “And when you got home, you went to bed and didn’t pay attention to me. So, I got revenge.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s the reason?”

He scoffed. “You weren’t expecting some mastermind, evil plot, were you?”

You chuckled, placing a hand on his head. “Well, no. Usually, you call me a bitch and hide.”

He arched a thin eyebrow. “I would have before you decided to go sniveling on me.”

Rolling your eyes you thumped his nose, earning a yelp from him. “Aw, so you do slightly care!”

He simply grunted. “Shut up, bitch.”

With a snicker, you pushed him up under your chin and placed gentle kisses on the top of his head. He placed his little paws on your neck, nuzzling your face. After a few minutes of these exchanges of affection, you felt little vibrations against the top of your chest. When he lifted his little head again, as your finger traversed under his chin, you could hear the tiny motor boat, resounding in his throat. For such a hardass kitty, his purr was constant, sweet and delicate. You couldn’t withhold your smile.

“Aw,” you cooed. “My little fuzzy baby.”

Immediately, Levi’s perked up. He batted your face. “What the fuck? Don’t call me that!”

You caught his little limb and planted a loud smacking, kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, but you’re still purring.”

He grunted, his purr only increasing in volume. Giving up any reason to argue, he curled up against you, content and happy.

This was all he wanted, and frankly, this was what you needed too.

“Hey.”

You hummed in reply, slurping another strand of noodles. Your eyes were totally fixated on your show.

Levi’s eyes thinned threateningly. “Bitch,” he murmured. Shaking his head, he promptly stomped over to your side and without warning, walked across your chest.

“Ugh, Levi-”

He lightly batted your face.

You tried to stretch your neck over his long ears to see the screen. Again, he batted your face.

“Levi!” you groaned. “What are you doing?”

Little scratch marks were left on your face. “I’m loving you. Take my love.”

“Levi, that hurts,” you pushed his head gently with the back of your hand. “I’m trying to eat and watch my show-”

As if glued to your collarbone, he jolted back and got closer to your face. Again, he thwacked it.

“Love,” he said again.

Your eyes widened. “Levi, come on-”

He touched noses with you, his pupils engulfing the blue in his eyes. “Pet me.”

You glared back, setting your meal aside. “Come on-”

“LOVE ME, DAMN IT.”

“FINE,” you moaned.

You lost. You gave in, paused your show, cradling the fuzzball in your arm. You scratched his ear with the tip of your index finger. At once, he leaned in, his purr emitting almost automatically.

“You’re a bastard, I hope you know that,” he said, trying your best to conceal a laugh.

But, his eyes were closed with perfect contentment. He laid his little cheek down, his tail flipping back and forth. You shook your head and continued your pets and kisses.

“Yeah, I know I’m a bastard.”


	18. Secret Visitor

[Vampire!Levi x Reader] AU

You peeled open your eyelids, unable to discern the blur of light and shadows before you. Your head spun from the combination of insomnia and blood loss. Steadying yourself with your palms, you pushed yourself from the downy pillows. Another wave of dizziness overtook you. With a low groan, you wiped the cold sweat forming beneath your hair. You peered behind the gossamer curtain surrounding your bed. One’s bedroom was supposed to be a sanctuary of sleep, a place one could conceal themselves, confident in their safety. That was not the case for you.

There was a monster that entered and left as it pleased.

Despite the intricate, lacy fabric of your coverings, the delicate, crystalware and porcelain, the beautiful furniture adorning your room, you only noticed the shadows they cast along the walls, giving your dwelling an eerie feeling. Goosebumps forming along your arm, you lay your head down, burying yourself in softness. You prayed that just this one night you could sleep peacefully with no disturbances. With a silent swallow, you drifted away into an uncomfortable sleep.

Quiet rustles and the sinking of your bed were enough to awaken you. A quiet whimper reverberated in the back of your throat. The dark presence loomed over you, ghosting a frigid hand over your delicate shoulder. The rational side of you knew well of the danger intruding your home. It signaled the rest of your body to rush adrenaline through you as fast as it could, as little as it may have seemed. As tired as you were, perhaps it could power your limbs enough to urge you to escape, run, anything to avert you. But, all it could muster was a rapid heart rate and your life fluid freezing your veins.

After you were rolled over on your back, your eyes slowly opened to find the creature of the night, boring his crimson eyes into yours. You perceived what he wanted. He visited you night after night, when you were at your most vulnerable, breaking the skin of your neck with his glimmering fangs, partaking of your lifeblood. Your family and closest of friends noticed it too. Although they knew not the cause, they noted the color draining from your normally glowing face. They commented on your lack of energy and even your lack of focus.

But, your long locks concealed the purple indentions made the night before by your secret visitor.

Predacious, he leaned in close, yearning for more of the vital juices hiding behind the thin, little vessels. As he softly grasped your jaw, he tilted your head back, carefully, as if you might break. Slowly, he inhaled your enticing scent and ran the tip of his nose along the jugular vein, his ebony locks tickling the tiny nerves in your skin. He smirked against you as your heart rate increased. Unlike the warm, comforting breath of a man, his was cold. strangely inanimate. Though he navigated himself through the realms of the living as an intelligent being, able to communicate his thoughts and feelings as one might expect a human would, his icy skin indicated his belonging to the night, to a supernatural realm that your kind so greatly feared.

Yet, you lay there, helplessly face to face with this spectral.

Taking you a little by surprise, he pressed his dry lips onto yours, his fingers still holding your face in place. Furthering his intrusion, he slid his tongue into your tender cavity, sampling your taste and quickening your heart. At first, a cry of protest caught in your throat. Your logic urged you to push him away, strike him despite his otherworldly strength, anything that could save you from the everlasting darkness he was pulling you towards.

But, another side of you spoke, a weak, emotional side. It longed for his touch, despite its bone chilling nature. It desired his aggressive kisses. You wanted to be a part of him. You wanted him to steal you away.

You yearned for him to draw your life from you.

A low hiss vibrated in the depths of his chest as you responded favorably to his kiss. He pulled away from you with half-lidded eyes, content with the red, swollen condition he left behind on your lips. Again, he twisted your neck accordingly, allowing the large vein to expose itself to him. He ran the tip of his tongue against the long line, as if softening the skin for what was to come. Biting your sore lip, you closed your eyes, waiting.

Slowly, he sunk his fangs into you and latched his lips onto the weakened area. You grunted at the sharp pain. Your neck ached for a moment as he began to drink his fill. Sensing your discomfort, his free hand slid down from your shoulder, over chest, down your side and rested on your hip. Slight pressure pinned you to your bed. With limp, trembling arms, you wrapped them loosely around his strong shoulders, urging him to continue. In between wet sounds from his mouth, he hummed in approval at your gesture, swallowing more and more of your blood. Your eyes clouded. You became lightheaded. You slowly lost feeling in your fingers, clutching his coat. A strange darkness, once you used to fear so, began to embrace you.

Finally releasing your bruised flesh, he licked the open wounds and what little blood remained. His face came into view again; his eyes reflecting the light of the solemn moon, your own blood dripping down the corner of his mouth, a cocky smirk etched across his lips. With shaking breaths, you watched helplessly as he bent close to you again, bringing your lips into another soul, sucking kiss. An odd mix of iron and salt dominated your taste buds. To think that this was he craved for, this savor coming directly from your veins, sent shivers down your exhausted body.

Once more, he separated from you and wiped the hints of red from your mouth with his thumb. With a small nod, he rose from your bed, made his way towards the large, open window and disappeared into the shadows from whence he came. Gulping down the dry lump forming in your throat, you closed your eyes, permitting these sensations to dominate your very being.

Your secret visitor, slowly but surely, was stealing away the parts of you that made you human, leading you into the endless night that created his isolated world. Worse still, the saddest crime of them all, you wanted it.


	19. Silence Is Golden

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

Wake up, Levi! It’s morning! the sun seemed to say as it punctured his eyelids with its bright, happy rays, invading his window. With an irritated groan practically reverberating off the walls, he pried himself from the comfort of his pillow. His eyes narrow with obvious annoyance, he slid his fingers through his black hair, pressing down the strands lifting themselves from the rest of the mass. After a few seconds of rubbing his shoulder, he finally threw his legs around and pressed his feet into the cold floor.

Normally, Levi hated mornings. He hated them almost as much as the Titans or even the Military Police. Of course, his insomnia contributed to that. Nonetheless, he was positive that even if he did sleep like a regular human being, he would still hate them.

However, this morning was different: he actually had something to look forward too. You sent Leon, Faith and Matthias to spend the day with Aunt Hanji, leaving the house to you and your husband. He figured you had something specially planned for him; a long, undisturbed walk, maybe you had some romantic dinner in mind, as he failed in the department of romance altogether, perhaps long hours of unreasonably loud love making?

He chuckled to himself: last time you both had a day to yourselves, it made you pregnant with Matthias.

After slipping one of his baggy sweaters over his head, Levi wandered into the kitchen where you quietly prepared breakfast. A small smile crept to his lips. Your [h/c] hair, messy and frizzy, have just rolled out of bed, draped over your shoulder in a ponytail. You sweater, two sizes too big for you, nearly covered your hands as you organized the food on your plates. Your lashed darkened the circle beneath your face. Upon hearing his footsteps, you greeted with him a heart-stopping smile.

Frankly, you were a mess, looking no better than a street rat. But, no sight made him happier.

Before you could bring the food to your little table, he slinked an arm around your waist, placing a slow kiss on your cheek. With a short sigh, you placed down the dishes and trapped his head in the crook of your arm, sucking his mouth into yours. With a quiet grunt, he leaned into you and pulled your hips into him.

“Mmm,” he mumbled after pulling away. “You’re gross.”

You scoffed. “I get up to make your breakfast and this is how you thank you?”

He scowled. “Doesn’t mean your morning breath isn’t disgusting.”

You lightly punched his shoulder. “You knew it was there, so it’s your fault,” you slipped away and took your place at the table. “I don’t feel sorry for you.”

You heard him groan in reply as he followed you and almost instantly began devouring his meal.

The rest of the day was not at all what Levi had in mind. First of all, you not once returned to the bedroom to change into regular clothes. As soon as the kitchen was clean, you melted into your sofa with your favorite book, open it and never came out again. Because of your mind so locked away into your fictional realm, you spoke not a word. You face was blank. Your body remained perfectly still, save for the turn of a page. He wondered if this lazy afternoon was your way of signaling him that you were feeling bad. Maybe you were emotional or your nightmares worsened. Perhaps your body was torturing you in its monthly fashion. He prayed that was not the case, especially the last option. But, anytime he broke the silence and asked you how you were, you just smiled and replied,

“I’m okay,” and returned to your book.

Leaving it at that, he leaned back in his chair, watching the crackling flames put on a show for him as they shivered back and forth. Since a few winter clouds concealed the sun later that afternoon, more shadows formed across the floor and inside the hearth. He had to admit it felt a little strange relaxing like this; no kids shouting, no whining cadets, no bellowing commands from Erwin or screeching Hanji. With a sharp exhale, Levi crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His mind coasting, images of the last few expeditions, recent training sessions with the cadets, the work waiting for him the next day filtered through. It almost felt wrong for him to just sit here in his home when others were out there slaving away or exercising, further improving their skills. Of course, Erwin lived and breathed to work. Surely there were cadets taking the day off to rest. Hanji wouldn’t be working with the kids at her side.

Then, his brain took a turn for the worst as he thought about the soldiers who sacrificed their lives for the sake of humanity. He almost felt guilty, sitting here with his beautiful wife, his children out playing and enjoying themselves, when he knew the families of his subordinates were grieving the death of a loved one; sons, daughters, brothers, sisters and so on, all meeting endings too horrible than they deserved. True, these particular soldiers did not belong to his Squad, but they were still a part of the Recon. He shared something with them; a dream, a dream of a better future in which humanity no longer dwelt in fear. Levi only saw himself as a pawn, caring little for dreams and aspirations, but ever since he married you and with Leon, Faith and Matthias now under his responsibility, he found himself striving harder for you, for them. He couldn’t stand the thought of his family living in constant terror, his kids wondering if their Mommy and Daddy will come home or perish on the battlefield and be forced to watch their corpses burn.

He would not let that happen.

With a unsatisfied groan, Levi pressed his index and thumb to the bridge of his nose.

You slightly tipped down the edge of your book to find your husband with his head lowered, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders slumped. Your heart sunk a little. You only wanted a quiet day where you both could rest and relax after a long couple of weeks. You should have known better.

Levi’s mind never shut down.

With a gentle sigh, you slowly peeled yourself from the couch, stretched your limbs and sauntered towards your husband. Catching him off guard, you sunk into his lap. As he jolted back in surprise, you chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Captain, you look troubled,” you said with a wink.

He placed his hands gingerly in your lap and on your hip. “Just thinking.”

You leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “What about?”

For a moment, he simply gazed into your [e/c] eyes and softly curved a free strand of hair behind your ear. He traced a fingertip around the lines of your face, the tiny scars indented in your lips, the marks in your neck. His anxiety faded away little by little. You leaned in close enough for your breath to tickle his lips and your hair to brush his forehead.

You were one of the few things keeping him sane, who kept his mind from collapsing in this dark world. You didn’t need to speak; a silence graced by your presence was enough for him.

“Just bullshit,” he grumbled.

“Ah,” you nodded. “One of those moments where everything bombards your brain?”

He moaned. “Yeah.”

With a little grin, you lightly traced your lips along his sharp jawline and twirled a lock of his hair around your index. “I can maybe think of something to get your mind of things,” you smirked against his skin.

A jolt of electricity shot up his leg. Then, he arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

You lifted your face, so he could see your half lidded eyes, fogging with desire. “We better hurry. Hanji will be back with the kiddos soon.”

He said nothing. Instead, he caught you in his arms, swiftly, causing you to yelp. He dragged you to your bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Your laugh resounded behind the door.

Throughout a majority of this day, you two hardly spoke at all. But, he noticed, despite his self-proclaimed talkative nature, it was a comfortable quietness, one that only your presence could emit.

To him, your silence was golden.


	20. Funny Habits

[Student!Levi x Student!Reader] AU

“Alright, [Name],” you thought to yourself. “You just looked at the clock. DON’T LOOK AGAIN FOR ANOTHER TEN MINUTES.”

Nervously, you wrapped the end of your pen at the edge of your notebook. The drone of the professor’s voice was putting you to sleep by the second. Frankly, your brain was too tired from studying to even try taking more notes.

“Don’t look at the clock. Don’t look at the clock.”

The words became a ritual anytime the urge so much as tickled the back of your brain. You had an important meeting afterwards, one you had been looking forward to all damn year;

your first date with Levi Ackerman.

“Don’t look at the clock. Don’t look at the clock.”

You had been waiting for this to happen since Christmas. Although you shared the same classes since junior high, when you first transferred, you never really felt any romantic attachment to him. He was so much of a hardass, thuggish creep, hardly anyone spent time with him, save for the hyperactive Hanji Zoe. But, you’d never regret that first day you decided to break away from your circle of friends and sit next to him that lonely, rainy afternoon. Of course, he replied with a sarcastic comment but you stood firm. A little alarm inside you told you that he needed a friend. You had yet to discover why, but that was exactly what you did: you sat with him everyday. You invited him to study with you in the library. Though his foul mouth and rotten attitude never changed, his occasional, crooked smiles, bringing an extra dessert for you at lunch and going out of his way to find you after classes showed you that he appreciated your friendship. As you both progressed through the years, he became more aesthetically appealing. You began to notice the sharp edges of his face, the mystery behind those steely eyes, even his well structured frame. A spark of electricity shot up your arm anytime he touched your hand. You found yourself much more excited than normal before you met.

Then of course came the dreaded question: who should make the first move? Should you confess? Should you wait for him to see if he liked you back? Should you ask him out?

Thankfully, however, he asked you out first. At least that was one less thing you had to worry about.

Damn crushes...

“Don’t look at the clock,” you repeated your mantra yet again in your frazzled mind, drawing meaningless circles all over your notebook. “Don’t. Look. At-you are currently looking at the clock. You weak, pathetic human...”

You slapped a palm to your forehead. The stuffiness of the classroom only made your nerves worse, and the constant monologuing of your teacher didn’t to a damn thing to help that either! All you could do was rapidly bounce your leg on the back of your classmate’s desk.

“Urgh, [Name]!” Eren jerked his back at you, eyes flaring.

“Sorry,” you mumbled and sunk your head to the desk.

The ringing of the blame was more musical to your ears than your favorite song in that split second. Gathering every book and pencil into your bag, you fled out the door faster than a shark in a frenzy. Your footsteps echoed down the currently empty halls, and you nearly kicked down the entrance.

Levi against the wall under the archway of the school, bangs concealing his eyes as he lowered his head toward his book. As expected, his jacket and pants were perfectly ironed and neat. His backpack rested against his leg. His pale skin glowed under the muted light of the cloud day.

If only you brought your camera with you.

Not that it mattered. As soon as he heard you coming, he calmly closed his book and silently led you to his vehicle. With an indifferent grunt, he opened the door for you, allowing you to slide onto the leather seat. It must have been relatively new, because the leather smelt perfectly clean and fresh. After tossing his bag in the backseat, he took his spot in the driver’s seat and started the engine.

Before you could speak, Levi held up a finger.

“I need to run by my place really quick,” he informed you. “My dad moved my fucking wallet, and I didn’t have time to look for it. Do you mind?”

You shook your head. “Not at all,” you hesitated. “I’d like to see where you live.”

He rolled his eyes. “Not really much to speak of. It’s just in a shitty suburban community. Smallest house on the damn block.”

You shrugged your shoulders, watching the buildings pass by in a blur. “I don’t care. I’m not one to judge.”

He smirked as if to approve your comment. The rest of the drive was smooth and quiet. You found the buzz of the wheels a much preferable white noise as opposed to the monotonous voice of the teacher. Of course, Levi’s presence made it all the better.

He finally pulled through a long series of rather expensive looking houses. You never thought of your house as small, but these homes certainly made it feel that way. He continued the drive down, and their sizes decreases. But, they didn’t make them look any less expensive; definitely out of your parents’ price range. The further you ventured, the less impressive they became until you came upon the dregs of the neighborhood. Levi pulled into the driveway of a two story house, not much square footage, and a giant tree shielding it from any possible sunlight. It didn’t look that bad compared to some of the other rundown facilities you noted previous. Nonetheless, as he shut the door to his car, a very prominent scowl graced his features.

A little nervously, you exited the car.

“You should probably wait here,” he told you, holding up a hand.

“Well,” you shoved a hand in your jean pocket. “I thought I could help you look for your wallet. Two heads are better than one, right?”

“I don’t know-”

“Please, Levi? It’s not like I’m an intruder of any kind.”

With a deep sigh, he glanced at his front door then back at you. Rumpling his hair, he replied, half to himself,

“Make it quick.”

As he unlocked the front door, you pressed yourself closer to him than normal. For some reason, you had an uneasy feeling.

When he opened the door to his humble abode, you weren’t surprised to find everything completely clean and organized. Of course, you noted the interesting combination of contemporary and vintage decor, but you didn’t bother mentioning it to Levi. One thing did tug at your mind; why was he acting so nervous?

Was he hiding something?

As he lead you upstairs, you noticed a tall, lanky man lazily sprawled across one of the sofas with the TV going in the back. A series of brown bottles scattered about his vicinity. While continuing up the stairs, you inquired,

“Was that your dad, Levi?”

He scoffed, almost in an exaggerated fashion. “Who, Kenny? No, he’s just an idiot.”

Your eyes widened. “Why would you say-”

“Because he’s not my dad.”

You suddenly felt the urge to bolt. That hit a very sour chord. “I’m sorry.”

He stopped in front of a door, obviously his room. His expression was completely unreadable. The seconds were slow and very awkward.

Ah, shit. I blew it, you thought.

But, he merely turned to you and pat your shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

Whew....

“Just look in the guest room and anywhere in this hall,” he told you, directing you accordingly.

Almost too eagerly, you cheered,

“You got it!”

With a quiet chuckle, he then disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him. You began your search on the top floor. You checked under the side tables, rugs, the bed in the guest room, closet, bathroom cabinets, anything that could be opened or moved. You felt a little weird going through Levi’s stuff, especially since you were waiting for you first date with him, But, if this what needed to be done in order for that to happen, you put all awkwardness aside and dove for it. You heard Levi trump down the stairs with obviously no success. You just stayed put and searched the vicinity again. With a quiet cheer, you grabbed the leather wallet under the first side table in the foyer! How could you have missed that? But, no matter. You wandered to the top of the stairs, ready to announce your victory. You clamped your lips shut when you perceived the harsh voice of Levi, scolding the mysterious man downstairs, who merely huffed or grumbled in reply. Instead, you quietly paced the hallway.

You stepped in front of Levi’s room, sketching the outline with your eyes. Then, something hit you: after spending all this time together, you knew little to nothing about his life outside of schools. You memorized his habits and mannerisms. You had seen him read classic novels, some murder mysteries and of course, his text books. In the car, he usually kept on a CD of either rock, maybe some classic rock or even just the classical station if he was too busy focussing on the road. He seemed like an eclectic person, but you wanted to know more! What were his hobbies? What all different books did he like to read or music he liked to listen to? What were his favorite clothes to wear? What movies or TV shows did he like to watch? Did he like video games?

Many of those questions could be answered with just one push of this door.

Of course, there was alway the dreaded possibility of Levi catching you in the act, possibility showing that would make the Beast’s rage when he caught Belle in the West Wing look sweet and friendly. But, your curiosity was far stronger than your fear. With a loud gulp, you delicately pushed open the door.

Clean. Perfectly clean, smelling of Windex, bleach and lemon oil. His books were arranged in alphabetical order, right at the edge in perfect lines. His bed was made, the furniture arranged symmetrically.

“Mm, not bad,” you said with a nod.

You circled around the room one more time before coming across a small shelf next to his bed. A small terrarium rested at the center. Of course, it was positional right at the center. The inside resembled a cute little forest, the kind you’d see at the pet store.

“Maybe he has a lizard or something?” you said with a chuckle, leaning.

You saw no lizard, no snake, no turtle, no spider. Nothing moving at all. You peered closer: little faces were staring back at you.

You jumped back. “What the hell....?”

After rubbing your eyes, you looked closer. No, they were faces alright, funny, little cartoon faces drawn on...the mini trees? The plants? Their bodies were grey and rigid.

Were they...rocks?

“Rocks with...faces?” you murmured.

“What are you doing in here?!”

“Oh, shit,” everything inside you froze and crumbled. You were absolutely sure you blew all your chances with Levi. Why did you have to be so damn nosy? “I found your wallet, and I was just-”

He immediately shoved himself between you and the terrarium. His face lightly tinged pink. 

Levi? Blushing? Despite the deep shit you were in, the sight was too adorable for words.

“This is my room! You shouldn’t-!”

“But, Levi!” you moved to the side. “What are those? They’re so adorable!”

“No! Don’t-!”

Before he could protest, you gently pushed him to the side. You reached in and grabbed one of the stones. He had drawn brown hair and an angry face. Underneath, he wrote “Eren.” Before you could reach for another, he swiped it from your hand concealing it in his jacket.

“No! I wanna see!” you said with a laugh.

“No! You can’t-! [Name]!!”

“Let’s, what’s this one? Awww, a little blonde girl named Annie?”

Again, he swiped and hide it from you.

“Levi, what are those?” you tilted your head.

“No, it’s stupid...”

You smiled and touched his shoulders. “Hey, I told you. I don’t judge. I want to learn more about you,” you chuckled. “Surely, it’s not worse than collecting drugs or Playboys or something like that, right?”

He growled in reply. Hesitantly, he drew his hand from the coat pocket and slipped the cold stones in your hand. You cupped them as carefully as you would a priceless item.

“They’re,” he finally uttered. He swallowed. “my pets.”

You blinked a moment. “What?”

He sighed and slapped his face over his eyes. “They’re my pets,” he mumbled.

You observed them carefully. “Your pet...rocks?”

“I can’t have pets,” he said, sliding his fingers through his hair. “I’m really allergic to pet dander, so...I made my own.”

You tried your best not to just grin like an idiot. You found your heart flutter faster than it ever had around him. “That’s really clever!”

He stilled. Then, he slowly raised his eyes to meet yours. “You...don’t think it’s weird?”

After shaking your head, you placed them back in their little home. “I think that’s a good way to make up for it! Just make up your own pets!”

Being completely unable to reply, he lowered himself next to you, admiring his creation. He looked back at you. A little small teased the corner of his mouth.

“Since I never had a lot of friends,” he finally admitted, scratching the back of his head. “I always wanted a cat or a dog or even a stupid bird, just something that I could keep in my room,” he shook his head. “But, I always had really bad allergic reactions; headaches, congestion, the works. So, I started collecting a few rocks in my garden, and...”

“And, you made a little world!” you finished his sentence.

“Fuck, I must look like such a dork,” he scratched his scalp. 

Almost without thinking, you latched onto his arm and pulled him close. “Whatever it does, it just makes me like you more.”

Levi’s cheeks reddened even more. You had never been this close to him before. He honestly didn’t know what to do at this point. With a chuckle, you put your arms softly around his shoulders. Tentatively, he slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around your waist.

“After dinner,” you said almost in a whisper. “can we come back, and you can show me all your pet rocks?”

He released an airy snicker. “Yeah, I think they like you.”

You pulled back a little to look into his face. “Aw, that’s good to know!”

He paused a minute, lowering his head. “I like you too....”

Your heart skipped a beat. You felt as though you could float away, as a hefty weight lifted from your shoulders. Not knowing what exactly to say in return, you rested your head against his shoulder.

“I really like you too, Levi,” the words rang in your ears.

His hand slid down your arms, resting gently in his. He would do this a million times from this point on.

No, Levi wasn’t perfect. He was easy on the eyes, but he talked like a thug, studied like a nerd and held no respect for those in authority. To top it all off, he was an dork with allergic reactions to pets and created a little collection of pet rocks to make up for that.

Despite all his funny habits, he was yours.


	21. Daddy's Girl I

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] 

When a boy racks up the courage to ask a girl out on a date, he must go through a process, a somewhat humbling process, but if he loves her enough, he is willing to endure every torture to win his lady fair.

Of course, coming out and telling her of his love takes a little more courage than meets the eye. He must suppress a series of fears that would otherwise prevent him from doing so. Then, there’s taking her out on the first date, a perfect balance of romantic and fun, like the perfect opening for a great story. This is his chance to show her how much he has to offer. Once he passes this test and wins over his girl, he then must past a series of other tests. He must receive the approval of the parents, any siblings in the picture, aunts and uncles, cousins, best friends and so on. This tends to be the longest process, but once he succeeds, he will forever win his love.

In the case of Julian Jaeger, son of Eren Jaeger, he won the heart of his girl, Faith Ackerman. He obtained the courage to tell her of his feelings, and he took it a step further by treating her to two very successful dates. When he heard that her mother invited him to dinner, he thought for sure that this would set his future with the girl he loved. The boy’s heart was soaring.

“She’s bringing home a WHAT?”

You sighed. “Levi, you knew about her boyfriend from the start. We talked about it with you. She talked about it with you. He’s a friend of Leon and Matthias,” you calmly placed the dishes at the table. “I don’t see why you’re getting so worked up.”

He rolled his eyes. “Didn’t really hit me ‘til now.”

Once you finished, you placed two hands on his shoulders and pecked him on the lips. “I know. It means your baby girl is growing up.”

He stared at the floor and grunted.

With a light chuckle, you ruffled his black locks. “Just don’t kill the poor boy, okay?”

As you brushed aside into the kitchen to continue your dinner preparations, Levi narrowed his eyes and grumbled to himself,

“I’ll try not to....”

When a boy visits his girlfriend’s parents for the first time, the first step is to always make the best impression: be polite. Dress well and clean. Treat their daughter respectfully. Offer to help with dishes. There are many ways in order to win the approval of Mother and Father.

Julian Jaeger dressed in his dark wash jeans and a light jacket. His face was washed, and his chocolate hair was brushed and neat. Though a little nervous, he was ready to began the process.

Step one: get through the door alive.

He assumed this was Faith’s father, although he was surprised at his short stature. But, he possessed the same ebony hair, save for a few grey strands, sharp, feline, pale eyes and pale skin. His shoulders and arms were very well built, as if he kept his working out in the midst of work and tending to his family. He slung a feather duster over his shoulder.

But, if looks could kill, the one he was currently giving the boy would have stabbed him, brought him back to life and then killed him again slowly and torturously.

Eren, his father, told him many stories about the infamous Levi Ackerman. At first, he found them pretty outlandish; living in the streets for a majority of his life as a gang leader, breaking out of prison multiple times, killing groups of men with his bare hands and beating his dad senseless? He regretted doubting him now. Everything he said was personified right before him.

With a loud gulp, the boy hesitantly approached the door. Levi watched him the entire way. Once he reached his destination, the two initiated a staring contest, asserting dominance and strength. Julian was sure to prove to Faith’s father that he had nothing to hide, that he loved her and would treat her well.

Of course, despite the man’s vertical hindrance, his personality was worse than two, angry, great white sharks on Shark Week.

A small drip of sweat rolled down the boy’s temple. “Mr. Ackerman.”

It was as if his eyeballs were made of knives and he was burrowing them into his skull.

“Jaeger,” he said in his monotonous voice.

Chills jolted up his spine.

“So,” he continued crossing his arms. “Been dating my daughter, huh?”

The frigidness in his bones seemed into his skin as tiny bumps along his arms. “Well, yes, I knew that you knew but-”

Catching him completely off guard, Levi shoved the feather duster, which was thankfully clean, into his face.

“Listen, brat,” he said almost in a whisper. “Let’s get a few things straight.”

He gulped and nodded, eyes bulging.

“I don’t like you,” he cocked an eyebrow. “I liked you when you were a kid playing swords in the yard with my kids, but since you’re now dating my daughter, I don’t like you.”

“That doesn’t make any-!”

He drew nearer; instant silence. “Because you’re dating Faith now, get it through your stupid head that I’m everywhere. Ev-er-y-where,” he practically seethed that last word. “That means that if you lie to her or me, touch her in a way she doesn’t like, I’ll fucking be haunting you in your worst of nightmares....because I will always find out....and I will kill you in ways that would make horror movie directors cry,” then gripped the feather duster in his other hand as one would a gun.

The color out of Julian’s skin drained slowly. “Y-yes, sir!”

“You hurt her, I’ll hurt you.”

“I promise I understand you, sir!” he was close to curling up on the floor and begging for mercy.

Levi stared him down, watching his every movement, debating on whether or not he should let this intruder in...even though he had done so thousands of times before when he was young, but this time it was different. This kid? This fool threatening to take away his princess?

Not on his life.

Before Levi could utter another heart stopping sentence, a voice caught his attention:

“Daddy, really?”

Suddenly, as if it had never existed, the levels of quiet rage diminished to his usual, asshole self. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry, Faith,” he replied, folding his arms over his chest. “Just having a talk with Jaeger here.”

The young lady rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Talking.”

Julian wasn’t sure if he should be confused or scared.

The father shrugged his shoulders. “What else were you expecting me to do?”

“I dunno. Make him clean the yard?” she rested her hands on her hips.

“Not a bad idea actually.”

“DADDY.”

He huffed in reply. With a little smile and a shake of her head, she gently directed him back into the house where you were waiting. If anything, you knew you had to be the buffer to prevent Levi from spilling any organs that evening. Once she heard the click of the door, Faith turned to her terrified boyfriend, who released and rather loud exhale.

“Holy shit,” he gasped. “I thought I was going to die there!”

She smiled and brushed his hair aside. “Sorry, he can be kind of intense.”

“Kind of?!”

“Okay, okay, he can be batshit insane,” she laced her arms around his neck and lightly pecked his lips. “Glad you came, baby.”

At last, his anxiety and imminent fear of death diminished. With a smirk, he leaned in close and took her lips into a slow, gentle kiss.

Unbeknownst to the young lovers, Levi pressed his ear against the front door, listening...


	22. Daddy's Girl II

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] AU

Humming a tune that had been stuck in your head for the majority of the day, you peeled the last of the potatoes and tossed them in the boiling pot.

“Alright!” you crossed your arms, satisfied with your work. “Once those are finished, dinner will be ready!”

Matthias placed the final plate at the end of the table. “Table’s ready!”

“Thanks, baby!”

The teenager brushed off his hands, returning to home base in the kitchen. “Anything else I can help with?”

“Nope, that should be could for now,” you wrapped your arms around his waist. “Thanks, love!”

He chuckled and accepted your terms of affection. Out of your entire family, your youngest, your baby, towered over everyone at six feet. Leon and Faith only beat their father by one inch. You knew your family concealed some tall genes: you just never expected Matthias to win the lottery on that one.

“Alright, go get your brother,” you told him and sent him off.

Now, you knew where the boys resided: where was that midget thug of a husband of yours?

You passed through the living, wiping the excess water off your hands with the towel slung over your shoulder. When you turned the corner to the opening foyer, you weren’t sure whether to burst out into hysterical laughter or shudder: Levi’s face was pressed into the door, palms spread, eyes glowered with obvious annoyance.

Damn, the creepy ass stalker was eavesdropping on Faith and her boyfriend!

Slowly, you approached him and yanked a lock of his hair. He jumped a little in surprise, but once he saw it was you, he brushed you off and returned to his position.

“What the hell is this?” you mumbled, crossing your arms.

“Sh,” he retorted.

You blinked, almost unable to fathom the sight altogether. “Are you for real?”

But, he didn’t even acknowledge that sentence. Instead, he just murmured to himself:

“He looked clean, but you never know. Were his hands washed? Damn it, I didn’t look. Is he touching her? Oh, fuck no, he better not be touching her-!”

Before he continued, you snatched the top of his ear and dragged him away from the door. It was almost as if you possessed a sixth sense, for Faith and Julian opened the door and finally entered.  
Naturally, you smiled and embraced the boy as you would your own son. He played with Leon and Matthias from a young age, so how could you not subconsciously adopt him? A few seconds after entry, the brothers happily patted their friend, welcoming him once more into their home.

However, Levi crept into the dark, narrowing his eyes.

The evening proceed rather smoothly to begin with. As you had predicted, and much to the delight if a very pissed off father, Julian spent time with his Leon and Matthias in a rather intense, “Left 4 Dead” slaughter session. Faith, unable to resist her tomboyish nature, joined in on the fun. To your surprise, Levi seemed a little more relaxed at the moment. He simply rested on the couch, watching the virtual carnage, occasionally sipping his tea. You guessed may he was monitoring the actions of the kids, but at least he wasn’t causing trouble.

For now anyway, until you announced those cursed words,

“Dinner is ready!”

Everyone took their seats according; Leon across from Matthias at either ends, Julian next to Faith and Levi next to you.

Well, that was how it was planned anyway. You should have known that midget bastard would do something to ruin the symmetry. Before anyone was allowed to sit, he planted himself in Faith’s original seat, demanding that she move over, no questions. From this point, Julian would be at the end across from you and the boys across from their sister and father.

You slapped a palm to your forehead: of course, he was distancing them from each other.

After a few moments of very tense, very awkward silences, you diminished with the best medicine known to mankind; food. Grilled steak, potatoes, tomato mozzarella salad, homemade bread, a fresh green salad of course. Matthias took the liberty of assisting with the large serving plates.

“Surely,” you thought, watching the family dig into your masterpiece. “This will be enough to distract him

That was what you would have liked to think...

Levi furiously eyed every move the boy made. Anytime Julian passed a plate to Faith, their fingers lightly touched. Anytime a lull passed through the conversation, he glanced over at her with a smile or a wink.

“Stupid brat thinks he can win over my princess with that stupid, shitty face of his,” he glowered, slowly sticking a chunk of steak into his mouth.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, she returned his subtle flirting. She smiled back as he did. She tilted her head, fidgeting with a long, lock of her beautiful, jet black locks, folding her hands beneath her chin.

“No fucking way,” the demon voice inside his head seethed. “Not happening.”

With a quiet cough, Levi excused himself to apparently grab another knife from the kitchen. Your heart nearly stopped in your chest, but he assured you he needed one for the steak. Nodding slowly, hesitantly, you watched him traverse into the kitchen. You swore you could see a black aura of evil emitting from every fiber of his minuscule being. During his suspiciously slow stroll, Julian reached over to grab a spoonful of salad, conveniently brushing arms. Before he could apologize, a loud, painful smack imprinted on his skin, and the spoon came clanging to the floor.

That previous terror he felt upon his arrival returned to his heart ten fold.

Faith sighed and shook her head. “Daddy!”

“Whoops,” the man shrugged his shoulders and actually retrieved what he claimed he needed.

“Daddy!”

You smirked as Faith took over your role for the time being.

“Accident,” he spat, half stabbing his steak.

“Daddy,” she said, gently this time and with a sweet touch of his shoulder. “Daddy, really now. He’s a guest.”

He froze and shifted his eyes over to the boy. His emerald eyes widened.

“Good,” he replied, mouth full. “More work for him.”

The girl merely sighed and shook her head. With quiet snickers, Leon and Matthias glanced at the scene. With a almost cartoonishly, loud gulp, Julian mustered every bit of courage he possessed within him and rose from his seat.

“Oh, shit,” you mumbled, resisting the urge to hide in a dark corner somewhere.

“Mr. Ackerman,” he announced.

Levi continued his massacre on the red piece of meat. “What, Jaeger.”

His shivers could not be contained. Still, with a quick inhale, he continued,

“Sir, I really need you to know this, so you won’t get any wrong ideas. I truly love your daugh-”

“What.”

He jolted back a little in surprise. The brothers snickered again, counting down the seconds to Julian’s inevitable death.

“I said I lo-”

“What,” he stuffed another piece of his mouth.

He furrowed his brows. “SIR, I LOVE YOUR-”

“WHAT,” he trumped him in volume. “I’M OLD. SPEAK UP,” he thinned his cold stare, daring for him to even think about finishing that sentence.

However, resembling the classic Eren Jaeger rage, clenching his fists, Julian shouted,

“SIR, I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER.”

Silence came as the words echoed in the house. You and Faith sat, inwardly cheering for the boy’s bravery. Leon and Matthias knew though. Though they cherished their friend like a brother, there was no way to save him from inescapable doom.

Julian stood there, proud of what he had down-that is, until Levi slowly raised the steak knife. He didn’t think it was possible for the guy to get any scarier.

How wrong he was.

“You have three seconds to get the fuck out of my house,” he raged.

You suddenly slammed your palms into the table, causing everyone to jump.

“Ackerman,” you glowered. “Get your ass in the kitchen now. You’re doing the dishes.”

His monotonous demeanor returned. He folded his arms across his chest.

“What?” he shrugged his shoulders again. “I was just testing him.”

“Bullshit,” you shoved his arm. “Kitchen. Now.”

“Fine,” but he couldn’t resist another glare as he walked by Julian. “Not that I mind cleaning the kitchen anyway.”

With a sigh of relief, you took a minute to compose yourself then placed your hands on your hips. The brothers, unable to suppress their laughs, burst into snorts and chortles. Julian nearly withered to the floor before Faith caught him in her willowy but strong arms. Then, she soothingly stroked his auburn locks.

“Who’s up for dessert?” you said as cheerfully as you could at this point.


	23. Daddy's Girl III

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] AU

A daughter finally receiving the privilege of spending the evening with the man of her choosing is any father’s worst nightmare. How could it not be? Millions of “what ifs” cloud his mind the duration of the night: what if he hurts her emotionally or physically? What if he tries to talk her into doing something dangerous? Stupid? Dangerous AND stupid? What if he really coaxes her into doing something she’ll regret later? What if he’s a psychotic, kidnapping rapist?

All of these thoughts hit Levi like a ton of bricks and an anvil as he watched his daughter Faith slip her arm through the crook of Julian Jaeger’s arm, son of Eren Jaeger, nothing more than the same pathetic brat who used to work for him.

“Have fun, you guys!” you chirped, gripping Levi’s shoulder and waving.

But, the man did not share your joy. He only glared darkly at the boy opening the door for his daughter.

When you saw a handsome boy taking your beautiful daughter out on for a lovely dinner, Levi saw a germ infested asshole taking away his baby girl into a world of horrors. After you urged him to come inside, he simply nodded, asking for a little space. You knew this was hard for him. He deserved a little space. After softly kissing him on his head, you returned to the quietness of your bedroom, finally able to return to your book.

Levi only stared into the darkness as a million and one thoughts surged through his mind. They had been seeing each for nearly a year, and things ran smoothly for them. The boy was responsible. He listened to Faith. He attended to her needs. He pulled out her chair for her, opened the door for her, took her arm to keep her close while walking.

So, why did Levi feel as through some psychotic killer or alien creature was invading, threatening to take his daughter away by force?

To put it simply, that was just how most fathers function when a young man threatened to take his princess away.

And to think he actually related to most normal fathers was a surprise as well.

With a grunt he, Levi sauntered close to the street, eyes following the trail of the car, long gone by now. Despite the obvious gentleman qualities young Julian possessed, he was also fully aware of the original source; Eren Jaeger.

Eren, who charmed Julian’s mother into dating him.

Eren, who refused to keep his hands to himself during their time together.

Eren, the over-eager idiot who kissed her before the preacher could say “you may kiss the bride.”  
Only God knew what unspeakable things he did behind the scenes.

Would Julian repeat these actions?

Did such behavior run in the family?

“Oh, fuck no.”

Without considering the consequences, he bolted to car and pulled such speed Sonic the Hedgehog would have envied. Of course, if you knew what plan he concocted, you would probably never speak to him for at least a month. But, with his daughter’s dignity on the line, he didn’t give a flying fuck one way or another.

After shooting you a quick text, making up some bullshit about needing more beer at the store, he flew after the young lovers at lightning speed.

Sure, he was going to get some, but it never hurt to drive by and check on Faith....right?

The place was a little cafe right next to the book store, a quaint little place with soft, candlelights, quiet jazz music submerging its customers in the atmosphere, and an assortment of delectable meals, obviously suited to Faith’s taste. Sure enough, the two could be seen out on the patio at a sweet table for two with a small white blossom and a twinkling candle as their company.

Slowly, Levi pulled out a small, jet black pair of binoculars, heightening his sight. Faith, lovely fingers laced delicately under her chin, leaned in close to her emerald eyed lover. Although he couldn’t make out what he spoke, the half lidded eyes and hinted smile were enough to indicate his intentions.

Daddy’s surged through him, like lava waiting to burst.

Slowly, Julian reached for her ivory hand, his thumb gently grazing over the tops of her knuckles, and with equal deliberation, pressed his lips into her skin.

“What the fuck is that bastard doing?” he hissed, eyes nearly bulging into the binoculars.

Yet, Faith could not spot the evil behind his stupid, adorable face. She instead leaned a little closer. She even tilted her head and curled her long, black hair around the base of her index. Julian leaned in a little close, the rims of his lips grazing the shell of her ear.

“What-!?” Levi nearly jumped in his seat.

And yet, Faith smiled, and her cheeks tinged with the faintest of blushes.

No! She was falling for his antics!

Hands trembling with rage, he held the binoculars close to his face once more. Julian now hovered a mere few centimeters in front of Faith’s face. Both of their eyes were half lidded, and their lips came closer...and closer...

Until, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“HONK!!”

Both jolted back from each other, eyes widened. When they glanced around, they saw nothing. The young lovers then shrugged it off with a laugh before returning to that same close position.

“HONK!!”

Again, the jumped back. Their eyes darted about attempting to locate the source of the dreaded noise.

Suddenly, the pale eyes of his daughter landed right on his car.

And she locked eyes with him.

Without a word, she narrowed her eyes darkly, a look that could pierce through one’s skull.

Levi’s stomach dropped. She looked exactly like you.

With a quick nod to her boyfriend, she nonchalantly strolled over to the steps, where she immediately swerved passed the bushes to Levi’s car. The death glare radiated with doom.

“Daddy.....,” she said tapping the window.

With a low gulp, he unlocked the car, and with as much suavity as her father, she slid into the seat, eyes unmoving from his own. Strangely enough, he felt like a child about to be scolded.

Faith gazed at him long and hard before she finally spoke.

“......Daddy.”

“......What?”

“What are you doing here, Daddy?”

Great. Now he had to come up with a legitimate excuse. He couldn’t just tell her he was thinking about killing her boyfriend.

“I was checking on you,” he grumbled.

“Why, Daddy,” she rather stated than asked.

She knew exactly why. She just wanted to hear him say it.

But, he refused to say anything.

“I said, WHY, Daddy.”

Again, he initiated an awkward pause before he finally replied,

“I was worried about you. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Her silvery eyes glimmered in the dim street lights, revealing that same aggressive aura of his. To think she even inherited his death glare.

With a scoff, he turned his head and mumbled,

“I just don’t want my girl to be with just some worthless punkass you know.”

She remained unmoved.

He lowered his head. “You are my daughter after all....”

Suddenly, to his surprise, a gentle kiss was planted on his cheek. Eyes widened, he turned to Faith, who smiled gently at her concerned father.

“I love you, Daddy,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But, you don’t need to worry about me. I can think on my own two feet. Should Julian ever do anything that might hurt me, you’ll be the first one I tell,” with that being said, she winked.

Levi found it difficult, concealing his smirk. “Promise.”

“Promise.”

“Even if it’s so much an insult?”

“If he ever says one bad thing, I’ll be sure to tell you.”

“‘Cause I can beat the living shit out-”

“Yes, yes, I know, Daddy,” she rolled her eyes, but her smile still remained. “Can I get back to my date?”

After blinking a little, he finally managed to force a laugh. “Ah, right, of course you can. Have fun, alright, baby?”

“I will,” and with one more peck on his cheek, she slid out of the car.

“Oh, and baby?”

“Hm? Yes?”

“Do tell me if that fucker says anything to hurt you,” his frown suddenly vanished. “I mean that.”

Instead of laughing as she had done before, she gave him a heartfelt smile, eyes brimmed with nothing but love.

True, he may have been a midget with the personality of two raging wolverines. But, he still loved his daughter and would walk over a sea of flaming needles for her if it meant saving her pain.

“I will, Daddy,” she finally said. “I love you.”

Her words were enough to put him at ease. As he started the car, leaving the two, young lovers be, he realized that everything she said was true: she was smart. You and he did teach her well, and what better way to practice this than going out and trying for herself?

In the end, this was best for her.

And yes, even Julian.

Now, if only he could brace himself for the words you prepared for him when he arrived at home....


	24. Fake

[Pornstar!Levi x Pornstar!Reader] AU

“Actors are agents of change. A film, a piece of theater, a piece of music, or a book can make a difference. It can change the world.” These words were imprinted on a little mirror you kept in your bag. You mother gave it to you when you moved away to New York in pursuit of your acting career. Naturally, the road started rough and seemingly hopeless; often working extra hours at the cafe, accepting insignificant roles in movies, filming stupid, over the top commercials. You even reduced yourself to the lowest, shameless act of sleeping with a few directors to obtain roles you really wanted. So desperate you were to achieve your dream that morals and rules didn’t even apply to you anymore.

Alas, life is cruel, and in some cases even hard work and sacrificing your all isn’t enough.

With a low grown, you stretched your limbs and pulled yourself from the bed, sweat dripping from your brow. Your current partner removed himself from your presence and slid his fingers through his hair. How you enjoyed the cool air on your heated skin.

“Uh, [Name,]” the director stepped from his chair crossing his arms. “The lighting was a bit shitty that last go around. We could barely see you. Can we run through that one more time?”

Your stomach dropped. “How far back?”

“The whole thing.”

You bit your lip hard to prevent yourself from spitting curses at everyone around you and throwing the nearest objects. After all your efforts, after all your hard work, the flagrant giving of your talents and your body, a practically useless degree in theatre and hours of searching for any kind of job offer, you accepted a job in the pornography industry. At first, you accepted roles as doubles and bystanders, but you didn’t care. Still payed the bills with a little extra to spare which was more to say than any of your previous jobs. Soon, you asked to do bigger roles, including sex scenes. You found yourself thankful for all those seemingly wasted acting classes. If you had a dime for how many orgasms you had to fake, you’d be richer than the damn President.

But, those scenes summarized exactly how you felt; fake. Every time you scrutinized yourself in the mirror, a sick, self loathing bubbled throughout your entire being. No pride, no more aspirations or goals, no self respect. You let the directors and actors use you as they pleased, and you didn’t have the strength nor the room in your heart to even give a fuck anymore.

So, for the millionth time that day, you let out a long sigh, and replied, most begrudgingly,

“Fine.”

Two o’clock in the morning came, and you still hunched over the wooden table in the bar, swirling the deep, brown liquid resting at the bottom of your glass. A cigarette flickered and dangled in between your index and middle fingers. The last few costumers departed early, leaving the place to yourself. That was the advantage of choosing a weekday to drink one’s self shit-faced stupid. Normal people always had work or school to think of the next day. Now, you had a slight buzz going from the combination of alcohol and nicotine.

Another movie out of the way; now onto the next one.

After one more sip of your scotch, you flipped to the next page of your script, scanning down the cast list. Most of them were people you knew, but this particular film was different from the rest. After pulling a few strings, the crew managed to higher the biggest star in the porn industry: the infamous Levi Ackerman. With the attitude of a street thug, he made up for his lack of romance with his good looks and talents in the bedroom. He was the most sought after actor in your department. Men hated the competition, and women loved the good times received in working with him.

With an irritated growl, you tossed the notebook aside. They were all the same to you. What you would call the best sex you ever had still left you feeling completely worthless afterwards. Your partner never even looked at your face, spoke any kind of tender words to you or even gave you the privilege of relieving you in the midst of it.

But, that wasn’t the point: your job was to have sex on camera and make it look believable enough.

Swallowing back a sob, you gulped down the melted ice of your drink, praying just an glazed ice cube could tip you over. You put the last bit of your cigarette to your lips and inhaled, slowly, the smoke filling your lungs. Soon, you were left with the remains of your evening, alone with your script, glass and ashtray. The bartender strolled by but as he reached for your glass, you shook your head and tossed him a few extra bucks for a bit more.

Maybe one more would at least knock you unconscious for the rest of the night.

“Vodka. On the rocks.”

A low voice caused you to nearly fall from your stool as you snapped from your chance. Another refill of scotch rested before you, so you took another swig. An intruder invaded your space on the barstool next to you; a black-haired man with sharp pale eyes and keen features. His brows were knit in obvious disapproval, and his chest rested against his folded arms. The longer you stared at him, one question tickled the back of your mind:

Where had you seen him before?

Naturally, in your slightly intoxicated state, your lousy brain could barely function. He wasn’t hard on the eyes that was for sure. Feeling a little brave, you half mumbled,

“Shitty day, too huh?”

He glanced over and took a minute to scan you in your current state. A slight breath of air seeped through his nose.

“I hate work,” he grumbled. His glass was slid over and at once, he took it and downed it. He signaled the bartender for another.

“I hear you on that one,” you moaned, rolling your eyes. “What do you do?”

He almost froze and turned back to you. “You shitting me?”

“No, why would I ask?”

The way his eyes glinted - it was almost as if he didn’t believe you. Still, he merely chuckled and answered,

“I’m a porn star.”

You cocked an eyebrow, letting his words process in your foggy mind. “Funny you should mention,” you said clearing your throat. “I’m in that business myself.”

“Really now?” he took another sip. “Come to think of it, you do look a little familiar. What’s your name again?”

You sighed. “ [First] [Last]. I’ve only been doing leading...”roles” for a short time but yeah.”

Again, he remained silent. He simply looked at you, long and hard, as if studying your every feature. You shifted awkwardly in your seat. You returned to the comfort of your drink.

“Nice to meet you,” he suddenly held out a hand. “Levi Ackerman.”

The fluid caught in your throat, and soon you were spluttering over your shoulder. You were certain your heart stopped altogether for a minute. You glimpsed back at him.

For the first time in seemingly forever, a blush colored your cheeks.

“Ah,” you said, returning his handshake. “Nice to meet you.”

Levi chuckled, quietly. “That was an interesting meeting.”

You honestly felt a little disappointed at first until you remembered his first words after ordering his drink - “I hate work.” That was the first time in your entire career that you heard someone utter those dreaded words. Either content with their lives or their heads shoved too far up their ass, the actors you always encountered relished in what they did. You never had anyone to complain to, especially when you needed it most.

Maybe this wouldn’t turn out so bad after all...

“Damn it, [Name]! Why the fuck aren’t you getting this right?!”

You gulped hard at the rage of your director. This was at least the twelfth time he stopped you and Levi from continuing with your scene, and he reached his limits. The short man had you pinned to the bed, your hips caged between his knees and only half dressed, obviously ready to continue. But, you couldn’t do it. After doing this so many times, this was the first time you were ready to just leave forever. Just leave, hide in a corner somewhere in utter humiliation and die.

All because you authentically liked Levi.

As you stared into his stoic, though a little confused, face, your mind reverted to the night at the bar where you two coincidentally met; staying until at least three in the morning, sharing stories about your worst actors, faking pleasure through a majority of the sex scenes, stalkers, the most arrogant directors. For once, you acted like yourself. You were as crude, sarcastic and even awkward as you wanted. He didn’t care. You were the first person that shared a real conversation with him in a long time, and he savored every minute of it.

As it turned out, filming was even better. You both cracked jokes with each other after each cut, either making fun of the shitty dialogue or a smartass actor who thought he was all that. Behind closed doors, you could complain about work that day, sip a few cold beverages and the night always ended with your laughter resounding in your living space. No lame dirty talk or pick up lines, no pointless nudity, nothing sexual at all. You could sit in front of him in your baggiest of pajamas and he was just fine with that. He didn’t need to see you naked to enjoy your company.

For once, you felt real.

Now, here you were, ready to simply go through the motions again. It was fake, every last damn bit of it. You hoped so desperately that maybe you could share intimate moments with Levi before actually filming, but you were so caught up in just enjoying being yourself that it slipped your mind altogether. All eyes were on you now; the director, the costume mistress, the make up artist, jealous actors and actress, and more. Your stomach churned at the thought of the thousands of viewers who would be watching this in their dark rooms, pleasuring themselves or simply drooling over it, all those perverted eyes invading this moment you wanted to keep just between you and Levi.

“[NAME!]” his coarse voice broke your thoughts. “Mind if we get on with the damn scene?”

Levi tilted his head. The anxiety was written all over your face.

“What’s wrong?” he mouthed.

Your eyes burned with tears. You couldn’t even remember the last time you heard those words from anyone in your life.

“I need a minute,” you lightly pushed him away, grabbed your currently discarded shirt and ran to your room.

As the director turned to his coworkers, the hum of conversation and his bitching now settling in, Levi rose from his seat on the bed to follow you.

With your head planted on your vanity, your arms caged around it as if shielding it from the outside world. Your heart violently pounded against your ribs, and your lungs could barely keep up with it, as your breath came in short pants. Your throat constricted to the point that it ached all the way down into your chest.

You were hurt. You were exhausted. You were used up and worn out, and you were sick of it all.

And at last, after fighting back the urge for so long, after pushing down years of negative and powerful emotions, you broke into sobs.

They were loud, almost obnoxious. You gasped for air in between cries, and tears flowed down your cheeks. The emotions were so strong, every limb trembled at their mercy. But, damn, it felt so good to release those imprisoned feelings, especially after keeping yourself numb for a good portion of your life.

It made you feel so alive.

After a few minutes of weeping your heart out, your door slightly creaked. Almost snorting, you clamped your lips together.

Ah, shit, you thought. He’s gonna kill me.

Then, to your relief, a rough but gentle hand circled your shoulder. “[Name].”

It was Levi.

Sniffing just a little, you raised your red-rimmed eyes to meet his: you never thought an expressionless face could ever be your greatest comfort. He knelt down before you, steely eyes still locked with yours.

“What’s wrong?” he said again, wiping tears with his chilled fingertips.

With a strangled sob, you latched your arms around his neck, half collapsing to the floor. Your weight caught him off balance but he soon slinked his arms around your waist.

“I am so sick of it!” you muffled into his shirt. “I hate it all! I hate being passed around, ignored, treated like a fucking doll that does whatever they tell me!” your voice shook so you took another breath. “I worked so fucking hard to make something of myself, and I get paid in shit! What the fuck was it even worth?! I hate it! I hate myself! I just-!!” your words were drowned by more tears.

Levi simply held you, occasionally stroking the locks trailing down your back. Though he revealed nothing of his feelings inside, his heart bled for you.

“I don’t wanna do this anymore,” your voice reduced to a whimper. “I really like you, Levi. I mean, I’ve told you this. You’re the only person I’ve met in so damn long that makes me feel like a human being. I’m scared,” your breath hitched. “I’m scared if I do this...It’ll ruin what we have...what we could have later.”

You felt his head nod against you.

“I don’t want this anymore. I’m so tired....”

At last, your voice trailed into silence. He still cradled you tightly.

No, he understood perfectly what you meant. People saw him as a sex icon, not a person with feelings. He was used as a toy for pleasure without any regard for his wants or needs. He too saw himself as a doll, something fake and inhuman. Until he met you, he was afraid that he had gone down that route so far, there would be no hope for him.

However, you revived him. You helped remind him of his identity, and he would forever love you for that.

“I understand,” he finally said when you calmed yourself. “I kinda felt the same before we started shooting, how things would go down when we finally got to the sex.”

“R-really?” your voice cracked.

“Yeah, so I’m glad I’m not alone,” he pushed you a little just so he could look into your face. “We don’t have to do this.”

Still embarrassed, you attempted to look away but he grabbed you by the nape of your neck and pulled your mouth onto his. You froze before even comprehending what was happening. His lips encircled yours with such longing, moving slowly, tenderly. Everything about him eased you down to your core. With a sigh, you leaned into him, fisting his shirt. With a quiet drone from his chest, he traced his tongue around your lips but didn’t push it in. He simply wanted to feel you this close to him, to finally kiss someone with meaning and mutual affection.

When the need for air arrived far too soon, he cupped your face in his hands, leaving your lips cold and wanting more. But, he stayed within close range. You smiled at the tingling skin. You had given a thousand kisses to many undeserving but you never really noticed how nice the touch itself was, just the kiss, with no sexual intent behind it.

“What do we do?” your voice was no more than a whisper.

“We can quit,” he replied in between tiny pecks. He still held your face so delightfully close.

“What then?” you couldn’t withhold your smiles.

“Mmm,” he pressed a longer one onto your lips, warming them all over again. “We’ll play it by ear. These stupid films set me back a lot of money, you know.”

“Perfect,” you replied. But, before you could say anything else, he pulled you in for another slow kiss. You gave up altogether and locked your arms around his neck.

You and Levi revitalized each other. Because of your soul sucking job, you forgot very important aspects of who you were. You laughed. You cried. You fell apart. You raged. You enjoyed little past times. You suffered. You rejoiced.

You were flesh and blood human beings: you were real.


	25. Connected Worlds

[Levi x Blind!Reader]

Levi groaned as the thin strands of light pierced the nerves of his eyes like needles. It seemed that only a minute ago he was fighting with his restless mind for sleep. He took a moment, gazing at the cracks in the ceiling, waiting for the morning’s arrival.You stirred a little beside home almost as if you sensed his awakening. A tiny moan escaped your clamped lips as you further tangled yourself in the sheets. Your furrowed brows and frown indicated your inner distress. With a sorrowful sigh, he rolled over and placed his hand on your cheek, the touch urging back into the land of the living.

Hesitantly, you opened your eyes to greet another day in darkness.

It was all you saw now, every day, every second. You drowned in this darkness; you breathed it. You felt its black waters surrounding you, threatening to snuff out what little sanity you possessed. Its constant burden hung over you, crushing you the longer you lived. Despite the still working senses, you no longer felt connected to the world. You were isolated, fighting, reaching for every little sound, touch and smell of the world you once knew, longing for visuals, praying the memories you held wouldn’t fade away into nothing.

Levi’s heart pained at the sight of your milky eyes, the color he loved now swallowed in a protective scar. He yearned for you to look at him and recognize him in your endless darkness. But, as the anxiety in your face eased away, replacing it with a content smile, his heart nearly burst.

As expected with this gruesome injury, the damage cut deep into your mind and emotions; the terrifying visuals of the Titan that stole your sight, the agonizing pangs that engulfed your entire body, the first tome you opened your ruined eyes to the cries of Scouts in the infirmary, and of course, the grief that came with this new adjustment you were forced into. For the longest time, you never smiled. You cried in the comfort of your bed. You cried in the solitude of your room. You cried, locked in the arms of your lover, the only place you found even the slightest hint of peace. But, along your road to recovery, Levi stayed at your side, cleansing your gashes, soothing your bruises, holding your hand as nightmares filtered through your scarred mind. He was your guide, not only on the battlefield but in your personal corridors. In your training as a cadet to a Squad leader, in moments when you felt lost or uncertain, in this seemingly never-ending sorrow that nearly brought you to your end, he lead you. Despite his rough manner of talking, he expressed his love drying your eyes, lacing his coarse fingers with yours as he guided through the fortress, describing new and familiar sights to help imprint them in your memory.

It was a grueling processing, testing both his patience and yours, but you were at a place now where you could smile without forcing yourself, and he cherished every single one.

His hand still attached to yours, Levi gently brought your wrist to his lips, softly placing kisses up to your knuckles, the fine bones in your fingers. You smiled stretched further, the delicate touch lightly tickling your nerves, his warm breath heating the frigidness of your hand. When you first lost your sight, you initially felt alone even with him at your side. But, he always remained connected with you. Though you were stripped of your title as a Squad leader, he brought you everywhere with him, a hand always touching your arm or shoulder. He was aware of what you thought, what this condition did to you.

So, he was even more determined to bring you with him. In response to any hint of your floating away, he clutched you tighter, closer, resolved to drag you back into his world.

He then guided your fingers up to his cheeks, allowing you to search the outline of his face, the slightly, wrinkled circles under his eyes, the curve of his nose, the rough lines of his chapped lips, his ebony locks tickling the back of your hand. You traced down the lean, strong muscles in his neck, the filmy scars, the hollows in his collarbone. Every detail imprinted the vision of him in your mind’s eye. Longing to be closer to him, you leaned a little closer, your tracing the tip of your nose along his jaw, inhaling his unique scent. You felt his long, deep breaths warm the skin bellow your ear. After a low, soft hum, he edged in close, gently brushing his lips along that waiting sensitive spot.

His heart ached for you. Yours ached for him. The expansion of those feelings spurred into the nerves of your fingertips, expressing that love in feathery touches, broken hums, slow breaths. Just in the quietness of his room, you created your own world together, one that no one else could possibly understand. Tying his functioning senses with both your hindered and heightened ones, you communicated on a deeper level entirely beyond anyone’s explanation, almost like a sixth sense.

You were connected in every sense of the word.

As Levi trailed soft kisses along the side of your neck, every fiber of your being trembled at the sensation, the rapid beating of your pulse only adding to those delightful tremors. As you pressed yourself against him, you became utterly intoxicated with him, his scent, his warmth, his now quiet voice, the vibrations in his throat, his heart matching your rhythm. You could see him. You could see every little detail perfectly in your mind. All of a sudden, the darkness barely mattered anymore.

Instead, you drowned yourself in him.


	26. Lost Hugs

[Levi x Reader] [Fairytale AU]

“Hanji, what the actual hell did you just do?”

The brunette witch fumbled with her sleeves and gulped. “I-! Well, I was primarily trying to create an antidote for His Short-I mean, His Highness’s sickness, but I-uh-”

You glanced down at the even smaller Prince Levi as he curled up on your bed, calmly sucking his thumb. His messy, black hair hung over his eyes, and he clung to the covers that wrapped him, warm and snug. Your hand viciously slapped your forehead.

The witch Hanji worked in your palace for yours, even before Levi ever came into the picture. Much to the dismay of your parents, you actually became the closest of friends. But, you were royalty, and she was a witch. Being the rebel you were, you kept your friendship in secret. You ventured out into the streets together. She showed you her favorite spells and potions. She even helped your marriage with the street rat Levi, after you two met on another one of these jail breaks from the palace. She was the one that irritated the living hell out of him in order to keep you two close. You owed Hanji so much and treasured her dearly.

Now was just not one of those times.

“You created a potion to turn him into a child,” you groaned. “In order to cure him?”

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. “I mess up too, ya know!”

“I know that,” both hands now covered your face in horror. “But, this is taking it a bit far, don’t you think, you shithead?”

After widening her eyes, she shook her head. “Now, you’re talking like a street thug than a graceful princess! Shame on you,” she chuckled and winked.

“Hanji, I don’t give a flying rat’s ass about that right now!” you growled. “Just get my fucking husband back right now!”

“Pfft, whatever,” she grumbled. “I’ll get on it.”

With a sigh, you leaned back, sinking into the safety of your pillow, resisting every urge to go and throttle Hanji. But, as soon as those violent thoughts begin to mix into a collage of a possible murder, the little body stirred next to you. You lightly pulled yourself up and rested your head against your elbow. Two familiar, pale eyes peered up at you through the covers. He looked about nine or so. His boyish roundness returned to his cheeks, and his ebony hair was a little longer and shaggy. As he emerged from the comforters, he rubbed his eyes.

“Were you talking with-? Wait-!” his voice was a little high pitched. “What the fuck!? What’s wrong with my hands?! My voice-!”  
Just the reaction you expected, although you couldn’t help but snicker at his cute, little voice cussing like an adult.

“Well,” again, you sighed. “Hanji apparently tried to prepare a remedy for you. Remember that tea she gave you?”

A thin eyebrow arched. “You mean that horse’s piss she gave me last night?”

The corners of your mouth twitched. “Yeah. The ‘piss’ was her so-called remedy. It was apparently a freak accident...that...well, turned you into a child.”

Levi blinked back at you. The blankness in his expression indicated the inability to properly fathom this horrible error. Slowly but surely, his brows furrowed in disgust and his normal frown etched even deeper forming a still rather adorable scowl.

“I swear, I’m going to kill that stupid witch,” he grumbled.

You couldn’t withhold your smiles anymore. “Well, it’s a good thing you’ve been sick. We can just wait here in our room, until she’s done.”

With another little groan, he collapsed on his pillow and curled up into a protective ball. “Good because I think I feel more shitty now than I did before-” he stopped when he looked up at you. “What the fuck are you grinning at, woman?”

Your blood went cold: even as a child he could still be terrifying when he wanted to. “Ahh, nothing.”

“You laughing at me, bitch?” chunking the blankets off his person, he crawled over to you, moving in close to your face.

Hearing a tiny (tinier than before anyway) Levi talk all tough in that cute voice of his made you grin like a complete idiot. But, as he was quite close to brutally murdering you, you slapped your hand over your mouth. Your snickers could still be heard.

His hands gripped your shoulders surprisingly hard. “You laughing at me, bitch?” his voice became low and quiet.

Your eyes crinkled and sparkled as you attempted to conceal yourself to safety. Levi crawled on top of you, fisting a little hand in your hair. It hurt. It stung. But, your laughter could not be sustained. You clasped him in your arms. Though muffled and swathed in the confinement of your arms and his blankets, his growls and curses, you sure, could he heard all the way down the halls. You wrested and tugged at him, only causing him to thrash even more. Finally, your laughs unleashed.  
“Aw, baby Levi!” you half shouted. “You’re so cute!”

“SHUT UP, BITCH,” he hissed, clawing ferociously.

After a few more minutes of this epic struggle for power, his little head peered out, eyes stabbing you. But, honestly, the effect didn’t really do much. Instead, you tucked him in and pulled you close. Slowly, the evil expression in his eyes faded away as you held him tightly. You bent a little close: a few tiny scars were etched into his forehead, some on his jaw, some along his delicate neckline. Your heart ached a little. What must have his childhood been like, wandering in the streets alone with nowhere to go? No parents to hold him? No friends to play with? Just looking for whatever food he could, fending for himself as best as he could.

With a gentle smile, you slid your fingers through Levi’s soft hair. His eyes widened a little at the touch.

“What’s up with you?” he asked.

Without a word, you engulfed him in your hug. “I’m making up for all the hugs you never got as a kid,” you nestled your face into his hair. “I love you, my baby asshole.”

His back was rigid at first, but then he slowly melted into you, sliding his arms around your waist. Almost instinctively, he fit his head into the crook of your neck. He sometimes wished he could have known you throughout his troubled childhood. But, you were his now, and you did so much more than made up for all those lost hugs.

“I love you too, dumbass,” he mumbled into your shirt.

Hanji wiped the sweat off her brow. After hours of working in her little hut outside the castle, many explosions and burn marks, she finally produced the antidote that would turn Levi back to his old self. She just hoped, regardless of her precious mistake, her life would be spared. With a loud gulp, she pushed open the door: there you were with your little prince at your side, snuggled safely in your arms, fast asleep and comfortable. Grinning widely, trying as hard as she could not to giggle, she placed the capsule on a side table and closed the door.

You both needed some well deserved sleep.


	27. Close Your Eyes

[Levi x OCD!Reader] AU

[Please read the description before proceeding!]

You sighed as you turned on the diffuser on your bedside table, the last step of your nighttime ritual before finally taking your rest. For a brief moment, you watched the thin stream of mist float delicately from the top, disappearing into the small space of your bedroom. The relaxing scent of lavender traveled up your nasal passages and rushed through the rest of your bloodstream. You didn’t particularly like doing this every damn night. It felt no different from any of your other rituals. But, at least, this one had an actual goal rather than appeasing the stupid worries concocted from the depths of your fucked up brain.

Obsessive compulsive disorder was always a part of your life. You never thought much of it. Even as a child, you ordered your belongings a certain way. You washed your hands a little more than the average kid. You were much more withdrawn and shy than any of your classmates. According to any outsiders, it meant nothing just that you were another quiet, neat, studious child, preferring the company of your books, music, video games, art materials, any object that constructed your own, little world.

It wasn’t until junior high that you noticed the strange habits of your brain. It latched onto images you found disturbing, noises that bothered you or produced thoughts triggered by outside fears and replayed them in your mind over and over....and over. No matter what you tried to distract yourself, the synthesis of terror circulating through the surface of your mind never subsided. You tried to push it aside. You tried to focus on your studies. You endured each day, bit by bit, pursuing your goals, cultivating your favorite hobbies. Certain days, you found relief. You pondered about what you so chose. You lived freely without that little demon in your head torturing you. Other days, especially as you plowed through high school and college, you wanted desperately to die. Your mind transformed into a hideous monster, forcing thoughts you never wanted there to begin with into your consciousness. You attempted with all your might to push them away, to stop yourself altogether.

It was as if you lost control of your brain.

You reached your limit. The blackness the anxiety pushed you in truly made you believe that death was the only way out. You utilized every device you possessed. You tried everything that normally made you happy.

Nothing.

Before you resorted to taking the last, most desperate of measures, you found a therapist, one that you liked, trusted and quite easy to talk to. She diagnosed you with obsessive compulsive disorder, a mental illness found in a huge portion of the population. Much to your relief, she informed you that it could be treated with therapy, medication and a healthy lifestyle change. After a few more very helpful sessions with her, you rejected her offer of a prescription, deciding to work through his on your own. You knew that only you contained the ability to really change, so outside sources, though helpful, were not the ultimate answer for you.

At first, you immediately regretted that call. It was slow and more painful than trudging through the fiery circles of Hell. Of course, your problem required you to actually turn and face your fears, to drop your compulsions and rituals. But, no one saw the war you were fighting. Even when you noticed improvement, you faced relapses and setbacks that discouraged you and reduced you to angry tears. Still, you pushed forward.

To help release some of the anxiety and adrenaline, you took up journaling, different forms of exercises, healthier eating habits. Your bedroom became a lavender scented sanctuary where you played peaceful music and incorporated a noise maker that filled your room with the sound of rain, a storm, whichever you were in the mood for.

Along the way, during your junior year of college, you met Levi Ackerman, ironically, a psychology major; ironic in the senses that you were suffering from a common disorder and ironic in the sense that he had the personality that would scare off every gang, thug and criminal he’d ever come across. He was the last person you’d ever expect major in psychology. But, you were grateful all the same. You worked on projects together, which lead to studying together outside of class, which lead to many, many dates.

As much as you tried to hide your struggle, it came to light eventually. Levi found you in the midst of a compulsion. Panicking, you attempted to explain some bullshit reasoning behind what you were doing. He knew you better. In fact, after you answered, that was exactly how he replied:

“Bullshit.”

To your dismay, he found you out.

Choking back guttural sobs, you explained your disorder, how you were diagnosed, your obsessive thoughts and the rituals you broke and were currently trying to break and deal with. Everything. Thankfully, he understood better than most people would, as he studied this very field. But, that didn’t stop your obvious worries and insecurities.

To your surprise, he took your therapist’s advice to the next level. Whenever he caught you giving in to those infectious compulsions, he gripped your wrists tightly. Though the power of your anxiety pinned your heart with its cold fingertips, Levi was there for you to lean against. When you woke up from your chilling night terrors, he held you against his chest, talking sense into you in his usual foul mouthed fashion. He permitted your nighttimes adjustments, which he actually found helped his own insomnia. He was here for you in your good times. He was there for you in your worst.

Whenever you asked him if he would ever leave you because of this, he batted you upside the head and replied,

“You shithead. Everyone’s got problems. Why would I bail out because of something so stupidly obvious?”

And so here you were today, graduated with stable jobs and finally engaged to the love of your life. Thankfully, your hard work paid off, and you showed so much improvement. Your lapses were few. Your thoughts barely bothered you anymore. You slept so much better than you used to.

But, that didn’t mean your setbacks didn’t occur. When they returned, it cut you deep.

You sighed again, rubbing your forearm, deeply inhaling the sweet, gentle scent. You hated going to bed when you felt even the slightest bit of anxiety. You absolutely hated it.

“Ah, right,” you slapped the side of your head. “My brain’s just wired differently.”

As your breath came shorter, you closed your eyes. To your dismay, those damned thoughts and disturbing images crawled the surface of your mind. Your chest constricted with your lungs; your stomach twisted into knots. Your blood both burned and chilled through your veins, your pounding pulse pushing it through at a rapid pace. Sweat glossed over the skin of your cheeks and forehead, freezing your insides even further. Instinctively, you brought shaky fingers to your hair and tugged.

“Hey, brat.”

A sharp thwack came to the back of your hand, causing you to yelp and jump back. Levi stood before you, dressed in his flannel pants and white, long-sleeved shirt. His head cocked and arms crossed.

“What the fuck was that?” he demanded.

“I’m sorry, Levi,” you grumbled.

He took his place next to you on the bed. He simply grunted in return.

“It’s just really bad right now,” you mumbled, clutching your arms. “I guess I’m trying too hard because it’s so close to the wedding or-shit, I don’t know. The nightmares are back. The anxiety won’t leave. I’ve tried everything and-!”

Before your cries escalated into screams, he grasped your shoulders, almost roughly. “[Name], you’ve fought this before. You can do it again.”

“I don’t know, Levi! I’m scared of going back,” you whimpered. “I can’t go back. I can’t!”

“[Name],” he said.

“Yes?”

“Lie down.”

Just as you were about to obey, he carefully, still holding you by the shoulders, lay you flat, head comfortably cradled in your pillow. You were too upset to even wonder what he was doing. You just assumed he was getting you ready for bed. However, he settled himself over you, his weight sinking you further into the warmth of the comforters. His pale eyes remained stoic, but his calloused hands tenderly cupped your face. He bent down, touched foreheads with you. The cool breath from his nose tickled your lips.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered.

You hesitated. With OCD, sometimes the tiny act of closing one’s eyes was utterly horrifying. It meant facing the very thing that was terrorizing you: your mind. But, Levi was here. He’d be here to hold you if you couldn’t take it anymore.

Swallowing hard, ignoring the cries of protest within you, you closed your eyes.

Just as you expected, the reel of frights flowed through you as vivid as ever. Each one was a stab to your heart. Your panic increased.

“Hush,” the voice of Levi reached out for you in the darkness. “Try to focus on me. Let them pass through then focus on me.”

Clasping his wrists tighter, you nodded, still watching every single damn impression into your wounded mind travel through as often as possible. You felt so disgusting. To think that your mind was so distorted to latch itself onto such horrible things! But, then again, everyone suffered with bad thoughts once in a while. You just reacted strongly to them, far more desperate to get rid of them. In some strange way, it made sense.

To your relief, your anxiety and comfort eased away. Soon, you were able to fully sense Levi’s hands encircling your face, his breath brushing aside loose strands of hair, the weight of his body closing you protectively, as your shield. As the scary thoughts faded away, your mind pulled out the precious memories of your time with Levi, all you study sessions, your dates, your quiet walks together, long, strenuous nights, holding you close on the couch, every single embrace and kiss you ever shared, constantly cleaning your apartment, his gentle handling clashing with his horrible mouth and rotten attitude.

He was your guardian angel, even if he cussed more often than every sailor in existence.

Sensing your now relaxed muscles, Levi closed the space between you, pressing a chaste kiss against your parted lips. Even with your captured mouth, you were still able to finally breath deeply, everything inside you slowing down, soothing you. He pulled away, gazing into your sweet face full of nothing but gratitude.

“Best form of therapy ever,” you said with a giggle.

“Tch, it’s also the most expensive kind,” he mumbled, reaching over to your lamp and clicking it off.

“Oh yeah?” you lifted the covers, letting him bury himself underneath them. His strong arms wrapped snuggly around you. “What’s the price, Dr. Ackerman?”

He rested his chin in the crook of your neck. “You.”

“Huh?”

“That’s the price. All of you,” he kissed the base of your neck. “Think you can handle that?”

You fought the tears burning the rims of your eyelids. The love you felt for him expanded within you, snuffing out every bit of anxiety you previously endured.

“Yeah,” you finally replied. “I think I again.”

He silently chuckled in approval. “Go to sleep now. I’ll be here if you need me,” embracing you tighter, he fit his cheek perfectly in the curve of your neck, silently drifting away.

You sighed in relief. You would always take comfort in that. No matter how often you relapsed, no matter how long it took for you fight your way out of them, Levi would always be there to hold you tight and help you face your fears. He couldn’t magically make it go away, but he understood that this was just a challenge you faced, and he’d be there every step of the way.

All you had to do now was close your eyes.


	28. Enough

[Punk!Levi x Prostitute!Reader] AU

You slid down the cold metallic pole. The music faded, and the stuffy, dark room erupted into cheers, catcalls and whistles. Immediately, you turned a heel and concealed yourself behind the thick curtains as the next performers strutted their way out. The choreographer, the sweet little ginger, Petra Ral, clasped her hands in delight, as your boss naturally looked unimpressed as usual.

“Perfect!” she cheered, grabbing your shoulders with a bright smile. “You performed yet another flawless routine!”

You chuckled and sipped the water from your container. “Thanks a lot. They seemed to like it okay.”

Your boss, Oluo Bozado, scoffed and flipped his thick, curled locks . “Of course, they pay money to like it, so they’d better.”

Petra rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Knock it off! She did great even without their approval!” She gave him a sharp bat upside the head.

“Hey! I could get you fired for that!”

Smiling at her enthusiasm, you bumped her shoulder with your fist. “If anyone asks for me, let me know,” you paused. “So I can tell them to fuck off personally,” and ended with a wink.

“No problem!” she chuckled, gently holding your shoulders and leading you backstage, allowing you to cool off.

The brothel was pretty packed tonight, more so than normal even on a Saturday. The air reeked of nicotine, alcohol and body odor. Your eardrums pounded due the bass beating down the speakers resting at each of the corners of the room. Men cheered and ogled at the scantily clad waitresses and dancers tending to every one of their needs. Your nose wrinkled at the disgusting collage of sights and smells.

Damn, there were no words in existence to properly describe your abhorrence for this place. But, after losing your job, wasting your money on a worthless degree and your crappy apartment, what other choice did you have at this point? You were good at what you did, and though quite a few of the whores you worked rivaled you in the size of their tits or the roundness of their asses, they certainly couldn’t beat you on the pole. You took what you had and made the most of it. The audience cheered louder for you than anyone else.

Of course, you also possessed the worst attitude of them all. You preferred earning money with your dance skills, not sex. Most offers you rejected and if they persisted, you resorted to spitting or even a punch in the nose. This wasn’t always the best idea however. If Oulo caught you, he would rage in your face and force you to repay the client, which usually meant keeping him company twice as long. After any of this shameful encounters, you shuffled back to Petra’s apartment, humiliated, plastered and riddled with tears. Not only was she your choreographer, the little red-head befriended you and took you in. She appreciated your spunk and willingness to work. She held you tightly, allowed you to soil her shirt with your tears and pull you back on your feet when things were too much for you to take. Had it not been for Petra, you might have ended up dead somewhere in the gutter years ago.

Regardless of your degrading pride, you plowed through your job. You danced your best. You attended to clients even if your insides screamed in protest, rejecting only out of Oulo’s sight. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than nothing.

You maneuvered yourself through the crowded space, serving drinks, batting hands that attempted to feel or spank your ass, using every bit of self restraint you contained not to tackle the nearest object and unleash the frustration built by your overstimulation.

“Hey, you,” a voice cut through the noise, directed right at you.

You brushed it aside at first.

“Hey, dancer.”

Annoyance started to bubble in your gut.

“Hey, you.”

With a groan, you pivoted around meeting the pair of icy blue eyes gazing you down.

“What the fuck do you want?” you hissed, half slamming your tray on the bar.

The low, sultry voice belonged to a pale man with sharp features and ebony locks framing his face. Though he wore long sleeves and jeans, they clung to his body enough for you to draw the outline of his muscular frame with your eyes. Multiple, silver loops shimmered along the frame of his ear, including his lobes. A stud was pierced in his nose, and a tattoo in the shape of wings adorned the back of his neck. You had to admit, he wasn’t bad on the eyes, but you were too passed your limit to give a damn.

After sipping the last bit of his drink, he turned to you and raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” he replied. “It too much to say that you did a fucking good job out there?”

You pressed your lips together, lowering your gaze to the floor. “Thanks,” when you glanced up, you could see the flaming eyes of your boss, watching your every move. You knew what was coming if you dared turn down his offer, if he made one of course.

Sure enough, the man slid over the right amount of money across the bar over to you. Your heart sunk a little.

Just when you thought you were free to go home after this...

“Follow me,” you mumbled, leading him through the crowd, back to your room where you entertained.

With his hands shoved in his pocket, he silently watched you unlock the door.

“I’m Levi, by the way,” he finally said, scratching his brow.

“You realize I’m only doing this so I won’t get my ass fired,” you spat, aggressively.

“What’s your name?” he was completely undaunted.

“It’s [Name], and did you get what I said?”

“Yeah, I get it,” he replied, blankly.

“Don’t mess it up in here,” you warned, creaking open the entrance to the room. “I keep it clean, and I kick out anyone who so much knocks something over,” you paused and narrowed your eyes. “And they don’t get there money back.”

A small smirk touched his lips as he brushed by you. “If there’s anything I hate worse than an idiot, it’s a mess.”

You found yourself fighting a smile at his comment. He quietly places himself on the love seat, lighting a cigarette and zoning out. You took your spot next to him and waited for his instructions.

“What’s it gonna be?” you asked. “Strip tease? A lap dance?” you paused. “Full blown sex?”

After releasing a thin strand of smoke, he held out a white stick to you. “Want one?”

You blinked. “I’m good for now.”

He shrugged and returned it to his case. “Fair enough.”

For a few, rather dragging minutes, you sat in silence, watching the man take a few more drags, paying you no heed. You couldn’t decide how you felt about this; relieved? Concerned? Confused? Maybe an awkward mixture of them all?

Finally, you gathered the courage to ask,

“So, mind telling me why you brought me back here?”

Breathing out one more long strand of smoke, Levi turned back to you. Just his feline eyes were enough to send a blush to your cheeks.

“You looked pissed at all those greasy bastards makin’ a grab at you,” he finally explained.

You tilted your head. “What?”

“Well, weren’t you?”

“Well, yeah but-”

“Then, that’s it,” he buried the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray. “Just because you’re a hooker doesn’t mean you don’t have shitty days. You looked like you were having a shitty day. Your boss obviously wasn’t gonna let you out, so,” his voice trailed off as he rested his head against his elbow.

The shock at this hit you like a ton of bricks. You couldn’t remember the last tim someone other than Petra went out of their way to do something for you, especially a man.

“It’s disgusting here,” he continued. “But, some of my stupidass friends bring me here every once in a while. But, I like watching you dance. I never do anything else except watch you.”

The shock then seeped into your heart and viciously tugged at your heart strings. You swore your eyes started to sting with tears.

“Well,” you said, shyly wrapping a lock of your hair around your finger. “That’s the first decent excuse I’ve heard for coming to this damn place.”

A quick breath of air escaped his nose. “Not surprised.”

“I mean, unless you can think of anything.”

He tapped his lip in thought. “I had a huge erection and needed an image to jerk off to?” he smirked.  
You chuckled at his sarcasm. “I can’t get laid anywhere, so I’ll pay someone to do it?”

“Fucking morons,” he gave you a quick wink before quietly laughing.

As you laughed, you noticed a peculiar feeling, one that you had not felt in ages: relaxation. You relaxed around Levi. You could actually talk to him, be yourself around him.

Damn, you couldn’t get attached to a client.

With a short sigh, you lowered your head. “You’re the first person who’s come here and actually talked to me, instead of groping my ass or whatever...”

He observed you for a minute or two. He then reached over and curved a loose strand of hair behind your ear. Ever so slightly, you shivered. Somehow, even then, he noticed this tiny movement and backed off.

You actually missed his closeness.

With a low grown, he scratched the back of his head. “I-uh...gotta admit. It’s pretty fucking hard to watch you dance and go home not wanting to jerk off,” he lowered his head. “Shit, that came out wrong...I mean, ugh, you’re really good at what you did, but always looked like you were ready to murder someone-no,” he suddenly groaned. “Fuck! Why can’t I talk!?”

You smiled a little. For someone so strikingly handsome, his failure at eloquence made him endearing. Scooting closer to his side, you rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you saying that even though I was a good performer,” you said, cocking your head slightly. “I always looked sad?”

With a scoff, he rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, pretty much.”

He nailed it. “Well, I am sad most of the time,” as you ducked your head, your hair concealed your face. “I’m paid to have meaningless sex with guys who have no patience. I have no friends, except my choreographer. My boss yells at me all the time,” you paused a moment as your throat tightened. “I don’t have much hope for the future. Whatever I do, it never feels like enough. All half-assed...”

A long silence hovered in the air for a moment. Suddenly, you inwardly slapped yourself. Why did you just spill all your guts out to someone who was a complete stranger to you? You guessed that he opened a lock, and they came charging out, no control whatsoever.

Way to go, [Name], you thought. Now, he’ll probably never come back ever.

To your surprise however, you sensed his cold fingertips lifting your face to meet his. He stared into your face, watching every little twitch, the tears already producing in your eyes.

Though completely expressionless, his touch was just enough to speak volumes.

He continued this silent conversation by kissing you softly, his free hand resting gingerly at your hip. His lips slowly embracing yours, he traced your mouth with the tip of his tongue, easing it open. You mewled just a little but allowed its entrance. With broken moans, he deepened the kiss, cradling your head gently, pressing your back into the soft velvety couch. You couldn’t decide whether or not you wanted this to escalate any further, but you loved his touch, the way he handled you, making sure you enjoyed this as much as he. To say the least, it was perfect.

When your lungs finally screamed for air, Levi parted from you, breathing heavy, checking your face, making sure you were okay. He was taken aback to find droplets mixed with mascara and eyeliner leaving streaks down your face.

“Ah, fuck,” he tried to pull away. “I fucked up. I’m so sorry-”

“N-no!” you grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to you. “I just...shit, I don’t want you to leave.”

He widened his eyes at your comment. But, as you sobbed quietly in the crook of his neck, he tightened his arms and held you close.

His heart pounded the fine bones of his ribs for you.

So, Levi stayed with you that evening in your corridors filled with the stench of cheap perfume and alcohol. He made tender love to you that night; not fucking, not dirty dancing, not any of the cheap tricks you utilized to satisfy the needs of your horny customers. No, he worshiped you with his mouth. He pleased you with his body. He made sure you felt just as good as he did, and you did. When you finished, he locked the door to your room and held you protectively in his arms as if to shield you from all the terrible things you faced.

One kiss would have been enough, but you got so much more out of it.


	29. Love Me

[Levi x Reader] AU

“Cat, get the fucking hell off the table.”

Pale eyes darted over at Levi as the ebony feline rebelliously sunk himself into the glass.

“Cat, get off there! I just washed that!”

Lifting his rear in the air, Rivaille’s little body trembled, retaining every bit of energy he possessed for the attack. His master took a step back.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled.

But, when did he ever heed his master’s word?

Silently and faster than lightning, the cat lunged at him. His teeth dug into his thigh, and his claws pierces through his clothes into the tender skin. With a how, Levi’s hands quickly latched onto the wound. Despite his own strength, the kitten proved to be quite the muscular one himself as he refused to be pried away from his target.

You always longed for a cat, but you never seemed to have enough money to purchase one. Every time you strolled by a pet store, Levi always noticed the sad, longing in your eyes as you watched the adorable balls of fur wrestle with each other or play with their toys. However, one fateful day, as your husband watched the rain beat the windows of the bus he boarded, he heard a strangled cry below him: a tiny, black kitten, its fur mangled and wet, leapt onto the seat next to him, paws resting on the top of the headrest. He looked not much more than four weeks old. Levi wondered if maybe he was lost or abandoned, but as the helpless animal sensed his body heat, he immediately pressed his frigid self up to his pant leg, stretched out. At first, he felt some repulsion. Who knew where this cat had been? But, as he spotted a few tiny pieces of spinal cord raising his skin, he couldn’t deny the tug at his heart strings. Suddenly, an idea came to him: the cat was free and unclaimed. He needed nurturing and a place rest. Wrapping the feathery body in his coat, he took you home and became your kitty, Rivaille.

Right now, he regretted that day.

With a exasperated grunt, Levi finally pulled the feline off his person by the scruff of his neck. The glare in both of their eyes were enough to either terrify even the strongest man alive or make the most serious philosopher laugh; a midget thug attempting to trump over a thug kitten? Who wouldn’t laugh?

Levi slowly raised a finger, directing it at his foe. Of course, Rivaille snapped at it. He never resisted such an opportunity.

“Alright, Cat. I thought I told you-”

“Hey, guys! I’m back!”

Levi’s grip loosened at the sound of your voice. Sensing this, the cat broke free and ran to the front door.

“Wait! No!” he dive-bombed after the animal, nearly falling on his face in the process.

It was pointless trying to race him to you. Shortly after he brushed himself off, he perceived your sweet voice, cooing softly,

“Aw, hey, Rivaille. How’s my sweet baby?”

The sight of you pressing your cheek into Rivaille’s, scratching behind his ears made Levi sick. Completely contrary to his aggressive nature previously, all anger melted away instantly, and here he was, squinting his eyes and purring loudly.

After Levi brought home the sick thing, you immediately took him under your wing and nursed him back to health. Throughout his recovery process, your husband found your affections towards the cat endearing. It showed off your caring, nurturing side, making him really see what a good mother you’d make one day.

But, when Rivaille regained all his energy, he didn’t find it so cute anymore. Around you, the cat was precious and loving. Never did a minute go by in which he wasn’t curled in your lap, sleeping or purring. Around Levi, he took a 180 degree turn for the worst, transforming into the devil incarnate. He batted and scratched him when he walked by. He hissed and spat at him for no reason. Anything Levi straightened up or cleaned, the kitten would deliberate walk over and mess up again.

To top it all off, Rivaille was just as possessive of you as Levi.

An unadulterated rage bubbled in Levi’s stomach as he watched you plant kisses atop Rivaille’s little black head.

“What the hell, [Name]?” he hissed. “You not paying attention to me anymore?”

“Oh, Levi,” you took him by the cheek and pulled him into a sweet kiss. “Great to be home.”

“Mm,” he replied, aching for more of your lips, which you of course happily obliged.

But, before he could really enjoy it, a hair raising spit cut through the silence. Without warning, red scratches you left across Levi’s jaw.

“Ouch! What the fuck, Cat!?”

“Rivaille!” you scolded, placing the cat on the floor. “That was mean!”

“Pfft,” he folded his arms over his chest. “He knows it. That cat hates me.”

You raised an eyebrow at him: how could you argue? You witnessed it everyday, and it broke your heart to see Levi suffer because of the pet you cared for so much and grew unspeakably fond of.

“Um, yeah,” you took him by the hand and lead him to the couch in the living room. You pulled him down comfortably next to you. “I wanted to talk to you about that.”

He tilted his head. “What’s the matter?”

Before you could continue, as expected, Rivaille’s jumped up on the other side of you, curling up snuggly against your thigh. You gave him a sad smile and a light stroke.

“I know we’ve been talking a lot about maybe moving to a new house,” you began. “Starting a family and all that. It makes me really excited but,” you glanced down at your furry companion. “I love Rivaille. He was your gift to me, and I’ve taken good care of him. But, I also know he makes you miserable,” you closed your eyes and sighed. “If you say yes, I’ve already talked to Hanji about maybe taking him. She likes him, and he likes her. He wouldn’t be driving you insane. I could still visit,” you dragged a finger over the cat’s face and under his chin, triggering purrs louder than a motor.

Levi chewed the inside of his lip. The fact that you were willing to give up the pet you loved so dearly for his sake swelled his heart to the point of bursting. He brought that cat home to you, and now, because of him, Rivaille’s fate of staying with the Ackerman family hung in the balance. As much as he struggled head to head with the little devil, he couldn’t make you give him up.

With a low groan, he pressed his thumb and index into the bridge of his nose.

“Well,” he grumbled. “if we’re in a bigger house with a yard and all that shit, he might be happier.”

Your eyebrows raised.

“Plus, he’d have bugs, rats and other vermin to terrorize,” he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. “How’s that sound?”

Suppressing a squeal of joy, you tackled your husband, knocking him back on the sofa.

“Oof!” he grunted. “Get off me, woman.”

Your eyes sparkled with affection. “Thank you, Levi!

“Don’t mention-”

Before he could finish his sentence, you pressed your lips onto his, knotting your fingers in his locks. With a low hum vibrating his chest, he slipped his arms around his waist, locking them at the small of your back. He loved it any time he did something made you happy, but it was even better when he got a little loving out of it.

Then, tiny foot steps padded their way around the cushions over to him. Levi’s eyes shot open a he nearly shoved you off.

“Oh, fu-ow!”

Rivaille repetitively batted his arm.

“Watch it, CAT,” he growled. “This is my time with Mommy.”

Ignoring him completely, he continued the gentle smacks.

“Aw,” you chuckled. “He’s saying, ‘love me, Daddy! Love me!’”

He scoffed. “Yeah right.”

Shaking your head, you lifted yourself just a little, allowing the kitten to step across his chest and curl up, fitting himself in the space you created for him. After you rested yourself in the niche between Levi and the couch, you rested your head against his shoulder. Finally, Rivaille closed his eyes and started to purr.

Your husband blinked dumbfounded. “What the hell?”

“See? What did I tell you?” you giggled.

With a defeated sigh, and for the first time since he brought him off that damn icebox of a bus, Levi tenderly stroked Rivaille’s velvety head. For the first time in his entire time living with you two, the kitten purred lovingly at his master’s touch.

“Oi, Cat, get your ass out of my face.”

“Reow!”

“What the hell-!?”

“Never touch Rivaille’s butt-he hates that....”

“Thanks for telling me. Now, get me the damn first aid kit.”


	30. Master

[Vampire!Levi x Doll!Reader] AU

Life; that was all you wanted. To have life breathed into you, with a little heart that beat and carried warm blood throughout your body, with skin soft and desirable that could be cut, broken and scarred, with lungs that filled and stretched with every breath, revitalizing the rest of your body with that life giving air.

Perhaps then, your master would want you.

Every night, you watched him bring new victims, all pretty and delicate, into his private corridors. From the finely decorated shelf on which you sat with other fragile and priceless items, you observed as he enticed them into his bed, intoxicated them with his words and finally drank away the last bit of blood that brought them life. Not once did he glance in your direction as he licked away the ruby fluid tinting his lips, return to his cold, stoic self and obsessively cleaned his room, setting it back in order once again.

Then, he strolled over to your shelf. Taking you carefully in his hands, he twisted the key at the nape of your neck. You were a creation of his, a genius combination of invention and supernatural powers. A few twists of this little lock, and you grew into the size of a human. You adored it every time he did this. Much like his victims, he pulled you into his enticing world, placing his hands gingerly on your shoulders, pulling you close to his body, calling you his  
precious, his beloved, his most cherished creation

That was exactly how you felt in these short moments; cherished.

For a few hours, hours that your entire life encompassed, you assisted him in his laboratory. It was not much as you only held his tools for him or retrieved him needed items and concoctions across the room. Just like your little home on the shelf, you scrutinized him at work; his pale, glassy eyes, his brows furrowed in deep concentration, his pearly fangs occasionally peeking over his tight lips, his white skin basking in the orange hues of his lantern. To the rest of the world, he was a horrid monster, a creature of the night preying on the living, taking away defenseless women for his pleasure. To you, he was everything; your master, your god, the object of your love. You wanted nothing more than his approval and if possible, the reciprocation of your feelings. You memorized everything about him from his sharp, angular features to the curve of his ebony hair, shadowing his eyes, from his cleanly habits and rough manner of talking indoors to his sudden change when luring his prey into something desirable and attractive.

How positive you were that no one in this wide world knew your master better than you. Though you a mere doll, a work of art created by this spectral recluse, incapable of love, happiness, anger or sadness, your love for him stirred deep within your porcelain chest.

After hours of working in silence, your master would turn to you, take you delicately in his arms and brush his lips against yours, cold lips on lifeless ones. He cradled your head and back with the utmost care Oh, how you wished to be human, to feel his breath, the tingling that would be triggered by this closeness.  
For now, you settled for your undying loyalty for him.

When your work was finished, he returned you to your doll-like form with a turn of the lock, placing you back on your shelf, biding you farewell. You were then forced to watch him again, alluring more victims into his embrace, those perfect, heated females with that envied lifeblood coursing through them. Alone in the darkness, you wrestled with that sick jealous melting your glassy skin.

But, despite these unhealthy emotions building inside the form of a lifeless doll, he was your precious master.


	31. Morning Love

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] 

_Pit pat. Pit pat. Pit pat._

Faith stirred in her sleep. “No, just five more minutes.”

 _Pit pat. Pit pat._ The perfect lines of her comforter sunk with each step.

“No,” she muffled burying her face in the softness of her pillow.

 _Pit pat_ , and then the noises halted altogether. She felt an extra lump of warm right at the base of her neck. Tiny breaths lifted a few pieces of hair off her face.

She could never sleep late, because a certain fury alarm clock never allowed her to.

A soft paw brushed against her forehead. “Reow.”

“Nn, not now Rivaille,” she moaned, rolling over on her side, her mess of black hair tangling into an ebony mask.

The light patters of his steps caught her attention again. Each paw pressed into her forearm as the black kitten crawled over her and sunk into blanket, right in front of her face. Her nose wrinkled as his tail twitched against her face.

“Rivaille, come on,” she growled, concealing the inflicted area with another one of her pillows.

Despite her shield, his gentle attacks never subsided.

“Meow,” his tone contained very obvious irritation.

“No,” she mumbled, engulfing her head with her fuzzy blanket. Surely, this would be enough to stop him.

Alas, this was not the case. He only batted her again...and again.

“Reow!”

“Damn it.”

Each strike grew a little more in intensity. Each of his meows became more harsh. She swore she could almost hear her father, Levi, cursing in his cat dialogue.

He ceased his batting. An awkward tension hung in the air. Aside from the silence, Faith knew he was plotting. He never gave up until she gave him what she wanted.

Then, after releasing a low hiss, he began his march, circumnavigating her entire bed, over her shoulder, over her ass, over her legs, over her head. Each step was taken with deliberation; not enough that his claws sunk through but enough that the pressure irritated the hell out of her. All the while, he cussed at her in his kitty language:

“Reow. Meow. Meow-uh. Reeeow-uh! Reow! MEOW!!”

It was too early, too early to wake up and definitely too early to deal with this sassy-ass feline.

“Alright!” she half shouted, flipping over the covers.

Her icy blue eyes were wide, piercing into the blue eyes of the kitten. Stoic and unaffected, he prowled over to her side and nudged her hand. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Really, Rivaille?” she said, sinking back under the covers, taking him with her. “You got me up just for this?”

The loud purr vibrated warmly into her chest as Rivaille curled up in her arms, savoring every one of her strokes. As she continued her pets, his bristly whiskers tickling her hand, her previous annoyance faded away, replaced by a content drowsiness.

“Needy cat,” she murmured, holding him tight as they drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

“Faith?”

Levi knocked on the door for seemingly the millionth time. He waited.

No response.

“Damn you, you lazy ass,” he grumbled, shoving his hand into the pocket of his flannel pants. “I know it’s Saturday, but you said-”

As he opened a door, he froze. There he found his teenage daughter, wrapped in her blankets with that little, black furball Rivaille sleeping in her arms. After the kitten rustled about before stilling, Levi couldn’t deny the swell in his heart at the sight.

He groaned and shook his head. “Stupid cat,” and shut the door behind him.

It was Saturday after all.


	32. Guardian Angel

[Levi x Reader]

A throbbing in your head. Heated blood coursing through broken vessels in attempt to revitalize your body. Muscles pinned to the rough surface on which you lay. And pain, an indescribable pain the inflamed upon every breath.

Each sensation your mind detected, and yet, it was still too pinned into the realm of unconsciousness to even fathom your surroundings.

Then, something soft caressed your wounded cheek, light as a feather. It tickled but it was far more desirable than this torture.

Your weakened mind struggled to pull away, but the gravity of your memories succumbed you further into that terrifying darkness. Memories of your final battle at humanity's side sieved through your mind's eye in broken particles; the plastered grins of your foes, screams of your comrades as they faced their deaths, bones crushed by rubble and giant hands, swords digging into thick skin, and red, so much red, so much blood staining the uniforms of your unfortunate comrades.

Your lungs constricted, and a gravelly cry escaped the depths of your chest. With as much effort as they could gather, your eyes created enough fluids behind your closed eyelids to push two, little tears out of the corners, streaking away the filth staining your cheeks.

The strength of your body slowly withering, those ghastly impressions melded into an incomprehensible mess. You still perceived the sensation of darting through the air on your 3D Gear. You remembered the rush jolting through you as you cut the neck of a Titan. You recalled the paralyzing terror as the beast gripped you so tightly, eyes full of lust for your blood, its awful breath swarming your entire being.

Then, you saw them in the blinding light as you fell limply to the brick road: the Wings of Freedom. You dimming eyes noted the ebony hair of your Captain tinged with blood, taking one last slice at the Titan which attempted to devour you. His pale eyes filled with rage, determined to avenge the outcome you suffered. At least you rested in the fact that this glorious image was the last image imprinted into your mind as you breathed your final breath.

Another gentle caress brushed over your cheek, causing you to stir ever so slightly. At last, your eyelids peeled apart. A white light invaded the sensitive nerves causing you to flinch and shield them with your arm. A groan escaped your lips.

But, you slowly began to realize the aches and sharp pains slowly diminish. The weight of your weariness lifted from your shoulders.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, you felt a sense of peace.

Hesitantly, you let your arm fall to your side. The light subdued, and a cool breeze diminished the heat of your skin. The young grass on which you lay danced lightly in the arms of the wind. As you glanced about, you saw nothing but this inviting illumination.

A figure caught your eye in the distance, one that was approaching you. Though you only saw the silhouette, two, white majestic wings folded elegantly behind the spectral's back. As he grew closer to you, you recognized the ebony hair and pale eyes of the man you so admired.

A sob escaped your parted lips.

"Captain," you whispered.

The ghostly image stood before and gazed down at you with a gentle expression. After reaching down and grabbing your wrist, he pulled you into a tight embrace, letting you rest your head snuggly against his shoulder. With a deep sigh, you closed your eyes, reveling in his scent and his warmth. He shielded his wings about you as if to hide you from your own tragic memories. With a voice lighter than air, he whispered,

"Welcome home."


	33. One Kiss

[Patient!Levi x Patient!Reader] AU

Your eyes trailed over Levi’s pale, sickly limbs. Needles pierced his exhausted veins, the wires dripping fluid into his body. Tears already soaked the pillow cradling his head. In a few, precious moments, the white room would become emptier, a little colder, a little lonelier. You sighed deeply, gazing back at his pleading, blue-grey eyes, unusual for the normally stoic man. In the short time you spent together in the hospital, you grew a rather unhealthy attachment to each other. You knew your times were short. You both knew of your crippling conditions. But, the heart has always been fickle, longing for things it could never have. You fulfilled each other’s last small wishes.

But, you had yet to grant one more.

The light of the morning illuminated bits of your hair. The springs of the bed creaked as you sank next to him. The pain in his eyes faded away and was replaced with a warm affection. The love you felt towards him ran deeper than even you realized. Every vessel ached from your throbbing heart. So long had you been pondering death. These dark thoughts and despondent feelings smothered you and pinned you down. The longer you dwelt on them, the more you sensed the life floating away bit by bit from you. Instead, you tossed them aside. There was no point anymore, so why waste the energy?

Today, you would only focus on your love for man staring so longingly up at you.

Leaning close to his face, a trembling hand rested on the plastic mask, feeding him his needed oxygen. For a moment, you hesitated, fearful of the outcome. But, slender fingers grasped yours. His red-rimmed eyes softened as if giving you consent. With a hard swallow and a deep breath from him, you removed the mask. Both closing your eyes, you slowly melted your lips against his. He hummed in approval, parting his lips just slightly. As you pulled away, anxious to return the device to his face, he knotted his fingers in your hair and pressed you harder against him. Suppressing the urge to cry, you cradled his head in the crook of your arm, moving your lips, breathing into his throat when you could. You felt his pulse quiver against the skin of your arm wrapped around him. His attempt to keep his breaths steady mixed with his desire for you triggered quiet moans in between your kiss. Once more, you tried to pull away, ready to plead with him. His grasp around you only tightened, wanting more to feel your warmth surge into his frigid body. Droplets squeezed out of your eyes, falling against his white cheeks and mingling with his. With another inhale through your nose, you breathed into his mouth. His chest rose from the air you gave him. There was no point in arguing now. This was he wanted. Shutting off all reason, you held him, close kissing him just a little longer. As you relaxed, you felt him smile against your mouth.

You were fading fast. He was fading even faster. But, you at least possessed enough strength to give him what he wanted most; just one kiss.


	34. Fallen

[Alien!Levi x Reader] AU

He knew this was wrong...

Your home was a colony, floating into the far regions of space, a lonely satellite lost in an ocean of stars. A wayfarer were you, a creature of Earth, separated from those you loved, forced to survive on your own in this vast infinity known as space. But, you managed, blissful in your solitude. He too was a wanderer of the heavens, a being of another world. Unlike you, he chose to escape his home planet. He was deemed a criminal, always hunted by the authorities he so disrespected. No matter how diligently they attempted to keep him contained, he always managed to escape; a delinquent, a runner, a strangled soul longing for peace.

He knew this was wrong, sneaking into your room like this. But, tired he became of simply gazing at you through your little window. Your sleeping figure under the soft glow of the surrounding nebulae was too much for him to resist. He stumbled across your home on one more run from the law. The simple fact that you were an different entity intrigued him. Taking every spare moment he could, he watched your everyday routine, how you navigated yourself, your little hobbies, your habits both good and bad. Your smile wormed its way into unknown corridors within him. His palm moistened with sweat. His mouth parched. His pulse lost its rhythm, and his breath hitched. Although he felt helpless in deciphering these strange emotions, all he knew was your magnetism. But, he couldn’t stay in one place. They might find you, take you away, then where would he be? Instead, he visited you in little increments, you happily unaware of this presence. He knew you would be much safer this way. But, he so longed for you, it ached for him to function. Why did his heart always longed for things it could not possess?

Light steps resounded in your tiny bedroom, yet you stirred not once. His skin shimmered along with the celestial bodies protecting your home. His feline, icy eyes glowed as they scanned over your sleeping form. With silent breaths, he approached your bedside, his skin already prickling from your warmth. The starlight’s gentle shine on your sleeping face made you look nothing less than angelic. Thankfully, you were such a heavy sleeper, you never noticed when his weight creaked your bed. With a grunt, he stretched his lean body, lining it up with yours and pressing his chest into your arm. He watched the tiny rapid eye movements behind your eyelids, subtler than the speed of a hummingbird’s wings: he watched the gradual rising and falling of your chest as you breathed. Carefully, almost as if any more pressure would cause a crack in your delicate face, he moved aside a lock of your hair. Strange urges overtook him, burning everyone of his insides. He wanted to kiss you. He wanted to hold you tightly against him, whisper sweetly in your ear. Sad to say, he was nothing more than a figment of your dreams. Swallowing these alien urges within him, he lay quietly beside you, watching you slumber.

You sighed as your body clock alarmed you of the coming day. Heavy and drowsy, you pulled yourself of the comfort of your sheets and rubbed your swollen eyes. With a hard gulp, you turned to look at the stars, your only companions. You had yet to reach your destination, so it seemed pointless to mess with the controls. You sighed deeply. Being the traveler that you were, you had no real friends, no one you could talk, save for the foreigners of each planet you visited. Your heart twisted; no, you were in love with a vision your mind concocted in your sleep. A mystical being was he, with raven hair and pale eyes containing galaxies of sorrows. The illumination surrounding his entire being indicated his ethereal qualities. Each night, he lay at your side, watching you closely with nothing more than a soft expression and a gentle caress. He, at least in that moment, made you feel safe. He temporarily filled that abysmal isolation you endured day in and day out.

You hated to admit that you had fallen for a mere spectral, but anything to ease this burden was enough for you. With a deep sigh, you returned to the comfort of your bed and closed your eyes, quietly hoping that this otherworldly being of your dreams would come for you once again.


	35. Punching Bag

[Levi x ADHD!Reader] AU

You were okay. You just needed to stay calm and focused. All you were doing was studying for a test, right? With a deep inhale, you returned to your science book, rapping you pen against the page and bouncing your foot against the railing of your desk. Every ten seconds, you changed your seat position and rubbed your hair before you finally returned to the black inscriptions on the page. You had been studying for a good three hours now, surprisingly retaining a good bit of information. Once you were finished, you could get to work, reorganizing your room.

Damn, you were such a slob during finals week, and it drove your fiance, Levi, absolutely batshit crazy. But, you always kept your doors shut, preventing him from seeing your hellhole of a room. Oh, the fights you guys could initiate over this. Being the neat freak he was, the thought of simply one room being in the slightest mess bothered him to no end.

But, it wasn’t that you meant to: you were just so easily distractible. In the midst of your cleaning, you would always put something down, your mind lost in another train wreck of thought, and wander away without finishing the task at hand. After repeating this spontaneous “ritual” a thousand times over, your room resembled the carnage of a hurricane. Nearly every time, Levi wandered in, cussed you out for it, and slammed the door behind him, isolating you in your chaotic world. Thankfully, being the inner softie that he was, he always returned, head hanging low with an awkwardly worded apology and a container of your favorite ice cream as a peace offering. He always looked so damn cute, you could never say no.

This summed up your routine in college. You absolutely detested school for this very reason: your mind worked far too fast. You weren’t by any means stupid: you just learned differently from others. This was why you chose Kinesiology as your major. Levi, being a fitness instructor, helped you realize that you were never meant for a desk job, involving long hours in a dully lit office, in front of a computer screen surrounded by stacks of paper. No, you needed movement. Though you were perfectly happy with this decision and looking forward to your future, the process itself was just grueling.

With a loud groan, you slammed your pen into the book after reading the same shitty sentence a million times over. Three hours of nothing but curving your back and your neck and reading was draining. You rose from your spot, stretched your stiff limbs and made your way through the madness that was your room. In the farthest corner from your desk, a special present from Levi for moments just like this, when you couldn’t stand your stupid brain anymore, hung on a long, strong pole waiting for your arrival; a large, black punching bag. After your first outburst from mental overstimulation, he purchased it for you, telling you to unleash your whatever adrenaline built up in your system. Your sessions with the stuffed piece of leather rivaled even your wild nights with your fiance.

Reeling back your fist, you jabbed it unleashing every bit of energy you possessed. That one hit triggered a series of punches, elbow strikes, palm strikes and kicks, everything you could remember from the self defense class you signed up for. In that moment, your mind erased all thoughts of life, the future and your studying. It simply honed in on that punching bag and its imminent elimination. Damn, it felt amazing: your pulse was racing. The energy ran cool and electrifying through your veins. Soon, you were grunting and growling at the thing like a character out of “Street Fighter” or “Mortal Kombat.” After a few moments of composing yourself, you re-energized yourself once more for another round.

A good thirty minutes passed before you were on the floor, sweating and panting but a lot more relaxed. After wiping your forehead with your sleeve, the creaking of your door hinges caught your attention.

“Tch, this place still looks like a disaster sight,” came a familiar voice.

You scoffed. “Levi, I don’t have time for thi-” you were instantly silence when a bar of chocolate was shoved into your mouth.

“Shut up and eat,” he lightly touched your shoulder. “You’ve been stuck in here in this shit hole all day.”

Your eyes twinkled as you inhaled the Snickers bar then turned to face his cold eyes.

“Fank you,” you said, mouthful of that tasty goodness.

His nose wrinkled in disgust. “Damn, woman, I don’t wanna see that.”

“Sorry.”

For a moment, he watched you scarf away your food. Every five seconds, your eyes would dart towards the tiniest sound, or your head would turn at anything the least bit distracting. Your body gently sway back and forth,weight shifting from foot to foot. During the early parts of your relationship, he tried to break you of these little habits. He assumed they were your little ways of expressing your nervousness. But, no, they were just habits; nothing more, nothing less, neither bad or good. Just habits.

Once you finished, you reverted your attention back to him, then to the floor.

“No,” Levi said, taking your chin between his fingers. “Look at me.”

Sucking in your bottom lip, you narrowed your eyes, honing all your regard on him. He knew how hard it was for you to do this, and he loved it when you managed to for him. Catching you off guard, he placed butterfly pecks on your chocolate stained lips.

“You're a mess, ya know?” he murmured, tracing the remains with the tip of his tongue.

You merely hummed in reply and leaned in for more.

“Needy, huh?”

“Shut up,” you grabbed his head and kissed him a little bit longer, earning a grunting in approval. “Mm, still drinking that black tea, are we?” you chuckled.

Again, he clicked his tongue. Causing you to yelp, he pressed you up against the wall.

“Damn it, just focus, will you?”


	36. Disturbances

[Insane!Levi x Reader] AU

Levi growled as he struggled against his binds. The monsters holding him in this white dungeon came after you again, and all you could do was stand there. He killed a few before with his bare hands, no less!

All he needed to do was break free. He was a captain for heaven’s sake!

These creatures were a ghostly white, tall and thin. Occasionally, they grabbed for you, leaned in close to you as if threatening your life. It sickened him. You were the only thing of importance to him. He had to get them away!

With another hiss, Levi twisted and squirmed, using every bit of strength he contained inside his short frame.

“Get the fuck away from her!!” he bellowed with flaring eyes.

You turned to him, you own eyes brimming with tears.

“Get away, [Name]!! Go!!”

Over and over again he shouted this until his throat stung, and yet, you remained firmly before him, the spectral beings hovering about you.

Why wouldn’t you run?

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Ackerman,” Dr. Hanji Zoe said with a lowered head. “His conditions only worsened. I don’t know if there’s anything else we can do for him.”

Breath catching in your chest, you glanced back at your raven-haired husband, held in place by the leather straps. His eyes bulged with rage. His teeth gnashed, and he lunged at the doctors attempting to settle him down. Before he needed to be held in a straight-jacket, he dwelled in his own little room. You thought certainly he would recover from his grueling service in the military. But, he took a turn for the worst after strangling one of the male doctors. The man did nothing wrong: he simply talked with you. Nothing more, nothing less. After his hands was stained with blood, Levi gripped your shoulders, eyes wide and face as white as a sheet. He asked if you were okay, asked if some monster tried to hurt you, if he touched you.

You knew not the disturbances ailing his mind so, but whatever they were he simply tried to protect you.

After being dragged into intensive care, his attacks intensified. Every doctor or “monster” that came into contact with you, he lunged after them, aiming for their throat. Once he ended the life another, the decision was made for him to be bound. He was a threat now.

But, it was all for your welfare.

After Hanji departed, leaving you in the frigid, white room. You asked the rest of the doctors to leave you alone with your husband, assuring them of your safety. Slowly, you approached him. Upon sensing your warmth, he calmed down.

“[Name,]” he said, almost frantically. “Thank God, you’re okay.”

Unable to withhold your tears, you wiped them on your sleeve.

“Oh, fuck, [Name],” he edged forward. “Did they hurt you? Why are you crying?!”

Levi’s beautiful pale eyes were clouded, glazed over, lost in a world that belonged neither in heaven or hell, but in the depths of his own insanity. Somehow, his love remained. It was all he strived for, the only thing keeping him going.

Tremors peeling through your limbs, you knelt before him and knotted your sweet fingers into his dark locks. You placed soft, little kisses on his lips. He grunted in contentment.

“No, honey, I’m fine,” you whispered in between each peck. “You saved me. I’m fine.”

“I won’t let those bastards get you,” he leaned in for more. You complied. “I love you, [Name.] I love you so much.”

The words ripped open your chest. Soon, the tears flowed down your cheeks again. In the back of your mind, you wondered how long his ability to recognize you would last. You wondered if hope for recovery was pointless or if just maybe a sliver remained.

At the given moment, you were satisfied with his lingering affection, even with these disturbances hovering over you both.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” you murmured before silencing him with another gentle kiss.


	37. Fame

[Demon!Levi x Musician!Reader] AU

Your final note echoed across the stadium, surely waking the depths of Hell itself. A heavy quietness hung as your voice trembled the fragile sound waves before fading. A sudden silence, and the crowd exploded into mad cheers for your performance. Despite the ringing in your ears, you reveled in the applause, letting the incoherent, thundering approval carry you away. Closing your eyes and exhaling deeply, you bowed humbly with your faithful band members behind you.

Oh, if only you could feel this good every night...

You returned to the solitude of your changing room, a small towel draped over your shoulder. After unbuttoning a few claps on your blouse, you sat in front of your vanity and pilled back your sweaty hair. After the short high you received from the screams of the ecstatic audience, your emotions took a plunge for the worst. A knot twisted into your stomach, and your heart beat cold blood into your veins. In the reflection of your mirror, a pair of ghostly eyes observed your every move.

Of course he would come. He always came.

Before you were allowed to turn and reply, dry, frigid lips met with the base of your neck. Tiny kisses trailed down your shoulder, practically burning through your skin.

“Levi,” you muttered. “Please don’t.”

Deft fingers eased their way into the loop of your shirt. “What, stupid? I’m rewarding you.”

“Bullshit.”

His free hand encircled your throat, tight enough to make you uncomfortable but inflict no pain. His pale eyes suddenly morphed into a dangerous red. Your mouth went dry.

“Don’t talk to your master that way,” he seethed, hot breath teasing your mouth.

You stopped yourself from replying. How could you argue? What he said was true. You were his, and it was your own fault. With a dejected sigh, you closed your eyes.

“Good girl,” he murmured before claiming your lips into his.

Much like you, Levi was a fellow rock musician, a damn good one at that. He had it all; good looks, a good voice, a kickass guitarist, a good lyricist, all around raw talent. He made you feel tiny in comparison, despite his short stature.

You worked all this time to claim your place at the top of the charts only for this asshole to steal your place. But, this was no accident. Oh no, you know exactly how it happened. He did it. He planned this. He stole your chances from you.  
Growing up, you excelled in the world of music but never possessed an outlet to hone your skills. You family was too poor to afford it. Instead, you worked multiple jobs and earned enough money to pay for teachers and better instruments. Your dream was to become a star, an idol in the realm of music. But, with the long hours you put in each day, you had to stop your schooling, directing all your money to daily needs. With all the jobs you had, you simply toiled away, never making friends and hardly ever relishing your music. You lead a hollow and sad life.

That was when Levi came in. He came to you on a lonely night, as you took over the night shift at the bar. Seeing the melancholy aura radiating off your being, he asked, in a rather rude fashion, what your problem might be. You explained to him your plans, all your jobs, the troubles involved, the growing hopelessness inside you. After ruminating your words and one more swig of Scotch, he told you that he might be able to help you out. He knew a way for you to reach the top, to do nothing but play music and live your life as you pleased. Of course, in the place you were, he had you on the hook. But, when you asked what the price was. his answer, even to this day, chilled you to the bone:

“Your soul,” he replied, eyes glowing an eerie red. “I want your soul.”

Why did you say yes? You were so young and stupid, you thought nothing of the cruel bargain. Writing music, performing and receiving all the fame with it for just a measly soul? Why did you not consider the consequences? Why did your fear diminish instead increase? His reasoning made so much sense, and not long after, you were convinced. After making the trade, things seemed to skyrocket for you. In almost a flash, you found an agent, talented band memories and a record company. Your career took flight faster than you could ever have hoped for. Your name spread like wildfire, and you could not possibly be happier.

But, the devil always works with an angle...

As a solo artist, Levi came into the music industry. You never knew about it until his name slithered into the top charts. Almost as fast as it came, the attention of audiences directed towards him.. They adored his music. They fell under the allure of his stage presence. They worshipped him.

The worst of it all was that you weren’t completely forgotten. Oh no, you were still loved, but with Levi on the scene, you would never receive the same awareness you did when you first came. That little possibility would always remain, teasing you, urging you to try harder. But, all was in vain.

Your demon would always be there to swipe away that chance. To top it all off, your fate was forever knit to him.

Levi’s grip around your lower back tightened as his kiss became forceful. His tongue dominated yours. As much as you hated him, you cursed yourself for responding positively to his touch. Your body tingled, yearning for more. Causing you to yelp into his throat, he sunk his teeth into your bottom lip, droplets of blood oozing over his tongue. You whimpered, indicating your need for air. After pulling away with a gasp, you blushed and wiped the bits of red fluid with your index.

“What the hell,” you grumbled.

He simply smirked in reply. Taking your wrist he guided you to the couch and lay you flat.

“Levi, I’m too tired-”

“Whose are you?” his eyes thinned.

“Huh?”

Pinning you to the velvet seat, he lowered himself on you. “Whose are you?” he repeated deliberately.

You swallowed hard. All hopes of winning an argument with him dwindled on the spot. No, he would always win.

“Yours,” you replied with a sigh.

He chuckled. “Good girl,” and brought your mouth into another kiss, a soul-sucking kiss.

After all, this was all the price of fame...wasn’t it?


	38. Ripper

[Yandere!Levi x Prostitute!Reader] [Victorian AU]

Paranoia infected you as you wandered the Whitechapel streets that night, a tiny decision you would come to regret for the rest of your life. Underneath the black and grey hues of the sky, a thin fog settled around your feet. A cold wind moaned through London in attempt to clear away the mist and smoke billowing from the workhouses and chimneys. The moistened bricks on the street reflected the light of the flickering lanterns. Orphans brushed by you, occasionally glancing up at you with hollow eyes. Drunks plastered up against the wall and mumbled incoherent jabbers. Hooves clicking along the pavements, horses whinnied as they carried their masters to their destinations.

But, despite all the distractions, you honed in on one sound only: the footsteps trailing close behind you.

Every day for the past week, you heard their soft patter behind you; when you entered the safety of you droll little home, when you accepted a client, when you escorted a man, even just weaving in and out.

Each day, you heard them again...and again....and again.

You no longer felt peace in your home, in your bed, in your dreams. When you closed your eyes, you perceived the footsteps following you into the corridors of your mind. Your mind concocted ghastly visions, explaining their origins and disturbing your sleep. Your heart never ceased its race. Your limbs stiffened at the quivering slowly controlling them.

Peace of mind; that was all you longed for.

With a hard, rather dry swallow, you leaned against the slippery lamppost, waiting for clearance. You listened closely for any sort of sound and hoped desperately that your shadow would leave you be.

Quietly whimpering, you buried your face in your sweaty palms.

“Miss [Name]?”

You nearly yelped and recoiled back. However, upon seeing the speaker, you sighed with relief.

“Dr. Ackerman,” you placed a hand over your chest. “Forgive me.”

It was only your old family doctor. Dressed in his long coat and top hat protecting him from the mist, he had been concealed in the shadows, awaiting his carriage. A strange relationship you had: once you dwelled among riches. A rebellious child were you, refusing to listen to the expectations placed upon you. But, Levi appreciated this about you. With each visit, he came to know you at a tender age, only to grow closer to you with each passing year. As you grew, so did unspoken, forbidden feelings.

Even after you abandoned your arrange marriage, causing your parents to throw you in the streets, he allowed your visits in his hospital. He visited you. Even when you found no other way to support yourself, save for selling your body to those who wanted it, he came to you when you needed it most whether you were ill or not.

Without him, you might ended yourself long ago, but those tender sentiments you directed towards him drove you on.

A jet black eyebrow arched. “Rather suspicious there.”

You gulped and shook your head. “These days have been rather difficult for me. I am rather tired.”

He sighed and clicked his tongue. “Why bother visiting me at all if you refuse to listen to what I say?”

You chuckled. “I apologize, sir. The streets are unsafe now, so it fills me with anxiety.”

Merely humming in reply, he gazed into the distance, ruminating your words. “It is true, especially for your kind, I am sorry to say.”

You sunk your head.

He scrutinized your form for a moment as sympathy tainted his emotionless expression. To your surprise, a hand curved about your shoulder.

“Fear not,” he said under his breath. “I can protect you, if you will allow me.”

Your worried expression softened. He expressed rather crudely his distaste for your job and urged you to live with him. But, with such a lofty reputation, how could you possibly tarnish that? Much to his dismay, you turned down his offer, only keeping his welfare in mind. You still relished in his care for you.

For now, this was enough.

“Thank you,” you replied, sensing warmth through your thin dress.

After gazing at you a moment, he parted ways with you and stepped into his carriage. His eyes never left yours as the horse carried away the vehicle.

With a exasperated sigh, you made your way across the street, saddened at his departure.

You continued your way home. Lost in your thoughts, you counted the cracks embedded in the road and wrapped your tattered shawl around your trembling shoulders. Strangely enough, after your encounter with Doctor Ackerman, you felt a little more at peace, like you could breath again.

Only he could bring that to you.

But, all too soon, that comfort dissipated all too quickly. Just as you turned one more corner to reach your withering, little cottage, the footsteps resounded behind you. The terror gripped you so quickly, you nearly vomited and lost the ability to breathe. With a strangled cry, you pivoted to hopefully find the culprit, lurking in the darkness.

Sure enough, you noted a woman who stumbled after you. Concealed with a bonnet, her hair, pulled back in a messy bun, dangled over her face like thin pieces of thread. Much like you, she wore a plain dress, damp from the wet rain. Her sunken eyes were filled with rage, and her breath reeked of alcohol.

“Polly?” you uttered, completely perplexed.

Mary Ann Nichols, otherwise known as Polly, was a fellow prostitute, seeking out clients to pay for her food and housing, just like you. She saw herself as a competitor and strived to obtain more than you, as you crossed each other’s paths more often than you liked. To say the least, she utterly despised you...so why would she be following you so late?

You gulped. “Polly? What is this?”

She sauntered closer to you. Her breathes came out in heaves, and her dilated pupils indicated her loss of touch with reality.

“[Naaaaaaame]?” she seethed. “Do you know how long it has been since I have earned even a penny?”

“H-huh?”

The same shuffling steps that haunted you for so long caused you to flinch as she stepped even closer. “You keep stealing every one of my customers. I have beds to pay for. I have food and drink to pay for. But, how can I with you around?! You stupid whore!!” her shriek pierced down into your core.

Taking you off guard, she sprinted towards you and gripped your shoulders tightly. “Why?!” she begged. “Why do you do this to me?!”

With a grunt, you reeled back your leg and kicked her in the stomach. While she crumbled to the ground, you turned and sprinted.

“[Name!!]” she screamed. “[Name]!!”

With what little strength you gathered, you ran. For someone so plastered, she managed to keep a relatively close distance, simply repeating your name in a dreadful shrill. Your throat on fire and your lungs bursting, you pushed a little forward. Tiny tears managed to escape your drying eyes. Nearly slipping, you turned one more corner now making your way to the London Hospital, the only place you felt truly safe.

Levi would be there...

You continued your course with only this in mind. You gazed forward. You weaved through the buildings and alleyways. While you hoped someone would noticed your desperate situation, madmen always wandered these streets. Drunkards frequently engaged each other in stupid arguments.

Why would they pay you any mind?

Finally, your legs became heavy, like dragging weights. Gripping your shirt to keep your pounding pulse from breaking your brittle bones, you pressed your hand against the nearest, slimy wall. You listened for your attacker, those dreaded steps that tormented your mind for so long.

You were greeted by silence, but not a comforting silence. No, outside your panting and the rain beating against the pavement, nothing but a suffocating tension greeted you.

Suddenly, a horrid slicing sound shattered that quietness. No words existed to describe the horror striking you. You were numb, and your heart nearly stopped. These were the only feelings you could note.

The slicing sound grew louder, the metallic noises mixed with sloshing and a loud thud. The nausea squirmed inside you as you became rigid. Slowly, as if your neck had been completely composed of rusted metal, you glanced behind you:

A figure dressed in black hovered over what remained of Mary Ann Nichols. Her throat had been gashed from left to right. Long incisions adorned her abdomen like red ribbons. Crimson seeped into the veins of the street, mingling with the freezing rain. Raising his hand, the culprit dug his scalpel into her stomach with a pound. With a grunt, he tore open what was left, allowing more blood to flow freely. Satisfied with his work, the shadow removed a cloth from his coat pocket, cleaning the blade until it was shimmering silver again.

You watched. Your frail mind could barely take in the sight. You could not fathom this! And yet, how could you deny your senses? The evidence was right before you.

Beneath the rim of his top hat, Levi’s slate blue eyes sparkled at you. A horrid, crooked smile stretched across his mouth.

“Such a shame, really,” he said, approaching you.

You backed away but not quick enough. Soon, you were caught in his grasp and pressed into the wall. Blood stained his shirt and crusted beneath his jawline. The smell of iron dominated your nostrils nearly making you gag.

“D-Doctor Acker-!”

“Hush, now,” he placed a finger over your quivering lips. “Why are you so afraid?”

You squeezed your eyes together, drowning in nothing but confusion. Instead, he placed a light peck on your lips, eyes practically piercing you and grip still form. All you knew to do was shudder.

“I promised I would protect you, did I not?”


	39. Just Fluffy

[Neko!Levi x Reader] AU

“Levi,” the threatening muffled voice emitted from the depths of the covers. “GET. OFF.”

Little paws sunk into your shoulder as your stupid, devil kitten stomped over you. “No, feed me, bitch.”

You buried your face into your pillow. “I stayed up late studying. Let me sleep.”

The tiny bundle slid down your arm and landed right next to your head. “I’m hungry. Feed me, bitch.”

You groaned. It was completely pointless arguing with the twerp anyway. He wouldn’t stop until he got his way. And just as you expected, he began batting the top of your head.

Again...and again...and again....and....again.

“Feed me, stupid,” he grumbled.

With a growl, you flipped over the covers knocking Levi over on the bed. He grunted as he fell on his back, paws up, exposing his round belly. Sighing, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and working your way out of the fog of drowsiness, you glanced down at your pet. As you noticed he slight bulge in his tummy, you blinked and shook your head. When you first located him, he was nothing but skin and bones, a quivering mass of black wandering the alleys, trying to protect himself from the lousy weather.

Now, here he lay before you, a healthy kitten, glaring you down for that nourishment called breakfast. No, second breakfast. You had done this once at four damn o'clock this morning when he followed this exact same pattern. He at least scarfed two cans of tuna down.

It was no surprise where this new roundness came from.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed but his lousy attitude combined with his cute appearance, you bent down to kiss his head and scratch his exposed underside.

"N-no!" he protested, attempting to suppress a purr. "Don't touch my stomach!"

You stared into his cold, blue eyes. "Aw, how come?"

He paused a moment, awkwardly shifting his gaze. "I-uhh..."

You tried to withhold a smirk and feigned sympathy. "Aw, what is it, baby? You think you're gettin' chubby?"

His ears perked up. "N-no! I'm not, it's just..." he looked away in shame.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," you scratched his velvety head.

"Well, now that you bring it up....," a thin purr began in the back of his throat. "You don't think I am, do you?"

"Aw, you silly thing," you rubbed the tip of your nose in his soft fur. "You don't need to worry about that. Besides," with that, you cradled Levi in your arms, swung your legs over and pressed your feet into the carpet. "You're not chubby. Just fluffy," you scratched the swell in his tummy.

"Hmph, fair enough," surprisingly, Levi left it at that. "Now, gimme some salmon."

Still holding him in one arm, you rummaged through your cupboard to retrieve the goodies. "Wanting to switch around, huh?"

"I don't liking eating the same thing twice, stupid."

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, popping open the can. "I know. I spend more than I should on just your damn food."

Levi grunted and wandered to the counter. He sniffed the silver rim. "Shut up, and feed me, bitch."

You chuckled. "Whatever you say, tubby."

"H-hey!"

You winked. "Just kidding!"


	40. Slow Down

[Levi x Paralyzed!Reader] AU

"1, 2, 3 and up."

With a grunt, Levi heaved you from the bench and cradled you in his arms. He silently carried you through the bustling station and boarded the elongated vehicle, hissing loudly at his entrance.

“You could have just taken your wheel chair,” he grumbled. “Why the fuck do I have to carry you?”

You giggled. “What? You already put the chair on the train!”

He rolled his eyes and set you gently on the seat right next to the window. “Tch, you just enjoying making me your fucking slave.”

You sighed as he took his seat next you you. “Not at all,” then you rested your head against his broad shoulder. “I just like being close to you.”

Damn, he always fell for that cheesy line. Though his face expression remained unmoved, his heart fluttered lightly.

“You’re an idiot,” he said with a shake of his head but a hand rested gingerly on the back of your head.

You loved riding the train when you could. Each time, you sat close to the window, watching the world pass you by. The buildings sped by in a monochromatic blur. The trees, billboards and people melded into a colorful haze. The never ending vastness of the clear, blue sky remained firmly in place, as if watching the hurried mass of colors beneath its majestic hues.

You were reminded of your condition, the permanent injury you suffered leaving you paralyzed. You felt this way, sitting quietly on the sidelines, watching people go about their daily lives, paying you no heed until the time called for it only to return to their daily routine.

It was not that you couldn’t take care of yourself. You went to work. You engaged yourself in a daily ritual. But, ever since the car accident, time seemed to flow at a steadier pace. As you were forced to slow down, you took notice of the small joys in life that you otherwise would have ignored. As everyone passed on, you slowed down.

Then, of course, there was your fiance Levi. You would have been married that week had not the taxi crashed into your vehicle. He took off weeks at work just to care for you at the hospital and then at home while you recovered. Much to your surprise, he remained patient, attentive. He nursed your wounds, cooked for you and carried you from place to place even when your wheel chair was finally delivered. As much as h griped about it, he’d do it for you. When you finally learned that you would never be able to walk again, he embraced you and pressed your head into his shoulder as you cried. He kicked you out of bed in the mornings when you no longer could bear it. He found the job for you, helped with rearranging wedding plans, arranged a routine for you, all the while still keeping his job intact. Had it not been for him, you would have withered away.

Yet, even he moved too fast for you at times.

As you passed through a tunnel, darkness temporarily engulfing the train. You turned to Levi as he slaved away on his laptop and tried his damned best to catch up with work. Observing his face, a small smile graced your features. He jet black brows were furrowed in thought. His thin lips pressed together, and his ebony locks concealed his hard, pale eyes. His neck curved lightly indicating his focus.

With a gentle brush of your hand against his arm, you murmured,

“Levi, slow down.”

Immediately, he stopped typing and turned to look at you facing brimming with pure love and devotion. You always said this when you wanted to speak with him, but he also knew that this was you reminding him not to drown himself in his work to forget what mattered most to him, what kept his drive. You always recognized the beginning of his submersion and called him out. With a sigh, he closed his laptop and turned to you.

“That bored, huh?” he said, placing a hand on your thigh. His brow arched.

You nodded with a chuckle.

He clicked his tongue. “You brat, I’ve spent all this time helping you with the stupid wedding, and that’s not enough attention for you?”

You leaned in and place a soft peck on his cheek. “Things will get crazy faster than we know it. I just want as much quality time as possible.”

“So damn needy.”

With that said, Levi took your chin in between his frigid fingers and kissed your mouth. Softly, smoothly, he moved his against yours, making sure you felt every bit of heat spread throughout your nerves. Your heart soared with gratitude and adoration. Once pulling away a little too soon for your liking, he secured you in his arm, pressing your head into his shoulder. After adjusting yourself comfortably, you closed your, inhaling the scent of the lingering black tea. You listened to his lungs expand and deflate rhythmically. You felt his slender fingers tangling within your hair. But, most importantly, you noted the bruising pounding behind his ribs, vibrating his chest ever so slightly, the rapid pulse of his heart unable to fully contain his devotion towards you.

It was in these quiet moments like this in which you full absorbed his love for you - all you needed to do was slow down.


	41. Test Week

[Punk!Levi x Tall!Reader] AU

COLLEGE. What more was there to say? Anyone asking you the question “how’s life” new exactly what you meant just with that one, dreaded word: college. You hated it, yet you were obligated to attend to proceed onward with your life. It made you want to tear out every hair follicle, yet you needed to go for your desired career. You were forced into taking classes you despised and enjoyed, but both overloaded you with assignments and projects that it didn’t matter. Sometimes, it felt like you were merely studying to pass an exam rather than actually learn something. It transformed you from a chipper student to a loathsome hermit, grouchy and disgusted with everything, seeking comfort in only coffee and any other delicious foods that brought you instant joy before it immediately depleted upon finishing it.

This was your life now. No fun, no social interactions and a constant crick in your neck.

It was a dark and stormy night when you spent another late night hanging your head over your notes and textbook. Another exam awaited you the next sunrise, and you sure as hell weren’t going to fail. Changing major was definitely not something you’d recommend to anyone, taking seemingly millions of hours to catch up, but you knew you’d be much happier with this decision.

The process was just torture.

Groaning loudly, you rolled your neck, earning a loud pop from the tense joints. Your eyes shifted over to the clock: 1 AM. This wasn’t unusual. During test weeks, you were lucky to be in bed by three. Sighing deeply, you rose from your desk table and hobbled to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee.

Suddenly, your doorbell rang.

You immediately jolted from impending drowsiness. Any other time of the day, you would have answered the door like a normal person. Just walked up and opened the stupid thing. But, one in the morning? You immediately snatched the nearest kitchen knife and crept towards the door. A knock came again. This time, terror gripped your limbs. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you stared through the peep hole:

You saw nothing at first. Glancing left and right, you still saw nothing. Then, you glanced down and spotted a mop of black hair barely skimming your line of sight. It was none other than your punkass boyfriend, Levi Ackerman. With tattoos decorating his arms and piercings in his ears, he lived by his own rules and gave no fucks to what anyone said about him.

You were no different. He would come up to your apartment at the ungodly hours of the morning if he damn well pleased.

With a sigh, you opened the door to find the short man, dressed in a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, with arms folded, and a rather pissed expression.

You scratched the back of your head. “Um, hi-”

“Where the fuck have you been?”

You let out a sharp exhale as you moved aside allowing him to enter. “It’s test week. I’ve been studying.”

He promptly made his way to your desk, surveying the scattered text books, notes, papers and pencils. After shutting the door behind you, you returned to the kitchen to continue brew your coffee.

“What kind of stupidass girlfriend are you? Never saying a thing?”

Your heart sunk. It was true. You had a tendency to crawl into your hole in the wall without a word. But, being a junior and changing your major, you felt the pressure more than ever this year. As much as you wanted to keep your relationship with Levi, you wondered if it was best. You hated how angry he got when you never called. But, on the other hand, he could be so sweet, understanding of you when he himself was so misunderstood. He honestly needed a more attentive girlfriend.

Someone better than you...

After pouring your coffee and preparing it to your content, you shuffled back to your desk, avoiding eye contact with his cold, blue ones. You placed the mug on your desk.

“Well?” he half-growled. “You just gonna sit there?”

“Levi, I’m sorry,” you held your arms. “I’m pressured. I’m stressed. I’ve got too much to do, and I didn’t want to burden you. I have no excuses other than these.” suppressed emotions began revealing themselves through little salty droplets. “I’m sorry for being a shitty girlfriend.”

His eyes softened. He could ever stay even the slightest bit annoyed when you shed tears. With a small eye roll, Levi walked up to you and snaked his arms around your waist. His chin resting on your chest forced you to look right into his face. Though he was shorter than you, he possessed more strength than any guy you ever came across. His embrace brought just as much and even more security than a man twice his size.

“Hey,” he whispered, pecking your lips gently. “Sorry for being a dick. I was just worried about you.”

You sniffled in reply.

“I mean, you fucking disappeared. What was I supposed to think?” he took a thumb and rubbed the tears off your cheeks. “Don’t cry.”

Once more, you glanced down at him, the slant of his brows, his occasionally lip biting all indicating his nervousness, his tight grip around you. Damn, how you managed to survive this long without your midget thug boyfriend was unknown to you. With a little smile, you wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Levi,” you said in his hear, earning a hum of approval. “I love you , you know?”

He grunted. “Then, fucking call me when you’re overloaded with tests.”

You laughed and faced him, allowing you to brush your lips against yours. “I will. You can help me keep sane.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Stress relief, huh?”

You blinked, realizing the hole you just dug yourself into. “Oh no, you don’t. Not right now!” he sauntered towards you, a devilish smirk planted on his thin lips. “It is early in the morning!”

Before you pivoted to bolt, he snatched your wrist. Soon, you were dangling over his shoulder, being dragged to your bedroom.

“Put me down!” you laughed, beating his back.

“Cut it out,” he replied. “I’m gonna help you relieve your stress, you stupidass.”

He flopped you on your bed and crawled on top of you, pinning you down. Though you struggled against him, it was obviously half-hearted. Still grinning, you said,

“Get off me, you midget bastard.”

“Tch, shut up and kiss me, long one.”


	42. Bruises

[Trainer!Levi x Abused!Reader] AU

With an aggravated growl, you burrowed your leg into the heavy bag with everything you had. The slam sent vibrations of pain through your shin but the strike sent it ramming into the wall with a thud. You were the only one left in the studio, so you could yell, growl, make as much noise as you so chose. As it swung back at you, you reeled back your leg, performing the same round kick into your target. Again, sharp pain jolted through the used limb but the rush you felt overrode any discomfort. Instead, you continued on with a series of punches and strikes with your palm. The cool adrenaline filled you like fuel, allowing to sending more hits with the greatest of force. The more contact you made, the harder effect it left on your tender skin. But, you swallowed hard and pushed.

One last punch, you thought. Winding back, directing all your attention to the indention in the bag, you fired. Unfortunately, the momentum of the punching bag collided with your knuckles, bending your wrist back with a loud crack.

“Ah-!” you jumped back with a yelp. “....Fuck.”

With a sharp exhale, you cradled your hand, assessing the damage; bruised naturally, burns and scrapes. You twisted your wrist about, and you only felt the tendons strain on the left. Shaking your head, you hobbled over to the back room on the search for a first aid.

Not very long had you joined this self defense studio. Originally, you held no interested in any kind of fighting. Sure, you had your ways of relieving college stress, job stress, family anxieties and so on. What more did you possibly need?

That was until your ex-boyfriend hit you. You weren’t fighting over anything in particular, nothing significant. But, long periods of suppressed emotions led you two into a heated argument which ended in a hard slap across your face. It shocked you. It horrified you, and the tears you shed pulled out desperate apologies from him. After you kissed and made up, you let it slide and proceeded on with your life. However, a seed of fear was implanted inside you.

Then, it happened again, but this time, it was a punch to your eye, which escalated to beats across your back, which lead to scratches on your arm. Truth be told, you never understood why you allowed it to go this far, why you stuck around for so long. But, at least you possessed the remaining sense to leave the guy and escape the hell hole he put you through. The fact that it took you so long disturbed you deeply. After hours and hundreds of dollars spent on therapy, and much support from your friends and loved ones, you finally worked your way back to your feet. You continued your education. You signed up for a job you liked. But, the memories haunted you, stuck to you like ticks on a dog. You could still feel his strong fist against your person, the stinging in your skin, the aching of every purple bruise imprinted in your skin.

You were used to bruises. You were used to the throbbing, twinges, stabs and soreness. But, at least these were different. These were a result of your hard work, your ever growing strength. These bruises you could at least be proud of.

Crossing your legs on the floor, you set the first aid kit right at the center. As you pressed your wounded wrist to your chest, you fumbled with box. Each time, the clasp slipped from your fingers. As it fell from you one more time, you groaned rather loudly.

“Oi, keep it down in there, shithead,” a low voice caught you off guard.

Standing at the doorway, Levi Ackerman, dressed in nothing but shorts, finger gloves and a towel slung over his shoulder, crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. He scrutinized your visage almost disapprovingly.

“Don’t worry about me,” you mumbled. “Get back to what you were doing,” finally, you snapped open the kit.

With a scoff, the short man plopped in front of you. You noticed the sweat glistening along his skin in the fluorescent light.

“Levi-”

He took your hand in his, silencing you immediately. You sucked in your bottom as he rotated the joint.

You met Levi shortly before you graduated. He was hired as a personal trainer at the gym affiliated with your college. He had a reputation for being nothing more than a thug in uniform with a foul attitude and a mouth to go with that. But, you ran into him each time you visited the track to escape your worries. It started with a one sentence exchange, which grew to two, again multiplying until you visited long hours into the night. Although he never directly said it, he enjoyed your company. He liked the fact that you actually respected his ability to think rather than his fitness. As you grew closer, you shared your experiences with him, your ex-boyfriend, the way he treated. He then informed you of other facilities at which he worked, one being a self-defense studio.

“Learn to beat the shit out of anyone that even thinks of treating you like that,” he said.

So, here you were, staying longer than any of the other members there. The exhilaration you felt when bringing your partner to his knees had yet to be rivaled. You stuck with it, gradually moving forward, growing in strength outwardly and inwardly. But, even better, something you often forget being so wrapped up in your life, training and your ocean of thoughts, Levi remained at your side every step of the way.

Still, with your hand in his grasp, he took out the tape bandage.

“Levi, you don’t have to do this,” you half said to yourself.

“It’s not sprained, but it needs patching up,” he ripped of the needed amount and started wrapping. “What the fuck were you doing in there? Don’t you know when to stop, idiot?”

You pursed your lips. “I had a bad day.”

“Doesn’t mean you should fuck yourself up either,” he tightened the wrap, checking its security. “There, that should do it.”

After pulling yourself to your feet, you replied,

“Thanks, Levi.”

But, before you could return, he touched your shoulder, forcing you to look into his pale eyes. You only stared back and pressed your dry lips into a thin line.

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything?”

Almost reflexively, tears burned the corners of your eyes. A suffocating urge to grip cry gripped your chest.

“What more is there to say?” you hissed. “It’s the same shit, same stupid memories.”

You jerked from him and returned to your punching bag. Hammer fists thwacked against the leather, the tremors sending it into the wall. But, as you came in for a punch, the injury in your wrist inflamed.

“Gah-! What the fuck-!”

You stepped back, your exhausted legs nearly giving way. But, you heard a thud when your head hit something hard. Muscular arms caught you by the torso.

“[Name],” his voice was firm yet strangely soothing. “Calm down.”

“No! Damn it!” you struggled. “I can still fight-!”

He held you tight. “[Name], calm down.”

As you continued to squirm, your energy slowly dwindled away before you finally fell limp in his arms. You hated this sensation, this heaviness in your muscles. You saw yourself as weak and helpless, something you were sick of.

To your surprise, Levi brought you to the floor, still keeping one arm around you. Your back pressed up against his chest, and your head hung.

Calloused fingers touched the back of your head.

“[Name,]” he whispered. “You have nothing to fight here. You’re safe.”

Tears soaked your already moist face, yet your throat tightened to the point that all sound caught in that constriction. Your head fell in his lap, swollen eyes locking with his. Despite his blank expression, a soft hand came to the side of your face. A thumb gently brushed away the tears. Closing your eyes and inhaling his musky scent, you let the droplets fall. He was here, surrounding you in his warmth. He was hear to protect you.

You could allow yourself a moment of weakness just this once.

For a few silent minutes, you cried. It wasn’t a loud cry, but it was enough to relieve yourself of those horrid emotions. Levi gently cradled your head in his lap, drying away those tears. He simply waited and continued his strokes along your cheeks.

Although you never once saw it, his heart twisted at your pain each and every time. It killed him to see you tortured by your demons. He tilted his head. His stomach churned at the sight of your bruises, as they triggered terrifying mental concoctions of you at the mercy of some monster, cornering you, breaking you, stealing away your peace of mind and even your will to live. Oh, the things he would do to the bastard responsible for that. For now, he would only focus on you, longing to kiss away all your pain and make you forget every memory that caused you any suffering.

Instead he hid it all, and it was starting to smother him.

When you finally regained some composure, you pulled yourself up and rubbed your eyes. He followed behind.

“Better?” he asked.

You swallowed and nodded. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

“Hm, don’t apologize. It doesn’t suit you.”

With a weak smile, you replied,

“Thank you so much for doing that, Levi.”

For a moment, he stared back at you. His eyes skimmed over your tussled hair, swollen, red eyes, your baggy, sweaty clothes, and the marks left behind from that day.

All a signs of your strength; all beautiful in his eyes.

Shifting awkwardly in his spot, Levi scratched the back of his head, wrinkling his nose.

“You better get home and rest,” he told you. “Besides, you smell like shit.”

You cocked an eyebrow. “Well, duh. You don’t smell that great either. We’ve been working out, stupid.”

He refused to glance up at you. “Can I walk you home?”

“Sure, don’t you always?” you snickered, returning to the locker room with him. “You always said it was better to walk at night with someone.”

“Tch, I know that,” he mumbled, slipping a pair of sweatpants and jacket over him. “You seem to need this time, brat.”

Slinging your bag over your shoulder, you turned back to him. “I always feel safe at your side.”

As those words reached his ears, Levi gazed back at you almost in shock. But, your smile remained.

“I’ll wait for you at the door as you lock up,” you said cheerfully.

He watched your every movement all the way to the entrance. With a sharp breath, as if he had been holding it the entire time, he turned back to his nightly routine of shutting down the studio.

One of these days, he would tell you. He would tell you of those tender feelings he directed towards you. He would tell you how stupid and adorable you looked after a work out. He would tell you how much he admired your courage in powering through all trial and error, never letting a weak moment bring you down completely.

Indeed, he would tell you one day that he would love every part of you-bruises and all.


	43. Storm

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

Underneath the veil of your curtains, you watched the billowing clouds, their hues of grey and black, conceal the solemn ascent of the sun. A sonorous rumble vibrated over the plains, signaling the oncoming storm. The wind quietly disturbed the trees, bending them gently, whisking crumbled leaves from trembling twigs. Once again, you concealed your home from the outside world behind your velvety drapes. Every tiny movement triggered a ghastly ache through your exhausted muscles, consequences of the expedition the day before. But, as you drew closer to the sofa resting at the middle of the room, you took notice of your daughter, Faith and youngest son, Matthias, sprawled over the cushions, faces relaxed, breathing steady. At the front of the fireplace, your eldest, Leon relaxed in his father’s favorite rocking chair, an unknown momentum still pushing it to and fro. Deep purple bruises embedded into each of their cheeks. Scratch marks had been ripped into their tender skin.

They were alive. You were alive. You would take every bit of physical suffering in the world if it meant the safety of your children.

With a tired smile, you watched the siblings stir every now and then, grunting as they did so. Matthias, despite just turning fifteen, located his favorite childhood possession: an old cloak of his father’s, the Wings of Freedom, though faded from use and age, still glorious shown amongst the sea of green. In front of his older siblings, he always claimed to be rid of it, that he no longer required its comfort. But, you knew better. He would never let go of this seemingly worthless treasure. After every assignment, when shaken and bothered, he pulled it from the depths of his covers, holding it tight, inhaling its scent, rubbing his face into its softness. You released a breathy chuckle and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear: he refused to move. It warmed your heart to find him so peaceful, a rarity for him at night. You felt nothing but pride for your youngest. Despite his emotional suffering, he pushed it all aside in order to battle for humanity. This took more fortitude than the average person could understand.

Faith draped next to him, head resting just the opposite side. Her cascade of ebony tresses dangled over the couch. Perfectly still like a marble statue, her chest barely rose and fell as she dreamt. Despite her exceptional skills as fighter, after all those long hours of struggling and training, you knew well this life was not meant for her. If she had it her way, she would live out alone, somewhere quiet and peaceful, sketching all the strange yet ethereal imagery she locked away in that mind of hers. It was almost hindering how much she kept to herself, but on the other hand, you could not blame her, the outside world being what it was. Yet, she strived so much to be like you, to mirror your strength, your courage, your patience as a mother and a Squad Leader. She still helped with cleaning the house, preparing dinner, every day household chores. She was your little shadow.

Then, you strolled over to Leon as he quietly rocked back and forth in the wooden chair, the smell of burnt ashes still hovering in the air. The tender skin beneath his eyes, puffy and bruised, the thin, hollows of his cheeks, the red ribbons of blood adorning his white skin; every little feature indicated his role as a soldier, a Scout. Though his hair was longer and shaggier, his nature a little more tolerant towards his companions, he resembled his father, in every other aspect. He held wisdom behind his pale, grey eyes beyond his years, unwavering power and a foul attitude that followed the steps of his father, his Captain. Very little did he show any weakness, save for the privacy of his room. Many times before breaking away from the walls of the only world he knew, he clutched his knees to his chest, his mouth forming words of a silent prayer. The slant of his brows and the wrinkles of his eyes squeezed shut showed the fear he concealed each day, only to come out face calm and collected. You knew well he was destined for something amazing.

With a quiet sigh, you unlatched your cloak around your shoulders, wrapping it carefully around his shoulders. Slits of silver peered through his feline eyes for a moment before settling back into his seat. Satisfied at their peaceful state, you returned to the haven of your bedroom, footsteps lighter than a feather’s. A heavy rain began its assault on the window, rattling the glass. A branch brushed against the wood of the house’s walls with an ear piercing scratch, the noise triggering a shiver up your spine. With a sharp exhale, you sunk into the softness of your bed. Your husband, heavy as a stone, bumped into your arm due to the weight. Grunting irritably, he turned over to you, sharp eyes clouded with sleep. Naturally, not a speck of grime contaminated Levi’s face. His dry lips pressed into a hard line, expression unreadable. For a few moments of silence, he gazed into your face, until he finally took your wrist and gently pulled you towards him, settling himself comfortably over you. Even as you smiled, his face remained unchanged. However, cupping your face in his hands, he planted a sweet kiss on your cheek, the bridge of your nose, over your eyelids. Despite his rough talk and inability to express himself eloquently, Levi learned with each passing year to communicate those troublesome emotions in little forms of physical contact. Completely contrary to his demeanor, he was a glutton for affection, having received little to none throughout his life. As you aged, you found yourself appreciating these gentle terms of affection rather than passionate acts between your sheets. They possessed so much meaning. You felt the pounding of his strangled heart throughout every exhausted vein, his hitched breaths against your skin as he trailed the tip of his nose and the rims of his lips over the contours of your face. As he never stated these feelings in words, these actions spoke everything that was needed; relief for the return of his family, exhaustion, and love that always took your breath away.

Breathing deeply, you closed your eyes and inhaled his clean scent. You drowned yourself in his warmth. You sensed the tingling of your skin from his touch. The people most precious to you were home safe. Every scratch and bruise was worth that much.

Levi pulled away only to rest his head snuggly in the crook of your neck. His deep sigh warming the exposed skin, and his arms rested gingerly at the tops of your arms. As his weight pressed you into the bed, you latched your arms around his waist, the drowsiness finally settling in. The rumbles of the clouds grew into crashes, the quick flickers turning into instant flashes. The rain shook your window, threatening to enter the confinements of your home. Compared to the screams of dying shoulders and groans of hungry Titans, this thundershower was music to your ears.

For these few moments right after an expedition, everything seemed perfect to you. You wanted nothing more, you wanted to drift away to sleep in the arms of your beloved, listening to the sounds of the storm.


	44. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You will lose brain cells reading this.

[Fem!Levi x Male!Reader] AU - Parody

Once upon a time, in a magical land far, far, far, far, far, far, *author gets smacked* 6gy7v cbnfd away, there lived an unhappy young lady. Well, lady being a relative term. Sassy bitch was a far more accurate description. But, this sassy bitch’s mother had unfortunately passed away, and her father married another, a horrid widow with two ghastly stepdaughters. The stepmother did not like her one little bit.

Then again, the girl possessed a personality worse than two rabid wolves with chainsaws, so no one could actually blame the stepmother.

As expected, the two rotten daughters were showered with material valuables of all sorts; dresses, shoes, delicacies, jewels, and beds softer than a cloud. The poor girl-er-lady-er...whatever, slept alone in a tight space, receiving little food, hand-me-downs from her sisters, no lovely dishes, clothes or trinkets of any sort.

But, damn, did she know how to clean.

Everything: the walls, the floors, the windows, the ceilings, the dishes, the laundry all managed to stay pristine and sparkling thanks to her. Even the ash ridden cinders by which she sat shimmer brighter than a clean cut diamond. But, anyone that even attempted calling her “Cinderella” received a punch in the face that would make the castle guards quiver in their armor.

She was known as nothing more than her real name; Levi. No more, no less.

Any time the stepsisters attempted to boss her around, Levi would reply with a crude comment or terrifying threat. Any time the stepmother attempted to correct her or command her to finish chores, one shot from her silvery, dangerous eyes were enough to silence the old hag.

Levi didn’t need anyone to tell her to clean. She loved cleanliness. She loved perfection. Only she could make the house shine as it did on a day to day basis. She took orders from no one. Every one left her alone, and she was content to be so.

Until one fateful evening, the king of the magical kingdom that the author cannot think of a clever title held a ball for his son, one in which all the royals and nobles were invited to. Being of right age, it was time for him to pick a bride and marry....or more the father would pick a bride he liked for him. Either way, the prince strongly disliked this notion. Nonetheless, that was the life of a prince; all power, little freedom.

Naturally, the stepmother and stepsisters of Levi were invited to attend. Not that she cared. If there was one thing she detested more than filth, it was socializing with pompous idiots dressed in gold and frills, daintily sipping drinks from their fine crystal and nipping at rich cuisine. Besides, she would have the entire house to herself, and the house was clean, unlike the filth of the ball.  
But, as any fairy tale goes, fate had other plans.

On this delightful, quiet evening, Levi rested herself on the garden bench, book in hand, enjoying the soft, cool breeze, brushing aside her ebony locks. Now, the peace did not last for very long, much to Levi’s dismay. One can hardly call a fat lady appearing noisily in front of one peaceful.

And where the hell did all the pointless flood of sparkles come from?

It was no other than the maniacal fairy godmother Hanji Zoe. Dressed in a pale, blue frock, her dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and her glasses shimmering with a mysterious gleam, she waved her magic wand about, calling in an annoying, shrill voice,

“Greetings, dear Levi!”

Cocking an eyebrow, the sassy bitch spat back,

“What the actual fuck is this?”

She practically skipped over to the bench with a giggle. “I’m your fairy godmother, silly! I’m going to help you get ready for the ball tonight!”  
“Damn you! I never asked for a fucking fairy godmother and I don’t want to attend a ball!”

Reeling back with a dramatic gasp, the ethereal being replied, borderline tears,

“How could you not?! You have to! You must!Practically slamming her book, she retorted,

“I think you’re mistaken-I must not and WILL NOT go to a fucking ball, thank you.”

Hanji’s shoulders slumped slightly, and her bottom lip protruded. “C’mon, Levi. You gotta go. You gotta meet the prince, dance, and what not.”

“Very funny, who says?”

She grit her teeth. “DEUS EX MACHINA. THE AUTHOR, SO GET OVER IT.”

“The author is going to die.”

“Hush, just let it happen, okay?”

“And give up my freedom? HA. Not happening.”  
She placed her hands on her hips. “Freedom, my ass. You’re stick with two whiny bitches, day in and day out, refusing to leave you alone!”

Hanji did have a point. How she could possible argue? Swallowing every bit of her pride, as painful as it was, Levi replied, choked up,

“FINE.”

With an obnoxious cheer, the obnoxious pixie grasped the short woman in her arms with the intention of squeezing her to death.

“You won’t regret this!” she cried. “I swear it!”

“I’m already regretting it,” came the voice beneath the trap of her arms. “And what the fuck, are you wearing a fat suit?”

“Shut up, I needed it for this role.”

“Better than being a woman.”

“Shut up, Levi. We gotta move on with the plot.”

“What fucking plot?!” a cough resounded within the depths of her embrace. “Lemme go, you idiot!”

As she requested, Hanji released Levi, leaving her coughing and spluttering, rage glinting her eyes. Completing ignoring her silent threat, the fairy waved her wand and flicked her shoulder. In a flash, she was dressed in a form fitting blue dress, tall heels, gloves and a matching tiara.

Levi had to prevent herself from regurgitating her last meal.

“This better be quick.”

A wide grin stretched so far across her face, her cheeks nearly split. “Don’t worry, Levi! You’ll be home before you know it! But, remember, when the clock strikes twelve, the spell will be broken, and you’ll go back to normal! Well....mostly.”

“Tch, I’ll be sure to drink myself unconscious.”

She sighed. “You never learn. Now, go bring me a pumpkin and seven rats!”

“Aw, hell no.”

“Just do it!! We don’t have time!”

“Ah, fuck me...”

With a sorrowful sigh, Prince [Name] bowed yet to another damsel, clad in her best gown, long lashes fluttering sweetly up at him. To him, no matter the color of the dress, the color of the eyes, hair, or skin, each lady appeared exactly the same to him; lightly flitting over the carpet, curtsying gracefully, flashing a flirtatious smile.

The same routine every time.

Oh, when would he ever find the perfect woman for him? A beautiful lady with some grace, elegance, intelligence, and a legitimate personality?

The author proceeded to pose dramatically as she wrote this.

Then, as the crowd scattered across the dance floor, sipping away at their fine wines, Prince [Name] crept away from his throne over to the food table. Having received no proper nourishment that day, his stomach refused to cease vocalizing its sadness and woe. He covered his plate with the tasty goods. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of blue. A figure wormed its way through the crowd, immediately over to his table. Without a word, limber hands reached for the nearest food. The prince blinked in shock: standing before him was a petite woman with jet black hair pulled into a bun and intense, blue-grey eyes. Her sharp features gave her an almost intimidating look, yet she possessed an unknown allure to her. True, she was quite attractive, but that was not where her appeal hid. [Name] watched as she devoured the food and practically gulped down her meal, caring not who spotted her. Yet, somehow, despite her obvious, ravenous behavior, she dropped not one cup or spilled a drop. He couldn’t help but be intrigued by this lady.

After clearing his throat, he slid closer to her side.

“I know how you feel,” he said, straightening his back.

Immediately, she froze, sharp eyes darting over to him.

Pangs of nervousness shot through his heart. “Uh, parties like this. I really despise them.”

Eyes softening just a bit, she placed down her dishes and continued to peer at him, no response.

His throat constricted before he took a quick breath. “I hate getting dragged to these things. They make no sense to be honest. Just another place for all the nobles to show off.”

His heart fluttered just a bit as she sauntered a little closer.

“I agree,” she replied, crossing her arms. “All these idiots, prancing around, kissing the asses of royal-” she stopped and shifted her eyes over. Her eyes trailed up and down his figure. She took note of his pristine, white jacket, adorned with gold, hair combed neatly. Just his appearance was enough to give away his identity. “Ah, sorry.”

[Name] chuckled. “Nah, it’s okay. I like your honesty.”

“Really? You shittin’ me?”

“Not at all! You’re the first person here that’s obviously not trying to...well, as you said,” he snickered. “Kiss anyone’s ass.”

She pursed her lips. “Hey, you’re kinda cute.”

“H-huh?” [Name] nearly spluttered.

“I said you’re kinda cute,” suddenly invading his bubble space, she draped an arm over his shoulder, hot breath tickling his ear. “Say, what was your name again? It isn’t just prince, right?”

Face reddening, he replied, after swallowing hard,

“U-uh, it’s [Name.]”

He heard her grunt in approval. With a slight tug at his shoulder, she slyly pulled him out into the cool, fresh air, undetected by his guests.

“Levi,” she replied, slinking an arm around his waist.

The flush of a rose paled in comparison to the color of his cheeks. Taking her other arm in his, he began a gentle movement in time with the music from within.

But, alas, good things never last forever. Levi was too enthralled in her dance. She hated to admit it, bit she quickly grew an attachment to the prince. Was he utterly, jaw dropping charming? No. Was he perfect? No. But, he listened to her ramblings. He smiled and laughed at her stupid jokes. 

Perhaps that freak Hanji was right. Maybe they were meant to be together by some inexplicable force.

Alas, no good thing lasts forever. Before she even realized it, the clock struck midnight, forcing her to depart from her prince and run home before she was discovered. Little did she know, her glass slipper was left behind....even though the rest of her attire disappeared with the spell.

Fairytale logic.

The next few days, Levi became bitchier than ever. Her stepmother and stepsister dared not come near her. She continued her daily cleaning rituals. But, her loneliness continued to grow inside her.

She retained a little wish that perhaps [Name] would come and whisk her away.

Unbeknownst to her, the prince, glass slipper in hand, searched high and low for the location of Levi. He didn’t bother allowing any other woman’s foot touch this shoe-he knew exactly what she looked like. How could he forget her? But, his search became more and more futile.

Until he finally reached the end of the town...

With one more weary knock on the door, [Name] was greeted by none other than Levi’s stepmother, stepsisters lingering in the back with sparkling eyes. He explained his ploy and inquired any knowledge of her whereabouts.

Their face grew white.

Of course they knew who he spoke of.

She terrorized them day in and day out.

But, before the stepmother could send him away, a dark voice, thick with disgust, cut through:

“What the fuck is this?”

Immediately, they backed away, leaving Levi’s pathway open.

The prince’s heart jumped in his throat. “L-Levi-!”

“Where the hell have you been?” she seethed, half stomping towards him.

Trying his best to hide his fear, he nervously laughed,

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

The once obvious urge to rip the man to shreds faded. She blinked in surprise. “You-...you were?”

“Of course!” he carefully leveled himself to the floor. “You ran off without saying anything! Besides,” delicately, he cradled her ankle in his hand and slipped the shoe snuggly over her foot. “You left this.”

Still dumbfounded, she still continued to blink.

[Name] rose himself to his feet. He lightly took her hands. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Uh-!” she glanced down at the floor. “Tch, you’re an idiot, keeping me waiting like that.”

“Well, now that I’m here, won’t you come with me?” his [e/c] were soft and full of love.

“What kind of stupidass question is that?” she suddenly gripped his arm tight, catching him off guard. She smirked. “Of course I will, dumbass.”

Needless to say, Levi and [Name] married, becoming the king and queen of this nameless magical kingdom. Did that make Levi any less of a sassy bitch? Psh, of course not. But, [Name] loved that about her. Was she the most eloquent of queens? Definitely not but it didn’t matter. He accepted every part of her and she him. Her small wish came true, and he finally married the woman of his dreams.

But, did this story make this author look stupider than ever? Of course it did.

Yet, everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END.


	45. Art of Romance

[Levi x Reader] AU

The tiny flames flickered and danced at the center of the table, casting little shadows along the walls of the dimly lit cafe. Delicate whispers from lovers, too infatuated with one another’s company settled within the atmosphere. Soft piano music drowned the attendants in the sentimental ambience, and a collage of aromas of the dishes being served caused every mouth to water.

This pretty, little place...was completely the opposite of the man sitting before you.

Levi ducked his head into the menu, as if to hide his shame from you. It was your birthday, but you were expecting to go through the day with well wishes from your friends and family, perhaps some small gifts or silly cards, and then topping it off with a relaxing evening with your fiance, sitting with your favorite pizza, cake and ice cream, dressed in your finest pajamas, and catching up on your favorite TV shows, cracking smart comments along the way. To be honest, you would have been perfectly happily with this. You were a laid back person. He wasn’t close to the same vicinity as romantic. You balanced each other out perfectly.

It was weird, almost wrong, that he was suddenly being so sweet and romantic. True, it was your birthday, but he didn’t need to go this length.

You wondered if maybe your roommates, Hanji and Nanaba, talked him into this.

Despite the strange sight, your heart swelled at your fiance’s struggle at being so cheesy. He greeted you, dressed in his best suit, holding out your favorite flowers, and stumbled over every word. He was absolutely horrid at this, and he knew it.

But, he’d walk over red-hot nails for you if he had to.

After placing your orders with the smartly dressed waiter, you continued in a quiet droll of conversation, going over your studies, your job, the idiocy of your friends, the boring aspects of everyday life that filled your week. On the other side of the table, Levi concealed with his face by his black bangs, hands in his lap. Except what you could not see was the crumbled piece of paper he fidgeted with beneath the table. After all the torture he had gone through to please you on your birthday, after all the sappy stunts suggested by your moronic roommates, he was about to stoop himself even lower.

The girls insisted you deserved swoon-worthy treatment from your fiance. After all, you two were getting marred in a few months, and he never took you to one expensive restaurant or slow, moonlit walks or taken you shopping to any fancy stories. You didn’t care. You were happy with your calm relationship. In fact, that was what you wanted, and you expressed this a million and one times.

So, why did he suddenly feel so insecure?

This was why he was here now. The paper now covered in wrinkles and Hanji’s chicken scratch were a list of some of the shittiest, sappiest move quotes of all time, sure to reduce you to tears. How the fuck anyone would fall for this was beyond him, but if anyone knew it’d be your best friends.

He slowly inhaled, waiting for you to finish your sentence.

“Well, I guess that’s pretty much is,” you sighed, taking a sip of your wine.

Levi gave you no response, so you wondered if you might have bored him with your story.

That was, until he cleared his throat:

“So, today’s your birthday, right?”

You stared at him and raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh?” he couldn’t be proposing. He had already done that. What the hell...?

With a swig of his drink, he straightened his tie and flipped his ebony locks. “Well, then, brace yourself, ‘cause I’m gonna drop some romantical shit on you, you won’t even know what hit you.”

Oh, damn. The urge to life was undeniable, but you just swallowed and nodded. “Alright?”

The paper was spread semi-discretely beneath his plate. If only you could’ve seen how much he was shaking.

“Ahem,” his grey-blue eyes glanced up at you, expression as blank as ever. “You had me at hello.”

You just blinked at him.

Again, he looked down. "I could die right now. I'm just... happy. I've never felt that before. I'm just exactly where I want to be,” his mouth twitched a bit as you still remained unresponsive. "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

“Levi?” you finally said. “What is-?”

“Shut up,” he snapped, brows furrowing. “I’m trying to romance you, okay?”

Your throat tightened. Shit, it was so hard not to laugh. Your cheeks ached as it strained to hold in the giggled bubbling in your throat.  
He turned back to his paper, and a blush redder than the roses on the table crept to his cheeks.

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while,” he paused. "You're a beautiful woman. You deserve a beautiful life....Love is too weak a word for what I feel — I luuurve you, you know, I loave you, I luff you, two F’s-What the actual fuck is this shit?”

“Levi-”

He stopped in his tracks, looking up at you through his dark lashes. “What?”

You couldn’t take it anymore. Hearing these lines spat out by a midget thug was just too much. Finally, you unleashed a muffled laugh, hand clamping over your mouth. Levi’s heart thudded in his chest. He certainly failed at wooing you properly, but he had you laughing, your eyes glittering with tears, the delicate sounds warming his core. With a huff, he tossed the paper on the table and buried his face in his hands.

After composing yourself, you gripped his hand and kissed the back. “Aw, it’s okay, Levi!”

“I just made myself look like an ass,” he grumbled.

“No, it’s okay!” you grazed his fingertips with your lips. “Did Hanji and Nanaba set you up to this?”

“YES.”

You chuckled again. “Levi, sweetie, you just made my shitty week a million times better.”

Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet yours, mouth slightly agape. “R-...really?”

You nodded. “Of course. I love our laid back relationship, but you just proved to me that you’d do anything to make me smile!”

He didn’t know his face could possibly redden even more, but it did. Despite all those years of dating you, you never ceased to surprise him.

One of the many reasons why he loved you so much...

With a wide grin, you released his hand and said,”

“So, how about we go home, get some pizza and all that good stuff?”

“Tch, no way, this shit is expensive,” he crossed his arms. “And they already took our orders.”

You snickered, folding your arms on the table. “Okay, tomorrow. Pizza date with cake, ice cream and ‘The Walking Dead.’”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Deal.”


	46. Something

[Writer!Levi x Tall!Reader] AU

[Levi’s P.O.V:]

Again...and again...and again...and again, I read the same damn sentence until I am sure my fucking eyeballs would melt out of my skull. The strong, backlight from the screen burn them, only making me more pissed off than before. The clock ticks way and serves as a reminder that I’ve done nothing.

No new pages, no new paragraphs, not even a lousy sentence. Just a good five hours wasted away.

As I turn away from the screen, the darkness of our bedroom only thickens. All I can do is gaze into the curtain until my shitty eyes could adjust to the lack of light. I swear I can hear my worthless joint crack with every movement. As I lean again the space of wall next to the window, I turn to the bed, where you are curled up, head sinking into the downy pillow. You look like such an idiot, your hair sticking to your face, mouth hanging open, arm halfway dangling off the bed, and your muscles suffering bizarre spasms every now and then.

I feel pain swell in my heart, that I am so sure it’ll burst any second. I haven’t told you this, because, of course why would I reveal such terrible secrets, but a woman’s been approaching me in my office for two damn weeks. It’s obviously not for business. Stupid mini skirts, revealing her slim thighs, low cut shirts, showing the tops of her tits, hair clean and swept back, a little too much make up for working environments?

Yeah, business, my ass.

Then, of course, she’d bat her eyelashes at me, cross her legs, letting the skirt slide up her thigh, lean in closer to me when conversing. She’s a shorter, younger, far more graceful version of you with larger breasts. Her hair color, skin, eye color, she resembles you in a way that makes my stomach churn. Hell, I’d be lying if I said in my moments of weakness, I would imagine fucking her senseless on my desk. But, how idiotic would that be? Just screwing some stupid slut, only to have her leave the next minute? 

I would have disappointed her anyway, because all I can do is think about you.

That’s right; I’m too much of a sentimental asshole to go for a cheap thrill.

You read me like one of the shitty books I publish. You know all of my moods, my bad habits, the few face expressions I make, what I like and don’t like. You’re a one of a kind woman. Who else would put up with my antics? Being perfect in every way doesn’t particular help with that attachment either.

We have ventured through these years together, witnessing our worst and our best. I’ve seen nights in which you cried yourself to sleep or broken from you screaming at your nightmares. I’ve seen you lose one child yet bear three more. I’ve seen you with eyes sunken and red-rimmed, back hunched over as if carrying the weight of the world, and still greet me with a smile. How that’s even possible still boggles my mind to this day.

Yet, you possess something that still attracts me to you and no one else but you. Despite the scars and wearing of age, you’re still so damn beautiful. There’s something about you that keeps my heart enclosed, preventing me from feeling this way about anyone else except for you. I feel at ease with you. My writing increases in quality when you’re in my presence. You are my muse and inspiration.

That might be why my writing has been so atrocious the passing weeks.

Damn, I just want to reach out and hold you tight, but you’ve been suspicious of me, thanks to these late nights of mine. How could I blame you? On the other hand, how else am I supposed to mend these little rips in our relationship?

I could just kick myself...

To my surprise, you sense my gaze, fluttering open your lids, revealing those deep pools concealed behind them. There are still moments where one look from you can leave me breathless and warm. You drag yourself from your sanctuary of comfort, stretch those long limbs and saunter over to me. Ever movement leaves mesmerized.

And once more, despite your suspicion, despite the obvious disappointment in your slanted brows and heavy eyes, you look down at me and smile.

What on earth did I do to deserve you?

“Up late again?” you whisper, resting your arms about me.

Damn, even your scent instantly calms my spirit. I rest my chin on your chest and wrap you in my arms as tight as I can.

“I can’t fucking write these days,” I grumble. “Every time I stare at that damned screen, my brain dies on me.”

You laugh, the sweet melody peeling through your pressed lips and sending vibrations against my cheek.

“My poor dear,” you say, sliding your soft fingers through my locks. “

I am reminded again that even at my worst, you will always accept scum like me with open arms.

How long it felt since I held you like this. Not the few polite hugs and pecks, but a legitimate embrace, where I could sink myself into you, where I was completely drowning in nothing but you. You’re a haven in of yourself.

“Babe,” I begin hesitantly, voice cracking.

“Yes?”

I pause and look into your exhausted eyes, swollen and tired, but your lips still form the sweetest of smiles, captivating more than ever. I lightly cup your face in my hands and pull your face down to my level, bringing your lips into a kiss. It isn’t the most passionate or fiery of kisses but I just hope that it’s enough to express my want for you, the desire that still hides behind the blank expressions all these years.

“I love you,” I mutter against your lips, trapping them still.

“I love you too, Levi,” you reply voice trembling, throat straining against a cry.

And my heart sores with relief and happiness.

Despite your current state of enraptured bliss, you still manage to chuckle,

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to writing?”

“It can wait,” I say, sweeping you up in my arms. Of course, you may be easy to carry for me, but picking you up can be daunting because of your height. My legs nearly give way. “Damn it, woman, stop being taller than me.”

“Oh, forgive me!” you say with a cheeky giggle, as I carry you over to bed.

“Never mind, I’ll just teach you a lesson.”

The room is suddenly filled with your tinkling laughter, something that has not happened in ages.   
If there is one thing I could legitimately thank that slut for, it is reminding me of everything that made me fall in love with you in the beginning. Whether it was something in the way you move or something in your smile, it all melds together in this perfect personification that made you who you are.

And that is something I’ll never lose sight of again.


	47. Oblivion

[Alien!Levi x Android!Reader] AU

You rested your head against his cold shoulder, his skin glowing in the moonlight. Your eyes traced over his every keen feature, from the curve of his nose, to the point of his chin, to his sable hair framing his forehead, casting delicate shadows across his brow, to his thin, silvery eyes, gazing mindlessly into an unknown oblivion, one you could never be a part of.

You were his creation, made to be his companion, a strange composition of wires and fluids, weaving into an incredible tapestry that brought you to life. Despite your uncanny resemblance to his kind, he always explained to you that you were made by his hands, rejected by the living, but unclaimed by the dead. Though he would live much longer than the feeble beings of earth, he would age, little by little, fading away, until he left his own celestial world, leaving you to live on to wander amongst the stars.

But, how could this be? Your fingertips managed to distinguish both the softness, heat and wrinkled scars in his damaged skin. Tiny sensors built into you identified the tips of his hair or the ends of his lashed, brushing against your cheek. Something inside you contorted into an indistinguishable mess of aches and numbing excitement. These strange sensations swelled inside your chest, growing and growing until you were sure every wire would break and snap, seeping out the burning corners of your shimmering orbs, stinging down to your fingers. Wasn’t this love? Wasn’t this something good and beautiful? Didn’t this make you one of his kind?

Never did he fully answer your restless inquiries. Too lost was he in the space of his own thoughts, a place too far for you to follow, a sea of complex reflections to great for you to understand, an abyss, an oblivion. Instead, he would simply brush his lips against your forehead, lay you gently onto his bed, and wrap you tightly in his arms, as if protecting you from your own mind. He pressed you against him, watched the stars with you, drowning you in his scent, his warmth, submerging you in your own world, your own oblivion.

And frankly, that was more than you could ever hope for...


	48. Water Therapy

[Levi x Anxious!Reader] AU

“Levi, I don’t think I can do this.”

Your raven haired fiance settled himself at the center of the pool, finger tracing crystal ripples in the water. Sharp, grey eyes flared in your direction.

“Come on,” he said, holding out his hand. “This is what your therapist recommended, and I’m not gonna pay $150 dollars and NOT try what she recommends.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “You have a point. It’s just,” you sucked in your lip, tugging at your locks. “What if it doesn’t work?”

Expression softening, he waded through the water and reached out a hand to you. Though you expected an answer, he gave none other than gingerly taking your fingertips and leading you to the water, the warm fluid encircling you. You clutched your churning stomach, and your breaths came out shallow and forced. Eyes widened ever so slightly, you gazed fixated into the open, as far as your mind would drag you. Levi hated seeing you like this; it wasn’t you, only a shadow of you, burdened by your troubles. But, he was determined to try anything.

“Alright, you know what to do,” he said, holding out his arms.

“But, what if I sink?” you mumbled, lowering your chin.

“You won’t, you idiot,” he said and gently touched your cheek. “You swim fine, just float on your back.”

You exhaled sharply. There was no point in arguing with him. Instead, you did as you were told, laying flat against his palms, the water filling the canals of your ears. From this point on, all you had to do was trust him.

Now, came your least favorite part, the part that struck you with numbing fear; closing your eyes. But, if you wanted to improve, what choice did you have in the matter?

You glanced up at Levi, nervously chewing the bottom of your lip. His eyes never strayed from yours. Sensing your fear, he pulled you closer, gathering you in his arms, cradling you loving with your posterior still submerged. Then, he began a slow, steady pace through the pool.

With one nod from your lover, you knew it was time. Inhaling one more quivering breath, pressing your cheek against his heated chest, you closed your eyes.

Your heart pounded against every single vein inside you. You heard the loud thumps in your eardrums, the desperate rushing of the blood through your channels. Everything inside was frozen: it was a wonder you had yet to grow numb from the inside out. Yet, sweat threatened to escape your pores. Your stomach prepared itself to squeeze out over drop out of you. Your throat compressed and tightened, stealing away what little breath you contained left. Your eyes prickled with needle like tears. Your mind filtered disturbing thoughts, intrusive imagery, all upsetting to you. Worst of all, each sensation overwhelmed you. This pushed you closer and closer to pushing you over the edge into what you feared to be a panic attack.

“Focus on your heart,” Levi’s voice cut through the darkness. “Focus on slowing it down.”

A whimper escapee your tightly pressed lips.

“Inhale through your nose, out through your mouth,” his thumbs lightly rubbed two spots on your back as he carried you. “Get your heart slowed, and everything else will follow. Breathe...”

You attempted, your chest trembling, the lump in your throat catching it at the base.

“Try again,” he murmured, walking about in the clear water. “You can do it.”

A soft whimper escaped through your lips. “B-But, I’m s- scared-”

His grip around you tightened. “Inhale. Exhale. Just do it.”

And so you did, and you were positive something inside you would snap.

“Inhale. Exhale.”

Again, you did so, the oxygen rushing through your body at light speed to reach the areas of infliction. Ever so slightly, you muscles released.

“Inhale. Exhale.”

The more you repeated this, the more you found yourself taking in more air, leading to more fuel for your blood vessels, which meant more releasing of that dreaded tension so ailing you. Your once panic stricken heart slowly reduced its abuse of the ribs caging its fury. Even your fuddled mind began to brush away the webs of chaos it grew.

“Inhale. Exhale.”

You could feel the cool water, sliding through the locks of your hair, caressing your face and he carried you about. You sensed the warmth peeling off his skin, the warmth of the sun, gradually beginning its descent down to the West. The rustling of the trees, the twittering of the birds, the occasionally buzz of cicadas, Levi’s own steady breathing, you were finally able to discern the sounds around you outside of the drumming of your heart.  
Levi stopped his soft commands and silently circled you about. You dealt with this for so long. Your pain broke his heart, and you deserved to find a way to help you recover. This seemed so stupid, but at this point he was willing to try everything.

With one more deep inhale, your lungs filling and stretching out, you leaned closer to your lover and rested the top of your head against his chest. For the first time in what seemed like ages, your eyes grew heavy with the burden of sleep. Your mind focused in only on the feeling of Levi’s embrace encircling you, protecting you from the outside world, from your own thoughts. Your heart fluttered only for him now, but your limbs became limp and heavy.

To say the very least, you were happy. You were at peace.

Much to his surprise, Levi noticed you sleeping serenely in his arms. His heart soared at the sight of your face so relaxed. For once, something actually went right for you. He felt like this was taking a turn for the better. Even if that meant sacrificing more hours of his sleep, more time at work, to bring you out of this, he would do it.

For now, he simply let you sleep in the curve of his arms, allowing the rhythm of his pace and the gentle sounds of nature lull you in a deep, cathartic sleep.


	49. Paralysis

[Incubus!Levi x Parasomniac!Reader] AU

Sleep paralysis: a phenomenon in which a person, either when falling asleep or awakening, temporarily experiences an inability to move

Cold; that was all you could distinguish at this point, that your solitary room was cold. Your mind, worn and exhausted from long nights of restlessness, failed to comprehend anything else. Your limbs pressed into the soft, downy covers, heavy, immovable, almost as if something kept you from moving altogether. Your head whirled in a foggy chaos, lost in that odd limbo between sleep and awake. Your red, swollen eyes managed to discern the moonlight streaming through the window, the lace canopy lightly floating around your bed, your precious belongings glittering in the silvery light.

Damn, how you needed sleep. Just a little rest to rejuvenate your exhausted body. With each passing you night, a little more energy departed from you. You looked deteriorated, dark circles sinking your eyes further into your skull, your the hollows of your cheeks deepening. You looked as bad as you felt, but the worst happened at night.

Helpless was how you best described it to your physicians; helpless, weak, wanting to scream but never finding the strength to. You couldn’t move.

But, a few little details you always failed to mention, facts that probably needed to be said but you were far too ashamed to even ruminate over: during the pique of your paralysis, when you felt complete pinned to your bed, odd sensations of pleasure melded with your anxiety. You became so affected by these powerful nerve stimulations that you woke completely drenched in sweat. Even more disturbing, marks were left into the fine contours of your skin; long scratch marks, purple indentions, dark bruises, all in your most private places, all hidden by your clothes. You couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps someone close to you, someone you trusted had maybe intruded your bedroom, taking advantage of you. Otherwise, you never engaged in such lecherous activities. Such thoughts were forbidden to you in the time you dwelled in.

But, what other explanation could there possibly be?

With a quiet mewl, you felt your appendages grow weak and heavy once again. Tossing your head, you desperately attempted to pull yourself from this murky hell. Your pounding heart nearly bruised your ribcage, and droplets of salted liquid rolled down your temples. Oh, how your head ached, that throbbing sensation only pulling you under even more. You prayed with every fluttering heartbeat that something could drag you away from this state, save you from your nightmares.

But, alas, you were already lost in a vision before you could bring yourself to reality. Your fragile wrists and ankles were wrapped in chains, eliminating all hope of escape. The cold metal cut into your sensitive skin as you struggled, so all you knew to do was to keep still. In between periods of shallow breaths and glazed eyes widening with terror, you spotted a dark spectral entity, looming close to your bedside: white skin, illuminated by the moon’s pale glow, silvery eyes, radiating with a unearthly light, hair blacker than the night sky, a body covered in wrappings, chain links, and little scratch marks, ebony wings folded neatly behind him.

A figment of your stricken state, perhaps?

Again, you closed your eyes, mouth agape, gasping desperately for air.

Heated lips claimed yours with such vigor, it took your breath away. The being held you by the flesh of your forearm, digging his nails in, pinning you with his unclothed body, your hips straddled by his legs. Small grunts of pleasure vibrated the depths of his throat.

Hot tears pricked your eyelids as you concealed your [e/c] orbs from the sight. Yet, you felt the pain. You sensed the weight preventing you from escape.

Slight contact from his lips and hot breath brushed along the shell of your ear. Salacious whispers seeped through your muddled mind. How ashamed you felt when you sensed the arousal building within you. Was this the bizarre dream triggering such reactions?

But, it felt...so real. Was this even a dream?

You were too drained to distinguish reality from fantasy anymore...

Smoldering kisses were left along the slender line of your neck, down the crevices of your chest, over the smooth skin of your abdomen. Quick instances of pain shot through you as his teeth sunk into sensitive spots, followed with dreadfully slow laps of his tongue. Each little twist and turn only forced the chains binding you to tug at your already wounded skin. And hell, it was torture, this form of teasing, but you couldn’t ignore the quickly rising desire, burning every fiber of your being.

Your eyes fluttered back closed again, his groans becoming clouded in your ears. Your head reeled, every bit of perception failing you miserably. But, even then, you noticed his pulling and tugging at your flesh, his sharp strikes against the sides of your thighs, his fingers and tongue prodding and infringing your secret places. Your feelings were disarranged to even be analyzed. All you wanted was release.

When you looked once more, the sinister creature hovered over you, eyes piercing, hands softly encircling your throat. The pads of his thumbs grazed the edge of your jaw, lovingly, almost as if to thank you for allowing him to use you or even worse, apologize for what he was about to do.

Sucking in your bottom lip, you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for what was about to come.

Despite the lubrication from previously stimulating you, his sudden thrust into you caused a strangled cry to erupt from your dry throat. You wanted so much to cling to his shoulders but the chains prevent even the slightest movement. His grip encircling your neck tightened enough to shorten your breath. His thrusting quickly escalated to relentless, aggressive pounding into your exhausted body, draining what little life was lift in you. Every little noise was caught in his mouth as he kissed you, inserted his tongue into your wet cavern. You were suffocated, powerless, completely paralyzed.

You didn’t even have the strength to care anymore...

At last, your tightened bundle of nerves snapped as you were pushed over the edge into sweet release. Your moan was muffled into his lips, but it was enough. You fell back into a heavy drowsiness once again, falling into a blissful darkness...

One more push into was all he needed before unleashing all of his efforts inside you. He gazed over your limp form, so vulnerable and open to him. You were mostly likely gone now, as to be expected. Constant visiting from an incubus stole away a fragile human female’s life, eventually killing them.

He just hoped you’d last just a little longer for him...

With a sigh, he gently kissed the top of your head. He pulled the chains from the floor boards and snaked an arm around your waist. He pressed your cold, lifeless body to his chest. Your face was so relaxed now, so peaceful. Finally, you were receiving the rest you deserved.

Wrapping the rest of your body in chains, he carefully draped you over his shoulder and approached the open window, the cool, night air greeting him. Spreading his majestic, black wings, he exited your mortal confinements and carried you to his home in the underworld.

Never would he turn to another woman. You would stay at his side forever, even if he had to strap you to his side. You soul was bound in chains to him for eternity...


	50. Quoth the Raven...

[Insane!Levi x Reader] AU

The wooden chair moaned as the weight of its owner distributed on its leg in a slow, rhythmic rocking. Every fiber of the staircase, every strand within the walls, every thread of curtain, bent and creaked at the oncoming storm, the tempestuous wind disturbing the lonely abode. The ringing of the clock’s chimes reverberated throughout the solitary mansion, announcing the arrival of the midnight hour.

Accompanied only by his books and stone and porcelain guardians to ease his impending sorrow, he rested his head against the velvet lining of the cushion. The candle wrapped in its crystal case, trembled at the thickening darkness, as if announcing the presence of devil, lurking to claim him. his silvery eyes stared down the dark vision before him as it rested on the bust of Pallas over his chamber door. An otherworldly visitor or a fragment of his own mind? A demonic entity from the Plutonian shores of the Night or perhaps a messenger of God? 

Opening the sleek sable beak, no crow or cry emitted from its throat, only the grave words,

_“Nevermore....”_

Slowly, he raised himself from the rasping joints of the chair. His eyes remained fixated on the being, an unbroken silence now hanging between them. The bells silence their call, and the wind halted in its assault on the home. Every beating of his aching heart, every breath, every motion of his person pined for his lost love. The guilt reigned over him like a tyrant, beating his crumbling spine. The crimson eyes of the ebony aviary drowned him further in his despair. He cursed the depths from whence this messenger came.

Nevermore would his love grace the Earth with her light.

Nevermore would she warm her beloved’s weary heart with her affection and tenderness.

_Quoth the Raven,_

_“Nevermore...”_

Glistening sweat seeped into the leather bindings of the blade his trembling palm encircled. He received no comfort, no sign that balm resided in Gilead, no peace over the crystal shores, no holy paradise for deserving soul, only the tempest of agony this world bestowed, this haunting home of horrors known on which humanity wandered. What more did he have to live for? 

No better than this spectral, whispering nothing but the cryptic word,

_“Nevermore...”_

The Raven now sits, never flitting, still sitting, sitting over the marble bust of Pallas over the enigmatic chamber door. It guards, watches over the blooded corpse, the liquid rubies staining the worn, once-lavish carpets. The lap light still streams over the blue hues of its feathers, casting fiendish shadows along the wall as its company. Its eyes remains fixated on the tormented soul, forever attached to this mausoleum, a relic of his sorrow. His soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor...

_Shall be lifted..._

_Nevermore..._


	51. Helter Skelter

[Singer!Levi x Blind!Manager!Reader] AU

Madness, an enjoyable maelstrom of insanity. That was how you described the phenomena known as a concert.

And what better example to use than the performances of “No Name,” whom you directed with the greatest of pride. Pioneers these lads were, determined to make a difference in a competitive industry. Despite your optic ailment, despite being stuck in a world of darkness, you took control of business with an iron fist. Even with your blindness, no one dared to mess with you, because you would take whatever measures needed for the sake of the band.

The high pitched shrieks of adoring girls and bellows of idolizing guys melded together in a strange tapestry of sound. The shredding of the guitar, the rhythmic flow of the bass and the pounding of the drums filled your sensitive canals with the river of music you loved so well. Best of all, his voice, Levi Ackerman’s, still managed to soar high and above over everything, over all the cheers, the static ridden speakers, everything. To you, it was a symbol of hope, a resemblance of starting from the depths and reaching far and beyond one’s own expectations. Each time he sang, no matter the lyrics or the music, he longed to embody that message.

And it was one of the many reasons you loved him so dearly.

Yes, you, the band’s managed had fallen in love with the lead vocalist.

Was it wrong? Probably. The dynamic of this particular relationship was never praised, but each time he brushed your hand only to knot his fingers with yours, your heart fluttered excitedly. Each time he kissed or embraced you, your emotions exploded into an incomprehensible frenzy. Of course, if he took you to the confinements of his bedroom, the neurons in your brains simply delved into a sea of sensations and no rational thought.

It may have been wrong, but just like that audience you perceived so perfectly, your emotions were an unfathomable helter skelter, one that made you dizzy, excited, becoming one of those female fans you so mocked.

The final note rang and faded into the distance, triggering manic screams and applause from his adoring audience. Though the sounds pierced your ears, it was a symbol of another successful performance. The sleeves of their jackets brushed by you, the odd mix of alcohol and nicotine invading your nose. Then, familiar, rough hands encircled yours, pulling you in the cascade of velvet. Pressing you against the wall, he wrapped your lips in a smooth kiss, hands resting gingerly on your hips. He had given you what seemed like a thousand kisses, and each one sent everything inside you into that familiar frenzy. You traced the outline of his face and neck. You knotted his fingers into his hair, imprinting his image into your mind again.

Levi hated what happened to you. He hated the bastards that smashed into your car. He hated the doctors that couldn’t restore your sight. He hated anyone and everyone that questioned your ability to continue your job as manager.

But, small moments like these made up for that sadness, all the struggles. You grew closer, physically and emotionally. He always kept a hand on you, letting you know his whereabouts at all times. Your hugs and kisses slowed down, allowing you to see him with your fingertips, sensing the warmth of his skin through the pads of your fingers. Without applying any pressure, you often rubbed the rims of your lips on the back of his hand or his cheek.

Anything that would keep you from forgetting him. Anything to preserve that havoc he still made you feel.

Arms still resting about his neck, you still straightened your back, inquiring as professionally as possible,

“You’ll need to rest up ASAP. You still have two more performances after this.”

He hummed, placing butterfly kisses on the base of your neck.

“Levi,” your voice lowered. “didn’t you hear me?” Your buzzing ears filled with the beating of your excited heart. “Don’t forget you have a fan meeting in a few minutes?”

Smiling against your skin, he murmured,

“I did, but I’m only concerned about one fan right now,” and his arms tightened around your waist, pulling you closer.

A quiet chuckle resonated in your throat. You stroked the back of his neck with your thumbs, savoring his presence. Moments like these made it nearly impossible for you to let go.

“Someone might see,” your voice became nothing more than a breath.

He silenced you with his mouth once more before whispering against your lips,

“Let them.”

Everything rational inside you crumbled and withered away in that moment. Each beat of your heart became an explosion of chills, skin prickling and muscles falling limp. Pulling him closer to you, he sucked you back in for a kiss, concealing your forms behind the thickness of the curtain.

What more was there to say?

You were a business woman, meant to keep the band in line and those who dealt with them. Yet, with Levi, he dragged you under his spell and kept you there. Every he went, he guided you along.

And you were happy to follow, sight or no sight.


	52. Sanctuary

[Angel!Levi x Reader] AU

The bells of the church solemnly announced the midnight hour, its low, majestic town, resonating within bounds of the city, its heavy vibrations reverberating off of every surface until it finally diminished into a thin echo. The lustrous gleam of the silvery moon bathed the stone of the cathedral in a soft, heavenly light. The marble representation of angelic beings stood firmly at their place, as if guarding the sacred dwellings from the evil of the world. You wrapped your coat around you tighter and protected your skin from the needle-like wind, threatening to damage it. With a jarring groan, you pushed open the portal and sighed in relief at the greeting of the warm air.

Just as you anticipated, nothing stirred.

No one dared entered this cathedral, despite its once bustling attendees, despite it being a sanctuary for all who sought refuge.

Yet, dark rumors tainted this holy place, rumors of a malignant spirit, lurking within these cold walls, one that stole the lives of those who wandered in.

For years had this church been abandoned, sheltering nothing more than cobwebs and pests in the unseen corners. The intricate stained glass filtered the light of the moon into colored shadows along the floors and walls. Yet, even their vivid colors could not warm the facility.

Cold, empty, melancholy, even sinister.

Yet, you ascended the cramped stairwell, unfazed, undaunted.

Yes, despite the cloud of whispers forming a black fog over this place, you wandered through, knowing well of the light to be seen at the end.

As you traversed to the top of the tower, dust fell like snow, coating each and every stair in a thin film. The walls narrowed and narrowed, your lungs nearly popped from the pressure. But, you reached your goal. You finally curled your fingers around the frozen, rusted door, light scraping your palms. With a racing heart, you entered.

Unlike the contaminated outside realm, the tiny room was well cared for, shimmering brighter than a new pearl. A solitary window permitted the rays of the moon to fill the cracks embedded in the stone.

Despite this tightened space, you felt liberated, in tranquility.

A figure stood in the midst of the circular light, ebony locks catching the white flecks of light, bathing his pale skin in a soft glow. His sleek, colorless eyes fixated on the vast universe, calling out to him with a pained yet subdued longing. White, feathery wings folded elegantly across his back, waiting, aching to burst forth in flight.

This was the creature so feared by those outside, accused of stealing from the human realm.

An angel.

An angel who had tragically fallen to your world, seeking only a place of solitude and tranquility.

A place of sanctuary.

Just as you sought to hide away from the troubles of the mundane life.

Such sorrow, such longing brought you two weary souls together.

Upon hearing your light footsteps, he faced you, the agony in his expression, melting away. You smiled warmly and approached him with open arms. He slid his arms about you, locking you tightly against him. Nothing but a gentle warmth encircled you. Your skin stung a little adjusting to the heat. Your muscles relaxed as the tension seemed to float away. The quiet ripple of his wings resonated as he enclosed you within them, as if to shield everything you ran from, you anxieties, your sadness, your burdens.

All seemed to vanish in an instant.

A quite hum bubbled in his throat as he rested his chin against you, softly sliding his fingers through the locks of your hair, matted and disheveled by the wind. Even if he could find no way to immediately return to his homeland amongst the stars, with you in his embrace, he found that desire slowly dwindling away. Such was the repose you brought to his exhausted spirit, and so grew the attachment he felt for you each and every visit.

And so you would come to him, each night, whether enveloped in the moon’s light or engulfed in the night’s blackness.

Here you would come and lose yourself in his arms.

Here you would stay until your aching heart was put at ease.

Here you would depart, following him to your eternal rest, forever with him, forever at peace.

Forever your sanctuary.


	53. Strings

[Musician!Levi x Pianist!Reader] AU

Music.

It was all you lived for now.

No words existed to properly express the expanding joy within you as your fingertips glided over the slick keys in harmony and perfect rhythm. Standing nearest to you, ebony hair gleaming a mystic silver beneath the spot light, Levi, your husband, your forever lover, your soulmate, clutched the violin steadily, dragging the bow over the strings, the vibrations melding together with yours, creating nothing short of a masterpiece. The eyes of the audience gleamed with awe at the perfection before them. The melody carried them away, captured them in a deep trance, as if everything on the outside world completely ceased to exist.

But, according to you and the violinist, the audience itself ceased to exist.

As your fingers soared across the ivory sky, piecing together this musical puzzle, your eyes remained on your lover, fixated, unmoving, unwavering. The pools of silver locked with yours and held gazes with you as if embracing you, pulling you close to him. The music melded together as two lovers becoming one, immersing you two in this breathless moment.

Just like the strings, concealing themselves behind the black case of the piano, just like the strings panned across his violin, so the strings of your hearts increased in pace emitting their own rhythmic tune-the tune of your love.

With each, quick breath, your pulses quickened, as if accompanying the flow of the music. Each beat became a swell within your chest, the sensations coursing through the tips of your fingers. With everything you had been through together not just as husband and wife, but as musicians, performances like these became precious moments. You shared a passion here on the stage, a passion that ran deep within you both, one that brought you even closer than an embrace, a slow kiss or even making love.

What better way to grow closer with your soulmate than sharing your greatest zeal in life?

The song finally reached its end, the final notes ringing and fading away into a small echo, fading, fading, until there was nothing left but silence.

And the audience erupted into ecstatic applause.

Slowly rising from your bench, you bowed humbly, your husband following your lead. As you acknowledged the enthusiastic gratitude of the audience, one you both earned, the velvet curtain sealed you off, locking you back in your own little world.

With a gentle smile, the frozen, stoic mask he wore before everyone else melted away. He slowly slid fingers into the empty spaces in between yours. Encircling your mouth in a silky kiss, he brought you a little closer, allowing you to immerse yourself in his warmth and scent, something, you had to admit, you could only experience away from the eyes of the audience.

Yet, the soft pounding of your pulse still strummed the strings of your heart, pounding them, drew over them.

And this music would continue on with as many breathes as you took.


	54. Guilty as Charged

[Thug!Levi x Police!Reader] AU

[Levi’s perspective:]

Chaos ensues in the alley outside this cloudy, filthy bar. A foul blend of alcohol, cigarette smoke, blood and sweat permeate through the cramped space as chairs fly and punches are thrown. The commanding shouts of the police officers cut through the unintelligible mass of curses and threats from the brawl, merely adding to the deafening volume and decreasing what little space was left. I sink back into the shadows, observing the scene before me, undetected by the angry drunkards or frustrated cops in their struggle for victory. Although I utterly despise soiling my hands, I stand guilty for starting this. I purposely angered the sloppiest, worst tempered, alcohol induced moron on the scene. All of this idiocy happened for one purpose only:

I knew you would be dispatched here.

Yes, although a newly fledged police officer, you would be dragged here along with your superiors, adding to the brute force needed to suppress this madness.

You know I’m here. I can see it written all over your adorable face, [e/c] eyes wide, your shoulders hunched defensively, your [h/c] ponytail slipping out of place. I find myself chuckling as I watch you dodge and avoid the heavy objects thrusted your way or the fists of your enemies. For a newbie, you sure are agile. Still, your eyes dart about, anxiously looking for the one who started it all. 

For one fleeting moment, our lines of sight cross. Despite the growing murkiness around me, I can tell by your brows jolting up and your silent gasp, that you can see me. I cannot withhold my smile. Once I make sure that you’ve been reeled in, I disappear completely exiting through a back entrance into the chilly alley. A part of me doubts your following me, but I’m more than willing to take my chances.

After all, we’ve been through this before.

A broken street lamp flickers above. The heels of my boots click upon contact with each moist brick. The musty smell of old beer bottles and garbage are more than my nostrils can take. I spot a few rats scurrying around the dumpsters, scavenging for crumbs.

Truly disgusting, but I’m willing to put up with anything at this point.

I hear the metal door creak open and clang behind me. Your clean aroma peels through the ghastly stench of the alley. The sole of your shoes scrape the wet dirt on the bricks as you tiptoe behind me. You silly thing, you’re fully aware that’s not how to sneak up on a criminal.

You want me to notice you.

I stand still, listening, waiting for you to get closer and closer. I can feel your warmth. I perceive your breaths coming out slowly and carefully. Suddenly, you grab my forearm, turn me about and press my back into the wall. Your arm cages my chest, your gun tightly grasped. Your breaths are heavier and desperate, warming my numbed cheeks. As you force my back into the damp wall, you mutter, tentatively,

“Levi Ackerman.”

Ah, my name sounds perfect from you. You suddenly clamp your lips together as if hiding something.

Yes, you enjoy this little game of ours. The trouble I cause to bring you out here, letting you catch me and drag me to a secluded area. Them, of course, you utter those words, striking terror into others but a strange, twisted excitement for me:

“You’re under arrest.”

I watch as a little specks of red tinge your cheeks when a small smirk creeps to my lips. Your eyes cloud over with unspoken, suppressed desires. Of course, you know well that you can’t throw all the blame on me: you’re guilty too. Perhaps even more so. You know this is wrong. You are assumed to be a strong symbol of justice, a representation of morals. When you strolled the streets of the city, those lowly citizens see you defeating evil, able to resist the temptations of the world.

And here you stand, sinking to my level, listening to such lecherous wants.

The swell of your breasts strain against the buttons of your shirt as you press into me. A tiny droplet of sweat trails its way down your temple, soaking loose strands of hair sticking to your face. As your arm rubs against mine, jolts of strong electricity prickle the skin from the slight contact. Unable to further resist, I reach up and lightly tug at your bottom lip.

When your breath catches in the back of your throat, my smile widens just a hint. Soon, your breathes would turn into gasps and cries of pleasure. That tiny sweat drop would soak your body from smoldering kisses and illicit caresses. I smirk as these thoughts surface in my mind. I know the right words to whisper as I tease you. I know how to touch you to leave you trembling with desire for me.

This dangerous game is far too exciting to even put into words. All these crimes I committed just to see your face when I finally pushed you over the edge made it worth the trouble. The fact that you risked a degraded image in front of your coworkers made it even better.

I pull you closer to my face, you losing the ability to breath anymore. The flush on your cheeks spreads from your cheeks to your jaw. As our lips barely make contact, itching to close that damn space, I ask,

“Ah, fuck. What’d I do this time?”

Your mouth, dry and parted, hisses slightly as you reply,

“Violent assault and disturbing the peace.”

Tilting my head, I eliminate the air between us but applied no pressure. No, I am not giving you what you want yet. You would be driven mad if need be. Squeezing your eyes together, A tiny mewl resounds in the back of your throat. A low chuckle vibrates in the back of mine.

There would soon be another thing to add to that last, but that would remain a secret between you and me alone.

Remaining in this same position, knowing well how much it irritated the hell out of you, I murmur in reply, the breath heating your waiting mouth,

“Guilty as charged.”


	55. Dark Waltz

[Dancer!Levi x Abused!Reader] AU

“Take my hand.”

“I don’t know if-”

“Just do it. You’ll be pissing away all that money.”

With an exasperated sigh, you relinquished your will to the instructor, his hand gently cupping yours. You heard the slow rhythm and the low melody swirling around you. Levi’s free hand rested softly on your shoulder blade as he urged you closer, pressing his body against yours. Pieces of your loose hair floated away from the frame of your face as his breaths warmed your cheeks.

His silvery eyes remained locked to yours, the piercing gaze refusing to release you.

And slowly he began the waltz. As the pace increased, your breath caught in your throat.

“You’ve memorized the steps,” he half murmured. “But, you’re still thinking too hard.”

The dance quickened as did your steps, yet you matched every accent of the music. With each rise and fall, each memory faded. With every step across the dance, you could feel yourself running away from your demons, your ghosts, every little anxiety and fear the clutched you.

You were here, completely caught in the moment.

Levi twirled you about until your back was pressed against his chest, his hand on your hip, his other tied with yours.

“Dance,” he whispered against the shell of your ear. “is about getting lost, letting go of everything.”

In your more fragile state, you remained close to his strong body. He turned you back to face him, his sharp eyes reaching in to the depths of your broken soul.

“Forget everything,” his palm gently followed down the length of your spine. “Listen to the music.”

You winced at his touch; nonetheless, you held to him with a trusting nature. The contact began to soothe. 

His fingertips traced up your arms, the coolness of the pads alleviating every scar, cut and bruises imprinted in your skin. He guided them to his neck, urging you to wrap yourself around him, cling to him.

“Focus on me,” he breathed against your lips. Slowly and easily, his hands slid to the small of your back, hearts pounding with anticipation. “Don’t look anywhere else.”

The fantasy of being embraced now had life breathing into it. Each elegant sway was another chapter to your storybook.

Just when you were sure it had ended.

“Focus on me.”

As you both swayed to the tune, enraptured in each other, the rims of his lips lightly grazed over your own, lips that had been misused, abused. He applied no pressure. He cradled you delicately, as if you were composed of the finest china, something that made you love him so dearly.

It was as if nothing else had happened.

He sheltered you in his arms. He carried you away to an ethereal world that only dance could provide the key for.

Finally, he closed the space between you. His lips slowly encircled yours, moving slowly, surely, just as the waltz you both engaged in. He dipped you back, keeping his lips attached to yours.

And at last, the dark waltz was complete.


	56. Christmas Eve

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] AU

T’was the night before Christmas and all through the house, every one was awake, much to the dismay of you and your husband, Levi, as you curled up in the sanctuary of your blankets. But, what was one thing every parent knew about Christmas Eve, one unshaken, universal truth?

No child could sleep on Christmas Eve.

Yes, your three rascals, Leon, Faith and Matthias suffered from the adrenaline rush the excitement of the holiday season brought. And while on the one hand, it brought you joy to see the twinkles in their eyes and the glow on their smooth, rosy cheeks, you longed for a bit of sleep, a bit of rest.

Just five minutes you could call your own and dedicate it to a little rejuvenating.

The season had yet to show you the same kindness it brought to the children. Tragically, you enjoyed this time of year as much as the next person. You cherished every memory connected with the Christmas season, and after your marriage and the birth of your children, each memory became more precious and dear than the most expensive of gifts.

But, this time around, a speed bump emerged in you way, one that nearly caused you to fall flat on your face.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

And yet another.

Soon, an enormous burden piled up on your shoulders, a monster sliding its thick fingers around your neck.

And every twinkling light, every red and green decoration, every scent of gingerbread and cinnamon, every Christmas carol filling the atmosphere filled you only with dread and anxiety. As your heart fluttered and ached, you simply wanted to curl up within the shelter of your sheets and sleep away the season, pray it would end.

If only it was that easy.

Instead, you put on your mask, smiled for your children, smiled for your husband. You cooked, you shopped, you prepared yourself for guests and visitors.

And not one person suspected a thing.  
Finally, it came. Christmas Eve. The house smelt heavenly with the coming day’s feast. Wrapping paper and bows scattered across the floor as presents were beautifully adorned and placed around the tree. Over the cheerful holiday music, the giggles of your children filled the air as they chased each other around the glittering home with Levi growling behind them.

It was a perfect day, splendid, joyous.

So, why did you spend it fighting back tears with every bit of strength you could muster?

It wasn’t until the soft glow of the evening came that you found yourself alone, gazing out into the light and quiet scene, sobbing quietly. Everything you locked away, everything you hid was unleashed. Tears soaked your face. The feelings torturing your tired heart coursed through your limbs, draining all their energy, directing it to their release. There you stood, crying and crying.

Until a strong pair of arms encircled your waist, and a warm body pressed against your back frame.

“Why aren’t you coming to bed?” a low voice murmured in your ear. “Santa doesn’t come for naughty kids who don’t go to bed.”

You smirked a bit at his joke, despite the salted liquid staining your cheeks. Upon seeing their glimmer in the colored lights of the Christmas tree, Levi turned you towards him.

“Trying to hide from me, huh, dumbass?” he wiped the tears away with he pads of his thumb, the warmth of his palms encircling your face. “What’s up?”

The muscles in your neck finally relaxed, allowing your voice to come through. “I’m just tired is all....This holiday turned out so much harder than I hoped...”

Gently tracing the contours of your face with the tips of his fingers, he replied,

“I know it has. But, you’re a tough bitch. You pulled through with a fucking smile on your face when most would fall apart.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at his comment. He never ceased to make you laugh. “I suppose so but-”

“Hush,” he said, pulling you in for a tight embrace. “You did well.”

You paused a moment, allowing the words to sink into your consciousness.

“Say it again.”

After a few strokes from the top of your head down your back, he leaned in, close to your ear,

“You did well.”

Burying your face in his chest, you held onto him, as if letting go would drain your life away.

“Thank you, Levi,” you muffled into his sweater. “That was all I needed to hear.”

With an awkward, crooked smile, he lifted your face to meet his, pressing the tip of his nose to yours.

“I think you need to sleep now,” he whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over yours. “The kids will be up bright and early, you know.”

As you yawned, breathing in that sweet scented air, you found every muscle in your body finally giving way to sleep. But, instead of leading you to your bedroom, he entered the living room. The Christmas tree still sparkled and illuminated the dark room. The fire snapped and popped as if attempting to awaken someone.

But, it could not be done, for the three little ones were snuggled on a palette on the floor, warm and cozy, waiting for the arrival of Father Christmas.

Your heart melted at the sight. Hands still clutched to yours, Levi dragged you to the couch, where he prepared a small bed for the two of you, right next to the warmth of the fire, right next to the happy children.

After sinking into the cushions, he placed himself at your side, silvery eyes now amber from the light of the fire. Streaks of gold shimmered in his black hair, and though his mouth remained its usual, tight line, every muscle in his face was relaxed.

And that peace radiated off of him into you.

He grasped you tightly, pushing your head against his chest, allowing you to absorb his warm, hear his slow, easy pulse.

Even in the midst of madness, even when your world felt black, even when you thought you tripped into an inescapable ditch, everything fell into place where they should be, and your husband was there to guide you.

You knew it would be okay in the end.

With a happy sigh, you drifted away into a content sleep, the last thing you heard being your husband’s breathy whisper,

“Merry Christmas.”


	57. How Do I Love Thee

[Writer!Levi x SPD!Reader] AU

[Levi’s P.O.V]

_How do I love thee?_

_Let me count the ways._

I rest my pen in the line of my journal. I count the seconds as the train clicks over the tracks. You sit next to me, eyes fixated on the deep, maroon leather seat. Despite the blank slate that was your expression, I read your discomfort. Your back stays as rigid as a pole. Your fists curl against your thigh. Each time it whistles, I see you flinch, your eyes glaze over. I see you lose yourself in your thoughts, the anxiety whirling around you.

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

So I encircled your hand. It’s sweaty and clammy from it being clenched so tight. The trance is snapped, and you look at me.It’s almost as if you fail to process the contact done, until you squeeze my hand in return. The window concealing your innermost depths melt away. I see it there, the love you hold for me, amidst all the anxiety, amidst all the confusion you endure. I feel the tingle down in my fingertips as the warmth of your hand engulfs my hand. For a moment, I forget to breathe. My heart increases so fast, my ribs are sure to fall apart.

And though my face expresses nothing,

you return it with a smile.

_For the ends of being and ideal grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day’s_

My hands lace with yours as we part from the train, leaving the droll hum, the hissing and the whistle. The sounds make your eyes twitch just a little. I know they’re grating to your senses, so I pull you close, letting you know it’ll be okay. It’ll be over soon. Flashing lights from cameras and scanners trigger delicate spasms. You look away as they cause your nerves to ache. But, you press on. You turn to me, forcing a smile, letting me know you’re surviving.

I only feel admiration. I know how much this hinders you.

Every day is a struggle for you.

But, you push through for me.

You tolerate it for me. 

I cannot thank you enough.

I love you for that.

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for right._

The ride home is quiet. I continue to write. You stare at your hands fidgeting ever so lightly. Each honk from the horn flashes before your eyes. The processing of your senses clash in your mind, preventing you to properly comprehend the scene around you.

I stop and watch you, your back hunched, your eyes heavily focussed on nothing on the outside, but rather the inside, as you take apart the sensation, piece them together. It’s hard for you.

But, you do it.

You always manage to.

And I love you for it.

_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

You enter the threshold of our home. A bead of sweat trickles down the contours of your face, efforts of your hard work. Others see it as riding the train, venturing through the station, and riding home.

But, it’s so much more. 

You fight against rising anxieties, against the hyper stimulus the outside world, against the demons of your mind, threatening to harm you, to push you to the edge.

And you always win.

I love you for that.

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith._   
_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

I take your hand, pressing my thumb into the sensitive place on your wrist, a pressure point known to ease away the bundled nerves inside. You look at me, brows raises in surprise, until a graze my lips along the back of your hand. 

“You did well,” I say.

In an instant, you pull me into your embrace, a lock that would never be cracked or broken.

And I accept it wholeheartedly. 

I love it.

_With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_   
_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_

I sit at my desk, fiddling with my pen, my mind wanders from the events of the today, to the here and now. You sleep now, wrapped in the cocoon of warmth, a reward you so deserved. After all our years of marriage, I never see you so at peace than at night, after a long day, tied to your bed, drifting away into world unexplored, into the sanctuary of your mind, one that so ironically turned against you.

I complete my work. I close my laptop. I close my journal. I return to your side and sink into your infinity. I wrap my arms around you, pull you close, drown myself in your scent. 

You battle against your senses, day in, day out.

You fight against the mesh of stimuli, threatening to drag you into abysmal madness.

But, each night, when I sleep at your side, hold you tightly in my arms, overlook your every feature, replay your actions throughout the day,

I find my own senses drowned in you, lost in you.

And I love you for it.

_I shall but love thee better after death._


	58. Tears In the Rain

[Cheater!Levi x Cheater!Reader] AU

A slow exhale flowed from your lips as you counted the lines coating the streets. Despite the needle like sting from the mist lost in the wind, the air felt heavy in your lungs.

Much like the guilt weighing heavy in your heart, pulling it down to an abysmal pain.

You regretted it. You regretted it all. How stupid you were attempting to gain Levi’s attention in the arms of another man. All you wanted was to for him to see what he was losing. All you wanted was for him to see what he was missing.

To think hat he would fight fire and fire. To think he would seek his revenge through the touch of another woman.

And who’s fault was it?

Yours?

His?

Or was it the poison caused by drifting away?

None of it mattered anymore.

A slow rumble of thunder rolled across the hills. The wind could have shattered the branches had they been composed of glass.

And at last, the rain began to fall.

Just as the tears began to pour down your placid cheeks.

The aching spread through your fingers like a knife’s stab. You drowned, drowned in your sorrow, so much so it literally hurt to breathe.

Images flashed in the theater of your mind. You saw him with you, gripping your hands as you walked, embracing softly in the light of the moon, sharing kisses of exquisite silkiness, tangling yourselves in each other’s love between the sheets.

Where did it all go?

Where did it fade?

But, no longer did it matter. It was too late.

Just like your tears mingled with the rain, it simple became a dwindling memory.

Another problem mixed in the sea of sadness the world became.

As the bus finally pulled up, its lights refracting in the light of the droplets, you held your bags and made your way to its entrance.

And when would you look back?

Only time would tell.


	59. Again

[Thug!Levi x Prostitute!Reader]

You are here again, entwined in the sheets of another client’s bed.

You are used to this. It becomes a routine for you. But, being a wanderer of the underground, this is the only way you know to survive. You pass the streets, dressed in your most flattering attire, and take the money of anyone who offers. You cannot find any other job. You have been fired from so many. You possess no great talents or skills.

What better method to make money than selling your own body?

His hands roam over the plains of your body. He passes through the doors so many had entered , filling you with ecstasy and pleasure that washed over ever sense. His fingers explore every one of your secret places, touched and mangled by so many others. Sweat drips from the canvas of his forehead onto yours, little paint drops coating yours, one mark among many others.

But, soon, his color would be the one to overpower so many other visitors.

He bought you once, half price, on a day he desperately needed escape. The blood crusting his pristine shirt and dirt dirtying his perfect features were enough proof for that. So, you accepted his measly offer. He took you to his sorry dwellings. He guided you to his bed, where he kept you at his side, where you drained away his anxiety and sorrow, until none remained.

Another day came, he came for you again.

And again.

And again.

And once again.

Today is just the same. A soft rain begins to pattered the roof of the pathetic, little shack at which he dwelled. The darkness of the clouds roaming the outside world seeps into the room, as if concealing lascivious acts occurring within. He sends you over the edge. He drags you down with him into the abyss of his world. He taints you, marks you. He is determined to make you his and no one else’s, despite your lowly profession.

And you want to be his.

He possesses no money.

He lives surrounded by filth.

But, you search out for him. All those times he comes for you, you whisper a silent prayer for him to find you.

And he does.

Again.

And again.

And when you lie breathless in his arms, after the deed has been done, when he rests his chin against your shoulder, his feline eyes, glazed and tired swarming you in quiet emotion, you know that you are addicted to him.

And you would continue to search for him on the streets, longing for his embrace, his kisses, his touches, longing for him.

Again...

And again...


	60. Fragile

[Gardener!Levi x Paralyzed!Reader] AU

“How does this look, Levi?”

The man simply grunted in reply, his head lowered, focussed on his work.

“Aw, come on. Just one look?”

“Hang on, [Name],” he grumbled.

With a short sigh in defeat, you leaned against your arm, the soft grass tickling your skin. You watched his strong, calloused hands pull and tug at the weeds, infesting the little garden. Who knew such rough hands, often used for fighting, would tend to such delicate and breakable forms of life?

Then again, it added to the many reasons why you loved him so.

He was a soldier, a mere tool once used to defend the safety of your homeland. He had witnessed many a comrade and friend fall to the hands of the enemy. He watched lives of both friend and foe slaughter one another, humanity pitted against each other, and all for what? He refused to care. All he knew was kill or be killed.

All you saw was his shattered mind when he returned. He came home to you a broken man, refusing to show his pain, refusing to tell anyone of the horrors he had seen.

Not even to you, his fiance he was once to close to.

Although your heart crumbled at his distancing, you couldn’t imagine his pain, constantly filtering images of bloodshed, explosions, death, destruction. It wasn’t fair, you thought. It wasn’t fair for him to be forced into drafting, something he said for years he would never do.

The opportunity he longed for, the chance to have a normal life and escape his dirty deeds of the past, was stolen from him.

You urged him into therapy. You used what little money you earned to fund medicine and help just to bring him back to you. You hated his withdrawals from you. You hated his lying awake into the long hours of the night, reliving his fights, remembering his losses, everything.

Over...

...and over....

...and over again.  
You cared not that your limbs were withered and splintered. You cared not about whether or not you would ever take your first step again. You gave not the slightest hint of sadness for your own sake.

What did it matter if Levi was not at your side?

What did it matter if he was too exhausted or distracted to function in your life anymore?

Little by little, he came back to you. You helped him piece himself back together. He came back to his life, back to the sanctuary of your arms. He picked up new habits that he would never have considered before to occupy his troubled mind.

And you loved it.

So, this secret garden came into being, hidden from the terrors of the outside world. He handled it as if everything within this haven had been made of glass. He planted flowers of all species and colors. He wrapped vines around the poles of the house, the little swing, allowing them to grow into a green shade from the sun. He created a little pond where a small family of goldfish dwelled.

It was straight from a fairytale.

No, better yet, it was straight from him. He created this, this home away from home.

And you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

At last, after removing the small, green infestations from his beloved garden, Levi grunted as he sat next to you. Carefully, he removed the grime from his slender fingers.

With pursed lips, you waited. You worked hard to compose this small crown of blossoms. After it falling apart so many times, your persistence brought this piece into being, and you were proud.

After releasing a slow exhale, Levi turned to you. Though he never smiled, the softening in his crystal eyes was enough to show his approval.

You grinned. “You like it?”

He gazed at you longingly a moment. Then, he clicked his tongue.

“You usin’ my flowers to make shitty pieces of jewelry? Moron.”

You scoffed. “Aw, come on, Levi! You know I wouldn’t blatantly pick your flowers,” you adjusted the ornament squarely on your head. “These had already fallen!”

“Whatever,” he retorted.

He moved a little closer to you, urging you to lay back in the cool, clean grass. After caging you with one arm, his free hand rested on your leg, skimming over the wrinkled skin, the immobilized limbs that hung beneath you.

“You feeling okay?” he whispered, pressing his forehead against you.

You nodded and released a breathy hum. “Just going through day by day.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead. “We’ll find you a doctor one day. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried,” you said and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Just as long as you’re here, I would be happy with all the ailments in the world.”

He rolled his eyes. “You sappy brat.”

“I’m just being honest!” you lightly flicked his head.

“Ah-! Come here, you.”

Earning a cry from you, he feathered your face and neck with light kisses, sending tingling sensations through the remaining nerves you had. Despite your handicap, you drowned yourself in happiness, in him.

You were both fragile, but you at least had each other to piece everything back into place.


	61. For You Only

[PTSD!Levi x Reader] AU

“Ah, that’s the last of it,” you murmured to yourself, placing the last of the pristine dishes into the glass cabinet.

You dried the excess water off your hands, chapped and red. Every light in the house had been switched off, save for the main lamp within the living room, its cool light keeping you company. As clean cut and expensive as this loft was, it often felt cold compared to the little houses and apartments you had grown accustomed to. But, being married to Levi Ackerman, CEO to the biggest cleaning company known in the nation, it was a minor inconvenience. It meant you were well off, right?

Oh, but it was more than that, much, much more.

Levi once lived on the streets. He lead the most terrifying gang in the city. He terrorized all those who dared crossed his path, and each of his members were notorious criminals in some form or fashion. After finally being jailed and reprimanded for his crimes, he was offered a choice to either continue his time in jail for another decade or so, or join the military. He settled with the latter, deciding it at least let him out and about to a degree. But, damn, they refused to go easy on him. In fact, he was positive he received harsher treatment in comparison to the other soldiers.

Not that he cared anyway.

He fought in his fair share of battles. He saved his men. He watched them die. He killed so many men, he lost count. Without a moment’s hesitation, he shot them down, leaving them to decompose back into the earth.

He returned a celebrated hero for his bravery on the battlefield. But, despite the glimmering medals he boasted, he felt nothing but emptiness. What good were they when he watched so many men, husbands, brothers, sons, fiances, cousins, nephews and so on, die so horribly without any warning? Why did he, a worthless criminal and thug with no family, have to live while these good men were forced to meet their Maker so early?

It haunted him day and night.

Levi managed to gather himself together enough to piece together ideas for a company. Alongside his companion Hanji Zoe, they managed to build a small business together. Slowly, but surely, they gained their own following and were celebrated for their products. After a few years of nurturing their business, it grew more and more. They hired more employees. They moved to bigger and bigger locations as it expanded. Finally, he found himself to be the owner of one of the largest corporations in the nation. Him? A lousy street rat?

He supposed anything was possible after that miracle.

But, it wasn’t enough.

Despite the money, despite the luxury, it wasn’t enough to ease away his festering sorrow and grief. Each night, images of his past flashed before him, depriving him of beloved sleep. Thoughts of those families grieving for their precious ones all because a pathetic fool like him couldn’t save them plagued his mind. He felt worthless, useless. He turned to alcohol with the occasional company of a woman. He turned to prescription medication which only made him feel numb and cold. He noticed no improvements.

Oh, he wanted to die. He kept a revolver at his bedside, constantly fighting the urge to put it to his mouth and pull the trigger. But, something always held him back. Maybe it was his natural instinct to live. Maybe it was some supernatural force pulling away his hand. Either way, he was a damn coward. He can kill hundreds of his enemies but not even himself?

Damn fool.

But, just when all hope of recovery felt lost to him, you showed up in his life.

Having just graduated college, you were on the search for a well paying job in order to pay off your student loans. Despite the obvious trembling in your voice, you were still confident and quite capable in handling your job and even Levi’s bullshit antics. He used every opportunity he found to make a smartass remark or bombard you with pointless tasks. However, you trudged on with a smile on your face. It threw him off-guard to be honest.

Patient, kind, hardworking, easy on the eyes. How could he not grow an attachment to you?

It took a lot of time, a long exchange of words and a lot of courage before Levi could finally ask you out. You declined at first, due to a previous engagement, but managed to reschedule as soon as you could. That night, you found out that you legitimately enjoyed his company and he yours. You talked about anything and everything, and slowly, Levi found some of his nagging thoughts slowly easing away. Just a little, but enough to slow his constantly racing heart.

The more dates you went on together, the closer you became. You memorized everything about each other, from likes and dislikes to little habits you had before eating. But, most importantly, though it required even more courage than it did to ask you out and a couple of hard shots of whiskey, he told you about his past, his memories, his festering thoughts and worries, and even his attempts at suicide. He told you everything. He bore his soul to you.

And just when he feared your walking away from this emotional baggage, you clung to him even tighter. You wrapped him in your arms and refused to let him go.  
For the first time in his life, he sensed genuine happiness bubbling in his chest.

You stretched your tired limbs as you ascended the stairs of the loft. Levi was already asleep by now, so you took extra care in remaining as quiet as possible. After a quick shower, you completely your nightly ritual before finally sliding under the covers beside him. Leaning against your elbow, you watched him a little while.

The mess of ebony hair pooled over the pillow. The long lines in his collarbone were tightened and clenched. His chest rose and fell a little quick. His parted lips allowed fast breaths to escape, and his dark brows furrowed, wrinkling the tips ever so slightly.

Your heart seemed to drop in your chest. “Another nightmare...”

You remembered the first time you witnessed him in this condition. Unfortunately enough, it was the first night you spent the night together, the first night he made love to you. As wonderful and exhilarating as it was, it wasn’t enough to fight away the thoughts during his slumber. Luckily, you were there. You were there to shake him to his senses. Before he could even cry or curse, you held him tight. You stroked his hair. You kissed his face. You did everything in your power to have him relax in your arms.

And you did it again.

And again.

And again.

With a tart frown, you grabbed Levi’s arm and pulled him against you, his face buried in your neck. He grunted a bit, fighting with all his might to wake up. Sweat glistened his brow, and his breaths became ragged.

“Come on, Levi,” you whispered. “You got this.”

Again, he groaned, almost a growl of rage.

Damn, it pained you to see him like this. Stroking the back of his neck, you whispered again,

“Levi, I’m here.”

But, it still wasn’t enough. He sunk further down. Raising his fist, he beat your chest with all his might, cussing at the entities plaguing his dreams. He did it again. And yet another time.

It hurt. Fuck, did it hurt.

But, you wouldn’t leave. You still held him. You whispered in his ear. You stroked his moistened locks.

Until at last, his lashes tickled the flesh of your forearm as his eyes fluttered open. His silvery eyes were glazed and swollen, and he panted as if he just finished running a marathon.

You sighed with relief. “Thank God...”

“Hn?” he blinked a second, allowing a few tears to escape. “B-...Babe?”

You pressed a few chaste kisses to his forehead, tasting the saltiness from his sweat. “You had me worried there for a second. Glad you’re back.”

Pushing you away for just a moment, he rubbed his face, attempting to regain is composure.

“Fuck,” he grunted.

“You okay?” you asked as you brushed aside a few of his locks.

“Fucking exhausted but whatever,” all at once, he returned to the dent in his pillow.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” you said as you sidled up to him.

He hummed in approval as your head rested on his chest and your fingers slowly trailed up and down his stomach. Finally, his chest slowly rise and fell, and you felt his pulse slow against your fingertips.

“Babe?” he began, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Yes, love?”

“Why do you stick with a fucked up asshole like me? Aren’t other, better guys out there? One that causes you less pain?”

You shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

“I’m a fucking loser, okay? I wake you up every night. I insult you left and right. My paste is the fucking bane of my existence. I-”

Lifting your head, you immediately grabbed his face and sucked his mouth into a kiss. He did not move at first, until he finally clasped a fistful of your hair and moved his lips against yours.

Your love and kisses trumped any drug he had ever used in his life.  
You pulled away just enough for you to whisper against his lips, your warm breaths melding together. He watched you with half lidded eyes.

“Because my heart beats for you only, Levi,” you said with a little smirk.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You cheesy asshole. Come here.”

Before you could move, he clasped his arms around you once more and planted feathering kisses on your cheeks, triggering a tinkling giggle from your throat.

You were his lifeline. He was your source of affection, as strange as that seemed to people of the outside world. But, what did it matter?

What you said was true: your hearts beat for each other, and for each other only.

And you’d go through hell and back again, you’d wake up a thousand nights at his side in order for it to remain that way, and to keep your beloved by your side.


	62. Boats and Birds

[Levi x Injured!Reader]

“Levi?” your breath is softer than the coo of a dove.

“Hm,” he grunts rolling onto his side to face you, lids still closed.

Your eyes remain fixed on the twinkling canvas above you, the specks of light reflecting in your eyes. A small smile perches on your lips.

“How long will you be gone tomorrow?” you inquire. You then turn to him.

He hums a bit at your close proximity, eyelashes quickly feathering open, half lidded and swollen. Despite the smile across your mouth, your heart sinks, each pulse sending a wave of tingling pain into your fingertips. 

“It all depends on the Commander,” he half murmurs, slowly taking your wrist, brushing his thumb along the fragile skin, your bruised veins so plainly in view. 

“I know that but,” your voice trails into a thin silence, and you turn your head just to avoid his stare.

“Look,” he cups your face, rolling his eyes just a bit. “I’ll come back to you, you moron. I always do, right?”

You shrug your shoulders. “Yeah, but is it wrong for me to worry?”

A slow exhale warms the entirety of your face. How can he argue with you there? Women left behind as their husbands are called back into battle always suffer the same swarms of emotion. Why are you any different? 

Oh, but you are. You have been there. You have seen the horror brought by the Titans. You have seen the consequences of decisions made by Squad leaders, Captains and Commanders. You suffer the effects of making a mistake that claimed the mobility of one leg and left ghastly scabs and scars across your body.

You know what he faces.

You know what is out here. 

You understand what they mean by ignorance is bliss, because being aware of the horrors outside the walls just makes the anxiety all that more choking. 

Yes, you could barely breathe just due to the panic it leaves you.

But, he pulls you in close. He brushes his chapped and rough lips along your jaw and let his thumbs caress your cheeks so lightly, you wonder if he even touched you. 

“You know I’ll return,” he murmurs. “Damn, woman, I’ve done it every other time, right? Can’t you fuckin’ trust me for once?”

You can’t withhold a giggle at his brash but calming statements. Even with these overwhelming emotions, you could not ignore this one fact, one obvious fact in regards to who you are married to. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Humanity’s strongest, right?”

“Fuck yeah.”

*

*

*

You sit at the open window, hoping the warmth of the morning sun can warm your stiffened muscle and calm your chaotic nerves. Your functioning leg gently pushes you in your rocking chair, back and forth, back and forth. You watch as the Scouting Regiment gather together and direct themselves towards the gates. To you, it is like walking into the jaws of death. Who will return? Who would perish in battle? The group always returns smaller. It’s inevitable. 

Would he come back? Is there a beast strong enough to best Humanity’s strongest?

It tell yourself over and over that no such creature exists. You attempt to slow your quivering heart and wring your trembling hands. But, the sinking dread causes your stomach to twist and turn, leaving you almost unable to breathe.

Levi is not just a husband to you. He didn’t just save you from being crushed in the heat of battle. No, he is more than that. He is your lifeline. He is your reason for living. With a little smile, you always say to him that you would become the night sky for him if it meant living to reveal the glorious light he fails to recognize. He just rolls his eyes and call you an idiot. Sometimes, you compare him to a grand ship seen in all those books and fairy tales, a beautiful ship often concealed by the shadows of the bigger ones, ones he created himself to hide away from his potential. You compare yourself to the salty waters often told in these stories and promise to free him from those chains, to ebb and flow and carry him away to a distant land if it meant putting him at ease. He just scoffs and lightly bats your head. 

While you recite these pretty sayings to him in hopes to being him a smile or a chuckle, every word comes from your devoted heart.   
And he knows it.

He appreciates it.

He just shows it in ways without words.

He shows it by carrying you to the window and let you watch the sunset. He reveals it by carrying you to your bath and washing you with care. He tells you by holding you and kissing when your dreams refuse to leave you be. 

A sweet smile taints your lips as these memories roll through the surface of your mind. Just before the soldiers leave for those gates from the safety of the walls, grey eyes turn to meet yours. They are cold yet soft, full of a warm affection he holds only for you. 

And he nods ever so slightly, as if to say,

_Wait for me..._

Your heart leaps in your throat. It’s incredible after so many years of marriage that he could still cause your breath to catch just with one look.

But, he is your star, your ship, your beloved husband.

It’s only nature for a woman in love to feel this way, isn’t it?

Slowly, you wave to him. You whisper a soft prayer for his return, for him...

“He’ll be back,” you tell yourself. “He’s Humanity’s strongest after all.”

_~Just leave me your stardust to remember you by...~_


	63. Space Invader

[Neko!Levi x Reader] AU

_Here it comes..._

_It approaches..._

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

Levi twitches his tail, grey eyes peeled wide as he waits for it. He knows it would come just any moment now. Any time his lovely owner sets out for a day of cleaning her entire apartment, every nook and cranny, every blind spot, every piece of furniture, she releases one of these mysterious creatures to assist her. It’s like an alien that comes from space. 

THE SPACE INVADER KNOWN AS....

THE ROOMBA. 

Circular with tiny blinking lights, it glides across the floor in search of its prey: dust mites, dust bunnies, old crumbs, pins, leaves, any unfortunate item left upon the floor for it to suck into its belly. Odd choice of prey, but he chases mice and birds (When he’s actually allowed to traverse into the realms of the outside world), so he couldn’t say much. 

Levi knows deep down that this invader is out to take his lair from him! The way it twists and turns, nonchalantly humming as it goes. It thinks it owns the joint! 

HA.

But, it has another thing coming.

It’s about to face the wrath of Levi.

He waits. He watches the foe circle about the room as it picks up the horrible filth in its way. Levi has to admit that this...evil being knows how to keep a room quite tidy. But, no is not the time. His kingdom is at stake! 

It comes closer. Its annoying humming grows louder and louder like a threatening growl. Ready to pounce, he leans back on his hind legs and wiggles his butt, gathering all the energy he could. 

As ROOMBA closes in, its eyes flash with murderous intent. 

AT LAST, Levi pounces! He tries to scratch and dig its close into the creature, but its skin is hard like a shell. He cannot break it! He bends down in attempt to bite it, but he only received pain as the blunt surface collides with his teeth. He makes no dent in it! 

Perhaps, more force is required!

With a loud hiss, he unleashes a full on attack. Though it moves and thrashes in attempt to throw him off, he persists on with the biting and scratching. Surely, this will bring it down! 

He bites! He scratches! He hisses! Again, and again, and again!

But, alas! This creature is far to strong for him!

Truly, it is a thing from outer space! 

Will he win this battle? Will he lose his precious kingdom to the whims of such evil?

Suddenly, a finger comes and lands on the creature in a small spot in the front. ROOMBA is now still and silent.

Levi blinks in shock.

Has he won?

“Levi, you moron!” it’s your sweet, soothing voice! “Why are you wrestling with the vacuum?

What? Vacoom? What is this vacoom? Is this the species of ROOMBA?

Levi looks up with you, eyes pools of grey. With a smile and a shake of your head, you laugh.

“You thought the vaccuum was gonna get you? Were you scared?”

Puffing his cheeks, he looks away. Then, he feels your palm gently stroking his soft little head. 

Ah, he can never resist that. Immediately, a low purr vibrates his chest. 

“Come on, pal,” you say, scooping him up in his arms. “How about some tuna?”

His ears immediately perk up, and in reply, he meows. Again, you laugh and lead him to the kitchen. 

Some tuna is well deserved after a battle well fought with the forces of evil!


	64. Flowers and Kisses

[Blind!Levi x Reader] AU

It had been a good solid hour, and Levi still paced across the floor of his living room. His teeth ground together behind closed lips, and he listened closely for your footsteps. Unfortunately, the rambunctious noises of the city, the sound of his own clicking heels, and the tapping of his cane were his only company.

“Fuck, I had known she’d be gone this long, “ he grumbled.”I’d have done this myself.”

You had taken the job as his caregiver about a year ago, yet you still did everything you possibly could to push his buttons.

Why?

He still failed to understand why. He made sure he expressed his distaste for your bad habits in excessive detail. And when he did, you might have changed it for just a little before you went right back to doing the same thing.

Careless idiot.

Everyone sent to the infamous Levi Ackerman’s home in attempt to serve as his caretaker found a shocking revelation; the handsome, rich and blind gentleman had a personality worse then a rabid pack of wolverines combined with blood thirsty frenzied sharks. How he managed to remain so successful as a CEO was a mystery to everyone around him, as he never communicated well with people.

That made you even more of a mystery. Perhaps you dealt with enough people through your years of medical school. Perhaps you encountered enough asshole clients that you were completely unaffected by his antics. Whatever the reason, you took none of his bullshit. Even when he reamed your ass over the tiniest things, you simply chuckled to yourself and let it rolloff your back.

He swore up and down you took a double dose of Xanax or something before you came.

With another deep groan, he stood in front of the door, counting the seconds, tapping his cane. His patience wore thin, and the bundles of nerves inside him were sure to burst.

But, just when he thought he would throw his cane in the air and curse to the high heavens of his misfortune, the familiar jingling of your keys snapped him from his train of thought.

Then, in came in your tinkling voice. “Hello, I’m here.”

The crinkling of plastic sacks, the click of your heals against the stone floors, the your purse falling on the ground with a thud.

Immediately, Levi straightened his back, leaning against the couch nonchalantly, as if nothing mattered at all.

“Where the hell were you?” he spat in his usual curt manner.

“Right on cue,” you said with a chuckle. “Taking care of things at my apartment. Nothing more.”

“Hmph,” he rolled his cloudy eyes, following you into the kitchen. “well, you couldn’t you go any faster?”

“Psh, had I done that, I might have forgotten everything I needed at the grocery store,” you scattered the mentioned items across the granite counter.

“Hm,” nimble fingers crawled across, tracing each item that came his way. “Bananas. Oranges. A bottle...wine, perhaps?”

‘Yes, yes, very good.”

“Don’t patronize me, you silly bitch.”

“Whatever you say.”

He suddenly heard the snapping of the stove. “What’s that? You actually gonna try to cook me something that doesn’t taste like shit?”

A quick breath of air escaped your nose, the beginning of a quiet laugh. “That’s right. It is Valentine’s day after all.”

He paused a moment which allowed the information to sink in. “Ah, fuck me, it is, isn’t it?”

“Is that why I smell roses?”

“What? I thought they’d add a nice touch.”

“You’re such a sentimental fuck.”

“Oh, I know!” you couldn’t help but laugh.

The scratching of the bottom of the pan against the stove, like nails on a board, sent goosebumps along his arms. The hiss from the pan practically exploded as you glazed it with oil. Despite the fact his sight had long since departed, the smells, sights and sounds painted the picture of you cooking in the kitchen almost perfectly.

“Don’t you have any sexy ladies to accompany you on on this fine day?” you said, sarcasm dripping your voice.

He scoffed and felt for the cold neck of the bottle. “You serious? With my attitude?”

“Yeah, yeah. I figured as much.”

“Psh, who said you could agree with me?”

“What? Like I don’t have experience with you and your attitude.”

He simply clicked his tongue. “Just open the damn wine.”

“Hold on, hold on,” you replied, attempting to choke back a giggle. “Let me at least stir the vegetables.”

“What the fuck are you even cooking?”

“Steak,” you strolled over to his side, taking the wine from his hands.

He scoffed and crossed his arms. “Good luck not burning the damn thing.”

Pop went the cork. Then, the precious fluid bubbled and fizzed as it was poured into a glass.

“Hn, you sure that isn’t champagne?” he took the crystal and allowed the dancing bubbles to tickle the tip of his nose as he inhaled.

“That’s because it is,” you chuckled.

He shrugged. “You really going all out, huh?”

A few more shuffles could be heard, clinking from glasses, the swish of running water, scissors snipping, pots and pans clinking and food sizzling. With the way you jumped from one place to another, he dared thought of that cliche expression “busy as a bee.” You flitted and worked just as quickly and intently as one of those fuzzy, little devils at the pique of spring. It was hard for him not to smile at the thought.

“Well,” your voice was suddenly reduced to a whisper. “It’s a special day after all.”

Again, he clicked his tongue, but his crooked smirk still remained.

You were right, and he knew it.

“Hey, dumbass,” he said, pivoting to the direction of your voice. “You forgot something very important.”

Uh oh, you thought. You recognized that devilish tone in his voice anywhere. “What.”

“Come here,” he raised a finger and curved it towards himself.

Hesitantly, you inched closer.

“Hurmm,” he couldn’t quite catch your scent, so he narrowed his eyes and did it again. “Closer.”

With a breathy snicker, you moved only a centimeter.

“I said closer, you bitch!”

You broke into fits of crackly laughs and finally invaded his space, your chest nearly touching his own.

“WHAT!” you half yelled and grinned like an idiot.

“Ugh, seriously,” he shielded his ear from the sound of your horrid sarcasm. “My ears are the one of the few things I have that actually work. Don’t fuck those up too.”

“Sorry, Levi.”

“Whatever, don’t lie to me.”

“So, what did you want?”

He took a moment to take in your delicate perfume, the tingling of the close proximity of your skin, pieces of your hair brushing against him. Despite the fact that his only visual components could only see darkness, he still visualized you perfectly, everything: the contours of your face, the lines of your figure, your hair messy or swept back, the sparkle in your eye when you laughed, the curve of your back as you carried your burdens, your dedication in taking care of those who needed it most.

You may have helped him with everyday tasks. You may have helped him see the world around him.

But, even if he had been wholesome again, even if he was the strongest man alive, he would still need you at his side.

Suddenly, cupping your face in his hands, Levi lightly brushed his lips against your own, earning a slight grunt of approval from your throat.

“Ah, I was wondering when that part was gonna come in,” you said, claiming his hands in your own.

“Yeah,” his thumb lightly brushed over a small, cooking scar on the back of your hand. To think you would go through this for him. “Sorry I was being such a shithead earlier.”

“Ah, you know I’ve been used to it since the day one,” with a light giggle, you pressed your forehead against his.

“Tch, arrogant brat.”

“Whatever,” you replied and placed soft kisses against his forehead. “Happy Anniversary, Levi.”

He laced fingers with yours, the skin brushing against the cold ring on your finger. “Same to you, babe. I love you.”

You smile widely. It was a treasure hearing that from him. “I love you too, babe.”

“Now, you better get back, or else you’re gonna burn the steak.”

“Oh, shit-!!”

Suddenly, for the first time in what seemed like years, he burst into fits of laughter.

“Damn, you are such an idiot!”

“Shut up, Levi!!”


	65. Heal My Wounds

[PTSD!Levi x Reader]

It was done.

You exhaled sharply as you brushed the bits of dust from your hands. It always took you a minute or two finishing Levi’s office, but you were always more than glad to lend a hand, despite his particulars. The papers were perfectly stacked. The shelves were completely dusted. You could practically see your face in his desk, and the windows were so clean, the sun might as well have been on the inside.

It took long, grueling hours to finish it exactly how he wanted.

But, it was only a small payment of your debt to him, your husband.

It was all over. The war against humanity had finally been put to rest. Mankind managed to muster every bit of strength they possessed in order to fight back against the giants that tortured them for so many years.

Ah, but if only you could say the battle was truly over, for a lingering grief still loomed over, one that would remain for centuries. Despite humanities ultimate victory, the casualties haunted those who strayed from the battlefield, the families whose loved ones were cruelly ripped from their grasp.

The same could easily be said about your husband, the one known as humanity’s strongest soldier. Day in, day out, he concealed himself within the cage of the bedroom, too exhausted to even try. The ghosts of lives he could have saved haunted him. Scenes of battle replayed on the front of his mind over and over until he woke up banging his fist against the wall. But, too exhausted was he to even cry. He didn’t even care too. What was the point? It wouldn’t bring them back.

Those demons lingered over him, cutting those wounds deeper and deeper.

Until you entered the small vicinity.

And a thin ray of light shattered the darkness so constricting him.

You sweet scent and warmth engulfed him as you sunk yourself into the bed. Even if it was only for a moment, his tortured soul felt your cool, healing presence, like balm to a wound. You brushed chilly fingertips across his face before taking him by the shoulder and pulling him into your arms.

“Hey, your office is clean,” you whispered softly into his ear.

“Hn,” was all he replied with.

“You know, that office of yours has way too much stuff,” you said, lightly sliding your fingers through his ebony locks.

“Hn,” he simply grunted, resting his cheek against your shoulder.

With a light chuckled, you settled down into the sheets with him resting snuggly on your chest. “Ever since we won the war, you’ve been so neglectful of that. So unlike you, Levi. You turning into a lazyass now?”

“Whatever,” he muffled into your clothes.

You couldn’t help but snicker. “Well, at least you still got your sass.”

Then, you sensed a faint vibration from his chest tickle your own.

A laugh.

Oh, how long had it been since he last snickered or chuckled.

In a whisper softer than the flutter of a butterfly’s wings, you asked,

“How do you feel, Levi?”

The question hung in a thick silence for a moment that seemed so much longer. Who knew the answer to such a simple question held so much value?

But, his mouth ran dry, and the words caught in his throat. Truth be told, he no longer knew anymore.

“Just hold me, moron,” he grumbled, latching his arms about you.

He didn’t need to ask you twice. Immediately, you clung him to your breast as if your very life depended on it. He may have been a bedraggled, exhausted, disappointed soldier, but he was yours. You loved every inch of him, every scar, every hair on his head, every breath he took. To say the least, he depended on you more than he ever would speak aloud. But, you were the light in his dark world. You were silk and velvet when he only knew the pricking of pins and needles.

“I can do that easy,” you murmured, sweetly, pressing kisses to his brow.

And you would hold him until his soul could rest at ease, until he could finally sleep undisturbed by the troubles.

You would be there to heal his wounds, even if it took you the rest of your life.

But, it was a responsibility you were willing to take.


	66. Words of Love

[Levi x Reader] AU

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too, Levi.”

You didn’t even bother looking up from your book as your husband brushed by you with his mouth so foul, it would rival week old garbage. You continued to absorb yourself in the picture painted by words and sentences, listening to the crackling of the fireplace before you.

With a grunt, he flopped himself in his favorite leather seat and flipped his lighter. You prepared yourself for the wafting of nicotine soon to come.

“You know, for one who claims to hate the norm so much,” he grumbled, taking in a drag of the addictive material. “I’m pretty fuckin’ surprised you actually made plans for Valentine’s.”

“Hn,” you replied, flipping to the next page.

“Oi, dumb bitch, you listenin’ to me?”

“What?”

“I said, what’s with the Valentine plans? I thought you were against going with the flow, or whatever the hell you call it?” if looks could kill, the narrowing of his eyes should have stabbed you through the heart immediately.

But, honestly, the effect was like water rolling off a duck’s back. “It’s nothing big,” you assured him.

“Oh, please,” he slumped over leaning against his hand. “Whenever a woman says ‘plans for Valentine’s,’ that usually means expensive dinners, chocolates and that bullshit.”

“Think what you want,” you replied.

“It’s 6 now, lady,” he leaned back in his chair, allowing its irritating squeaking to really sink into the already tense atmosphere. “I want to know if I should shower and whatever.”

You closed the book with a sigh, stood up and stretched. “No, you don’t have to do a thing.”

Just as you completed that sentence, the doorbell rang.

“Ah, that must be dinner,” and a playful smirk tinted your lips.

Despite having just made himself comfortable, Levi nearly jumped from his seat. Who could be invading at such an hour?

Oh, fuck, he thought. She planned an entire fuckin’ party! You knew well he was terrible at socializing. Why would you even consider such an idea! And you didn’t even let him lean up just a little bit.

Honestly, he felt a little betrayed.

He heard a few murmurs from you and the voice of another man, the clinking of coins in your wallet, a curt “thank you,” and then once again, the door closed you from the outside world.

A knot of confusion built in his stomach. He mind ran completely blank.

You reappeared again around the corner, carrying two large boxes. The delightful scent of cheese and tomato sauce suddenly dominated every other smoky scent claiming the room.

“Dinner!” you cheered before you wandered back into the kitchen.

“Wait,” Levi burrowed the remains of his cigarette in the crystal ash tray. “That’s-”

“I ordered pizza,” you explained as you laid your work on the kitchen island. “And, especially for you, I got your favorite Scotch. You know, that expensive shit you rave about so much at all those business Christmas parties and shit?”

Sure enough, you placed a bottle of the golden, single malt glory he so loved in front of a very stunned husband. Coyly, you folded your hands, resting them gingerly beneath your chin.

All he could do was blink.

“I thought pizza, drinks and a movie would be the ideal date night,” you said with a wink. “Just for something a little different.”

Finally, after the information fully processed, his gaze shifted to the floor, and he scratched behind his head.

“Well, fuck,” he half mumbled. “I guess you know me a little better than I thought.”

You rolled your eyes and slunk to his side. “After being together for so long? What kind of wife would I be?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he leaned in for a light caress of your lips. “But, even the asshole gets a present for his girl.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Levi? Are you saying you purchased an actual gift for me...for Valentine’s?”

“Oi, quit the mock gasping,” he broke free from your grasp. “Don’t move, you...you...”

“Bitch?” you smirked while crossing your arms.

“Whatever.”

With that, he disappeared outside into the winter wonderland that was the day. Despite the curiosity tickling the back of your mind, you smirked to yourself in victory, a giggle threatening to escape. But, when Levi sauntered back in, frosted hair and a nose redder than a cherry, a white box was tucked underneath his arm. After shaking the snow from his hair, he placed it before you.

“I was just afraid we weren’t gonna have enough time or room to eat this,” he explained after lifting the lid.

Your eyes bulged at the sight of a magnificent, heart shaped chocolate cake, adorned with strawberries, chocolate chips, and beautiful patterns of white and dark icing. It was a work of art expressed through food.

Your heart nearly burst in your chest.When you raised your eyes, you noticed your husband with cheeks tinted red and rocking from side to side.

“So,” you sauntered up to him, arms crossed, one eyebrow cocked. “Tough talkin’ Levi, dissing Valentine’s has a bit of a soft spot, huh?”

As soon as you draped an arm around him, he grunted. “What. You know me well enough. I like to get you shit.”

“I hope you don’t mean that literally,” you said with a giggle.

“Oh, shut your face.”

Forcing out a yelp, he took you by the waist and crashed his lips onto yours. Immediately, you locked your arms around his neck, knotting your fingers in his ebony hair. The taste of cigarettes and tea dominated your senses, one of the millions of things you loved about Levi.

He may not have been the most eloquent of men. He may be easily labeled by society as your typical asshole or a thug in uniform.

But, you were his wife. You loved his flaws and his aptitudes.

Everything put together made him Levi, including his awkward words of love.

You pulled away with a little gasp, faces still in close proximity. You lightly touched noses with him.

“So, you like it, huh?”

“Oh, you bet,” you said with a smile. “You’re so adorable, ya know. Even when you’re being an asshole.”

“Fuck you.”

You burst in to fits of laughter, kissing his face. “I love you too, Levi!”


	67. Heart of a Soldier - OC Version

TheNobodyofaSOLDIER's avatar

H  
literature  
Heart of a Soldier [Levi x OC Version]  
Deviation Actions  
TheNobodyofaSOLDIER's avatar  
By  
TheNobodyofaSOLDIER  
13 Favourites  
3 Comments  
943 Views  
Literature Text  
[Please read the description before you read!]

In times of war, a soldier possess no time to grieve over his fallen comrades. In the heat of battle, a warrior cannot afford to stop and grieve over the lost and departed. It is not until the quiet of sleep or the peace earned from a long struggle do the memories weigh his tired mind and wrestle with his bruised emotions.

2:30 AM, and Lynn Silva engaged in such a battle. She counted the grooves in the stone ceiling. She listened to the sorrowful moan of the autumn wind rustling the bare trees. The tired rays of the pale moon glowed behind dark, billowing clouds. She figured a storm was brewing. She perceived the calm breaths of the slumbering soldiers in the darkness. Despite the serene setting, every time she closed her heavy eyelids, her mind reeled through memories of her childhood, those grueling days of living in poverty, rejected by society. She remembered her first encounter with the Titans, those first few weeks of agonizing training in which her body nearly broke from the strain. Memories of the soldiers she watched die, those poor lives she could not save, flashed through the surface of her mind as clear as day.

With a quiet groan, she jolted from her pillow and rubbed her eyes.

“Why now?” she whispered, then looking to see if anyone stirred. She breathed deeply. Slowly, she lowered herself back on the pillow. Again, she closed her eyes.

“Lynn!” a familiar voice cried, faint and echoing in the back of her mind. “We need to go gather food before the sun rises!”

“What? Now?”

Two eyes of gold peered down at her. A hand reached for her. “Yes, we can’t let anyone see.”

The hand was callused and rough but so warm and gentle. The tall silhouette lead her from the wooden shelter carefully hidden in the little niche. She stepped over a few sleeping bodies before entering the quiet streets of the city. The images faded into a blur of oranges and gold from the morning sun. The figures crept through the sleeping city, picking up every scrap of food they could find. They sneaked through the markets and stores, swiping what little was left behind. The strong hand encircled hers every step of the way.

With a quick breath and a flutter of her eye, she stirred a bit. In quick flashes, she heard angry shouts, perceived obscure figures throwing assorted objects, scaring away the battered orphans. She felt blunt forces meeting with her shoulders while she encircled the young ones of her group.

“Get away from here, you rats!”

“Thieves!”

“Leave, you filth!”  
“Hurry, Lynn! Run!”

She squeezed her tired eyes together, rolling on her side.

“Lynn? Lynn, are you okay?”

She looked up to see those soft eyes, carefully scrutinizing her. Her back and shoulders ached and stung.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, rubbing her neck. “Just a little sore. You okay, Jade?”

He smiled and sat next to her. “Yeah, I’m okay,” gently, he stroked the inflicted areas. “Good job. That supply should keep us going for nearly a week.”

She sighed and leaned back, savoring each touch. His blonde hair shadowed his forehead and strong brows. Every muscle relaxed. His assuring smile remained.

“Thank so much, Lynn,” he whispered. “Your help means so much to us.”

His defined outline faded into nothing more than an impression of light and shadow.

“Thank you, Lynn...” his voice faded away.

With another groan, she twitched and turned. Her face twisted into a grimace.

Warms lips trailed across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her face taking her mouth into his, moving it slightly against hers. 

“Jade, I-” her breath caught as he skimmed down her neck. He tugged down at the sleeves of her blouse, exploring the new, exposed skin with his lips and tongue.

“Jade,” she muffled into his shoulder, barely able to speak from the dizziness of her heated body. Everything prickled and burned. “I had no idea,” her voice trailed off into quiet moans.

He softly circled the small of her back with the palm of his hand. He pulled away, gazing into her eyes.

“I’m sorry I never told you before, Lynn,” his eyes were pools of amber in the dim light. A small rim of light formed a golden halo around his head.

Perfect. Like an angel.

“Lynn, I’ve lo-”  
“Jade! Lynn! Hurry! They’ve found us! We gotta move now!” A frantic shout jolted them from their intoxicated state. 

Her mind fogged again, only making out the profiles of the small gang escaping another city. Everything else was nothing more than a monochrome haze.

But the strong hand still clutched hers tightly.

A light flush tinting her face, she rolled on her back, arm sliding over her eyes. Each recollection now were fast paced, hindering her from focussing in on anything: her orphaned friends, the townspeople that threw them out every time, soldiers that beat them, all a strange mixture of pain and pleasure, good times and bad.

Then, she saw it, humanity’s greatest enemy. Lost in a giant forest, where the trees loomed over them like a magnificent fortress, there they stood, blood dripping from their plastered grins, feasting on another life.

As often as they heard of the Titans, the orphans had never witnessed their kind up so close. Lacking any experience, their weak hearts sunk, and their mind shut down. All at once, they flew into a frenzied panic, fleeing as fast as they possibly could from their grounds.

Lynn’s heart pounded in her ears. The sticks and thorns jabbing the bottom of her bare feet were nothing compared to her fear, and it only fueled her to run as fast as she possibly could. Everyone dashed in front of her, shrieking as they went.

Suddenly, her ankle caught against a jagged vine. While it happened so fast, time seemed to stop. One second, she ran. The next, her face was implanted into the ground, her foot numb. A Titan of about ten meters loomed close behind them. With all her might, she pulled and struggled to free her injured leg.

“Jade!” she screamed until her throat was dry. “Guys! Wait! Wait! I’m stuck!”

Jade pivoted to see her caught in a web of vines. His eyes widened in shock.

“Lynn! I’m coming! Hold on-!”

Just as he turned to save her, he immediately halted when he caught sight of the Titan. Its seemed to stare down at him with a forever amused and ghastly smile as if greeting its next meal. Everything inside the boy seemed to drop to his feet. All of his insides grew stiff and cold. His face paled.

The Titan only grinned.

As Lynn strived with all her might to pull away, she gasped when she caught Jade turning to run after the scattered members of their group.

“Jade!!” she called desperately, tears streaming from her eyes. “JADE!!”

The ground shook beneath her. When she glanced over her shoulder, the Titan already began reaching for his next treat. In a fit of rage and panic, she took the spiked vines and dug them as hard as she could into the giant hand reaching for her. Although it didn’t jolt back as far as she wanted, it gave her enough time to break free.

She groaned lightly, gritting her teeth and her brow moistening with sweat.

She dare not look back. She only ran.

Flashes of bright green flew by her. Streaks of light seemed to strike from heaven itself, but she could only run. Harsh commands and bellows from the Titans shook the forest, yet she dare not stop.

A bead rolled down her forehead. Her consciousness floated in a fevered state between sleep and awareness. She recalled the face of Commander Erwin Smith reaching for her as she hid, the sleek figure of Corporal Lance Levi effortlessly bringing down the foe that sent her friends fleeing, the faces of her trainees, and the long and painful nights spent in the training grounds: practically torturing herself, falling to her knees, silently sobbing and beating herself, counting down what comrades she had left as they died.

The images flew by so quickly that she could no longer focus:

“I’m Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouting Legion. You’re safe now.”

“Where are my friends? I need to find them!”

“I-I’m sorry, miss. You’re the only one we found.”

“I want to join the Scouting Legion.”

“In the state you are now, you are no more than Titan food!”

“I won’t sleep ‘til I get this right!”

“That’s Humanity’s Strongest.”

“Fuck you, Jade! I’ll kill you for leaving me behind!”

“I can’t trust anyone anymore.”

“If you’re scared of seeing others die, then why bother becoming a soldier?”

“You can’t give up now.”

“Get up, you coward.”

Finally, Lynn jerked from her pillow, light eyes wide, lips parted as she panted. Her blood rushed in her ears. With a loud gulp, she buried her forehead in her palm in an attempt to compose herself.

“Why?” she said to herself. “Why now, you stupid brain?” she slapped the side of her head.

She glanced around. Nothing changed; the same still and quiet darkness from before. Only this time, the light of the moon was completely engulfed. She yanked her hair tie away, letting her dark tresses rest over her shoulders. Then, she pulled off her jacket. Her muscles finally relaxed, she rose from her bed and left the chamber.

The halls were still dimly lit by torches lining the walls. She occasionally watched her slanted shadow quiver and bend against the stones. She half chuckled to herself; her body used to be so round, soft and delicate, something beautiful, something a man could burn for and hold. But now, it was replaced with a sharp muscularity and a harsher leanness, a body that scarred and bruised from countless battles, a body used to roughness and discomfort, like the constant rubbing of the leather straps, leaving their permanent impressions into her skin. Though not very desirable, it served as a symbol of her journey. It was something she could show a little pride in despite its lack in feminine charm.

Lynn turned a few corners before she found herself in the main atrium where everyone gathered to eat or share past experiences. That wooden table was the witness of many hilarious incidents and precious memories with her Squad. In a small bowl at the center, some bread left over from dinner still lingered. A pitcher still filled lay next to it. Her stomach suddenly growled.

“Oh, right,” she said. “I forgot dinner. Well then, how convenient.”

After sitting herself down, saying a silent prayer, she munched away at the scraps from before. Her brows furrowed in thought. It seemed so long since she even thought about Jade and the gang. After the way they panicked and abandoned her that day, she harbored a bitterness so painful, she simply locked it away-like most of her bereavement.

Why did her mind spill them out now? There was still so much to be done. Showing any sign of weakness now would only be a burden, especially now with Eren Jaeger to watch over, a walking, breathing mystery.  
She took a moment to swallow then inhale deeply. Just like she learned to face Humanity’s worst enemy, she needed to learn to face the war within her mind sooner or later. Now was just as good a time as any:

Jade, that boy who graciously lead the young wayfarers she grew up with many a time, a tall, seemingly angelic being, watching over the orphans as they gathered food. He always appeared perfect in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to serve and help him in anyway possible. He was one of the few boys in her life that was close to her age and (even better) taller than her. She shook her head and sighed, thinking about the night she would have confessed her love for him only to be a tangled in interrupted passions. Was he about to admit his love for her too? Only God knows now. Oh, what a coward that boy turned out to be, to flee and hide from a Titan, one measly Titan, one she could have easily brought down, adding to her killing streak.

If she had known then, she would not have wasted so much emotionally energy loving such a weak-hearted lad.

Closing her eyes, she focused on images of the beautiful, golden haired boy, her feelings of devotion and love for him, his betrayal in the forest, leaving her for dead. She breathed again, as if acknowledging the existence of those memories rather than pushing them away.

Though her heart ached and twisted, a sense of calm swept over her, a sense of satisfaction for at least facing this dreaded poison of a history she so wanted to ignore. With a weak smile, she stuffed another piece of bread in her mouth.

“For the hundredth time, LYNN.”

She gasped and jumped in her seat. When she broke from her intense pondering, she noted a dark figure lurking around the corner. When he entered the foyer, the orange light of the torches cast over the pale, stoic face of the Lance Corporal himself. His arms were crossed, head slightly tilted. The shadows cast by his bangs made his feline, colorless eyes all the more intimidating. Nonetheless, she was used to it.

“Oh, hello, Captain,” she replied, returning to her meal.

“You know, when you’re off staring off into space like that,” he practically slung a chair over, collapsed in it and rested his elbow, making it easier to stare her down. “You’re a pain in the ass to talk to.”

“It’s ‘cause I’m busy thinking, sir,” she slugged down her drink.

“Thinking, huh? You’ve always got something to think about. What the honest hell are you doing up this late?” he swiped a slice of the new bread from her hands.

Undaunted, she took another loaf. “What the hell are YOU doing up this late, sir?”

He paused a moment. “I get up whenever I want really. If I can’t go back to sleep, I stroll around ‘til I feel tired again. Is that so unusual?” Before he took a bite, he froze. “Your hands are clean, right?”

“Yes, they’re fine.”

With that, he bit off the end.

“No, walking around to feel tired again isn’t weird,” she replied to his former question. “I do the same. That’s why I’m up now. Then, I forgot I didn’t eat dinner, so I came here.”

“You can’t do that, Silva,” he said. He took a minute to chew. “You have to at least eat when your sleep schedule’s fucked up. You need some way to keep up your stamina, otherwise, you’re own body will suck you dry. I can see your collarbones more than normal,” he pointed at her with his snack. “You’re looking ghastly. The Titans probably wouldn’t bother eating you.”

She snickered to herself. Despite his abrasive behavior and insults, everyone knew deep down how much he cared about the welfare of his subordinates. “Yes, sir. I grew up going for days without food. I forget sometimes.”

“You can’t do that anymore.”

“Yes, sir,” she glanced down at herself, slipped her thumb under one of the leather straps and pulled. They were loose again. “I suppose I have gotten a little underweight,” she adjusted them accordingly.

“What kind of sick childhood did you have, going that long without food?” he took another bite.

“I was orphaned when I was really little,” she said, tracing the rim of her glass with the tip of her finger. “A group of other orphans I stayed with lived out on the streets.”

“I see.”

With another tired sigh, Lynn rested against the back of her hand, almost wrapping herself in a web of thought. A silence overtook the room as both she and Levi took a moment to gather their contemplation.

“What’s bothering you, sir?” she asked, quietly, watching the ripples in her glass.

“Do I look bothered?” he retorted as he poured himself a glass.

“Not particularly, but I thought it’d be polite to ask, anyway. With your position, it’d be natural to always be pondering about something.”

He stifled a laugh. “True, maybe that’s why I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in ages,” he took a sip. “But, it’s been that way for so long, I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.”

Her heart sunk a little at that statement. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t be such a crybaby,” he placed his goblet down. “It’s not anything to concern yourself over.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

She lightly shook her head.

“What about you? Something plaguing your mind? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

“Oh,” she shrugged her shoulders. “My brain was being a bastard to put it lightly. I kept thinking about old memories I thought I locked up.”

“Mmhmm,” he nodded as if waiting for a follow up.

She gazed off a minute, tracing a thin finger along the rims of the table, then she glanced back up at him, brows knitted, arms crossed.

“That it?” he said, half to himself.

“Didn’t know you wanted a continuation.”

“Do we have anything better to do at this god-forsaken hour?” he took another swig of his drink.

“Got a point,” she slumped on the table, playing with the handle of her glass. “There’s not really much to say. I helped take care of a group of orphans when I was younger. I always referred to it as a gang, because we were usually resorting to questionable methods to get what we needed to survive: theft, fighting, that sort of thing.”

When she looked up, Levi was perfectly still and closing his eyes. She smiled, assuming he had dozed off. Figures. Who’d want to listen to an old sob story? Everyone here had sad tales to tell, some far worse than her own. She was just another needle in the haystack, stuck down deep, meaningless and insignificant.

Still, it was still nice having a warm body there, easing her loneliness as she talked:

“The leader of our gang was a boy named Jade. He oversaw everything and helped take care of us. He was a couple of inches taller than me,” she laughed tiredly. “Hard to believe, right? He was alright looking. Of course, I thought he God’s gift to, hurrmmm, mankind, I guess,” she shook her head. “Ah, brother, I was such an idiot. I really fell hard for the kid though, and I thought he did me. We almost slept together once but,” she sighed and slid her fingers through her hair. Such recollection made her fingertips numb, and her stomach twirl.

“We faced a lot of tough times. Townsfolk calling us names, military beating us up, but we always stuck together. It didn’t seem so bad, especially when we really came through,” she glanced at him again.

His breathing was slowed and rhythmic-Yup, definitely sleeping.

“Anyway, one day, we were going from one town to another and along the way we encountered some Titans. Though we heard about them, we never saw one. As you can guess, everyone pretty much pissed themselves and bolted,” she closed her eyes. “Even Jade.”

The images replayed for what seemed like the millionth time-the beast reaching for her, her lover fleeing in terror. Her heart pounded her ears. Her throat tightened, and her mouth ran dry.

For a moment, she couldn’t even breathe.

It was almost as if the terror such memories brought lifted her up by its hand and constricted her neck, more, more, until she would soon give her sanity over to their power.

Her eyes drifted to Levi and his dozing form, his sharp features lost in the shadows of his locks.

And suddenly, reality returned.

Gulping hard and finally breathing deeply, she found the strength again to continue on:

“I called out to him, but seeing the Titan was just too much, so there I was, injured and abandoned having to fend for myself,” her eyes seemed to glaze over. “I guess that’s why I try to save as many people as I can when fighting. I know how it feels to be left for dead, hopeless. No one should have to go through that,” she paused a minute, letting the heaviness lift off her heart a little.

Was this what closure was supposed to feel like?

“Anyway, I was a stupid, naive kid. I learned my lesson. If I didn’t get the reality check then, I’d be dead. That’s life for ya.”

Breathing through her nose, savoring the scent of the wine, the rich fluid trickled down her throat. She leaned back and gazed into the ceiling, arms now limp at her side.

“When the Commander found me that day,” she continued, mind coasting along. I never thought I’d ever be joining the Re-Con Corps,” she shook her head. “It was like...I couldn’t believe what happened. I couldn’t even think for days. Like that weird feeling you get when your sick. It’s like it’s physically impossible to think.”

Once more, she silenced herself, allowing her thoughts to gather.

And, slowly, she breathed.

For the first time in what seemed like centuries.

““I can’t remember the last time I felt so humiliated. Well, maybe outside my first day at training,” she laughed a little loud than before. “Damn, I was terrible. I amazed the instructor didn’t send me to gather food immediately. Ah well,” she rubbed her eyes. “God in heaven, those long nights out in the training field; those were the days. I got no mercy, which is how it should’ve been for someone like me, fool that I was. It was sure satisfying my hard work paid off.”

She looked at him again-still as a marble statue.

“Honestly best thing that ever happened to me. When I think about it now, I appreciate every injury, every lecture, every insult,” her head sunk. “It was rough. I won’t lie; I wanted to punch a few people,” she snickered, resting her head back again. “Boy, when I first met you, I wanted to throttle you. You were such an asshole.”

His eyes shot open.

“Oh well,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I deserved it. Plus, the more I saw you in action and the way you dealt with the Squad and everything--I mean, I was so wary of you,” she paused. “We could not have asked for a better captain.”

She smiled fondly as memories of the Squad legion replaced those ghastly recollections of her past. As anyone would come to expect, she clashed violently with the Corporal. She even crossed the line by arguing back, earning herself a few kicks or bats upside the hide. But, even then, she knew she was being hard-headed, typical of a wayfarer. As the years dragged on, her admiration for him grew. He finally respected her as a proper subordinate, an official Recon soldier, and soon, every bit of tension withered and dried away.

Lynn possessed no words to express her joy when the others accepted her as one of their own. To this day, it filled her heart to the brim with nothing but delight and euphoria.

“What the hell-?!” she slipped from her chair almost collapsing on the hard floor, but she steadied herself.

The fierce eyes of Levi coldly stared her down as he hovered over her face. His black hair darkened his keen features. His face remained at its usual forbearing expression but it suddenly looked so frightening.

Lynn blinked, her stomach churning. Heart racing, she was not sure whether to run and hide or assert herself and continue to stare him down. Eyes wide yet blank, she froze.

A weird silence hung in the air.

“Captain,” she mumbled. “You were awake?”

She yelped when he grabbed the back of her head and yanked it back.

“Obviously, you still have balls to call me names right in front of me,” he seethed. “Are you asking me to beat the shit out of you again like back then? I’d be glad to at any second.”

“Captain! Geez,” she gripped his wrist. “The only thing you can focus on is the insult?” he pulled. “Aaah! I thought you were asleep!”

With one shove, he sent her and the chair sliding across the floor. A few stars danced in front of her eyes before she rubbed her head.

“Damn it, that was uncalled for,” she grumbled.

Her breath hitched when he stepped in front of her. Even though she trounced him in height, his personality compensated for every single inch he lacked. He raised a foot and pressed it into the center of her chest. Out of reflex, she grabbed his ankle.

“Listen, cadet, you scrawny idiot,” he murmured. “Just because you’ve come this far and have earned your place here in the Recon, there are still lessons to be learned, and some to jog back into that worthless brain of yours.”

“Okay, okay!” she wheezed. “I get it! You’re right, Captain! Lay off, will ya? Do a few pointless memories earn someone a ruthless beating?”

Levi pressed even harder, crushing her sternum.

“Shit, Captain!” she attempted to shove him off. How could someone so short hide so much strength and density? “That’s just how I felt at the time! I was just stupid and jealous!”

“Hmm, jealous, you say?” the pressure lightened a bit but remained firmly in place.

“You bet your ass I was jealous,” she managed to lift it off her chest at last. Finally, she breathed deeply. “Here I was, new to the scene. You hadn’t been there that long either. I was terrible at it, and you were over there, completing every single bloody session without even batting an eyelash, bringing down Titans quicker than any soldier in existence! You got appointed Captain so fast, and I was still out in the training field.”

He folded his arms.

“Not to mention your personality made it seem all the worse,” she coughed and mumbled to herself. He kicked her in the head in response. “Shit!! Well, it did!”

“You’re not making it any easier on yourself,” he stated bluntly.

Massaging the side of her bruised skull, she eased herself up. With a rough sigh, she glared up at him. He gladly returned the favor. She had no idea why she even bothered. She never won any staring contests she randomly initiated with him, and his face never changed.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You didn’t even let me finish my thought.”

No response.

“I was going to say that you inspired me to dedicate my whole life to the Survey Corps, to become a better soldier, a better person. You and the Squad taught me to take value in purpose far beyond just slaying Titans,” she clenched a fist. “We’re fighting for humanity as a whole, creating a future full of hope, glory and peace. Joining,” she lowered her head for a second. “was the best decision I ever made. No matter what happens, no matter what tragedies we face, the suffering I endure. Even if I can barely walk a few years from now, I will never regret it.”

Lynn raised her eyes. Her heart sunk a little when she saw literally no change, not one reaction in the slightest.

Guess I should’ve known better, she thought and chuckled a little. “Fine then. Do you want me to apologize?”

“I don’t need your washed up apologies.”

“Then-!” she nearly jumped to her feet.

“I need you to always remember what you just said, right here and now,” gripping her shoulder, he pushed her back down on her knees. “Never lose that sense of determination. If I could list a few things you have right, they’re an unparalleled work ethic, one of the best of any soldier I’ve seen, and resolve that outweighs even your worst of anguishes and flaws,” his clutch tightened a little.

She widened her eyes in shock, and her heart jumped.

“You also withhold a value and understanding for human life due to trial and error” he continued. “One of the few scouts who will turn back for the lost or injured in the midst of chaos without a second thought,” he leaned closer to her face. “That’s why you deserve the respect from me and the other troops.”

It proved difficult not to utterly beam with happiness. Every subordinate wants to hear from their leader not that they rose to be the greatest in the world or the best of the best-only that they have done well. No more, no less. She pressed her lips together into a thin line and swallowed hard. Tears burned the rims of her eyelids.

“C-Captain, I-”

He suddenly bumped the side of her head with his knuckle.

“Ah-! Hey-!”

“And this is where you’re an idiot,” he said, finally releasing her. “You don’t value your own life well enough to take care of yourself. Selflessness is an admirable trait in normal, everyday life but this isn’t normal, everyday life,” he crossed his arms and continued stabbing her with his gaze. “You can’t go screwing around, playing the hero or neglecting your health and own life.”

After brushing herself off, she scratched the back of her head, mumbling,

“I never played anything, Captain.”

He bat her head again. “I know that but you still can’t always go embarking on little side missions like that. You need to be more adept at assessing situations, knowing when it’s really a hopeless cause or not,” he sighed and shook his head. “You’re normally pretty alright in that department, but if someone’s alive and left behind,” his voice trailed off.

She lightly bit her lip and looked away.

“However,” he raised her face to meet his. “I’m going to tell you something; I understand where you’re coming from. I care for my troops, and I can’t bear the thought of leaving even so much as one. You don’t always have to rely on what I say or you can trust in my advice. Believe in yourself or in your authorities,” his arm slid to his side but he remained close. “The unfortunate thing about what we do is that we can never predict the outcome of our decisions. That’s just how it is. We may have a general idea of what’s the right or wrong choice but that’s not always the case.”

She only nodded.

“So,” he stood upright again. “when those times come around again, and you’re stuck with two different options, don’t worry about the outcomes. Make the decision that you’ll least regret.”

She stayed silent, allowing Levi’s words to process and sink in.

He never ceased to amaze or surprise her.

And for the first time, she found herself quite thankful for her wretched thoughts torturing her and keeping her from sleep.

Finally, Lynn stood before him in full height. Despite towering over him, his strong, confident stance really defined who was in authority here.

“Thank you so much, Captain,” she clenched her fist over her heart and saluted. “I will never forget that.”

“Don’t mention it, cadet.”

Although tiny, almost none existent, she was positive that she perceived the corners of his slender mouth twitch upwards.

“But, damn it, woman,” he suddenly shoved her head down, the moment instantly ruined. “would you fucking eat properly? You’ll be a sack of bones by the time our next mission comes around, and you’ll be crushed into nothing but dust. Hell, a dog could probably break you in half.”

“Geez! Would you stop that?!” she hobbled back in her chair, soothing the new bruise in the making.

“You don’t question my form of discipline,” he made he way back to his seat. “Besides, I’ve got too much shit to deal with to start monitoring your eating habits. I’m a captain not some doctor,” casually, he sipped his drink.

“Pfft, you’re not smart enough to be a doctor,” she retorted while placing her arms and chin on the table.

He eyed her darkly. She flinched. He then took a loaf of bread and pressed it as hard as he could right between her eyes.

“Eat this,” he ordered. “You’ll need as much as you can.”

“Alright, alright! I will!” instantly, she sat up and ate. “Captain Asshole,” she muffled with bread in her mouth.

Just before he took another slug, his eyes seemed to jab needles through her skull.

“You know,” he hissed. “the fact that, even after hitting you in the head, you’re still ballsy enough to call me names proves that you’re more of an dumbass than I thought.”

She blinked at him with widened eyes. How does he always managed to hear me? she wondered.

Regardless, she smiled at the Captain. Despite her intense focus on the past, his words pushed her to look in the only important direction: forward. What was once the passion of a quivering maiden was the heart of the soldier, scarred and bruised but growing in strength with each passing day.


	68. After It Snowed...

[Levi x Reader] AU

It snowed last night.

No, it was not just a few light, delicate flakes floating to the ground. The sky washed everything below it with white. Crystals streams of ice adorned every house, dangled from every tree, catching the muted light of the sky. The streets glittered under the street lamps, and flurries reflected their light as they feel, resembling tiny fairies darting across their wintery home. No monstrous wind came to invade their play, leaving them undisturbed, leaving them to multiply and grace the earth with their silvery magic.

After it snowed...

You awoke to a pale glare through the uncovered portal into your home. You draped a heavy comforter over your trembling shoulders to greet the outside world. Your eyes simply widened at the marvel before you: a magical land covered in ice and snow. A few of those mischievous sprites from the heavens still dared to linger and thicken even further the blanket of snow surrounding your home.

It seemed to have emerged from a fairy tale.

Smiling at the sight, you turned to your closet, gathering what you needed to protect your limbs from the cold.

After it snowed....

You smiled at the crunch beneath your feet as you shuffled through the snow. Even behind the clouds, the sun still managed to adorn the landscape with its soft light. The wind stilled. The trees stood proudly, reaching their arms to the sky to collect the white gems floating to their fingers. Snowflakes met your face with light kisses, adorning your hair and lashes as you walked. You felt as though they wanted you to become one of their own.

And you smiled.

After it snowed...

You saw him standing in the midst of the ocean of white. His midnight hair sprinkled with snowflakes like little stars. Hints of red tainted his pale skin from the biting cold not even his scarf could protect him from.

Grinning from ear to ear, you approached him from behind, the crunches announcing your arrival. He turned to you, the only change in his expression being a slight lift of his brow. You ran to him. He held out his arms to you, and you threw your arms around him. He caught you and held you tight, holding you as if everything in his life, his entire existence, depended on it. You nestled your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his musky scent, mixed with his cologne and black tea. Slowly, he tied his fingers in the threads of your hair, lightly massaging the skin underneath. He traced his nose along the line of your neck, taking slow and deep breaths. Despite the bitter cold, you two absorbed the warmth radiating off each other’s skin. You were too focussed on one another to care.

After it snowed...

He strolled with you, lacing fingers with you, the rhythmic crackling beneath your feet and slow exhales being the only sounds accompanying you. Occasionally, you spotted children dashing by, filling the atmosphere with their tinkling laughter. His usually harsh face softened as his silvery eyes followed them until they disappeared out of sight. Though he rarely spoke of children, you always noticed the way he glanced at their innocent faces and listened to their sweet voices. You figured one day, your home would be filled with those little pleasures.

But, once they were gone, you returned your attention on him, his bangs casting shadows over his face, his eyes glazed, staring into the window of his mind.

And you smiled.

During moments like these, you truly came to realize why you loved him the way you did. It depended not on the extraordinary or the grand, but the calm and simple, these ponderous moments that left you to filter through your mind the times you spent to gather, the words exchanged, the tension pulled and released. You thought of him. Your mind latched onto him, preventing you from thinking of anything else. Even after all these years, he still left you weak at the knees, your heart fluttering and your breath catching.

You continued on, and he pulled you closer and closer to his side until you were certain every inch was closed.

Then, he turned to you. He remained frozen in this place for just a bit.

Then, he smiled.

It was slight. It was a little crooked.

But, it was his all the same. It belonged to him.

And that was enough to leave your heart to burst.

After it snowed...

You fell in love with him again.


	69. White Wasteland

[Levi x Reader]

White.

As far as the eye could see, stretching over the horizon, Levi sees nothing but white. He listens. He listens for any sign of remaining life, but he only perceives the soft clacking of ice hitting the frozen ground. The blades of grass, the leaves upon the glistening trees, all become icy glass, reflecting only the remaining muted light. The fingers of the tree branches splay across the sky showing off their glistening, crystal ornaments.

The wind lightly pushes away his hood, allowing the ice and snow to adorn his ebony here with glittering white. His eyes are glazed, lost. His mind sets only on one notion.

The hope of seeing you again.

Once a great soldier were you, not particular by rank or fame, but on who dedicated herself to the Scouts. You greeted all with a soft smile. You welcomed them with open arms. You cared for them as if they were your own children.

Such a soft heart was not meant for the heat of the battle, not even meant for this filthy planet.

Levi always wondered if that was why your life here ended far too early, so that you could return to the legions of angels to which you belonged.

He never spoke of it. He never told anyone. He never even showed it through gestures or smiles.

But, he felt it, the flutter of his heart when you were near, the constriction of his throat, leaving him unable to breathe, the warmth that peeled throughout his limbs, the jolts that shot through out his entire being when you brushed against him.

He loved you. He wanted you.

And he regrets not telling you.

Because you are gone now, returned to the heavenly realms to which you belonged.

Yet, he still wanders here, still in this white, frozen wasteland. He searches for you. He looks for at least a glimpse of your face.

White...

White as far as he can see...

Then, he notices a glimmer in the distance, a figure camouflaged in the ivory cold.

Shining eyes, a bright smile, clothed in the hunter green cloak of the Scouting Regiment.

As much as his mind fights what he sees, attempting to win with reason, he cannot deny the vision before him.

It is you...

Your eyes lock only for a moment. His heart stops, and he forgets how to breathe. Then, without realizing it, he runs for you.

Tears glowing in the soft light fall down your face as you open your arms to him. Though coming for you with great speed and momentum, his body against yours is light as a feather. You hold him, hold him tight. He buries his face in your neck and your hair ready to hide himself from this material world.

And as the snow falls over the white wasteland, you guide him to his new home in the heavens, at your side.

At last, he feels warmth.


	70. Broken and Molded

[Yandere!General!Levi x Soldier!Reader] AU

A strike came to your back, the stinging shooting up your spine, to your neck, to your head, until you focussed on nothing else.

Then, another.

Then, another.

The cuffs around your wrists scraped and dug into your skin until chafes were left behind. Your cheeks pressed into the cold and clammy bricks of the cell. Tattered and torn, your clothes practically dangled in rags off your shoulders.

Yet, no tears fell from your red-rimmed eyes. No cries came from your dry and raw throat.

You accepted every beat of the rod coming from your superior.

As painful as this was, as humiliating as this seemed for a soldier, a fighter like yourself, you couldn’t say you didn’t deserve this punishment. Bound to the military, it was required of you to follow every order given to you, whether it meant picking up a pencil or jumping in front of a bullet.

The orders were worth even more if it came from the higher of authorities.

And you dared to show obstinance to General Levi Ackerman, the most feared of all.

Once a corporal serving under the hand of General Smith, his determination helped him work is way to the top, taking his own title. The soldiers serving beneath him were the best of the best, the most courageous. No matter how bloody the battle, how powerful the enemies, his men always returned unscathed.

It was almost like an army of super soldiers worked behind the scenes.

You served under Commander Zoe Haji. You liked it here. You liked the people here. Despite the rough surroundings, your comrades made your journey a little easier. Better yet, you appreciated the cheery nature of the Commander. Though a little off at times, she still managed to pull a smile for her underlings, a feat quite difficult for such a grim business. Yet, it made you respect her all the more.

However, someone was watching you, someone engulfed in the shadows.

Common it was for a soldier to experience douses of paranoia, especially after enduring multiple battles. You brushed it aside as a figment of your imagination.  
But, in the middle of the night, as you struggled against your insomnia, you were certain to have seen a figure there, eyes colder than frosted glass. You tossed and turned, squeezing your eyes together until the apparition vanished.

It remained there, unwavering, steadfast.

And no matter how hard you tried to wash it clear from your mind, it remained, imprinted itself there, until your peace of mind was completely robbed from you.

General Ackerman approached you one day with a proposal that you join his team. He swore up and down that you possessed enough potential to become one of his soldiers.

You blinked. Certainly he was lying. This was like a god asking you to join his army. You held no prospects for such an opportunity. The best thing you had going for yourself was luck.

But, after running it through with Hanji and your companions, you decided to accept his offer. Of course, they would approve.

Just as you thought before, it was like a deity asking you to join.

They would never refuse such an offer.

So, what uncertainty kept bubbling in the back of your mind?

You trained harder than ever before once you enlisted. Sleep became a luxury. Food was more valuable than gold. You knew well you were pushing your limits, but anything to become as worthy as these almost fantastical beings. They ate like you. They talked like you. They worked hard like you. Yet, in your eyes, they were still legends. Their humanity just earned your respect even more.

General Ackerman however was just as hard as the rumors indicated. He allowed no slacking. He worked you and your new associates to the bone. Every day, your body felt like lead. Your muscles stretched and pulled. Your bones ached.

But, you appreciated the pain. In fact, you almost could say you enjoyed it.

Anything to distract you from that shadow...

It wasn’t until a restless night that you were able to make out the identity of the ghost that loomed over your shoulder night and day.

Darkness loomed about you. The candle in between your fingers flickered and danced only emphasizing those silhouettes teasing you.You limbs ran cold. The butterflies in your chest escalated into sharp pains, clenching, your heart pounding those fragile drums in your ears. Frozen beads of sweat rolled down your forehead, and your legs quivered with every step.

But, nothing was there.

“Nothing’s there,” you told yourself over and over and over again. “Nothing’s here.”

You wanted to believe it.

It was true, right?

Suddenly, something snatched your arm with greater force than a cannon’s fire. A hand clamped over your mouth, and you were dragged into the blackness.

And the candle went out.

Silvery eyes, you remember. The same ones that had been watching you this entire time.

A low, familiar voice, uttering soft commands.

Strong hands bending and twisting you in ways you did not even know were possible.

Pangs of pleasure, exciting sensations of pain from harsh bites and spanks.

It was him, General Ackerman. All this time, he had been watching you, longing for you in secret with no means of communicating these ravenous, suppressed desires.

It all came together now, the reason behind his bringing you in, the demon that lurked behind you.

But, you were too blind to see this.

All the same, the moment he crashed his lips against yours in feverish want, so did the lust for him in your spark and ignite so fast, it terrified you. You clung to him. You ached for him. You submitted to his will.

From that night on, he became all the more possessive of you. Whenever you conversed your friends, you saw the glower in his eyes, the harsh curve of his brow. When you trained with the others, he pulled you aside, claiming they served as an annoying distraction.

But, these simple shields from diversions became half hours, hours even days in his office. You never thought much of it, until he snapped at you for merely greeting an old friend of yours.

You don’t need them,” he told you, voice no louder than a hum. “You have me. I’m all you need.”

Was that true?

Was he really the only person in your life?

Before any doubt could rise within you, he dragged you into his room and drowned you so far in pleasure, the thoughts were completely eliminated.

That never stopped them.

They circulated.

They tormented you.

You needed escape.

And you damned sure you were going to try.

After another night of illicit relations, you crept from the bed of your lover, your feet silently pattering against the cool brick floor. Your only source of light came from the cloudy light of the moon concealed by branches and floating leaves. Holding your breath, you slipped on your clothes, every rustle trigging a cold jolt up your spine. Every tiny noise, the crook of the door or the click of your heels, could serve as the end of you.

Despite the distance you made from the bedroom, you felt it again.

No matter how far you’d run...

No matter how hard you tried to hide...

His shadow always followed you.

His shadow always found you.

And soon enough, that shadow would engulf you.

You swallowed the dry lump in your throat as the stinging faded away. Finally, a shaky breath escaped your throat.

You deserved this, you thought. You disobeyed your superior.

It was only natural this would come to you, right?

Much to your relief, the handcuffs were removed, allowing you to sink into the clammy ground then hold yourself up. As you released a few raspy coughs, a gloved hand slowly stroked your back, grazing over the bruises and wounds.

“Good,” he whispered. “You seem to understand now.”

Biting your sore lip, you nodded.

“It’s our job here to break you,” you sensed his warmth, his clean scent over take you as he whispered huskily in your ear. “We break you and then mold you to what you need to be.”

Again, only a slight nod was all you could do.

“It’s for your own good, soldier.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You understand.”

“Yes, sir.”

Taking your face in his free hand, his cold, feline eyes pierced into the depths of your mind.

A smirk of victory rested on his lips.

“Good girl,” he muttered, engulfing your mouth in a soul sucking kiss.

He had broken you, and he had molded you exactly the way he wanted.

You belonged to him.


	71. Human

[Android!Levi x Android!Reader] AU

_”I have seen things you people wouldn’t believe...”_

His eyes glimmer as a streak of light barrels across the skyline, a thin line across the sea of stars like the stroke of a painter’s brush. 

Silence.

Pure silence.

The city below them flicker. Lights are extinguished as its citizens retire to the sanctuary of their sheets to rejuvenate for the coming morn. The wind stills. The clouds break, yet the artificial illumination cloud the atmosphere.

Instead, he takes her hand and turns away, abandons the world in which they were once created.

_”Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched c-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate...”_

Inhuman they are, creations of man made to serve man. Undesirable by the land of the living yet spat upon by the dead, their wires and fluids meld together in perfect harmony bringing to existence, the fascination, the horror of artificial intelligence. 

Artificial they are, nothing more than tools to be used and scrapped when their task is complete.

Yet, when they gaze into each other’s eyes, his eyes colored grey like the stormy sky, hers reflecting unknown messes of galaxies and stars, his ebony hair tickling those sensitive nerves in her face as he leans to take her pink, moist lips in a tender kiss, the heat that engulfs them as they breathe into each other’s mouths, they fail to grasp this misconception of themselves.

They live.

They breathe. 

They hurt.

They love.

Despite their metallic veins and circuits pulsating within them, they are human.

_”All those… moments… will be lost in time, like...tears… in… rain.”_

Their fingers lace together, fitting more perfect than a puzzle piece. A smile graces her lips. Serenity douses his aura. He pulls her close to her form.

And they turn to the heavens, the untainted sky where every dancing star could be viewed, every twirling nebula, every cavorting galaxy. 

Here they wander, together, with no fear of being used, with no dread of their lives being taken.

Forever they hide, savoring these sensations and feelings that give them so much hope and life...

these feelings that make them what they long to be more than any riches of the world:

_human._


	72. Philia

[Vampire!Levi x Vampire!Reader] AU

Glassy eyes flashed as he downed the last drop of blood from his victims. Slowly, his tongue grazed his lips as he savored this sweet wine. The light of the mournful moon glimmered in his eyes as a slow sigh of relief materialized as white mist between his lips.

Energy shot through his veins like power, like an electrical current recharging.

At last, he felt alive.

The wind slowly but surely settled, the trees resting from their dance in its feathery arms. The melancholy light of the moon quietly escorted him to his home within the darkness, the place he found the most comfort in.

And there he saw you.

With the soft pad of your thumb, you wiped away the ruby resting at the corner of your mouth, eyes burning with satisfaction. You swallowed the last drop of that same, sinful drink, its delight clouding your senses yet fueling your frozen veins with fire.

He smiled at your elegant figure. Ah, every glance reminded him of the first time he spotted you, that night he stumbled upon your sleeping form, serene, peaceful, your porcelain skin radiating in the muted light. A precious doll you appeared to be, so delicate that so much a caress might wither you. A sick little thing you were, with your only company being the doctors, nurses and the occasional distresses relative, plagued with an illnesses incurable, too strong for you frail body.

He visited you at night. He came to you and touched the smooth lines of your face.

And when you woke, you never screamed or cried, you simply smiled, taking delight in idle conversation with him. You bonded. You grew close.

And he knew he had to have you.

When you lay in your deathbed, cold, alone, the weight of your feeble, pathetic life withering bit by bit, you gazed into the pale light of the moon, begging for one more visit from your nightly companion.

And he sensed that silent yet heartfelt wish.

Despite the supernatural strength ebbing through his lifeless veins, he enfolded you in his arms as one might a child newly brought into this world. His eyes, limpid pools of moonlight, hair like the night sky, you smiled at this being of the darkness, your most ironic friend that eased your pain through your life.

How much better would it be to walk at his side, to share in the joys of the night scape, for eternity without the agony of watching yourself simply crumble.

He traced the tip of his fangs against your throbbing vein, his breath cold against the skin. Slowly, you wrapped your arms about his neck and urged him closer, and when he finally sank his teeth into your lifeblood, an odd ache surged from the center of your neck to the top of your head, down the line of your ribs. Darkness accepted you into its loving embrace as you faded.

And now, you were free.

Once the hunt was complete, he approached you from behind, slinking his strong arms about your waist. With a long sigh of pleasure, you pressed your back into his chest and rested your head against his shoulder. You inhaled his clean scent mixed with the smell of iron. You felt his hair brush against your cheeks as he slowly but surely grazed the tip of his nose along the line of your jaw. Every now and then, he nipped the sensitive skin, leaving behind reddened marks. You hummed at his touch and placed your hand on the back of his neck which urged him closer. With a grunt, he removed his heated lips from your jaw and onto your awaiting mouth.

Belonging to the night held its disadvantages. You wondered about your family and old friends. You wondered if perhaps they still drowned themselves in grief over you. But, one glance to the mystical eyes of your lover and immediately, those anxious thoughts washed away. No longer did you suffer with the sorrows of living in a sickly body. No longer did you wish so desperately to break free from the chains of your physical form.

You remained with him, forever and always, arm and arm, creatures beloved by the night.


	73. Talk Dirty

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] AU

“Faith, turn down the damn music, would you?”

“Sorry, Daddy!”

A typical Saturday morning at Resident Ackerman considered of pancakes, milk, coffee, cartoons, and often times, music from all eras blasting at full volume while three kids, hyped up on sugar danced about. Leon and Faith, being a little older now, only recently discovered that they had the power to actually develop their own taste in music and ventured the world of music. Of course, you were always their to supervise the content, but generally, they picked what they liked...and replayed their addiction of choice until Levi’s ears were sure to bleed.

This morning was not the morning to do this.

With laundry up to his ears, and you running much needed errands, Levi wanted to explode the television set currently blaring bullshit music throughout the house. But, when he glanced over at Leon, Faith and Matthias dancing their little hearts out, singing without a care in a world, his heart melted at the sight.

Growing up in the slums, he never received that chance, to live so carefree and happy. Even if his head was about to pop from the level of noise, he could forgive them for those joyous smiles.

Instead, he plugged in two crumpled bits of paper into his sore ear canals and proceeded with the folding.

Occasionally, Levi eyed the children as they flailed about. He eyed the music videos, scanning for possible inappropriate visuals. Confident in the clean imagery, he returned to his stacking and folding.

His mind was lost is thought.

Too lost...to hear Leon, the eldest of the three, sneak the remote from his father’s side, and discretely change the channels. Faith and Matthias watched in awe at the blur of glamor of color before them.

Finally, Leon stopped at what sounded like an upbeat tune and a catchy beat. Innocently drawn into the music, the kids danced about in wild abandon...

Until Levi glanced up to the sight of scantily clad women and some douche grinding up against them. In a state of horror, Levi flew across the room, snatched the remote which had been cruelly abandoned on the floor and switched off the television.

Immediately, realizing the error of their ways, Leon, Faith and Matthias froze stiller than statues, eyes wet with tears of guilt.

Levi simply folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

“Alright, who done it?” he grumbled.

Hanging his head in shame, ebony locks concealing his face, Leon shuffled forward.

Levi rolled his eyes and knelt before the boy.

“What’s the rule around here?” he said, the remote drooped in his fingers.

“Only you and Mommy pick the channels,” he muffled.

“And why is that?”

“So, we won’t see bad stuff.”

Levi smirked a bit. “That’s right. We love you very much, and we don’t want you guys to see shi-stuff that will bother you or disturb you later.”

All three nodded.

“Now, we’re gonna stop the music for now,” he rose to his full height and brushed the dust on his pants. “Go clean your room. It’s almost fu-aaah-aaaafternoon. It’s almost the afternoon.”

With sorrowful nods, the kids meandered to their bedrooms of woe, silent and shameful. But, action needed to be taken, and Levi wasn’t a man to allow disobedience in his household.

As cute as they were.

Suddenly, nearly causing him to topple over right then and there, twinkly eyed Matthias, so innocent and sweet, poked his head around the corner, blanket in hand and thumb in his mouth.

“Daddy? What’s sex?”

“Oh, fuck me sideways.”


	74. Toxic

[Thug!Levi x Student!Reader] AU

“Don’t move.”

Sinking your teeth into the sore of your tender lip, you nod. Slick hands pin your wrists above your head, restraining your movement. Hot kisses trail along the line of your neck, the lengths of your arms, your stomach. Bites indent the tender skin. Short gasps and soft moans escape the depths of your chest as his weight sank you into the creaking bad.

He is wrong for you.

Nothing more, nothing less.

What else is to be said?

You belong to a descent home and attended school as you are supposed to. You finish your homework early. You join clubs suited to your tastes. He wanders the streets, skipping school, smoking behind the building while the other students busied over their work. His strength and attitude make the stupid, cliche bullies in your school look like flimsy wimps.

It resembles the sun and the moon, summer and winter. Two people couldn’t possible be more different.

But, one chance encounter in the hallway was all you needed.

Days turns into weeks, then months. Encounters escalate in intensity.

Lockers rooms, bathrooms, storage closets, even nearby alleys; he takes you into the shadows, filling your innocent head with licentious thoughts and illicit desires. His kisses steel your breath away, feeding you with toxin, draining away the innocence you once knew.

But, you are addicted.

You drift away from your everyday activities just to follow him. You seclude yourself from your friends as you take every opportunity to stay at his side. Your mother worries. Your dad concerns himself over your slowly altering behavior.

All because of him.

But, as he feeds your flaming desires, silencing your cries in heavy, open-mouthed kisses, the world around you dissipates into nothing.

And you breathe in the toxins.  
Holding your face, pinning you with his body, grey eyes clouded with lust, he runs his tongue along your jawline.

“Don’t be too loud,” he whispers, lips feathering along your sensitive skin. “Or I’ll have to punish you.”

His low, husky face, hot against you, causes you to tremble beneath him. Sinking your teeth into your swollen lips, you nod.

Once more, he drags you back down with him, intoxicating you, dizzying you with pleasure. Entangled limbs, scratches, bites and smothering kisses; you know it’s all so wrong.

Despite the gossip, despite the occasional glance from curious bystanders, you decide its all worth it in the end.

You can’t deny; you love the guy.


	75. Still Beautiful

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] 

The time had come, the day Levi had been dreading since the day you first announced your pregnancy with your first son. Every fiber of his being hoped and prayed that the war against the giants would finally conclude, but that was far too high a wish to be granted.

His oldest son, Leon, inheriting his father’s promise and skill, first signed up for training at age twelve. Now, he was on his way to high ranks and joining the Scouts. Not Levi’s first choice, but he felt pride in the hard work of his son all the same.

Now, his only daughter Faith decided to join the ranks with her brother, mother and father. She applied herself to her training, and holding true to the Ackerman title, she excelled her classmates in her skill and diligence. Levi watched on the sidelines, attempting to swallow his fear. The war you and he fought for all these year was slowly but surely becoming your children’s. Just the thought of his babies, the little bundles of joy he cared, held, fed all these years, out in the midst of battle made his stomach churn.

All the same, it was their decision, not his, and all he could do was swallow the ache.

The air was clear that night. No moonlight shown, and the little starlights made it their opportunity to shine their brightest and steal the show. Levi strolled the sight that evening, occasionally watching the torch lights flicker and light the ways. Despite the occasional crackling of fire and soft hum of the wind, everything was perfectly silent. He hoped perhaps he could catch his daughter before her test, but it seemed impossible at that point.

His thoughts raced. His heart raced only a little, and his stomach knotted. He could not pinpoint this uneasy feeling. Perhaps he hoped to talk Faith out of this? Perhaps he could convince her to drop the 3DGear and walk home with him, back with her mother and youngest brother? On the other hand, she was growing up, and nothing could stop the wheels of time.

And that was the hardest thing to accept.

Suddenly, a rustle in the grass broke him from his trance. Cold adrenaline shot through him as he tensed himself for a fight.

Much to his surprise, willowy but strong arms tightened about his waist, and a weight rammed into him.

“Unf-!”

He glanced at the source: two pairs of grey, stormy eyes peered back at him.

“Daddy!” came a girlish, excited whisper.

“Damnit, Faith,” he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You nearly fuckin’ killed me.”

She grinned in reply. “Sorry about that. I just happened to see you.”

Levi managed to pull an awkward, half smile and rubbed the top of her shiny, black hair. “And why the hell aren’t you asleep?”

Keeping an arm tight around his waist, she strolled alongside him. “Can’t sleep.”

“Hn, you nervous?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “A little, I guess.”

He clicked his tongue. “Don’t be. You got this.”

“Well, there is one thing the instructor told me I really need to do, and...well, I know he’s right, but,” she cast her gaze to the ground.

Levi tilted his head. “Come on, spit it out.”

“I need to cut my hair. I mean, I know it’s too long,” stopping in her tracks, she removed the tie from her hair, allowing the dark cascade to flow down her back, passed her backside. Levi’s eyes widened just a bit at this length. “I’ve tried to keep it hidden, keeping it tied, all that, but strands keep falling out,” she managed to force a laugh, but her head hung low. “He got really pissed at me yesterday.”

“Hey, watch your mouth.”

A giggle bubbled in her throat. “Yes, Daddy.”

He gently took a lock of the hair, his thumb grazing it as if composed of the finest silk. Faith had been letting her hair run loose and wild since day one. Not once did she allow a blade to touch the ends, and if you tried, Levi would subtly protest. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He loved watching her run with this gorgeous rapid of jet black flowing behind her. He loved the way it framed her face as she leaned over her sketches. Hell, he loved it when she sat in his lap and asked him to brush away the tangled from it.

To think that this beloved trait of hers could now threaten her life increased the urge to bundle her up and take her away from the darkness of this world. Seeing the grief in her eyes pained him more so.

Sucking in her bottom lip and allowing her curtain to shadow her face, she delicate grasped her father’s hand.

“Could,” her voice trembled ever so slightly. “Could you cut it for me, Daddy?”

His breath hitched in his throat.

“Some of the girls offered to do it for me, but,” when she raised her eyes, tears glimmered at the corners of her eyes. “I’d rather it be you.”

The urge to break down and sob burned his throat. “You...you sure?”

Only a whimper escaping her throat, she simply nodded in reply.

With a trembling hand, he placed his palm on your cheek and wiped an escaping tear with his thumb.

“Well, fuck,” he half mumbled. “Looks like I couldn’t stop it after all?”

She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t stop you from growing up.”

Both brows raised in a moment of surprise, her face softened into nothing but the purest of love and devotion.

Just for an instant, Levi’s usually cold expression softened.

That night, sitting out on the porch of cabin, Faith sat before her father, as she had done so many times before. With his pocket knife in hand, he carefully took her natural treasure, and sliced through them bit by bit. As each strand floated to the ground, his heart sank twice as much. She remained unusually silent the entirety of the time, holding her breath and squeezing her eyes together. Then, when she glanced at the pile of black remains, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

The worst sound in the world to a father was listening to any of his children cry, and Levi was no different. Once he finished, he took her black ribbon and pulled back the remains of her thick tresses. Some length remained. It still trailed to her shoulders, but it just felt different.

All he could do was stroke her back as she released the hidden tension and sadness. Head dropped, she pivoted about and tossed her arms around his neck. She remained quiet this time save for a few sniffs, but she hung there as if everything depended on him. He froze for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of her weight against him. Finally, he nestled his arms comfortably about her, whispering,

“There, there.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she muffled into the rumples of his shirt. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He exhaled. “Anytime, baby girl.”

Composure retained, she pulled away and rubbed her now swollen eyes. “Does it look really weird? Do I look bad?”

His hands ran down the length of her arms to her hands until their fingers knotted. He scanned the sharp yet delicate features of her face. He watched her silvery eyes dart about, the orange light of the flames causing her pale skin to glow.

Though he hated the thought of letting his little bird fly from the nest, something in his heart told him that she would conquer.

He smiled and shook his head. What a silly notion.

“Of course not,” he said, pulling her to his chest once again. “You’re still beautiful.”


	76. Glass Skin

[Levi x Reader]

Glass.

Your body, your broken skin, the rivers of life directing your life fluid down your cheeks and neck, the strands of your hair, floating in the puddles forming about you,

the tears streaking down your filthied face, your swollen eyes, blurring everything before you, your mind, crackling and fading,

your entire being is glass, unable to sustain the weight of life, as your soul screams, clings, begs to cling onto this world.

You perceive him, a shadow amongst your tears lost in the rain. Cold, gunmetal eyes electrify with the horror of the sight before him. Leather boots sink into the mud as he runs to you, falls to your side. Choking back a sob, he gathers you in his arms, slowly, deliberately,

as if you are made of glass.

“L-Levi-”

Your voice breaks, straining just to allow that silken word to trace your lips and coat your tongue.

“Hush, don’t speak,” he commands, knotting his fingers with yours.

His free hand brushes away the tears, a touch so light, you barely even noticed. His brows furrows and eyes flare: rage, grief, desperation.

So much for merely one person...

As he clutches your hand, straining so much to pull you back into his world, as you breathe away this exhausted spirit, you see him.

His cuts and bruises, the shimmering tears streaking down his bloodied cheeks, his mind threatening to crack from the pressure of these emotions.

He too is made of fragile glass.

Some glass takes longer to crack.


	77. Clocks

[Inventor!Levi x Doll!Reader] Steampunk AU

_~The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing~_

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

Blistered and greasy fingers reached inside the core of whirring gears. The metal cut into calloused skin, trails of blood trailing filling the spaces of his fingers. 

A turn of the clock, a thud, and a thin hiss,

and slowly, your eyes peeled open from a seemingly eternal rest.

You were brought into this world. 

A curious creature were you, rummaging through everything you could get your porcelain fingers on. You listened to the loud motors from outside sphere, shouts and laughs from excited children, women gossiping as they strolled and machines humming in the distance. With the curiosity of a child, you pressed your face into the window and watched strange beasts of copper and wire float through the sky. You noticed the animals of steel speed by with low hums, transporting citizens to their destinations. With brightened eyes, you scanned the trees of stone tower over you, their silhouettes strong against the sky, concealing the night of the sun with their frames.

A fascinating society you dwelled in, a world full of machines, wires, gears and clocks.

But, as soon as you turned away from the mayhem of this fascinating jungle, you caught sight of your master, busying himself with the request of another client. Silver eyes hard, black hair shielding him from all distractions, nimble fingers, concealed with leather, pulled and tugged at one of those strange beings from that mysterious land he protected you from. Frayed wires and rusted gears clanged as they fell to the floor.

As soon as he perceived the click of your heals against the wood floor, he froze in he place. He turned towards you, eyes softened. No smile, no greeting.

But, you needed nothing else.

This quiet acknowledgement was all you desired.

You simply slinked to his side, watching with fascination as he brought life to this metallic being, jolts of electricity speeding through the web of copper veins, giving it movement, a low, rattly voice.

To you, it was like watching a god.

_~Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing~_

He spoke very little of his past nor the reason behind your creation. You observed attentively as he opened different parts of your body, revealing the beautiful, intricate patterns beneath your artificial skin, all by his hands, all painstaking work. The light concealed by the glass and filigree danced and cast detailed shadows along the walls of the workshop. The room reeked of sheet metal and smoke from a welding fire. 

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

came the sound within your chest.

As you stared longingly at the dark crevices in his face, the lilac crescents beneath those gunmetal eyes, you wondered, perhaps, just perhaps,

was this ticking clock the sound of your heart beating for him?

_~Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks   
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know, singing~_

_What am I?_

You were certain to have inquired your master a hundred thousand times, and every time, he simply clicked his tongue, returning to his work. You despised the doubt hanging over your head, especially in regards to the only person you ever knew, the only person you ever trusted. 

But, why did he keep so quiet about you?

Why did he shrug off your greatest insecurity, your worst demon?

Did beings of artificial intelligence even fight demons?

Instead, you returned to the little sanctuary in your tower, searching through books, old photos of yellow and brown.

You could see him, back in these olden days, back when his eyes were full of vibrancy, life.

And a woman stood at his side, one you had never seen, yet felt so familiar...

Because when you looked into the mirror,

you witnessed that same woman...

And once again, you asked yourself the same question that whirled within those gears...

_What am I?_

_~Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities   
Am I a part of the cure?  
Or am I part of the disease? Singing~_

His heart still ached. His mind still sunk into the bereavement of his beloved wife.

No amount of wires, gears and clocks could fill the empty space she left behind.

But, he at least had you. He at least created a beautiful replica that created an illusion, a fragment of the past he once lost.

Yet, he admired your purity, your innocence, your fresh curiosity of everything around you and your shameless ability to question all. 

He loved that; in fact, he envied you for it.

Instead, he would protect you from the dark things of this world, the things you were too fragile to understand.

He already lost one loved one to the abyss.

He was determined to keep you safe in turn.

_~And nothing else compares  
Oh nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares~_

Night fell, casting its silvery hue over the quiet city. Your eyes became galaxies as you counted the oceans of stars above you. Pipe balancing on his fingers, his eyes glazed over in thought, releasing the stress of another days work. A thin strand of smoke seeped between his lips as he breathed. You loved that potent smell. Reminding you of him, it always brought a sense of peace and comfort. 

Tearing yourself away from the majesty of the sky, you lost yourself in his galaxies, those whirlpools of wisdom and heartbreak. Slowly, you approached him, taking his free hand into your palms. He watched you completely unmoved. 

Warmth tingled your skin. Your fingertips traced the contours of his palms, the soft scars, the lines and darks, the wear and tear of years worth of handiwork.

A whole story could be told just by studying his hands.

_Home, home, where I wanted to go..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

came the ticking behind your ribs. 

You smiled.

Though unanswered questions still loomed within you, just a soft look from those haunting eyes was all you needed.

You were his healing, his companion, his escape from heartache...

and he was your master, your deity, your creator...

He was your home.

_You are..._


	78. Connected

[Levi x Blind!Reader]

Warmth, warmth from the crackling fireplace nearby, the soft layers of covers on which you sat, and most importantly, the warmth radiating from your lover’s body as he peeled the last article of clothing off your fragile form. You pressed your lips into a tight line, feeling the weight of Levi’s stare. Although your muscles urged you to look away, your mind reminded you the pointlessness of that; black was all you perceived. No, it wasn’t just seeing it. You drowned in this darkness; you breathed it. Its constant burden hung over you, crushing you the longer you lived. You no longer felt connected to the world, just an outsider, isolated, longing for a dream you could no longer be a part of, reaching for every little sound, touch and smell of the world you once knew. 

Taking your shoulders in his hands, Levi carefully lay you flat in his bed, caging your hips with his knees. He then guided your fingers up to his cheeks, allowing you to search the lines and grooves of his face, the tender circles under his eyes, the curve of his nose, the rough lines of his chapped lips, his ebony locks tickling your arm. You traveled down the lean, strong muscles in his neck, the bump in where his Adam’s apple rested, the hollow at the bottom of his throat. Every detail imprinted the vision of him in your mind’s eye. Almost shyly, you lightly tugged him towards you, allowing you to trace the tip of your nose along his jaw, inhaling his unique scent. You felt his long, deep breaths warm the skin bellow your ear. After a low, soft hum, he leaned in close, gently brushing his lips along that waiting sensitive spot.

A little mewl escaped your mouth at the contact. How long it had been since you held Levi like this. Due to the injury that eventually stole away your precious sight, you made your home in the comfort of your blankets, the groans and cries of wounded Scouts your only link to the outside world, praying to the heaven’s for relief. You feared this outcome yet a part of you still clung to an absurd strand of hope. Levi remained at your side, bitter and angry at this horrid result of your expedition. Despite the long weeks riddled with sarcastic words and scolding, he cleansed the cuts, soothed your bruises, gripped your hand as memories of the Titans filtered through your scarred mind. As expected, you were stripped of your title as a Squad leader but still remained in Levi's dwelling. However, though your physical wounds had been healed, your final battle stole away your peace of mind, a darkness infecting your emotions and sanity as well as your milky eyes. 

Levi trailed soft, butterfly kisses down the line of your jaw before finally pressing his lips gently against yours. He began slow movements, easing you into a more heated kiss. You listened closely to his broken grunts of approval. His arms rested comfortably on either side of your head as he slowly lowered himself onto you. Soon, you were pushed down into the bed by his weight, immersing into his fervor. Gaining a little more comfort, you wrapped your arms around his neck. His tongue entered your mouth, tasting your long forgotten sweetness. He inhaled your weak gasps of delight. 

Levi was your guide from the start. In your training as a cadet to a Squad leader, in moments when you felt lost or uncertain, in this seemingly never-ending sorrow that nearly brought you to your end, he lead you. He was harsh, rough and blunt. He failed in regards to tenderness or leniency, but you always knew he meant well, that he only wanted you to see the truth. Instead of words, he showed his love with wiping away your tears, saving your life both on the battlefield and in your home, lacing his calloused fingers with yours and leading you down the lengthy halls of the Recon’s headquarters, describing your surroundings as best as he could. Though you still felt alien to this new way of life, he was leading you there, healing your deep scars as you went along.

Holding your chin, he lightly pushed your head back, exposing the line of your neck. He ventured down the protruding muscles with his mouth, sucking at the crook when he reached it. You sighed in contentment. Although you wished to see his face, his pale eyes clouded with desire, you found it a little exciting, experimenting different aspects of this change. His hands always remained connected to you, softly roaming over your body. After leaving your neck, he trailed his lips down, over your collarbone and down your sternum, heating those scars with his mouth. You may have been damaged and filthied from countless fights, but he loved that about you. They added to your character. As he swept over the tender skin, his fingertips brushed over every you as a way of accepting the little imperfections. 

Pride swelled in his chest as more and more quiet groans peeled from your throat. Since you became blind, your remaining senses became heightened as you depended on them more. One touch of his finger could start a fire within you.

Levi returned to his original position, his face hovering over yours. You cupped his cheeks and brought him close. You aimed for his lips but kissed the bridge of his nose. As you bit your lip in obvious embarrassment, he chuckled and sucked your mouth into another kiss. With one arm, he cradled your face protectively. The other ghosted over your side, moving inwardly. 

Because of your new hindrance, this felt like making love for the first time all over again. Your confidence was gone; every action you incorporated in between the sheets was practically forgotten. You wondered why he even bothered keeping you at his side. You felt separated from him, lost and alone. But, he only clutched you tighter, determined to lead you back to his world.

Suddenly, nimble fingers explored your most secret of places, your limbs twitching lightly, sounds of pleasure tearing from your throat. You focused entirely on his scent, the burning friction from heated bodies. Soon, your mind fully enraptured in these senses, and you could perceive him, his black hair, his pale, feline eyes, his lips forever etched into frown. A small tear rolled down your temple, and a smile spread across your lips.

Upon this sight, Levi's heart soared. How long it had been since he had seen your smile, that perfect expression that brightened any moment, woke him from his sea of dark thoughts, pulled him from the edge of insanity. While he understood your trauma and the effects you endured, he missed your cheerful faces so desperately. He knew you were turning a corner for the better.

At last, you became one, fully connected in every sense of the word. Waves of ecstasy engulfed you as he invaded, little by little, slow and hard, allowing you to take in the entire sensation of him. A slow, aggressive rhythm triggered loud, wanting groans from you as you clung to him. With a near growl, he claimed your lips in a hungry kiss.

You sensed Levi's anger. You recognized his frustration, but not against you; against the Titan that injured and crippled you, at Erwin for failing to better prepare, at the loss of your sight and so yearning for you to look at him and recognize him in your endless darkness. He quickened. He was determined to bring you with him. Blind or not, he would bring you over the edge with him. He would drag you with him and tie you to his side. You would never be severed from him, and he would make sure of that, forever connected. You were his.

One more, one more time was all you needed to reach sweet release. The smoldering sensation washed over your thoughts. One more time before he followed in return. After a few moments of panting, he fell to your side, warm and content, leaving the air to cool you down. Before your mind fathomed what your body just endured, Levi delicately turned you toward him. You saw him perfectly; the sweat glistening on his chest and brow, his half-lidded eyes, still calm but full of love, the light tinge of red in his cheeks. Despite the missing link in your five senses, your memories of him managed to attach themselves in place of your eyes, allowing you to see him. Wrapping a strong arm around you, he pressed your ear into his chest. You smiled upon hearing his slow, relaxed pulse, beating steadily for you. You required some more recovery time from your emotional scars but this was what you needed the most; finally, you felt connected to Levi’s world, and you were sure that you’d never be separated again.


	79. 160cm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is cursed.

[Levi x Reader] [50 Shades Parody]

With an irritated yawn, I hobble to the kitchen and practically inhale what coffee was left. I glare down the short man standing in front of me as he washes away the left over breakfast. One problem we share is that we despise mornings. Dragging ourselves out of bed is a feat not to be overlooked. We deserve an award of some sort. My brain drifts away into a void the longer I stare. He continues his morning ritual, arranging the dishes in the desired order, cleaning the plates until he could see his own reflection, then turning to look at me.

He raises an eyebrow, implying his curiosity. 

“I'm gonna bathe....,” I grumble, slumping my way to his room and pushing open the door. 

Unbeknownst to me, Levi's horribly filthy mind....is concocting other plans..... 

After washing my face and turning on the water, I sit on the bathtub rim, waiting for the hot water to fill to the brim. I inhale the pleasant steam with a deep sigh. When I turn back, Levi stands there, half dressed, pants hung open, arms crossed, watching my every move. 

“Creepy midget bastard," I grumble.

Raising an eyebrow, he points to the sink.

“Over there, [Name],” he demands. 

I roll my eyes. “Bossy, huh?” I laugh. “Beat it, asshole.” 

And thus his patience diminishes. In a flash, he tugs my hair and pushes me over to the desired location. 

“You've been bad,” he whispers behind my ear. 

I shudder. “Stop fucking whispering in my ear.”

With a bat upside the head, he whispers, completely ignoring my previous command, “I haven't had my way with you in a month. I think it's only fair, don't you?” 

I should have guessed. “I said I want to bathe f-" before I can finish, he places kisses along my neck. Any time I try to nudge him away, he clutches me tighter to his short visage.

Well, there isn't any point arguing now. 

Deft fingers unclasp the front of my shirt, exposing my skin to the cold air. Frankly, having not been laid in a month or so, I found it difficult to say no. All I can do is arch my back and let him continue. 

“Well, isn't this awkward,” he says with a chuckle, directing my attention to the mirror in front of us. 

I open my eyes, and see a pair of [e/c] eyes staring confusedly back at me. 

“You're shitting me, right?” 

“You wanna see what you look like when I fuck you senseless?” he tugs away the unneeded fabric. 

I laugh. “Ummm, no. Not really. I'm sure it's hideous.” 

“On the contrary,” his low chuckle vibrates in his chest. 

Before I can reply with another snarky comment, he returns to kissing my neck and shoulders. I hate to admit when I enjoy his touch in the middle of a battle of wits, but he has a way with his mouth that's just not right. In fact, it’s downright sinful, and he knows it. Before I break from my trance, he removes the lower coverings, leaving me naked in front of him. He grasps my hands and rubs them in monotonous circles around my stomach. My skin is already smoldering beneath my palms.

“Are you encouraging me to rub myself?” I ask, sticking out my tongue, my muddled brain somehow still functioning.

He clicks his tongue and continues his kisses and nips down my back. Taking me by surprise, he sticks his palm into secret crevices.

“Not necessarily, but if you're offering,” he chuckles. 

“Damn you,” I grumble. 

It doesn't take too long for him to realize his own desperation. He lets me go, urging me to proceed. Luckily, he cannot hear my evil laugh, resonating in my throat. As he undresses, I attempt a most pleasurable show...well, as best as I can, as I feel disgust bubbling in my stomach. I moan and groan in pleasure, squeezing, scratching, fingering, anything the dark corridors of my mind could produce. His eyes widen once he glances over.

“Ohhhh, this feels soooo good,” I say, biting my finger. “Ohhh, maaaaan. I'm SOOOO good at this. Ohhh, yeaaaaah." 

I hear him growl and curse under his breath. After tossing aside his clothes, he smacks my hand away. 

“You filthy bitch,” he seethes. 

“You told me to carry on,” I say with a shrug. 

Causing me to shout, he tackles me to the floor, gripping my forearms almost painfully. 

“You really know how to piss me off,” he grunts, slamming inside without warning. 

After regaining my composure, I laugh, 

“I was just following orders." 

He has had enough. He roughly kisses me with a low growl and doesn't hesitate to set a fast and violent rhythm. My tightened nerves don't take long to give in and release, sweating and groaning quietly. Damn, what a work out! He grimaces and curses as he spirals down in and out of his own peak. After a moment or two of panting and collecting ourselves, he looks at me with a smile. 

“Ahhh, that's a relief,” I smile and thwack his head. “That desperate for your wife's loving touch, huh?” 

He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

“I haven't seen you in a month, [Name]. I missed you.” 

“Awww, tired of being surrounded by morons?” I sit up and kiss his mouth. 

“Damn, you have no idea,” finally, he stands up and pulls me to my feet. “Now, shall we enjoy a peaceful day with no interruptions?” 

Trapping him in my embrace, I reply, petting his hair, 

“I'd love that.”


	80. Gardenia

[Levi x Prostitute!Reader]

_Gardenia - a symbol of purity and sweetness_

Another morning, another spring mist washing over the filthied city. All is still and quiet for once within the walls. Despite an everlasting, lingering aura of terror, seeping into every crack, every splinter of every roof, there remains an uncomfortable silence as the dawn breaks.

Soft, cotton sheets cocoon the two in a shield of warmth from the crisp, morning air. A mess of hair twist and cascade over matted pillows. Limbs entangled. Fingers interlocked. Warm skin presses into the heated plains of the other.

Eyes, glazed and deep, drown in the seas of emotion, the galaxies of passion seen within the lovers.

Broken and tired are they, weary from the torment and obstacles of life. Bodies riddled with scars and bruises, they rest here in the sanctuary of bliss they find here, cut off from the outside world. Together, they wear masks, heavy, burdensome masks in order to protect those gaping wounds.

She sees the hidden courage, the concealed desire for peace in this world, still straining to burn within him.

He sees the sweetness, damaged and torn, the purity behind tainted skin, still lingering behind a shattered heart.

Nothing more is needed.

Nothing more is required.

Fingertips outline light, delicate patterns on the curve of her back. Warm breaths mingle together, brushing side loose strands of hair. A silence lingers, a silence carrying unspoken words of love uttered by sighs and heartbeats. Silken kisses are exchanged, warm and melting, the only payment needed for every hour, every minute, every moment shared.

And through the small, crack of the window, in the midst of golden light, a quiet mist, and the song of a cheery bird, an aroma permeates throughout this shelter, a sweet, floral scent, earthy and intoxicating, furthering carrying the two away from the darkness of the world...

_...the scent of a gardenia..._


	81. Still Courageous

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] 

_Faster..._

_Can’t waste one second..._

_Faster..._

Leon’s limbs ached, stung. The 3GGear threatened to crush every bone in his body as he flew over the plains.

_Will this war ever end...?_

_What is it that I’m clinging to?_

The earth rumbled beneath him as the 11 meter approached with daring speed.

He had been here before, once as a child. Chased down by this man eating beasts, he concealed his young sister and younger brother from an untimely demise.

And while they fled, he served as bait. He ran. He ran as far as his little legs could carry until he was certain they were safe.

He faced the jaws of death before.

Once again, death came charging after him with unadulterated bloodlust.

Once again, he pushed his comrades away from this terrible fate.

And once again, he ran. He flew. He dashed with all his might, fighting with every bit of strength he possessed. His cracked the reigns of his horse until he was almost positive marks were left behind. Eyes darting about, he searched for anything, the smallest opportunity to hide, escape, or better still, a tool for a quick attack.

Alas, he was too far from the trees at this point. He would have to make a long turn.

The titan was too close.

His best bet was to keep running until he perceived the walls of his home again. 

Anything to keep himself alive...

For one usually so calm, tears burned the rims of his eyes. Flashes of his family surfaced in his mind; his father, the one and only Captain Levi you, his beautiful mother, his strong sister and his kindhearted brother. 

They would be waiting for him.

They expected him to return home, not dead but alive.

_Live..._

_I have to live..._

_I WANT to live!_

With a grunt, Leon jerked the reigns of his horse with a harsh pivot, he turned.

He turned to face the fear.

The titan’s eyes bulged with lust at the sight of its awaiting meal. Its tongue dangled from its grinning mouth with grotesque delight. It made the boy’s stomach churn, but putting all things behind him, he aimed and fired.

And just before the giant palm could grasp him, he shot through the air with blinding speed.

Every inch of his body ached as he maneuvered through the air. He wanted so much just to collapse and die if it meant ending the pain. 

But, the cold adrenaline rushed through him, fueling him, urging him to go, push, fight.

_LIVE!_

The blade dug into the neck of the monster, its deafening moans rumbling across the plains. Mustering what little power remained, he jumped away from the collapsing body. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his knees began to buckle. 

His head spun. His heart beat his eardrums, and every limb weighed him like led.

_Live...._

With one more deep breath, he collapsed to the ground, the grass cooling his overheated body. 

_Live...._

Slowly, but certainly, the darkness pooled around him.

He was almost certain he perceived two voices calling out to him in the distance.

“Leon!”

“Shit, come on, Leon!”

Could it be...his parents?

_Live...._

Thus, the blackness encircled him.

Voices muttered and echoed. Groans of pain rumbled in the distance. A faint, flickering light danced in the distance. Leon’s body felt pinned to the bed, but it was merely the extreme strain and fatigue. Eyes stinging and blurry, he noted two familiar figures

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Hush, he’s still breathing. He should be fine.”

“He’s just so frail right now...”

Eyes fluttering open, tears escaped the corners of his eyes. 

Piercing grey eyes. Black hair. Figures dressed in green.

_The wings of freedom..._

“D...Dad? Mom?”

Your eye widened, and your hands clamped over your mouth.

“Leon-!”

Levi placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Keep it together,” he commanded quietly. 

Swallowing hard, you nodded in reply. It proved difficult not to scan over his injuries.

He was alive and well, and that mattered the most.

Sucking in his bottom lip and wincing just a little, Leon sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

“Nnng, Mom, Dad,” he mumbled.

“Yes, baby?” you replied.

But, that was as much as his body could take. He slipped back into the bed with a yelp. Involuntarily, Levi clutched his son’s bandaged hand.

“Daddy...,” he whimpered. 

You sighed and sunk into the chair next to his bed, allowing relief to wash over your senses. Brows furrowed, his father slid closer to his side. With a sniffle, the boy rested his forehead against his father’s shoulder. Curling his fists into his father’s cloak, he finally allowed those withheld tears to fall. 

“It’s okay,” Levi murmured into his hair. 

“Damn, I hate crying,” he muffled, voice cracking. “It makes me feel so weak...”

He just clicked his tongue. “You kidding me? What you did out there? That took more balls than most of the Scouts combined.”

Grey eyes, still brimming with tears, glimmered up at his father.

“You beat yourself up way too much, kid,” he continued, brushing loose strands from the boy’s eyes. “You’re still courageous, if not the most courageous soldier I know.”

His eyes brightened at that statement.

And not another word needed to be spoken. 

Just as long as he received the approval from his father, his guardian angel, he could rest easy.

He could believe in his courage.


	82. Falling...

[Yandere!Levi x Insane!Reader]

Down...

Down...

Down...

Silvery eyes, a sweep of ebony hair framing these cold orbs,

they pierce your soul.

They invade your mind.

He breaks you down,

Down...

Down...

Down...

Until the very foundation of your mind slips beneath your feet.

He claps your hand, intertwining fingers with yours, the warmth of his skin soothing your soul, easing away the blackness of the room, now seeping into you.

He lost so much.

He sure as hell is not going to lose you either...

Lips form words, but they mean nothing to you, yet the deep drone of his voice calm your aching spirit.

Not once does he leave your side.

Monsters come from the outside world, monsters disguised as ordinary soldiers just like you and he. They strike you with fear, but he always remains to bring them down with nothing more than his hands.

The bloodshed is gruesome. It leaves you paralyzed and frozen in fear.

Until he nestles at your side, feathering kisses along your jaw as if to tell you all is well.

You are safe.

Down...

Down...

Down...

You cling to his chest, inhaling his musky scent. Fingertips stroke your scalp as if to brush away bad thoughts. His palm runs along your spine.

“There, there,” he mutters. “You’re safe now. You’re safe with me.”

These sounds, these words, you fail to pull apart their meaning,

but his gentle tone is all you require.

Arms encircle you.

Limbs entangle with yours.

Down...

Down...

Down...

You fall.

He falls.

But, who is dragging down who?


	83. Still Strong

[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]

“1...2...3...”

He was at it again for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Your brows furrowed with concern as you observed your teenaged son, Matthias, pace the floor, the wood creaking beneath him, eyes closed tight, and knuckles burrowing into his temples. As if chanting a holy mantra, he muttered, his voice barely louder than a breath,

“It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.”

You longed to much to gather him in your arms and stroke his hair, but he needed the space. Tomorrow, he would move to the training camps, where he finally could begin his path as a Scout.

Despite being the youngest, Matthias towered over his two siblings. You always assumed this surprise trait had been hidden amongst your side of the family, because Levi certainly bestow it. While Leon and Faith held a more taciturn demeanor, Matthias brought smiles to those around him, laughing, joking about, tell stories to those around him. He was a peacemaker and always made sure that everyone held their spirits high.

Ironically, despite being a chipper, happy spirit, he suffered in a way you were all too familiar with, and it pained you to witness this. Unpredictably, dark visions plagued your child, filling his mind, striking terror into his heart. He thrashed and screamed until you or Levi sprinted to his aid. Upon shaking him to his senses, he burst into tears and clung to you and him, as if letting go would kill him. You always feared that something would happen to him, that he might, God forbid, take drastic measures to end his suffering.

Yet, even facing the blackest abyss, he refused to die down. He reached out and clung to life.

You and Levi always reminded him that other options remained open to him, that joining the military was not an absolute necessity.

Still, especially after witnessing Leon and Faith join and succeed, his desire to fight, his passion to stand at his the side of his siblings. Regardless of his fears, regardless of the nightmares plaguing him, he signed up.

He wanted to contribute to the war for humanity’s freedom.

You watched Matthias as he murmured to himself, attempting to calm his aching spirit. You could only see the little boy trembling in your arms from the dreaded nighttime visions he ran to you and Levi for help from.

And you had enough...  
Swallowing the urge to sob, you took a step towards the sofa at which he sat. As you reached out your arm to wake him from his trance, a hand caught your wrist.

“Don’t,” came a low whisper.

Your breath caught as you spotted your husband at your side. Your anxious heart pounded even faster as you waited for some explanation. He stared at you, silently, face completely blank.

“I’ll talk to him,” he muttered, eyes shifting to his son’s direction.

Before you could even process his words, the man sauntered to his side, brows now furrowed, mind reeling as he pieced together just what he would say to the boy. You backed away just a little, yet you still scrutinized the scene. All you desired was a word even a look that indicated relief for your youngest son.

However, despite Levi’s brash, hard nature, you had faith in him.

Leaning against the farthest wall, you listened...and waited.

“It’ll be okay,” Matthias murmured. “It’ll be okay.”

“Yes, it will be.”

The low voice caused the boy to jump in his seat.

“Wha-?”

“Calm down, it’s just me,” he replied, taking the liberty of sitting next to him.

A slow breath and a ruffle of his dark hair, Matthias glanced at the ground ashamed of his own actions.

“Sorry,” he grumbled. “I was just...”

“You’re worrying too much.”

“But, it’s just...I have heard so many stories...”

Lightly, his palm met with the top of his head, his thumb brushing over his scalp.

“Matthias, stop it,” Levi stated, rather curtly.

The boy’s breath hitched in his throat, and his light eyes widened as he gazed at his father.  
Steely eyes hardened a bit, causing his son to flinch just a little. His strokes ceased, his palm resting on the back of his sweaty neck. It was cool to the touch, so it eased away some of his discomfort.

To loosen the tense silence, Matthias rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, saying,

“I’m sorry, Dad. I just over think, you know? I’m sorry. I’m so weak.”

“No,” Levi’s grip suddenly hardened. “Stop saying bullshit like that.”

“Wha-?”

“So, you get scared sometimes. You know who else does? Everyone.”

“But-”

“No, shush,” his thumb ran along the line of his neck. “I won’t allow that. You know what makes you stronger than most of those whiny assholes out there?”

He gave him a chance to muse, ponder it over. But, the boy simply lowered his head when no answer came to mind.

A short breath escaped Levi’s nose as his hand fell to his side.

“You know fear,” he stated. “You’ve battled fear many times.”

Matthias blinked at him.

“Huh? How does that...?” his voice trailed off.

“Many of those idiots don’t have any idea what fear is,” he explained, a calloused hand encircling his shoulder now. “You do. You don’t underestimate its power. You’ve wrestled it and won every damn time.”

“But, I-”

“No, stop. I know you still fight it. I know you still struggle,” his feline eyes narrowed almost threateningly. “But, don’t ever think for a second that you are weak. You are not even close to the same vicinity as weak.”

Immediately, tears brimmed his eyes.

“D-Daddy...”  
And for once, the corner of Levi’s mouth quirked upwards into a crooked smile.

“You are still strong. Never forget it, little cadet.”

Choking back another sob, the lad tossed his arms around his father’s strong neck.

It never mattered their age, Levi never tired of his children clinging to him like this, especially the delicate soul that was Matthias.

In his weakness, he found his strength.

Even Humanity’s Strongest could stand in awe at that.


	84. Wedding Day

[Levi x CF!Reader] AU

_cystic fibrosis - a hereditary disorder affecting the exocrine glands, causing the production of abnormally thick mucus, leading to the blockage of the pancreatic ducts, intestines, and bronchi and often resulting in respiratory infection_

_Dear Levi,_

_I know you said not to worry about writing to you, but two weeks just seems so long. I’ll miss you every second! I hope that doesn’t sound too needy. It does give me something to do, after all._

_The bridesmaids’ dresses came in today. The girls look so gorgeous, and the lavender really compliments Petra’s skin and hair. Some of the guys asked about the ties, and I told them just to wear black and white. Is that okay? I know you really don’t want to wear the purple, but it stands out on you. Besides, you’re part of the main event. You need to stand out a little._

_Mom got the decorations in order. FINALLY. I can’t begin to tell you how many damn flowers fell apart in the process. But, the arrangements for the table are ready to go._

_I can’t wait, Levi. It’s going to look like something out of a dream._

_Well, that’s all I have time for! I’ll write to you again as soon as possible!_

_Love,_

_your future wife~_

_Hey, babe._

_I told you you didn’t have to do this, but whatever. There’s no stopping you, childish butt.I’m glad to hear things are going well in regards to the wedding. I’m glad you’re getting that girly shit out of the way. Your mom always dogged me about it, and I never understood why. Oh well. She’s infamous for that, huh?_

_How are you feeling? Are you sleeping okay? Are you remembering your meds? I know I’m an asshole at times, but I do worry about you._

_Keep me updated._

_Love ya._

_~Levi_

_Dear Levi,_

_Sorry it took so long to reply._

_Mom had to take me to the emergency room again. I couldn’t stop coughing today, and I nearly passed out from the dizziness. The doctor said it was another sinus infection. Yes, in the middle of planning the wedding. We’ve put things on hold for a little while, until I heal._

_You know how much I love being hooked up to IVs and masks._

_It’s not too bad though. The nurses are all comforting and sweet. One even gave me a free massage, which felt incredible on my upper back._

_Sorry this letter is so short. I’m literally writing this propped up on my knees, wrapped up like a burrito and drugged as hell._

_Come back soon. I miss you._

_Much love. ~_

_Babe,_

_Fuck, I’m so sorry. Was it serious? Are you in a lot of pain? The work here is trying as hell, and Erwin’s not going easy on us. There’s so much bullshit to cover. In fact, I gotta go right now._

_Keep in touch. Take care of yourself. I love you._

_~ Levi_

_Dear Levi,_

_I finally got out of the hospital, but I’ve had my ass glued to the couch for the past few days, and a mask glued to my face, doing fucking breathing exercises day in and day out._

_The doctor said my lungs are pretty much rotting away, or at least, that’s how I see it._

_I just stare at the ceiling most of the time, not even watching the brainless shit on TV, counting the specks, waiting for the next, gut churning, coughing fit I’m bound to endure._

_I hate moments like these, Levi. I just feeling completely worthless._

_I’ll write again soon. I’m feeling really drowsy again. I haven’t been sleeping all that great._

_Love you. ~_

_Hang in there._

_I wish I knew what to tell you. I wish I was there right now. I want to jump the next fucking plane so bad. Damn, I hate sitting here in this cold as fuck hotel room, knowing you’re there, suffering like this._

_But, hang on. I’ll be there soon._

_Love you._

_Levi,_

_The doctor said I need a lung transplant._

_They can’t take the stress anymore, not just from the coughing, but the never ending fluid development._

_I don’t know what to think anymore. Do you know how long people wait for a transplant? Some people don’t even make it._

_Even as I stare at the words on paper, I can’t process this._

_I’m falling apart. I’m literally falling apart._

_Is it even worth it?_

_Is it worth having the wedding...?_

\- 

_Levi,_

_I can’t do this anymore._

_I just go in and out of my bed all the time. I live on a diet of disgusting liquids and pills. I barely feel human anymore, attached to nothing but wires and machines, all day, every day. I sleep more than any human should, and when I do, the visions I see are nothing short of hopeless, liking dying in this room, or dying in a hospital. Some are just twisted and make no sense._

_I hate it._

_I hate my life._

_I hate myself._

_I want to die and nothing more._

Levi’s breath hitched as he gazed into the parchment, your words scratched loosely over the lines without much thought or reason. He slid his fingers through his hair, a lump forming in his throat and his stomach twisting and turning as those memories resurfaced again. The series of letters scattered across the carpet, documenting these painful weeks. 

His grey eyes burned with tears, threatening to escape but only remaining at the rims. 

He hated it. He hated it when you were reduced to this state.

But, how could he blame you? You stared into the face of death so many times. Your body was withering and shriveling faster than the leaves in autumn. 

There seemed to be no point in hoping, to clinging anymore. 

With a sharp exhale, he gathered the crackling papers, dumping them back in the box again. A thin,white cloud of dust bundled together in the light. His nose crinkled. 

You parents did such a shitty job of keeping your old room clean. 

After moving aside yet another storage unite, gone through, he came across a large, leather-bound binder, layers of dust patched across the brown. Almost mindlessly, he took it and wiped away with his now filthy rag. 

His throat tightened so, he could take no breaths.

Swallowing hard, he opened to the first page. 

_Click._

“Aw, come on, Levi! You didn’t smile!”

“You know I don’t like pictures.”

“I don’t care. You’re always supposed to smile!”

Levi groaned, shifting awkwardly on the bed, causing it to creak and moan alongside him. Narrowing your eyes, you tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Come on,” you said, your smile bright enough to shine through the mask. “Leviiii.”

“Tell your nurse to clean the dust on the floor base here,” he grumbled. “Your lungs have enough shit in them as is.”

“Leviiiiii.”

“It’s not working.”

“ _Levi._ ”

Causing him to grunt, you manage to pull him close to your side. You took advantage of his shocked state and wrapped an arm around your now bony shoulder. 

“There,” you said with a smirk. “Now, smile before I tickle you.”

“Little twat.”

“Yeah, I know I am!” you simply grinned before holding the camera out in front of you.

What reason did he have to smile? As soon as he received your letters of distress, he dropped his project altogether and flew to your side faster than a strike of lightning. He couldn’t even recall the last proper night’s sleep he received. He held you in his arms as you cried away these suffocating feelings. He listened to your fears, your sadnesses. 

After being told so many times that you were to make it past seventeen, he couldn’t blame you. How does one cling to any hope after doctors nailed this fact into your mind?

But, you were strong. Not once did you surrender to this notion, and here you were in your twenties, embraced by the love of your life. 

As he gazed down into your face, eyes and cheeks sunken, your chest straining to rise and fall, and your fingers entwined with his, he realized in that moment, yes, he did have a reason to smile...

Because you surpassed the odds and remained here at his side.

All this time, growing up together, he feared the future. He feared for you. He couldn’t face this notion of losing his best friend and love so young, of continuing on without you.

Yet, you dared to cross that barrier, and that was something worth smiling over.

He gazed into the crystalline lens of the camera, and Levi’s mouth light twitched upwards into his crooked smirk.

_Click._

A short breath of air escaped his nose as he flipped through the laminated pages. One after another, pictures of the hospital, pictures of you and your bridesmaids, dressed and clean. Despite your frail appearance and the oxygen tank at your side, never did you look more beautiful, angelic and sweet.

You were perfect to him.

He glanced over at the open closet, eyes skimming over the white laced dress, carefully preserved in its plastic casing, your dress for the wedding day.

_Tomorrow..._

Levi chuckled just a little. He could just see you now on the day you took your photos, once sickly cheeks glowing with joy and delight. 

_”Soon, Levi,” you’d say. “We’ll be together forever.”_

_Forever..._

He could still inhale your scent, hear the tinkling of your laughter.

He remained with you until the very end, and you would stay with him from here on out, until his final days, when he would cross the gates of heaven to greet you once again, on your everlasting wedding day.

With a tired, melancholy smile, he traced his fingertips around the edges of the picture, scanning your features, imprinting them into his memory.

Closing his eyes and taking in one more deep breath, he closed the treasured book of memories for another day.


	85. Insomnia

[Levi x Reader] AU

10:15 PM - Hey, you still awake.

10:16 PM - Yeah, what’s up, Levi?

10:16 PM - Nothing, just watching videos, bored as fuck.

10:17 PM - Yeah, I’m the same. I’m trying to sleep, but I can’t.

10:18 PM - Isn’t it a bit early for that?

10:19 PM - Not everyone has a fucked up sleep schedule like you, Levi.

10:20 PM - You got a point. So, what are you doing?

10:35 PM - Hey. You ditchin’ me?

10:37 PM - Sorry. I’ve been reading.

10:38 PM - You’re book that more interesting than talking to me?

10:40 PM - Right now, yes, I’m at a good part.

10:40 PM - Aw, come on.

10:41 PM - I’m just being honest.

10:42 PM - You’re a cunt.

10:44 PM - Fair enough. You’re a dick.

10:45 PM - Touche.

11:17 PM - Babe.

11:20 PM - Babe.

11:23 PM - Baaaaaaaaaaaabe.

11:27 PM - I got a tattoo on my ass.

11:29 PM - And my dick.

11:35 PM - Really, babe?!

11:37 PM - Oh my gosh, what is it, Levi?!

11:37 PM - Did you fucking die on me?

11:39 PM - I finally got to sleep, you ass!

11:40 PM - I still can’t sleep.

11:41 PM - Was that any reason to wake me up?!

11:43 PM - I could send you a picture of my dick.

11:44 PM - Curl up and die.

11:44 PM - What?! I’m trying to compensate here.

11:47 PM - Yeah. Overcompensate.

11:48 PM - You aren’t insulting my penis, are you?

11:50 PM - LEVI. YOU. WOKE. ME. UP.

11:50 PM - Doesn’t give you any reason to insult my penis.

11:51 PM - I don’t fucking care. I got work tomorrow. Early.

11:52 PM - So do I.

11:54 PM - But, I actually want to focus and do well tomorrow.

11:56 PM - You saying I can’t?

11:59 PM - No, I’m saying I can’t without sleep.

12:00 AM - Pffft, fine, go the fuck to sleep.

1:25 AM - Levi?

1:25 AM - Hey, Levi?

1:27 AM - You still awake?

1:33 AM - Sorry. In the bathroom.

1:35 AM - It’s all good.

1:37 AM - Something wrong, babe?

1:38 AM - Please don’t laugh, but I had another nightmare.

1:40 AM - Oh, babe. I’m so sorry.

1:41 AM - It’s no big deal. It’s just...fucking insomnia for ya.

1:42 AM - I feel you there.

1:43 AM - Hehe. You better than anyone. :heart:

1:44 AM - I know I’m a dickhead, but you’re my girl.

1:45 AM - Aww, you can be so cute when you want to be.

1:46 AM - Pffft, shut your face.

1:48 AM - I’m not sure how to do that, but cool. ;P

1:50 AM - Hey, wanna send each other videos of shitty porn and make fun of it together?

1:51 AM - Hell yeah! I’ll just call in sick tomorrow. You pretty much are after staying up all not.

1:53 AM - I could come over tomorrow, and we can sleep like lazy asses together.

1:54 AM - Best date ever. You know me too well.

1:55 AM - Sounds like a plan. I’ll be over ASAP.

1:58 AM - I look forward to it.

2:00 AM - Hey, babe?

2:01 AM - Yeah?

2:02 AM - I love you.

2:04 AM - I love you too, Levi. :heart:

2:07 AM - Even with all the porn videos I’m about to send you?

2:08 AM - You kidding? That makes it all the better!

2:09 AM - Alright then, babe. Brace yourself.


	86. Experiment

[Levi x Reader]

“How’s this?”

Lips make contact with sensitive skin. Nerves quiver. Breaths stop.

“Yes, like that.”

“Again?”

“More.”

Fingers and limbs entwined together. No air passes between. Silent communication is articulated through kisses.

Eyes of steel watch every move.

A sharp movement.

A hard swallow.

“Like that, huh?”

“Not so cocky, Levi.”

“Your reaction was enough.”

“Get on with it, before we wake someone.”

The hidden experiment continues behind these closed doors in the comforts of the dark.

Breathless.

Trembling.

It furthers on.

“Hush,” he says. “You get too loud, I’ll stop.”

“Damn tease.”

Hands clasp over mouths, muffling every sound. Movements increase. Desperation ensues, rising higher and higher...

Until nothing left remains but utter contentment.

“Not bad, eh?”

She giggles. “Not bad at all.”

“Just don’t bite my damn hand next time.”

“...Sorry.”

And thus completes their experiment.


	87. Prince

[Child!Levi x Abused!Child!Reader]

You never believed in fairytales. You heard a few of the neighborhood girls whisper among themselves of whimsical tales and stories of beautiful princesses, of handsome princes on white horses rescuing their loves from fates worse than death. Where they conjured up so fantastical nonsense, you were unsure. As you wandered the infested alleys of the slums, reeking of death, filled with the cries of the tortured and dying, and as you gripped your arms, decorated with purple and red, you knew no such things existed. 

Last night was the final straw. Your deadbeat father once more shuffled into your home at the ungodly hours of the morning, the stench of alcohol wafting off his person.

Everything blurred after that. Glass shattered. Large hands pulled and tugged at your scalp, nearly ripping the skin from your skull. Your heart nearly stopped.

_Run._

“Run, baby!! Run!!”

The screams of your mother echoed in your ears.

It was all you could hear.

Despite the unbearable pain from the scrapes and bruises covering your legs, you mustered the last bit of strength you possessed and ran. You ran into the darkness. You ran into the mouth of the monster, the outside world, the underbelly of the Wall.

But, even it had become more safe than your own home.

So, you wandered. You weaved in and out of the labyrinth of the slums, avoiding the filth and scum that came your way. 

Even they became more of a comfort than your own bed. 

Time crept along, and you adjusted yourself accordingly. You stole when needed. You fought and wrestled if the situation called for it. All thoughts and dreams of anything brighter than what you knew now was pushed aside in abandoned corridors of your mind. 

This was your life now; nothing but blood and grime, every man for himself, survival of the fittest.   
Worst of it all, you no longer possessed the strength to cry. You no longer cared whether or not you lived or died. You were just another rat on this earth...

So, what was the point...?

As the sun was hidden away by the world above, a changing in light couldn’t hint you of the time, so each day became one, long, meaningless, and colorless blur. You slept when you wanted, and you strayed through the town, picking up whatever you happened to need for survival. No morals held you down, no laws, no rules. 

Just you and your basic needs.What else mattered?

Those silly, fairy tales of princes and princesses held no pleasure nor value to you any longer.

Life was meaningless, and even your desire to survive dwindled...little by little.

You pressed your back into a moistened, slimy wall, the brick pressing into your vertebra, one after another. Every limb felt weak and heavy. Gazing into a hazy abyss, your head hung low. Your head clouded; no thought passed through. Your breaths came in slow yet shallow, chest tightening as you continued. Slowly but surely, your fluttering heart slowed, the vibrations from your pulse fluttering through your fingers.

Was this it?

Were you finally fading away from this world of nothingness you became so familiar with?

You hoped so.

Oh, how you prayed that your pathetic, broken heart would stop right there, just end it all.

A rustle woke you from your chance. A barrel clunking to the ground, adrenaline shot through your limbs, alerting you to spring into action. You jumped back, eyes wide, hands raised. Standing at the opening of the alley, a boy, frail and placid, with hair as black as the wings of a crow, framing silvery eyes, so dark, so full of sorrow yet so jaded and cold, you wondered what he endured to possess such eyes. Mud and blood crusted the nooks and crannies of his neck and face, and nimble, thin fingers encircled the leather handle of a knife. In the other hand, a brown, burlap sack was clutched in his palm.

You failed to recall the last time you encountered someone close to your age. Intrigue tickled the back of your mind. Nonetheless, the glinting blade set your defenses. All you knew to do was curl in your spot. You possessed no strength to fight - no - you possessed no _will_ to fight. 

Perhaps, somewhere in your subconscious, you hoped he would take your life...

His bare feet shuffled against the rough surface. His eyes rested on you. His expression revealed nothing as to his thoughts or feelings. Yet, you were held by the intensity of his stare. You noted little scrapes and bruises adorning his skin, deep purpling sinking beneath his eyes. Time seeming to stop, he remained before you, silent, unmoving. 

For a moment, nothing else in this world seemed to exist.

After sheathing the knife in his pocket, he knelt before you. His brows raised and eyes widened with curiosity, he inquired,

“Are you lost?”

You blinked.

Did he actually acknowledge your presence? 

Did someone...actually acknowledge your existence?

Sucking in your bottom lip, you shook your head in reply. 

His eyes shifted to the ground a moment, before he reached out a filthied hand to you. He spoke nothing. You spoke nothing. A heavy silence lingered in the air. Without your mind to process your action, you took his cold and clammy fingers, and he hoisted you from the ground.

Hand still encircling your own, the boy cleared his throat and continued,

“You...have no home?”

Your heart throbbed as memories of your old family replayed at the front of your mind. You gulped and shifted in your spot. 

He noted and refused to ask any further.

“If you have nowhere to go,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “You can come with me. You look hungry and tired.”

Food?

A warm place to sleep?

For the first time in years, your eyes twinkled with hope.

Grinning widely, your free hand enclasped his.

“Oh, please!” you replied, voice breaking. “I can’t even remember the last time I had something good to eat.”

A hint of pink tinged his cheeks. Turning to his sack, he pulled out a steaming piece of bread. As a ravenous beast, you snatched it from his hand and delved into the warm crust. He gave no reaction. He seemed used to this behavior.

“There’s more where I live,” he explained. “You can’t cause any trouble though. My mom is sick, and she needs lots of rest.”

“Oh, don’t worry!” you said after swallowing the enormous bite. “I’ll even help around the house if you need me to!”

The hardness in his face melted away. His hand, surprisingly soft, still clutched yours. You felt him jerk you a little closer to his side. With that, he guided you away from the darkness of the alley, your eyes stinging at the suddenly change in light. A chilly breeze, indistinct conversation, suddenly, things seemed so...bright.

Was this hope?

Could this be the spark of a dream you could hold onto?

“What’s your name?” you asked, wiping the excess crumbs from your mouth. 

His eyes shifted to you for a moment before returning to his gaze forward.

“Levi,” he stated, and said no more.

_Levi..._

As he clutched your hand, leading you so bravely through the slums of the city, you felt like a princess being guided to your castle. He was not princess, and this was no magical, far away land.

But, to you, it was the closest to a fairy tale you could ever hope for.


	88. Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This will kill your braincells.

[Levi x Elsa] - Parody

ONCE UPON A TIME,

IN A MAGICAL LAND FAR AWAY,

Or, uh...the headquarters of the Scout Regiment,

there lived a grumpy, old man (who was actually 34 years old) named Levi Ackerman who hated Valentine’s day.

Actually, he hated almost everything, except for tea and cleaning shit. (not literally cleaning shit, but cleaning stuff. I mean, who enjoys that?) But, today, he hated Valentine’s day, because that horrid day had finally come.

How the freaking alternate 800s knew about Valentine’s day remained a mystery.

Anyway, he sat in his office chair, thinking about how much he wished for the day to disappear altogether. Flowers? Chocolates? Sappy cards? PFFT, the whole lot of it was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He never understood why such a day was dedicated merely to LOVE. Like there wasn’t enough sappy bullshit to go around.

Perhaps, deep down, he was just lonely.

Perhaps, his heart had been so spurned and frozen by his past that he was to afeared for someone to take it.

Or...

he was just a grumpy, old asshole.

Either way, it forced him to remove himself from the comfort of his desk and leave his cramped space.Some fresh air was needed right about now.

Unlike the warmth going around in everyone’s hearts, the February air was frigid. Billowing clouds had just gathered together to cover everything in their path with sheets of snow/ Sparkling flakes already began to fall. After tightening his cape around his shoulders, he placed himself beneath the tree farthest from everything.

Ahhh, he was finally away from all the brain-cell killing lovebirds in there.

BUT, JUST AS HE WAS ABOUT TO CLOSE HIS EYES FOR ANAP, A BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRUCK FROM THE HEAVENS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. His heart nearly stopped, and he jolted back into the tree, hitting his head against the bark.

“WHAT THE FUCK? A TITAN?” he exclaimed, pulling out his swords and bracing himself for battle.

The smoke slowly but surely cleared. But, no Titan was to be seen. He perceived faint coughs and a shadow that emerged in the smoke and the now heavy snow.

Levi dared to take a step closer. He was limber, right, ready for action.

But, what he saw absolutely and completely....confused the hell out of him.

Immediately, he lowered his weapons.

“A woman? What the fuck?”

Sure enough, a woman with silvery blonde hair and icy blue eyes emerged from the darkness, waving the flakes and dust from her eye. When she glanced up, she yelped and jumped back upon seeing the short Captain.

“S-Stay back!” she cried as she held up her hands.

Levi simply raised an eyebrow. The lady certainly was lovely on the eyes. However, three thoughts circulated in his mind: 1) why the fuck was she trying to use her hands as a weapon? 2) Where the fuck did she come from? and 3) How the fuck was she able to move around in that longass dress and cape?

However, seeing the terror in her eyes, he sheathed his blades. “Don’t worry,” he grumbled. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

She remained in her position, brows still furrowed.

He sighed. “When I saw the lightning strike, I thought you were...something else, but obviously, you aren’t, so calm down.”

She wasn’t sure how, considering his ridiculously monotonous tone, but she could sense he was telling the truth. He looked like an a official that ran this place. Perhaps he could help. Slowly, she plastered her arms to her side. Clearing her throat, she began,

“Forgive me for my prudence. I was simply terrified.”

He blinked for two seconds. “Uh-huh. So, what happened to you?”

Folding her arms over her chest, she shrugged. “One minute, I was at home leaving my sister with her...boyfriend, I suppose. Then, I left for some fresh air. Next thing I know, I pass out and wake up here.”

Levi found himself staring at the woman’s grace and beauty. Such a cold, etherial and majestic presence she held.

Shaking his head, he nodded. “I see...and you are?”  
“Hm? Ah, but of course, pardon my rudeness,” she straightened her back and cleared her throat. “I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

“Elsa,” he repeated to himself. Pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty lady. In fact, she was-wait...where the hell were these thoughts coming form? Clearing his throat, he held out his hand to her. “Levi. Captain Levi Ackerman.” He tried to make himself sound equally important...to a queen.

Yeah, that did a lot.

Oh, well.

She smiled a bit taking his hand and shook it firmly. Her fingers were like icicles. “It’s a pleasure, Captain.”

“Psh, just call me Levi.”

She smirked a bit, raising a dark eyebrow. Ooo, it looked like this chicka had some SASS.

And he liked it.

“So, Levi,” she began. “Can you tell me where I am?”

“What do you mean? Your in the headquarters of the Scouting Regiment,” he said with a scoff.

“As you can guess, I don’t know exactly what those words mean.”

Suddenly, a thin trail of sparkling snow swirled around her, thicker and thicker until it was almost like a damn tornado.

“Uh, uh, what the fuck is that-?” he stepped back.

Her muscles seemed tense, and the more she tensed, the thicker the little storm around her came.

“Obviously, you’re from a fucking different planet,” he half grumbled.

She bit her lip, took a deep breath,and slowly, the mini tornado dissipated, much to his relief, otherwise he’d be a damn frozen statue.

“I told you, I am from Arendelle,” she pressed the bridge of her between her thumb and index.

Damn, that was adorable too. Was everything she did adorable?

“Well, I can tell you one thing for certain,” Levi said, clearing his throat. “Whatever the fuck that lightning was, it transported you here, this hellhole known was Wall Maria, Rose and Sina.”

With a nod, she tapped her lip. “I see.”

And for what seemed like an eternity, she was lost in her thoughts, leaving Levi on pins and needles.

And staring...

And staring...

And staring some more...

Taking in all those lovely details...

And feeling like a moron...

And feeling even more like a moron...

HOW LONG WAS SHE JUST GONNA STAND THERE PONDEROUSLY THINKING PONDEROUS THINGS?

AT LAST, the elegant queen managed to crack a cocky smile.

Damn, it was hot.

“It’s just as well,” she stated wistfully. “Everyone in my home town discovered my secret.”

Levi blinked for two seconds. Was she expecting a follow up question?

But, before he could do that, she gently waved about her hand, and suddenly, ice danced about her nimble fingers. “I have this power you see,” the longer she twirled her hands, the larger the mass became until she made it burst into millions of tiny flakes. “I can make and control ice and snow.”

His eyes nearly bulged at the sight, and his stomach dropped. “Well, fuck me sideways,” he grumbled.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Ahh-uh, absolutely nothing,” smooth, Levi, he thought. “You know, that power would be a great asset to the Scouts.”

Elsa raised her brows in surprise. “It...it would?”

“Yes,” he crossed his arms, staring into the grey sky. “We got some pretty freaky ass bullsh-...things going on here too.”

“Hm, I see.”

“While you have those powers,” he continued. “we fight these giant, man eating creatures called Titans. Been fighting them for what seems like fuc-...forever.”

Her face softened a bite, crystal eyes full of sympathy. “I am sorry to hear that.”

He tried to withhold a smirk but the corner of his mouth had other plans. “It’s not your fault. But, like I said, I bet your powers could come in real handy. You should join us, and together, we can kick some Titan asssss-I mean, show them what we’re made of....Yeah,” he felt his stomach twist and turn at his idiotic slip ups.

But, grinning widely, she clasped her hands together. “You mean, I can actually use my powers for a greater cause instead of hiding it? Like I’ve been for all these years?”

“Tch, what would be the use in that? You go all out on them. We can’t argue with that.”

The Queen’s heart burst with joy, and without even thinking, she threw her arms about his neck.

His heart nearly stopped right then and there.

“Oh, thank you so much, Levi!” she cried. “You have no idea how much this means to me! I would love to team up with you!”

It was as if timed stopped. A beautiful woman hugging him? A beautiful QUEEN hugging him? A beautiful queen with SUPER POWERS hugging him? Was this the true sign of the apocalypse?

No matter. All he did was lightly pat her back with quivering hands.

“Uh, no problem,” he replied, voice cracking. “But, you’d need to learn how to use our weaponry too, and that isn’t an easy feat.”

After pulling away, she nodded. “I completely understand. But, I can do this.”

Finally, he was at least able to crack a small but legitimate smile. “I’m sure you can.”

And as he lead the Ice Queen back to the headquarters of the Scouting Regiment, taking her by the arm, Levi thought that this was the start of something amazing.

Maybe she would ironically be the one to thaw his frozen heart.

DAS END.


End file.
